


The Curse of Artemis

by Shortsnout



Series: Twinned [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slow Romance, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 170,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout
Summary: The werewolf within Severus Snape has located a mate worthy of its magnificence, Harry Potter. The problem is Severus would rather be held under the Cruciatus Curse. Forced into bonding, they struggle to fight their desire towards each other, and eventually their feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter one

The moon hung overhead casting its cold beams down to Earth. The werewolf did not think its beams cold, they radiated with energy, giving life to his limbs. He scrambled up the rocky ledge to get as close as physically possible. Here he could oversee all, his intelligent amber eyes sweeping his territory. Nothing was threatening his challenge on his land tonight, he could relax a little.

It had been raining, he could smell its scent upon the cool night breeze as it ruffled his fur. He wiggled his paws into the sticky mud created from soil and water, relishing the feeling between his claws. He took in a deep lungful of the scents of the night. There was no prey to chase which annoyed him, his fangs were just dying to sink into something warm and living.

His skin tingled with excitement as the moon continued bathing him in its light. He wanted to sing his joy to the Heavens, making everyone aware of his presence. Drawing his paws back he tilted his massive head back and howled at the moon. Venting his happiness in one powerful joyful call for all creatures to hear.

The human part of his mind was brooding, acting like a petulant cub confined to the den. The werewolf snorted, paying it no mind. This night belonged to him, the hours of the sun were far exceeded what the wolf had. Even that was not enough to appease the human inside him, it drank foul-smelling water to try and curb his instincts.

Growling, the werewolf banished all thoughts of his human counterpart and enjoyed the little freedom it had.

***

He despised being a werewolf. They lacked self-control, self-discipline, and many other things that he thought imperative. The things that made him human.

Becoming a werewolf was not a tale he liked to relive. He wished he could boast he had been bitten by the insane Greyback in a duel, but it was not the case.

No, his tale was a rather dull one, highlighting his own stupidity.

He had been lost when on a raid with the Dark Lord and separated from his fellow Death Eaters in his unit. Lost deep within an unknown forsaken forest he had been starving, dehydrated and close to death. Luck had smiled upon him, he came across some water in his path, a muddy puddle but Severus Snape was able to laugh in the face of death once again.

Fate it seemed had another plan in mind.

It was only in the few seconds before his agonizing change into the foul beast that he noticed the werewolf tracks in the mud, his life-saving water cradled within the hollow of one giant paw print.

A myth that had been disputed for years by wizards. Seemed there had been some truth in it after all.

Every effort to further contain the beast had been unsuccessful. Severus was playing host to a parasite within his mind, a parasite with its own feelings and instincts. He had no control over his body every full moon, and could only watch as the wolf took charge of his body, partaking in whatever ghastly actives the beast deemed fit. It had not decided to bite or eat humans and Severus certainly wasn't going to be held accountable for the wolf's actions.

It was only a matter of time before Severus found a way to rid himself of the beast. Until then he could only hope most people would have the common sense to stay away from werewolves. He allowed himself only a small amount of anxiety over the idea that a werewolf was so near the grounds of Hogwarts. Albus had to know of his condition, it was inconceivable to think the meddling old man was oblivious to what was happening on school grounds.

If Albus did not consider Severus a potential threat...then Severus shouldn't either. Albus would have known that he would take the wolfsbane potion, that he would attempt to control what was happening, and ensure some sort of safety for his students. However, Dumbledore didn't know that his werewolf did not always retain a human mind when drinking the potion. It hadn't eaten a human… yet. But there were firsts for everything.

Severus was distracted from his melancholy thoughts by the wolf scenting something in the air, its nose twitching. A human male. A young human male. Severus felt his innards freeze, but the werewolf was not charging after the scent in full blood frenzy. It was taking its time drawing in the scent, mulling over it.

The wolf stood and looked at the rock face trying to locate its target. Something had it interested.

***

Harry really should not have been out this late at night. He had been told time and time again that it was not safe outside on Hogwarts grounds late at night, but it was the only time he could be alone. Romilda Vane was very persistent and took up most of his time during the daylight hours. After her love potion attempt, it had taken all of Harry's wit to stay one step ahead of her. Juggling that, his lessons, revising for exams, and Quidditch was exhausting.

The night was breathtaking, no cloud cover just a few lonely stars paying homage to the brilliance that was the moon. It was full, but Harry saw no cause for alarm. Lupin was miles away and Harry did not know of another werewolf. He felt himself smile at the remembrance of Lockheart's Wagga Wagga werewolf. 

He sighed sadly, kicking his feet through some brown leaves. Who would have thought it, the great Harry Potter lonely? Not that there was anyone he could admit it to. He had his friends and his schoolmates, but no family. He jammed his hands into his pockets angrily. He didn't often play the poor orphan card, and he knew he was lucky. Friends were the family you chose for yourself, and Harry had those in abundance.

Harry just wanted someone to love him and stand by him unconditionally.

The devil on his shoulder reminded him of past events where his friends had let him down. His schoolmates had turned their backs on him when they thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. Even Ron, his first friend ever had turned his back when he thought Harry had entered the Triwizard tournament. It had shaken his belief in people. Sometimes they were fickle, and some only saw Harry as the saviour of the world.

Apart from Hermione. She was a true friend in every sense of the word. She may have been bossy and obsessed with her studying, but she was a Gryffindor for a reason and had stuck loyally beside Harry every time. Even if standing with him had conflicted with her feelings for Ron.

Harry had often wondered that if Hermione hadn't been the thing Victor Krum would miss most, would she had been down in the lake awaiting Harry to rescue her, instead of Ron?

Harry picked up his pace wanting to get warm.

When would people see him as he was? Not as the hope of the world, but as someone who just wanted to finish school like everyone else, find a special someone and find a job he enjoyed. There was the secret wish of the great and indestructible Harry Potter.

He wanted a family.

It had probably stemmed from not having one, his desire growing after losing Sirius. It was that age-old saying, wanting something you didn't have. But that was what he wanted. No great desire to be a powerful wizard, or to be famous. Just some close people to love him unconditionally.

His heart missed a beat as he heard a howl, deep and powerful echoing across Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore would have warned the students if there was something to worry about. Wouldn't he? Harry remembered with a flash of anger all the other 'tasks' he hadn't been warned about to better prepare him for Voldemort.

He spun on his heel, wand out and crouched into his standard attack pose at the sound of footfalls. What was Dumbledore making him fight now?

Limbs morphed into jelly with fear and he fell to his knees, propelling himself backwards, his fingers cutting on sharp rocks.

Lupin had never been this big.

Voldemort he could handle. No, that was a lie, he couldn't defeat Voldemort yet that had been proved, but at least Harry stood a chance defending himself with Voldemort. He was a man, an insane one that never seemed to die but a man.

He could see the beast's sharp fangs and his razor claws dirty with mud. The brute of a wolf merely looked and him unmoving, a sinister spectre in the night. Harry waited, his chest heaving in panic. He wouldn't be able to react fast enough and he didn't have any gold to hand. That was what Hermione had said, wasn't it? Were werewolves weak against gold?

It was fight or flight time. He had the upper hand, the wolf was stationary giving him the perfect chance to attack. No, it was silver, silver was what Werewolves were weak against. Harry didn't know of a spell to make silver, or even transfigure something into silver.

Trembling he stood, his wand shaking along with his hand. He pointed it at what he hoped was menacingly towards the wolf. The werewolf did nothing but watch him with amber eyes, clearly assessing the situation. He had known animals like to play with their food but this was torture.

Locked in a stalemate neither made any sudden moves.

***

Severus was cackling with glee. It echoed in his mind shared with the wolf. Harry Potter was terrified and was scrabbling in the mud. Now this was a memory to use against the Dementors. How ironic was this? Events had turned full circle and now it was James Potter's son scared by a werewolf.

He knew the wolf would not attack. If he was going to Potter would have been dead, or laying on the ground bleeding to death before he knew what had happened. Severus would have felt no sympathy, it served the boy right for being conceited. Thinking he was immune to everything.

Potter may have survived the killing curse, but there was no chance Potter would survive his bone-crunching jaws. Severus wouldn't have lost any sleep over it, but Dumbledore would have his hide, literally as a rug on his office floor.

He tried to urge the wolf into attacking. Nothing serious or life-changing, a little tear in his trousers wouldn't harm the boy, but the wolf was steadfast in what it was doing. It stayed still as Potter moved and it could sense that the boy was terrified of him. Severus begrudgingly admitted he was impressed that the wolf was not attacking. Fear usually made animals attack.

Something had the wolf fascinated.

Eventually, it sat on its hindquarters to appear less intimidating to the boy, shocking both Severus and Potter. Then with a spark of intuition Severus knew what was happening and he felt sick to his stomach. He had studied werewolves after his encounter with Lupin, familiarizing himself with their rituals and habit. It had been in preparation for Lupin and his friend's expulsions out of school, but it had come in handy when he was infected.

The wolf could see a potential mate in Harry bloody Potter.

Potter let his wand fall to his side and took a shaky step forward.

Severus was wrestling with the wolf's mind, trying to get the infernal beast to snap its jaws or snarl, anything other than this soft, puppy dog pose. He was a vicious werewolf for Merlin's sake! The wolf mentally pushed back down, securing Severus in his place of only watching. Severus may have been a skilled master of his mind, but tonight the wolf was in charge.

Potter got up close and the wolf bowed playfully wagging its tail slightly. Severus was going to be sick. This was the last time the wolf was coming outside, next time Severus would take the potion and lock himself in a silver cage. This was below him.

The boy reached his hand out and once again he tried to regain control. He wouldn't kill the boy, but he could at least scare him! The wolf was a solid block against his mind and Severus could only watch in barely concealed rage at what was unfolding. 

***

Harry reached his hand out hesitantly. It was obvious the wolf wasn't going to attack him, but what did it want? He was still a little nervous when it came bounding up to him and butted his hand with its huge furred head. He wriggled his fingers experimentally within its pelt and it seemed to work. The wolf sat looking at him, ears standing to attention.

"What do you want with me?" He whispered, gazing deep into its ochre eyes.

The wolf merely flexed its shoulders and lay down. Even lying down, its muzzle came to Harry's chest. "You're much bigger than the typical werewolf." The beast snorted and looked back up at the moon.

"Why aren't you trying to bite me?" Harry asked it, but the creature didn't move. What was Harry expecting, the wolf to open its jaws and explain?

Sighing he sat down beside it and looked at the moon with it. "I know whoever you are the human in you can hear me. How is someone at Hogwarts is hiding something like this?"

Swinging its big head down, the creature glanced at him before shuffling forward on its paws coming closer to Harry. He could feel the warmth flowing from its huge, furry body and he subconsciously leant towards it. Its fur was dark as the night and unbelievably silky to the touch, he concluded running his fingers through it once again. The wolf was clearly happy, its great tail thumping occasionally as it continued looking around.

"Are you keeping an eye out for danger?" Harry asked, but again was met with silence. "That's something I have to do as well. The world we live in, it's not safe." The wolf growled gently, almost agreeing with him. "Are you a good werewolf then? You must be if you aren't attacking humans. Or the wolfsbane potion is living up to its name."

***

_A good werewolf?_ Honestly, were there no limits to Potter's stupidity? The werewolf was as terrifying as a Hinkypuff true, but Severus found it preposterous that Potter would think there was such a thing as a 'tame' werewolf. They were horrifying beasts that struck fear into every witch and wizards heart. They were the nightmares that haunted children's dreams. Potter must have heard from Lupin about Greyback, the deranged beast.

Severus had no desire to listen to Potter whine. The boy carried on talking, and no matter how Severus tried to drown it out reciting potion ingredients, he could still hear him. Was it not torture enough that he had to teach him during school hours? Or that Albus had him and the rest of the school staff keeping a surreptitious eye on the boy-who-lived. Evenings were his time in which he could relax from his obligations to the school and its headmaster, he didn't want to spend any more time with Potter than needed.

Potter was now touching him, making his skin crawl. What gave Potter the audacity to reach out and touch something that could rip his arms off effortlessly? Severus was not some pampered pet to be fawned over. Severus contented himself with thinking up ways to make Potter suffer in the next few days. When that didn't prove distraction enough from the boy's grubby nails scratching his neck, he thought of ways to torture the boy. Even that couldn't shake the loathsome feeling of being touched by someone he detested.

"Do you have a name, besides your human one I mean?"

_Let me open my mouth and tell you my name_ , Severus thought thinking of all his sharp teeth. The wolf didn't find it amusing. What did Potter expect? He would open his jaws and speak to him. He didn't see any reason in lowering himself to talk to Potter when he was human, why start now?

How much longer did this have to go on? Severus couldn't care less what Potter had to say. The boy had no concept of real life. Everything was handed to him on a plate, no matter how Severus tried to mess it up. No matter how many crimes he pinned on the boy Dumbledore had always found a way around it. Couldn't insult the favourite golden child now, could we? Severus sneered at himself.

No matter how many times Dumbledore had asked him to be civil to the boy Severus couldn't do it, he actively chose not to. People like Potter, like James, lived in worlds far beyond his own and had to be brought down into reality. Arrogant bastards who thought life owed them. Unlike Severus who was born with nothing, working hard for what he had now. Where had it led him? Severus was an esteemed potions master, safe under Albus and James Potter had ended up dead.

Cleary fame wasn't everything.

"I think I'll call you Artemis." Wheedled down into his ears. Potter surely was not so dense to call him that. Besides the fact Artemis was a female name, she wasn't just associated with the moon as many people thought. Is this what they were teaching in Astrology these days?

"She's the Goddess of wild animals, and later on, she became identified with the Roman Goddess Diana who was also Goddess of wild animals and of the moon in Roman mythology."

Severus was surprised that Potter actually had a brain, let alone used it. It seemed his eyes were not the only thing he inherited from his Mother.

_When was this night going to end?_ he thought in despair. The werewolf appeared to share his sentiments and stood pointing his muzzle to the light of the new dawn.

Potter stood as well patting his head in farewell. "Will I see you again?"

_No!_ Severus hollered. The wolf whined and rubbed his head against Harry before bounding away.

Severus would not allow a next time. He had mastered all his emotions and was a master of his mind. He would find a way to master the werewolf. Regardless if it thought Harry Potter was a worthy mate.

TBC

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles) Come chat with me on twitter!


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2 

***

Harry Potter gazed out the window lost in thought. Who was the werewolf from last night? He had seen many brilliant and magical things since joining Hogwarts, but never had he seen a creature so magnificent. Its fur had shone like freshly spun silk, glossy and as dark as a raven’s wing. It was the creature's eyes that had left a lasting impression on his mind. Unfathomable and golden.

Lupin paled significantly in compassion. 

Lavender jabbed a sharp elbow into his ribs, eliciting an annoyed grunt. Startled from his thoughts he turned to face Professor McGonagall, attempting to listen. Or at least appear as though he was attentive. He wasn't sure what he had done to warrant being sat next to the airhead. 

As the bell rang, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, escaping to the library. A question had been plaguing him since he scurried back in from the ground early this morning. 

“Now I know something is up Harry Potter.” A voice called out, stopping him in his tracks. He came face to face with another bushy haired beast. Hermione Granger. Her eyes were shrewd and there was a scowl on her lips.

“The Harry I know does not go running off to the library during lunch. Nor does he spend most of the day ignoring me. So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” She demanded, not far from stamping her foot.

Thinking on his feet he simply smiled, it usually worked on other girls, but not Hermione. She was waiting for an answer and it had to be good. “Alright Hermione, but not here, come to the library with me.” 

Crossing her arms, she looked him up and down, evidently checking if his body language could give her any clues. Grabbing her arm at the elbow, Harry led her down the many flights of stairs to the library. They both smiled politely at Madam Pince, who greeted them with a prissy look. Well, at Harry at least she did, she thawed a little for Hermione. Bookworms tended to stick together that way. 

Harry found a table far away from eavesdroppers, but not secluded in a corner, otherwise people would know they were discussing something important. “How did you know something was wrong?” Harry whispered, pulling out a chair.

“Harry, I’m your friend. Besides, you’re not subtle, everyone knows when something is wrong with you. Your heart is always on your sleeve.” 

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. Did he lie to her? Or enlist her help? Hermione always listened to him, and she could probably find the information quicker than he could. 

“Alright, but this has to stay between us.” 

He only got an annoyed look in response. 

“I was out late last night. On the grounds, and I saw something I probably shouldn’t have.” Hermione leant forward. “Well, first of all, I heard it howling and then I saw…” 

“You’re telling me you saw a werewolf?” Hermione shrieked at him, earning her a glare from the librarian. Seemed bookworms weren’t that loyal to each other after all. Hermione whispered a, “sorry,” before turning back to Harry. “Have you told Dumbledore? How did you get out of there alive?” She quickly looked over his available flesh, “Oh my God, you weren’t bitten were you?” She panicked, eyes misting over. 

“Calm down! How did you know I saw a werewolf?” Harry demanded. 

“Come on Harry it's me." She scoffed, "last night was the full moon? You heard howling? I mean really, it isn’t hard.” She stared at his bare arms. 

“I wasn’t bitten. The reason I’m telling you is because I wanted to do some research on the creatures. About why they wouldn’t attack a human.” 

“Harry, all werewolves attack humans, it's a part of what makes them so terrifying. A werewolf's main prey is humans, they tend to leave other animals alone... unless they’re really hungry.” Sceptically she looked at him. “You sure it wasn’t a regular wolf you saw Harry?” 

Harry bristled at her condescending tone. “I know what I saw Hermione, it was as big as a horse. A normal wolf would be about this high,” he gestured with his hand, placing it against his waist. “Besides, I’ve seen Lupin as a werewolf, that’s not something you can forget.” 

Hermione chewed her lip in thought. “Harry, all werewolves attack humans it part of their DNA. The werewolf that you saw must be taking the wolfsbane potion. The human host was controlling the mind.”

“Why was it outside? Werewolves under the potion stay inside to avoid getting close to people.” Harry was certain this particular wolf was not under the potion. Its eyes had too much wildness in them to be tame. 

Besides, only one other person was clever enough to make wolfsbane besides Hermione, and that was Snape. Harry could not see someone who was affected going to Snape for help. Not since Snape had gotten Lupin fired for being a werewolf. 

“Hermione, I’m sure it wasn’t under a potion. Sirius once told me that Lupin acted like a puppy under the potion. All bark and no bite. This was different, I can’t explain it but something wasn’t right.” How could he make her understand? He didn’t even understand it himself. He just felt it and he tended to trust his gut. 

“Harry, we should really tell someone about this. Those creatures are dangerous.” Harry felt his jaw clench and Hermione sighed in defeat. “I’ll look it up. I’ll tell Professor McGonagall I need a book from the restricted section. Harry, maybe you should speak to Lupin. You haven’t really spoken to him since Padfoot died. He’s the perfect person to ask what happened. I can only tell you what the textbooks say. Many people that write them have no idea what being a werewolf is like.” 

Harry had avoided Lupin since Sirius’s death. It was too painful. The bond between them was tainted by the death of someone they both held dear. But he was the best person to ask, Hermione was right. 

***

The worst part about being a werewolf was, in Severus’s, mind simple. It wasn’t the painful transformation, or being forced to do something against his will. That was a daily occurrence. No, it was the fur and the taste in his mouth afterwards.

After that tryst with the wolf and Potter, he had come across a rabbit, which had been foolish enough to run out when it did. Severus had no aversion to rabbit… when it was cooked. Waking up in the morning with pieces of rabbit fur in your teeth, its blood congealing in your mouth. That was just plain disgusting. 

The fact that he had spent part of the night, no matter how slight, with Potter trumped all. 

Severus had brushed his teeth, flossed and repeated about six times and was now picking the dirt from under his nails. He hated getting filthy. With Potter’s scent all over him, he felt revolting. 

There were some benefits to his infection. The heightened hearing, quicker reflexes, and an acute sense of smell. In this circumstance, it was not a desirable trait. The wolf within him was docile and content. Usually, it was a constant struggle between man and beast which Severus won. Unless the moon was full. 

A Tempus spell showed him it was just after seven, giving him time to shower. Adjusting it to a warmth that was soothing, Severus shed his clothes or what was left of them, and clambered in. His limbs were always stiff after a transformation. Lupin, he recalled, was usually off sick after a full moon. Artemis snorted in contempt. 

That bloody name. The wolf, it seemed, liked it and was imposing it on Severus’s brain. Severus refused to listen. It was not the full moon and it would not be for a long time. The wolf was back where it belonged and that is how it would remain. Wolf, not some ridiculous pet name. 

Severus moved his arm painfully, pulling down some bottles. Smelling each he decided on the one labelled sandalwood and poured a liberal amount over his body. Working it up into a rich lather, he scrubbed his body vigorously, eager to get the smell out of his body. The wolf growled in his mind. It didn’t want the smell of Potter gone. 

Severus did. 

***

Artemis had to be somewhere nearby Harry thought, looking around the Great Hall.  
No-one appeared to be looking his way or acted any different from usual. The realisation that he might need to be patient enough until the next full moon began to dawn on him. 

Hermione returned from the library and sat next to him, grabbing herself some lunch. “Stop glaring at me Harry, I will do the research, but I need to eat. We’ve got potions next and sometimes the ingredients make me sick to my stomach. I need something in there.” 

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust before his attention was caught by someone looking at him, someone who usually ignored him. Draco Malfoy was studying him for some reason. Not in the intense, _I’m plotting your destruction kind of way_ , just in an, _I’m observing you kind of way_. Harry looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was behind him, but it was only the bare wall covered by the Gryffindor tapestry. 

Hermione halted, her sandwich halfway to her lips as she too noticed Malfoy watching them. “Why does he look so scruffy?” 

He hadn’t even noticed that. Malfoy did have dark rings under his eyes and his platinum hair was chaotic. That was new. Harry remembered that Lupin used to look ill and messy after a transformation. Maybe Malfoy was the werewolf? Harry had assumed the human would have ebony hair. Did hair colour actually matter at all? Lupin had brown hair and tawny fur. 

Hermione was now chewing her sandwich thoughtfully, her glass raised to her lips. Her wide eyes surveyed the room mulling over potential candidates. It could have been anyone. 

***

Severus was not going to look at the boy. Even the though the wolf was trying to gain control over his eyes to look over at him. He could feel inklings of the wolf's protective urges coursing through his body. It was no business of his if Potter was reckless and foolish, flinging himself into danger.

Eating a meal that was cooked had Severus nearly smiling. He always relished his first meal after his change. Eating bugs, raw animals and anything else the wolf felt like always made him sick the next morning. 

Eventually, he did look up at the students. He had to appear like he was a teacher and that cared about his students after all. Besides, how could he blame Potter for anything if he hadn’t witnessed it first hand? Even if that hadn’t stopped him before. 

In an act of weakness, his eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table. Potter was talking to Granger and they seemed very interested in the students around them.

Granger! Severus choked on his food and had to spit it into a napkin. Civilised indeed. 

Potter might have been a naive imbecile, but not Granger. That insufferable know-it-all was a genius. She alone out of Potter’s year group had realised Lupin was a werewolf. Potter would have told her about last night, Potter told all his friends everything. Another indication of his immaturity. Weasley might not have been the flavour of the month but Granger was. 

Severus would have to be exceptionally vigilant. Potter would not find out who he was. 

Potter was about to pay for last night. For the touching and boring him to death with his inane chatter. Today was a good day to be alive. 

The wolf growled in warning but Severus ignored it. It was the wolf’s turn to watch helplessly as something transpired that it did not approve of. But first, he would need to return and make sure the glamour concealing his fatigue were still holding. Granger would not put two and two together. He could not allow that to happen. Not whilst Severus was still smarter than a sixteen-year-old.

***

Harry looked at his potion in despair. He didn’t even know what potion they were making! Snape had waltzed into the classroom in his usual dramatic fashion, barking at them to get started on the potion on the board. Harry thought he had added the ingredients precisely as indicated, but that man's handwriting was so damn small and loopy. 

Everyone else had the same colour potion. Why did this always happen to him? He was reasonably competent in all his other subjects, what possible reason was potions required to become an Auror? One day he would work his way up to head Auror and strike potions off the list of requirements. If that didn’t work Hermione would probably be Minster of Magic by then so he would just ask her. 

It didn’t help that he was the only one who had to wear glasses. Everyone else had near perfect eyesight except him. When combating the gloom Snape liked to work in and the vapours fogging his glasses up, Harry was surprised he could even see the cauldron in front of him. 

Snape thus far had ignored him, apart from the usual scathing remarks. There had been no antagonising yet. The lesson was still young, and with his potion the way it was, torment was imminent. 

“Bottle your potions, and line them up on my desk,” Snape hissed.

This was it, he was doomed. Everyone’s potions were clear. Harry’s was murky grey. He did as instructed, waiting for a large group of people to put their potions up at the same time. Safety in numbers. 

A few steps before he reached the desk, Snape suddenly turned towards him, nostrils flaring, dark eyes burning with hatred. Harry had never seen him so livid. The man’s crooked nose creased in repugnance the closer he got. Harry might have been out late, but he had showered this morning. 

Placing his vial on the desk and eager to make a quick escape, he turned on his heel prepared to run back to his desk. 

“Do you seek to insult my intelligence at this abysmal attempt?” Snape whispered.

Harry felt his stomach churn. It was always worse when Snape whispered. Shouting was not Snape. He preferred the long drawn out torture. Filled with suffering and anguish. Bullies had to be stood up to, and Harry Potter was known for his courage. 

“My potion sir,” Harry deliberately made his voice sarcastic. He was going to get it in the neck anyway, why make it fun for Snape? He cherished nothing more than watching Harry get upset. Especially if it was by his own hands. 

***

Potter was going to fail. Potter’s obvious weakness was his eyesight. This gave Severus all the motivation he needed to make the room dark and his instruction small. He awaited the boy’s failure, keeping an eye on his other students.

He could barely wait for the hour brewing time to be up. Good things always came to those who wait, and sure enough, Potter messed up his potion. As anticipated. Now he could make the boy suffer, while his wolf watched in anguish.

Turning to the blackboard he rubbed down his chalk instructions, catching himself as his knees buckled. Just what was that luscious smell? Severus could hardly breathe as it assaulted his nose. It made him light-headed and giddy. The wolf howled in joy, creating echoes inside Severus’s brain.

That’s what the smell was then. Severus had to force the werewolf back down, no matter how much pain it caused him. It was agonising, but Severus was not going to let the wolf win. He turned and saw Potter’s face standing out from the other students. 

Potter was a bit fearful of his teacher's expression which eased the pain he was feeling slightly. He could do this. 

“Do you seek to insult my intelligence at this abysmal attempt?” He tried not to growl, he was human, not wolf.

“My potion sir,” the boy told him in defiance. 

The wolf escaped Severus’s grasp and growled in annoyance. For once it and Severus were in agreement. Potter did not speak to them like that. They deserved respect from the disrespectful whelp. He would be taught submission. 

“Why is it Potter you are the only student who failed?” Severus challenged.

Potter suddenly turned mute it seemed. 

“I have no desire to keep imbeciles in my class, Mr Potter. If it wasn’t for Professor Dumbledore you would have been out of my class a long time ago. Dumbledore may think you’re talented, yet all I see before me is an egotistical fool, who uses people to his advantage. Dumbledore would never have allowed you to take this class if he knew your true talents,” Severus scowled at the boy.

“Well just try and remember who your boss is then Snape,” Harry retorted, face flushing with anger. 

The class had cottoned on to their fight, and all were listening with baited breath. It seemed Potter had some fight in him after all. Severus was most pleased. Torturing students who rolled over and took it was never fun.

“Fifty points from Gryffindor Potter, and detention with Filch Thursday night. I’ve been assured Filch does a wonderful job in teaching rebellious students manners.” 

“Does that mean you’ll be joining me then, to learn some for yourself?” Harry challenged, not backing down. 

The growling in his head grew louder and it was aimed more at Severus this time. The wolf did not want Severus to carry on goading the boy. It didn’t want to distress Potter.

Well too bad. 

“Make that a hundred and fifty,” Severus snarled, hearing the gasps from the Gryffindors around him. Potter clamped his mouth shut. Severus could see Potter was wrestling with himself. He wanted to continue his quarrel with Severus, but his loyalty to his house was stopping him. 

Severus smirked as Potter walked dejectedly back to his seat. His housemates turning their backs on him. Severus knew that above everything, this would cause Potter the most anguish. 

Life was excellent. 

***

Harry waited for Lupin’s firecall. He had sent Hedwig with a note requesting Lupin called him, that it was urgent. Harry had also told him to call Gryffindor tower at one in the morning. ensuring all students would have gone to bed by then. He felt slightly selfish. Lupin would have been exhausted and ill after last night but he needed to know.

Staring into the burning embers Harry could feel himself drifting off.

He couldn’t get the werewolf out of his mind. Even after everything that had happened to him today, Harry could not stop thinking about the creature. It was stupid he knew. He had only seen Artemis for a few hours, but it felt like the wolf had really understood him, which was more than anyone else around here.

Eventually, Lupin’s head appeared in the fireplace, his face frowning with concern. 

“Harry? Are you alright?” He whispered urgently.

Pulling his dressing gown tighter to his body, Harry got off the sofa and sat in front of the fireplace. “Yes Lupin I’m fine, I just needed to ask you some questions. About Werewolves.” 

Lupin was taken aback for a few seconds. “Werewolves? Harry, I thought something horrible had happened to you. I thought Voldemort had resumed his manipulations of your dreams again. Why are you bringing up werewolves? Did you read about Dolores Umbridge in the Daily Prophet?”

Harry felt the scars on his hand tingle in phantom pain at the mention of her name. “She was lost in the forbidden forest last I heard. Serves her right,” Harry growled.

“Harry, I’m touched you're worried about the new conditions in the anti-werewolf legislation law. I must admit I’m impressed, you're often naïve about things concerning the wizarding world.” 

What was happening?

“I have to admit I don’t understand what she’s trying to do. I thought I would ask a werewolf personally.” Harry went along with the flow of conversation.

“She’s trying to change the laws so that all known werewolves have to register with the Ministry. Then they will be magically bound under the protection of a witch or wizard. All those who don’t comply will be culled.” 

“WHAT! How can she do that?” Harry hit the chair nearest him, breaking its leg. “That’s a breach of confidentiality! What are you going to do Lupin?”

“I would be more concerned about Hermione with the new Muggle-Born Registration Commission she’s trying to put in place. It hasn’t been agreed upon yet, Fudge isn’t keen on the idea. But the new werewolf laws are going ahead. With quite a lot of public backing, I might add.” 

“What are you going to do sir?” Harry whispered, afraid for his parent’s oldest friend.

“Register I’m afraid. People already know I’m a werewolf. Tonks has already agreed to be my saviour. Call me Remus by the way,” he laughed gently.

“Remus, how can you laugh at a time like this? This isn’t right. You have rights you know. You aren’t some sub-human that needs taking care of. You’re not dangerous.”

Remus shook his head sadly. “But I am Harry. If I don’t take my potion, or if for some reason it doesn’t work. How many people around me would I infect? Kill even? If my powers are bound to another person at least I can control the wolf. Enough not to kill or maim anyway,” Remus sighed as he saw Harry was confused. “With Tonks magic adding to my own, I can retain my mind more. Put more of a cage around the wolf. This way I also have someone looking out for me all the time.”

“Tonks will be a werewolf caretaker? Why aren’t you angry about this?” Harry could not understand. The Ministry had been biased towards the dark creatures forever. This wasn’t right.

“I know what you're thinking Harry, but they have got a lot of public support. If Tonks can help me stay in control of myself…then I’m more than happy. I’ll never get a job, but I already knew that. I just hope there are not many werewolves who refused to be registered. Those who won’t will be hunted down and killed, and there is nothing I, or any werewolf can do about it.”

Harry felt his heart beat painfully in his chest, his palms sweaty. “If you’re sure you’re going to be alright,” Harry trailed off. 

“I’ll be fine Harry, honest. But thank you for your concern. It really is touching,” Remus smiled happily.

Harry felt his stomach squirm uncomfortably. “I better be going Remus. I still have school tomorrow.”

“Yes, of course, Harry. Still going to the Burrow for Christmas?”

He made himself nod when all he wanted to do was be sick. 

“Good, I’m glad. I’ll see you in a few weeks then Harry. Take care.” 

Harry didn’t even notice he was gone. He had to try and warn Artemis.

 

TBC

Come chat to me on Twitter! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter 3

The human had really thought a cage with silver bars would work. It thought itself intelligent, but it was no match for Artemis’s claws. Artemis had burrowed into the concrete under the bars and dug its way to freedom. To long had it watched as the human tormented his mate. Tonight Artemis would make it up to him.

The wolf loved his name. He had known his mate was the one. The human in his head thought he was merely a thing, an animal that had no thoughts or feelings. Receiving a name had been very important. Artemis needed to get Harry a present, he decided on his way down into the grounds. 

The castle was stifling, the walls felt like they were penning him in. He was already caged within the human's mind unable to do anything. On the night that was purely his, Artemis wanted to spend it in freedom. 

But he had to get something for his mate. To show his intentions and that he could provide for him. A pheasant perhaps? He had seen through the human’s cold eyes that his mate enjoyed eating bird type dishes, it was the perfect present. 

Melding into the shadows he sniffed the air cautiously. No humans were coming, and there were no other creatures threatening him. Silently like a phantom, it padded through the corridors senses on full alert. This was when the beast had to be careful. It had something suppressing its instincts to bite humans; it was that water the man drank before he was free. It dulled its instincts, made him tame but also vulnerable.

Angry at its human counterpart the werewolf snarled, baring its yellow jagged teeth. It was always interfering. First by drinking that foul water which dulled his senses and now he was antagonising their mate. 

No matter securing a mate was also a worthy endeavour, especially as one as worthy as the one he was perusing. Grinding to a halt, his claws slipping on the stone floor, the wolf was presented with a door barring its exit. 

It looked at the handle intently. He had watched his human counterpart doing this countless times. Lifting a huge forepaw he rested it on the handle and pulled down, opening the door in the process. Artemis could have barked at his own cleverness, but he needed to wait till he was outside, safe within the arms of nature.

Sticking his huge head out the crack in the door frame the wolf assessed its safety. His ears were raised identifying any suspicious sounds. Drawing in a deep lungful of the freezing night air he relaxed. Nothing was amiss once again. Pushing his shoulders into the gap he widened the hole just enough to pass through. 

The brightness of the outside world assaulted his eyes. Some sort of white leaves were covering the ground; Artemis had not seen this type of floor covering before. Dropping into a hunting crouch he stalked up to it slowly, staying on concrete steps for safety. Eventually, he ran out of concrete was affronted by the white powder. Sniffing it with his nose he found it to be chilly and wet. Hesitantly he stretched forward a paw and dabbed the strange material, the same way he would jab a corpse to make sure it was lifeless. 

It wasn’t threatening whatever it was, the human within wasn’t concerned by it so Artemis wasn’t worried by it. Hunching into a crouch he sprang forward, running towards the thicket of trees. 

Exhilaration urged him forwards, weaving in and out of the tall trees. Other inhabitants of the forest fled from the smell of danger, as Artemis thundered through the forest. Halting in a small clearing filled with moonlight, he stopped and smelt the ground for scents. 

Artemis looked up at the sky; the night was still young plenty of time for his mate to come find him. Fortunately, his intended did not know that Artemis shared a mind with that loathsome human. It had made his mate suffer for the past few weeks, taunting him, belittling him. 

He destroyed a tree trunk in fury. That was no way to win over a prospective mate! Especially one as desirable as his intended. The human had no respect for the submissive mate and it deserved respect. It deserved protecting and food provided for it. The human had even attempted to lock it in a cage for tonight, denying him of these few hours of freedom. 

It was not acceptable.

He sat in the clearing allowing the moonlight to soak in his shadowy pelt. His mate would seek him out, Artemis was sure of it. They had only met once, but his mate was an intelligent human full of his own instincts. It was aware, if only subconsciously, of the bond they shared as only true mates could. The despicable human could smell what the wolf smelt as well. 

Someone crafted only for him, worthy of his majesty. 

But the humans did not enjoy eating raw things such as he did. They preferred their food darkened by fire. He raked his claws in the soil in thought. His mate did not need food provided for him or his shelter. He was as useless as his atrocious counterpart at how to impress humans. 

Artemis would have gotten a wolf raw meat, still warm from its lifeblood. But humans did not seem to relish meat as a token. His human seemed to loathe Artemis eating other creatures. It was why Artemis always fed late in the night, so the human could enjoy his spoils in the morning.

The female that his mate had spoken about before, the one also trying to court him. She had gotten him objects for his approval. Maybe that would interest his mate? He felt a growl rumbling in his chest as he thought about the female that might succeed with his mate. Why did the human in him not understand? His mate had to be secured before someone stole him away. But the human was insistent in driving him away!

The human was weak, fearful of his emotions. 

Artemis would not let that stop him. The human's resolve would be weakened in time, Artemis was sure of it. The human was not as adverse to his mate as he thought. He couldn’t hide things in his mind as well as it thought it could. The wolf knew the human found their mate desirable, but Artemis did not understand the feelings the human had. Intense hatred. To the wolf they made no sense, they were only hindering the human into not obtaining something incredible for the both of them. 

Where would Artemis find an object worthy of his mate? It looked on the ground smelling the scents and locking them in his brain. He could smell water not to far away but it smelt different somehow. The pale dust covering the forest was making the scents smell weird.

He came to what was a small lake, but the water was not flowing like usual. It was in a hardened form and Artemis growled at it in suspicion. It was not acting the way it should. But again the human was not alarmed so he tried to ignore it, only leaving one eye on it. 

Artemis had only been brought into existence a few moon cycles ago. When the air was warm and the nights short, prey was plentiful and plump. But now the nights were longer and full of surprises he had not encountered, and the prey was scarce with no meat to fatten them.

He inspected the ground scanning for anything unusual to give to his mate. Partly as a token to let his mate know of his intentions, but also to make him feel better. Both human and wolf had seen his mate looking miserable recently. He came across a long branch which he chewed experimentally. It was hard and rough, a great stick for chewing. He picked it up in thought. 

He also pulled up some sweet smelling grass not covered in the white powder and a thistle which was amusing to dab with your paw. Now he had a small pile to choose from. 

Studying them intently he decided on the chewing stick. Human’s teeth were too dull, maybe they needed something like this to chew on. Happily, he picked it up and padded back towards open ground, content to wait for his mate. Or howl in a summon if necessary. 

As he was leaving the forest, his golden eyes were caught by something glimmering under the raised roots of an old tree. Intrigued he padded over to it, heedful of the mysterious dust still. It was a stone worn by time with shiny flakes in it. Maybe his mate would prefer this? It was smaller and he would still be able to sharpen his teeth on it. humans seemed to like objects they could keep. The rock would outlive the branch. 

He spat out the stick and picked up the stone gently in his jaws. Yes, this was perfect. 

***

Looking out the window Harry rethought his attire. It had been snowing pretty hard and it was settling, covering all the grounds. He pulled on another pair of socks and a thicker jumper. 

He caught himself in a mirror on the way out and stopped dead. His glamour had worn off.

Malfoy had ambushed him on the stairs with a hex which caught him by surprise. The Slytherin had even landed a punch or two before he had been pulled off by Filch. Harry had been returning from yet another detention issued by Snape when he had been attacked. 

Harry wasn’t sure what warranted the attack, but ever since his Father had been missing, Malfoy had been in a foul mood. He blamed Harry for it that much was clear. Harry was the reason Lucius was missing with the Death Eaters. It had nothing to do with that fact his Father was as insane as Voldemort. Oh no, it was Harry Potter’s fault. As things often seemed to be. 

He had been waiting for this night for weeks. Artemis had gotten him through all the agro Snape seemed to be putting him through. That man had no excuse he was just a bastard all the time. At least Malfoy had reason to attack him. The wolf at least would listen and not speak back, it couldn’t. 

As helpful as Hermione was she always had an opinion about everything, and for once Harry just wanted to rant and be listened to. Like Artemis had last time.

The door leading out from the Great Hall was slightly a jar, which made Harry a little suspicious. Maybe one of the Professors had left recently or an Order member had come to see Dumbledore? For once Harry wasn’t going to mull over it, he was meeting his werewolf and he didn’t want to play investigator. There were other adult Witches and Wizards around; surely they would know the internal affairs of Hogwarts.

Running outside he was immediately assaulted by the biting wind and the stark whiteness of the snow. He paused for a few moments to rub his hands together before he jogged away from Hogwarts. 

He did not know where to look for Artemis but he was sure the wolf would find him eventually. He stayed on the border of the forbidden forest however, too many evil creatures came to life at night.

Harry peered through the gaps in the tree trunks, keeping an eye out for things skulking in the forest. The night was silent apart from the occasional calling of what Harry thought was an owl. Hedwig made similar noises so he was pretty confident it was an owl. 

A powerful howl tore through the silence causing Harry to jump about a foot in the air. Artemis was not patient it seemed. It sounded like the wolf was summoning Harry. Sure enough, after a few moments a great dark shadow was visible on the whiteness of the snow. Harry heard Artemis before he saw him, his large paws crunching the snow as he approached Harry. He craned his neck to look into the wolf's face.

Artemis barked in greeting and rubbed his muzzle over Harry’s face joyfully. Harry smiled and reached up his hands, scratching either side of the massive wolf ’s face. “It seems you’ve missed me as well.” Harry laughed. 

The wolf halted in its happy greeting, as it came across the glamour covering Harry’s eye. Opening his mouth wider Artemis dropped something to the ground and began snarling. Harry rose his hands and backed away alarmed, something had got it worked up. After a few moments, however, Artemis ruffled his fur irritably and sat, waiting for Harry to come to him again. 

Harry approached slowly and stood near the wolf . Again the wolf growled slightly and pushed its muzzle to Harry’s eye, knocking over his glasses in the process. “Oh, you can tell I’ve got a glamour on my eye,” Harry realised, patting Artemis’s neck.

“Even though I know you’re not under the influence of wolfsbane I find it interesting you can sense my magic. Well, you’re a sort of magical creature, aren’t you? Shouldn’t have been surprised really.” 

Harry brought out his wand which the wolf sniffed in interest. 

When Harry removed the glamour the wolf stood again snarling. Harry knew the bruise around his eye looked terrible but it would fade in time. The only reason he had a glamour concealing it was because he couldn’t handle any more attention. “I’m fine it’s just a bruise,” Harry tried to reassure him, as the wolf swung its huge furred head back up to the castle. 

Artemis’s claws came out and he dropped into a crouch, ready to storm the castle. “Hold on Artemis, it’s only Draco Malfoy he’s not worth bothering about. I can fight my own battles, I don’t need a werewolf charging up there and revealing itself. I don’t want you to get caught.” Harry stood in front of the wolf and held onto the hairs of his neck. 

The wolf turned to listen, his ochre eyes flashing in rage. But it seemed to listen. Eventually, it snorted which blew Harry’s hair everywhere and walked away, stopping to pick something up. 

It looked back at Harry, his eyes urging him to follow him. Which he did into the forest. He wasn’t nervous; he had a werewolf with him that was taller than him. Creatures would be crazy to mess with a creature that had teeth the same size as Harry’s forearm. They came to a break in the trees and Artemis sat. Harry saw a large branch he could sit on so he didn’t have to sit on the freezing ground. 

Harry couldn’t see the sky from here but he knew the moon was still there, burning bright pulsing with energy that made Artemis possible. 

The wolf suddenly turned to him and dropped something at his feet. Curious he picked it up and shook the snow from it. It was a piece of flint. Confused he looked up at Artemis who seemed pleased with himself, and suddenly Harry understood. “It’s a gift.” He whispered. 

Artemis moved his tail slightly in a wag. 

“Thank you it’s amazing.” Harry grinned. It was just a piece of flint but for the wolf to have given him anything was incredible. He placed it in his pocket for safe keeping. 

“Listen I need to speak to you, well the both of you actually.” Harry stood and came closer to look the wolf in its amber eye. “I know the human in you can hear me and while I don’t know who you are, I know you’re not my enemy. I don’t know why I just do. Umbridge has made changes to the anti-werewolf legislation law. It means all Werewolves need to be bound to a Witch or Wizard for their protection. If they don’t you will be killed.” Harry stroked the dark fur on Artemis’s nose gently. 

“I may not know who the human is, but I don’t want to lose Artemis. We may not have known each other long, but I don’t want you dead. If you could let me know who you are, maybe I can help you. I know another werewolf called Lupin and…” Harry stumbled backwards as Artemis leapt to his paws baring his fangs at him. 

***

Severus laughed so hard that if he had a body right now he was sure it would be aching. Really was Potter that dense to not realise the wolf was trying to court him? He obviously didn’t as he brought up the name of another werewolf in the presence of them. 

Wolves did not like to be challenged and right now Artemis thought that was what Potter was doing.

Severus left the two of them to battle it out as he returned to his thoughts. He never realised Werewolves would be able to dig through concrete! A werewolf paw was not designed for digging. It was designed for slashing and killing. So now he was once again helpless to watch the little drama of Potter and Artemis. 

Yes, the name had grown on him, but it was only because the wolf kept referring to itself as that. Severus couldn’t deny its existence any longer. It was an illness he would just have to live with. Just like every other problem in his miserable life. One more made no difference, he thought sighing. 

It intrigued him that the wolf tried so hard to get Potter a token of its intentions. What interested him more was that Potter had seemed genuine in his liking of it. The boy was not completely idiotic, he knew it was a worthless piece of flint. Why had the boy been happy about receiving that, when he had countless fans to lavish him with elaborate presents? It was no secret that Potter had countless silly females running around after him. 

Arrogant people always had female attention, it seemed attractive to them. Shameless creatures really.

Severus had been taken aback by the eye. He hadn’t even known Draco and Potter had been in a fight. To busy had he been trying to secure Artemis in his quarters for tonight. It was a nasty looking bruise but he expected Draco would have them as well. Draco was not like Potter, he didn’t start fights, so it was Potter’s own damn fault for assaulting Draco. 

He would need to see Dumbledore tomorrow about the boy’s aggressive nature towards other classmates.

Regardless if it was true or not. 

So Umbridge had changed the anti-werewolf legislation law. That made things difficult, to say the least. If he wasn’t infected he would have been all for killing all the mangy wolves. But he was not going to let the fools in the ministry cull him for having an illness like this. No, he had survived being murdered by Voldemort and the Order. Severus was not a man willing to give up his life now. Plans would have to be made and soon, and they had nothing to do with Harry bloody Potter.

***

Artemis glared down at his mate. Was it trying to insult him? That other werewolf Lupin was not worthy. It was a low ranking wolf, worthless in Artemis’s opinion. He placed his paw on the boy’s chest when he fell to the ground, asserting his dominance. He was the Alpha werewolf, not the coward Lupin. When his mate lay still in submission he released the pressure and sat, growling angrily to himself. 

humans did not understand all that he did. They were too complex. The human inside locked away his emotions, and his mate did not understand what Artemis was doing. They were unusual creatures which ignored their instincts. His mate sat with his head bowed, presenting his pale neck to the wolf. 

His mate may not realize it but he was instinctively saying sorry by baring his neck, a vulnerable spot. Artemis felt his anger leave him. His mate was young and untrained he needed to be slower with him. But it could not stop looking at his neck. His teeth escaped his mouth. A quick bite, not one to kill but one to bring his mate closer to him. 

If he to was a werewolf then everything would be simple. No longer would human complexities get in his way. He stretched his own neck closer and he could smell his mate’s fear. It would be gone once he understood what Artemis understood. Opening his jaws he prepared to bite, when his human counterpart's voice thundered across his brain, nearly making him whimper. 

His counterpart was adamant in his decision. Artemis was not allowed to hurt the boy. Artemis growled in his mind as warning. He would never hurt his mate, he was his to protect. It insulted him greatly that the human thought he would harm him. Artemis ran his tongue over his mate's neck instead. 

It seemed he was not the only one protective of the mate.

***

Harry felt the warm rasping tongue of Artemis over his neck. It felt like he was saying sorry for something. It clearly despised Lupin but was that the human counterpart or the wolf. Artemis might have disliked Lupin because it was a werewolf, or because he was jealous. 

He held the flint in his palm, running his fingers over it. He remembered Sirius telling him that Werewolves got protective towards their intended. Lupin may not have perused Tonks to begin with, but the wolf had been tame as a lamb around her. The werewolf Lupin had wanted to be with Tonks it was the human getting in the way. Hence her Patronus had changed, she had been in love with the both of them. 

Is that what was happening here? Artemis saw something in him that was worthy? But the human was unsure of him. That must have been why no one had come forward to speak with him. Artemis was trying to court him. Was he surprised? 

No, not really, he to had felt something between them. He couldn’t name it in words it was a feeling he had. Like a gut feeling. Harry just wished he knew who the human was so he could get to know them too. 

But could he really love them? Harry wasn’t sure he knew what love was. He loved his friends that was obvious. Towards them he felt loyalty and he cared what happened to them. But loving a person? Harry had never felt that before. He didn’t know anything about the human part of Artemis, only that it was a male. That didn’t bother Harry he knew love could not be confined to gender so that aspect was fine. But what if the human actually hated Harry and couldn’t control Artemis? 

Harry couldn’t have been Artemis’s mate if the human part hated Harry surely? Otherwise, they would be incompatible. 

Artemis got down on his forepaws and bowed, looking at his back.

“What is it?” Harry asked, worried something was wrong with his paws. But the wolf whined impatiently and hit his back with its chin. “You want me to get on?” He asked bewildered. He was answered with a bark and Harry knew that was what he wanted. Grabbing hold of the broad shoulders he hoisted himself other, trying not to pull on his fur. 

Once he was seated Artemis took off, sprinting through the forest. Harry yelped in panic and grabbed hold of the huge ears for stability. When he relaxed he opened his eyes and sat back a bit. Artemis wouldn’t let him fall to his doom. 

The werewolf’s great paws tossed up big flurries of snow as he ran. Its speed was amazing and Harry thought he could only match it flying on a broom. It was like riding Buckbeak once again, with all that adrenaline flowing. Expertly he dodged the tree trunks and bushes almost toying with death. 

Harry could hear the wind whipping past his ears and the cold pressing against his face. But under his thighs Artemis was warm, and his fur was still silk clutched by Harry’s fingers. The powerful muscles under him kept tensing and unclenching as he ran, and Harry could feel first hand just how powerful his werewolf was. He seemed to have endless stamina as he ran, and Harry could feel his troubles growing smaller as they were left behind him.

Who needed to talk when you could outrun your problems?

Artemis charged up an old fallen tree trunk and burst out of the forbidden forest in a leap. Soaring majestically in the night air, with only the moon as a backdrop. 

For the first time ever, all three beings enjoyed themselves. 

TBC

Come chat to me on Twitter! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 4

Hermione Granger was blessed in many ways. She was intelligent, but she also had common sense. A thing many geniuses could sometimes lack. Her friends weren’t many, but those she had were loyal and cared about her. Her parents had never mistreated her, and Hermione’s upbringing had been full of love and care. 

However, when Harry or Ron came to her with one of their hair brained schemes, Hermione Granger felt like her luck had left her. 

So here she was sat in the library, two weeks before Christmas, trying to aid Harry in becoming an Animagus. Hermione was a good student, faithful in her studies and never slacked. But even a genius such as she wanted a break during the run-up to Christmas. 

But no, when Harry came up to her, begging for her help she had told him yes. Damn the female curse of not being able to say no. But as she sat listening to Harry explain his night with the Werewolf Artemis to her, she had begun to question her judgement.

“Harry,” She held up a hand to make him stop. He was excited and when Harry was excited he tended to ramble. “You sound as if you’re infatuated with this being, which has to stop.”

“Hermione! I can’t believe your prejudice against a werewolf, after knowing Lupin and all the hassle he has!” Harry whined which only increased her impending headache. Harry most of the time was an intelligent student, not as much as she, but he frequently bested her in Defence against the dark arts. Which was why she was getting irritated. 

“Harry I’m not prejudiced, it's you I have the problem with. You don’t even know who the person is inside!” Hermione could have torn her hair out in sheer frustration. She tried to calm herself down, anger was never the way to go with Harry. “Just listen to me alright?” she pleaded. 

Harry waited and she rapidly thought how to best phrase what she was about to say. “Harry you may feel empathy towards this werewolf, but that can’t constitute as feelings for it. If you knew the human behind the Wolf then I would understand. But Harry you seem to have feelings for Artemis, and he is a very small part of the human behind him.”

Hermione stood and gazed at the bookshelves. Harry was silent which could be a good or a bad thing, so she decided to press on. “From what you’ve told me, yes it does sound like the werewolf is courting you, Harry. However, how do you know it’s not a Death Eater trap? There isn’t any reason to know that its intentions are good.” 

“Hermione your not there so you can’t know. When I’m with Artemis, it’s like everything feels sane in the world. No, I don’t know who the man behind the wolf is, but I don’t care. I need to save Artemis from the Ministry, and if his human part isn’t going to explain things to him, then I want to try in animal form.”  
Hermione sighed and placed her forehead against the cool window, just left of the bookcase. Harry made sense, she had not heard of a registered werewolf at Hogwarts, so it was safe to assume Harry’s warning had gone unheeded by the human. Hermione had her suspicions as to who it was, but that was what they would stay until she proved otherwise. 

She had been there when Sirius had explained to the three of them about werewolf courting rituals. It hadn’t started as a conversation about that, Sirius had been talking about his school days and their adventures. Hermione and Ron had been interested in Harry’s parent’s lives as well. But Sirius could only fill in bits and pieces from after the graduation. 

How James had supported Lupin finically, how Lupin had acted when he met Tonks. There was more to the conversation than that, but at the moment Lupin’s lifestyle was more prominent in her mind. 

She also had Tonk’s account of the story. How she had pined after Lupin for years even though he wasn’t interested. He had told her he was too poor and too old for her. But in reality, the lycanthropy had been too much for Lupin to even consider a relationship. But Tonks in that reckless way of hers had bombarded Lupin until he had backed down. Bill Weasley, as unfortunate as he was, had aided her. Fleur’s declaration of love had shown Lupin that he could love Tonks. If others were willing to have relationships with those infected.

It was dangerous for Harry to peruse a relationship with the werewolf, but Harry had a knack for getting into dangerous things, and he quite often came out unscathed. Hermione was powerless to stop him, but she had to protect him. 

This might mean she would need to aid him into becoming an Animagus after all.

“We need to speak to Lupin about becoming an Animagus. I can look in the library, but I doubt there will be anything there, and I’m not going into the restricted section. I assume that becoming an animagus is some sort of transfiguration? Or maybe an extended form of charms?” Hermione muttered to herself now, more than Harry. “No it must some sort of transfiguration charm, otherwise it wouldn’t have interested McGonagall.” 

Hermione looked up at Harry, her chocolate eyes curious. “Isn’t Lupin coming for Christmas at the burrow?” she asked softly.

Harry nodded, eagerly accepting her train of thought. 

“Let's ask him then,” Hermione concluded the discussion there. It was probably possible that she could discover the ways of becoming an Animagus herself without Lupin’s help, but Hermione had never felt easy about breaking rules. Becoming an unregistered animagus was a pretty large rule to break.

But if someone else gave Harry the means…Well then, Hermione had nothing to do with it.

***

Severus stood stirring his cauldron, trying to let it relax him. Usually making his potions soothed him. No matter what the day held, irritating students, Voldemort, anything could be alleviated by the art of potions. Except for this time. He was making careless mistakes in his brewing. His ingredients weren’t cut thin enough; he wasn’t stirring as vigorously as he needed. 

In short, his mind was just not here today. It had been lost in the forest with Artemis and Potter.

That blasted woman Umbridge. He knew she was part of the Death Eaters, she may not have been marked physically but she was as bound to the Dark Lord as much as he. The Death Eaters had a powerful ally in the woman, but Severus could not understand the reason why she had brought that blasted new law in.

It was no secret Voldemort wanted the werewolves on his side. Greyback was a trusted Death Eater, and had passed on the message to other wolves. Voldemort was insane, yes, but Severus did not believe he had fully lost his marbles yet. There must have been a reason he allowed Umbridge to pass the law.

Thoughtfully he looked into his potion, which was completely ruined. 

Sudden clarity hit him, clear as Veritaserum.

The werewolves didn’t know Voldemort was behind the current ministry. With Voldemort and the Ministry of Magic on two opposing sides, many werewolves would be tempted by Voldemort’s offer. His own little canine army. 

That alone could tip the scale of the war, in Severus’ opinion at least. Legions of hungry wolves unleashed into the Wizarding world. Werewolves were not always as easy as wizards to kill. Their only weakness seemed to be silver and when you were in a panic, Severus doubted that many people would remember that. 

Severus knew it was time to speak with Albus, the elder wizard probably knew of his predicament already, but Severus did not know what he should do. Should he ignore the ministry’s new Werewolf legislation? Would Albus protect him from it? Or could he hide out at Hogwarts unwilling to abide by the new law and face the consequences? 

As always it all came down to his spying abilities. If anyone did, in fact, discover he was a Werewolf he would have to go on the run, leaving the safety of Hogwarts. Then he would be of no use to either of his masters. 

No use to anyone at all.

Severus picked up the cauldron and placed it in the sink, for disposal later. He left the safety of his classroom and headed for the tower.

It was dark outside now; Severus could see the darkness from the windows in the castle corridor. The lamps were all lit, offering light to all those who walked in the late hour. A few shafts of quarter moonlight beamed in from the dark night, saturating the concrete floor with its power. Severus avoided it like it was acid.

The moon would be full just after the Christmas holidays when all the students would be back, Severus calculated quickly in his head. He would have to devise another way to keep Artemis and Potter apart.

Eventually and without meeting another soul, Severus appeared at the Headmaster’s tower and spoke the password to the bronze griffin standing guard. It was late but Severus had no doubt Albus would be awake at this hour. Even without his new heightened sense of smell. 

The stairs he walked also had patches of moonlight splayed across them and Severus eventually had to place his boot in one. Nothing happened of course but his heart rate sped up regardless. Artemis was anticipating his next taste of freedom, growling joyfully at the growing moon.

The wooden door swung open before he raised his hand to knock and revealed the tired face of Albus Dumbledore. He said nothing but left it open to admit him, and sat back down at his desk.

He sat opposite the Headmaster and declined the usual offer of tea. Severus had never been one for tea, Irish coffee perhaps but not tea. 

“Severus to what do I owe the pleasure? So close to Christmas as well.” 

For once Severus was lost for words. Dumbledore was not prejudiced, but Severus wanted desperately to keep this one aspect of his life secret. Every other aspect of his life has been bared for Dumbledore to see, he was a man without secrets to Albus Dumbledore.

“I know about your problem, Severus,” Dumbledore told him softly.

Severus had let his guard down. Dumbledore was if not more talented in the art of mind reading then himself. 

“Therefore Albus you know about my predicament with the ministry?” 

Dumbledore nodded and drank from his cup. “I’m afraid there is nothing I can do Severus.”

Severus fought against the urge to rage and stamp his foot. Dumbledore always annoyed him like this. Oh, he was supportive Dumbledore in front of other members of the Order, but pretences aside, Dumbledore did not respect Severus. His left arm burned with shame as Severus recalled past mistakes.

“You are one of the most powerful and respected wizards in our community. You who sits upon the Wizengamot council, who has a whole legion of people willing to follow you into battle. How is there nothing you cannot do about this situation?” Severus spat, angry magic crackling around the room.

Dumbledore simply placed his black gnarled hand that was held victim to that damn Horcrux upon the table. “You made a vow to me and the Malfoy family to kill me if Draco could not. Either way, I shall be dead soon and I am depending on you to look after the students when I am gone. You swore sixteen years ago to help protect Harry Potter, and to help him win the war.” 

Sighing he continued. “Tom, as you are well aware, already has his hand in the dealings of the ministry. I trust that you have realized that this werewolf law is a ploy to win the support of the werewolf community.” Dumbledore stood and looked out of his window, idly stroking Fawkes. “I cannot interfere I’m afraid, not this time. My main concern is Harry and the destruction of the Horcruxes. With Tom destroyed, the corrupt Ministry will fall and so will their ridiculous laws.”

“The choice is your own, Severus. Bond with someone you trust in order to keep the werewolf tame, just in case you are discovered. Or do not, and try to remain hidden. However, someone _will_ discover your secret eventually. What are you to do if Tom holds a Death Eater meeting on a full moon? Or if Greyback or Remus sense you? The law will only hold strong until Tom is gone.”

“So once again I am being forced against my will to do something. Just because I am a werewolf, I can allow myself to be treated as a second-class citizen? I’m still a person damn it!” Severus snarled.

“As I recall Severus you are the one who treated Remus as someone underneath you. You placed hints for all the students to work out what he was. When that did not work you allowed malicious rumours to run rampant, costing a man his only source of income and the respect of many witches and wizards.”

Artemis growled in his head at the mention of Lupin once again. 

“I cannot tell you what to do Severus, but this is another sacrifice until the war is over.”

“Sometimes Albus I feel like I have nothing left to sacrifice.”

“Then you have more in common then Harry Potter then I originally thought. But I’m not asking you to give up your life, am I, Severus?” 

***

Harry loved Christmas, the food, the decorations, but most of all the feelings of family. Currently, he was sitting stuffed to the brim with pudding, relaxing in an armchair. Ron was asleep next to him with Hermione discreetly stealing glances.

He was waiting for Remus to show so he could ask about becoming an animagus. It was close to a full moon though, and Harry was worried he wouldn’t be able to make it. Harry was desperate to speak to him but he knew how ill Remus got before a full moon. 

Harry hoped the full moon would occur when he was at Hogwarts, he wasn’t confident in his abilities to predict the next full moon Astronomy was not his strongest subject. That was of course if none of his present friends was Artemis.

Suddenly he had a vision of a ginger werewolf as Ron snored.

No, it was someone at Hogwarts, but whoever it was wanted to keep it a secret. Either that meant the human was not fond of Harry, or it was just a very secretive person. Either way, it led Harry to believe Artemis was a Slytherin. The human may have believed that it disliked Harry, but it was unlikely that he did. Artemis would not have picked him otherwise. Harry did not believe the human and werewolf mind were that far apart.

The human aspect had his feelings buried very deep indeed. Perhaps so deep they were easy to ignore and unrealised.

There was a knocking at the door and Harry jumped in his chair and rose, followed by Hermione. Mrs Weasley beat them to the door however and let in Lupin and Tonks. 

Remus smiled as Harry gave him a handshake and pulled him in for a hug. Harry let Lupin sit down and accept a drink from a smiling Mrs Weasley but he was brimming with anticipation. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Lupin must have picked up on the energy Harry was giving off in waves, deducing that Harry desperately wished to speak to him. The tired wizard whispered to Tonks who nodded and left to mingle with the other Weasley children. Lupin stood and gestured for Harry to follow him. 

Harry leapt to his feet and tried not to push Lupin from the room.

“Is everything ok Harry? You’ve been staring at me intently ever since I got here. Usually that means you wish to speak with me?”

Harry nodded.

“And it isn’t something you can say in front of the others?” Lupin questioned. “Is it about Sirius?” Lupin responded when Harry shook his head. 

“In a way, I guess so. I want to learn how to be an animagus.” Harry clutched at the flint in his pocket, hoping Lupin would not see through his lie. “I want to learn, just in case I ever have a need for a quick escape.” Harry felt physically sick to be using the war as part of his lie, but Lupin would hardly agree if he explained it was to communicate with a werewolf.

Lupin just gazed at him a long time, amber eyes swimming with fatigue. A ghost of a memory floated across for the barest of seconds and he nodded his tawny head slowly.

“Becoming an animagus is often seen as another form of Transfiguration. Your Father who was top of our year found it easy as did Sirius. Peter, however, took months to learn. As you know your form will take on the form of your Patronus, so you will become a stag.” Lupin paused and grasped Harry’s shoulders, pulling him away from the closed door. 

“To become an animagus is not quite the same as transfiguration. The spell needed is an enabling charm, and once activated you can change at will, without the use of a wand. Your animal form will be a creature which represents your inner animal in a way. As you know in times of extreme stress and sadness the Patronus can change.”

“Like what happened with Tonks,” Harry responded in understanding.

“Exactly. Whilst your form was a stag I would not be surprised if it has changed into a dog because of your grief for Sirius.”

“I’ve performed the spell since Sirius died. and it was still a stag.”

“Well I can tell you the enabling charm but it requires a hell of a lot of magic to activate it. If not done properly you might just end up with antlers on your head.” Lupin paused and sternly stared at Harry. “This isn’t to be used for pranks or escaping the castle just because you feel like a run. I trust you to only use this ability if absolutely necessary.” 

Lupin looked around the gloomy room. “When we learnt it at school it was so I could have company and people to speak to, whilst I was a werewolf. If Peter hadn’t learnt, then maybe things might have turned out differently. What I’m trying to say Harry is that this isn’t something you learn just for the fun of it.” 

“I understand Remus. But I want every tool I can access.” 

Lupin nodded and bent to his ear, whispering the enabling charm.

***

“You’re worried about what?” Hermione demanded. It was late, she was tired and dealing with Harry Potter was more then she could handle right now. 

“Just come here would you!” Harry pulled her into his bedroom and locked the door. “Expecto Patronum!” Thinking of his new happy thought, the silvery light expanded into the darkness in every corner of the room.

“Oh Harry,” Hermione whispered.

Harry merely blinked in shock as his wolf Patronus wagged its furry tail in excitement. 

 

TBC

Come chat to me on Twitter! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	5. Chapter 5

### Chapter 5

The smells were intoxicating. The creature breathed in slowly, deeply memorizing them all. The concrete beneath his pads smelled a little of damp earth, the air was filled with the aroma of books. His skin itched as his fur prickled him, and he moved his shoulders irritably.

“Harry?” Came the frightened whisper of Hermione, but the mere sound of his name exploded in his head. His hearing was now acute, and Hermione speaking softly seemed no different to her shouting. 

Harry pricked his new ears forward trying to tell Hermione this. He wagged his tail to reassure her he was alright. His limbs felt wobbly and his skin felt distorted, like it didn’t seem to fit quite right. He hoped he was a wolf and not some half human hybrid. He had been sure of his magic and his ability to perform it. 

He went to ask for the mirror Hermione was holding, but all that came out of his mouth were barks, deeper than any dog he had heard. Pleading with his eyes Hermione seemed to get the idea and presented the mirror to him. 

Slowly he shuffled forward, still unsure of his four legs instead of his usual two. It took him a few moments to walk over to the mirror.

A grey muzzle was visible before him, with quite a few sharp teeth within. Harry had succeeded, he was a wolf. Not as large as Artemis but a smaller copy. His eyes had changed into deep amber with a hint of green around his pupil. His fur looked soft and warm upon his muscular body. There was a patch of black fur just near one of his pointy ears, his scar. He knew it would be his identifying mark, but it wasn’t as prominent as he feared.

He wriggled his claws into the concrete floor, eager to test out his new body. Standing he walked towards the door, ignoring Hermione’s protests and slipped out into the corridor. He had promised Lupin this power wouldn’t be used for something trivial, and he wouldn’t, this was to save someone’s life. But a small run in the open couldn’t do him any harm; it was late enough in the night that he would not be caught.

Slipping out into the night he grinned a wolfish grin and bounded off into the comfort of darkness. The ground was hard beneath his paws and allowed him to run faster. It was exhilarating travelling at this speed. He could push himself harder and faster then he could his human body. 

The forest expanded around him, the smells and the sounds more vibrant than before. Harry was severally handicapped as a person. There were so many things happening in the forest he had never been aware of before. He could smell the freshness of the air, could hear the water deeper within the forbidden forest. 

Animals watched him wearily as he was a predator but Harry had no interest in eating them. What excited him was that he could pick up fragments of their thoughts. Just as Sirius had been able to communicate with Crookshanks, he could communicate with other animals as well.

He came out of the forest once again and saw the moon was only a night shy of being full. Happiness swept into his body and escaped as one powerful howl, echoing over the Hogwarts grounds. 

***

Severus sat in his room lost in his own thoughts. His fire had burned down until it was dying embers, and still he had not come up with a saviour. It was sunset out and Severus knew tonight was a full moon just as sure as his name. Artemis was prowling restlessly, desperate to leave the castle, and Severus was losing the fight he had fought over the last month.

There was no one he could bond with to save him and no one he wanted to either. No one had caught his interest in years and there was none he trusted to keep him safe. None from the Order and none among the Death Eaters. 

Artemis was more than happy to throw up images of Harry everytime he thought about this subject, but Severus would rather die then bond with Harry Potter. He was on borrowed time anyway. But that damned promise! Severus snapped the wine glass he was holding. 

Of helping Draco and indirectly helping Potter. 

Whichever he looked at it Severus was a damned man. He could be hunted by the Werewolf law, killed from the unbreakable vow, or he could do the deed himself. 

What had Dumbledore meant? About asking Potter to die? Surely all his efforts to keep the child alive had not been in vain. Potter would not be fighting Voldemort alone; there was a whole army behind him. 

But not Dumbledore.

Severus sighed and leant back in his chair. Artemis was also subdued whilst he thought of Potter. Severus did not hate the boy. Hate was such a strong word. He thought he was arrogant and spoilt yes. He didn’t seem to have many academic abilities apart from in Defence against the dark arts, yet constantly seemed the jewel in everyone’s eye.

The boy was powerful there was no doubt, Severus didn’t need a Werewolf inside him to realise that, but he was far too young to be participating in this war. 

The feelings of loathing stemmed from his hatred of James Potter. Severus couldn’t help it; the man had made his life miserable at Hogwarts. He and his blasted friends had tormented him for years in the only safe haven he had. Severus wasn’t welcome at school and he certainly wasn’t welcome at home.

It had only been Voldemort and the Death Eaters that made him feel welcome, but it hadn’t been long before he outstayed their welcome as well.

No that wasn’t true. Severus had chosen to leave the Death Eaters, or rather spy on them because he did not believe in their morals. Severus was if nothing else, a man of morals. 

He wasn’t going to lie to himself and say he was sad over James death. Would any other school child be upset that their bully had died? Severus doubted that. He regretted the death of Lily, replaying it over and over it in his head. She had been kind, vibrant women, a close friend and a potential mate if Severus had been interested in female company. 

That was why he guarded her son, the only piece of her left. 

But imagine his horror of returning to Hogwarts now an adult, free of bullies, only to find the face of James still haunted him in the face of his son. Severus couldn’t help but take it out on the boy. He was now the one in charge, not James and he finally had the power to torment rather than be tormented. 

He was a sick and twisted man. Severus knew Harry was not the same as James. Harry loathed any types of bullying and always stood up for the weak, regardless of social standing or house. Harry was a valiant man, more than he or James could ever wish to be. 

The anger he took out on Harry was anger he could not take out on himself. It was twisted and unhealthy he knew, but Severus could not help himself. 

The night drew closer, the sun was melting into the horizon and Severus’s mental hold upon Artemis was at breaking point. The lines between himself and Artemis were beginning to blur.

His heart beat wildly in his head sending his blood faster around his body. White hot heat suddenly exploded within his body and Severus finally lost his hold on the Werewolf.

Agony raced through his veins as his body was forced to undergo the transformation. Severus, who could withstand the Cruciatus curse without screaming, found the odd sound escaping from his clenched teeth. 

His limbs stretched and sprouted thick black fur. His fingers curled excruciatingly on themselves and claws burst through the tips of his fingers. Severus fell to the ground in agony and willed it to be over. From his jaws burst the canine teeth, and his back was forcibly bent over to allow freedom on four legs.

Severus Snape was trapped inside his own mind, helpless once again.

Artemis breathed in happily, tasting the smells of the night. It had been too long. He hadn’t been able to see his mate in what felt like forever. His human side hadn’t even seen his mate. Artemis had been forced to watch his human side suffer over the last month. Through loneliness and events from his past. Then there had been the snake-like creature who had tortured him for fun.

He snarled in anger. Even he who was considered a beast did not treat life like that. Artemis enjoyed the odd rabbit or squirrel, but he did not play with his food and make it suffer. That was not respectful of life. 

Slowly he left the castle by a passage from the dungeons this time. Artemis did not want to walk through the huge building again and give himself away. Something awful was happening to his kind he could sense it. It was best to remain hidden like always.

When he burst free into the open his cautiously sniffed the air for any humans. There was none, so with caution to the wind, Artemis sprinted from the castle, letting the air ruffle his fur. 

The moon was full as always giving him his strength. He sat and looked at it with his amber eyes. Artemis loved the moon; it was the source of his strength. How could creatures not love the moon? It was bright and beaming with energy. It was truly magical. 

But Artemis wished that just once he could be out in the sun. He wanted to feel the suns rays warm him, to lie on his back and let the heat warm his belly fur. He huffed slightly, the air escaping in smoky exhales. His power was tied to this one night of the month, and that was how it would remain. Artemis lay on the ground and stretched his huge paws out in front of him. 

If only the human counterpart would admit to himself he also held an attraction to his mate. Then maybe Artemis could see him more, if only through cold dark eyes. Perhaps his mate could then persuade the counterpart to come out into the sunshine. Artemis might be able to feel some residual warmth from the counterpart’s skin. 

His dark furry ears pricked up as he heard something running towards him. Too big for prey. In an instant Artemis was on his feet, sharp claws ready. This was his territory the Werewolf snarled. He would fight off any intruders. 

A wolf soon came into view bounding towards him. Artemis shifted his muscles ready to pounce, leaning back on his hind legs preparing for a spring. Just as he was about to let go, the wolf morphed into Harry and the counterpart screamed “stop!” across their joined mind. 

Artemis whimpered and rubbed his ears across the earth. 

***

Severus breathed in relief as the Werewolf didn’t attack Potter. Albus would have his hide if the boy who lived became a Werewolf. Perhaps even more so if Severus presented the chewed up remains of Potter. 

But since when had Potter been an Animagus? Why in Merlin’s name was it a wolf! Last time Severus had checked Potter had the same Patronus as his dear old father. Did Artemis really have that effect on the boy? Was the Werewolf onto something with Potter? 

No Artemis didn’t have any reason to hide his feelings like Severus did. 

Severus felt angry at this revelation. Once again he was left behind as Potter and Artemis pranced about. Severus was better off staying a Werewolf, and not returning to his human form. 

No one ever wanted him. Severus Snape.

***

Harry ran over to Artemis and grabbed the animal by the scruff of the neck, ignoring the heavy fangs that escaped its lips. “I was worried about you.” Harry breathed in relief. 

The Werewolf snorted and bumped its snout into Harry’s stomach snuffling him. 

“I know you can understand me, but I can’t understand you. It’s not safe for Werewolves anymore. The new law states you need to be bonded to a human or you will be killed.” Harry looked the wolf in the eyes willing him to understand. “The human in you is obviously not listening to me, so I became an Animagus to speak with Artemis myself!” Harry shouted angrily, causing the wolf’s ears to flatten.

Harry stepped back and transformed.

***

Artemis wagged his tail and touched noses with his wolf mate. He knew Harry was the right mate for him. His mate was a perfect specimen of a wolf. Not as big as he, but impressive for an ordinary wolf. His mate played bowed to him and Artemis yipped back playfully also falling onto his forelegs at the knee.

Harry walked over to him, head bowed respectfully. His mate had the submissive instincts as well. His tail was not held high and his eyes were downcast. He was the perfect mate. Artemis knew it was only time before the human counterpart agreed. He liked to dominate his partners as well.

“Artemis?” was the hesitant word spoken softly into his head. 

Artemis thought how best to respond. He wasn’t used to speaking as a human. He could communicate but not in a way Harry would understand. Thankfully manipulation of his human side allowed him to put his thoughts into words. “I can hear you.” 

Wolf Harry barked happily and dug at the ground with his paws. “I’m so glad I can finally hear you speak to me. This is really important; I need to know if you understand what I’ve been telling you. About being bonded to a human?” 

“I have.” 

“Then why haven’t you done anything yet?” Harry growled.

“Human does not wish to,” Artemis growled sadly. 

“Who is your human side?” Harry pressed gently.

Artemis went to tell him, but Severus pressed down with all his willpower and Artemis was not able to say his name. The pressure making his brain hurt. 

“Human will not say,” Artemis finally conceded. 

“But I don’t want you to die!” Harry whined, pushing his nose into the soft fur of his neck.

“I do not wish to. You are my mate you need me. You need both of me.” Secretly Artemis dared whoever wanted him dead. He was a powerful Werewolf a mere human could not kill him. Artemis would crunch its bones before he let himself die.

Harry sighed and looked at Artemis sadly. “I will do all I can to help Artemis, I promise.” 

Artemis smiled his wolfish smile and licked his mate over the head, making his hair stand up funny. “For now, just be wolf with me.” Artemis sprang away and allowed Harry to catch up with him. Fearful of outrunning his mate, Artemis swung his large head over his shoulder to look for Harry.

He fell to the ground as Harry leapt onto his back, howling playfully. Artemis growled softly and threw his mate to the ground, causing him to land in a muddy puddle. Artemis pinned him down with a paw, which spanned most of Harry’s stomach. 

Artemis pushed his nose to Harry’s neck and his mate offered him access submissively. This was a good mate he had picked out. One he would protect forever, with or without his counterpart's help.

***

Harry allowed Artemis to hold his jaw gently with his teeth he had complete trust in the Werewolf. He was aware he was adopting the submissive role, but at the moment he couldn’t care less, it felt natural to him.

He caught a whiff of something on Artemis’s fur which seemed out of place. It didn't of the forest, but something manmade. Harry couldn’t put his finger, or paw, on it.

***

There. That was the rafter in the ceiling that Snape hung upside down from and slept. It was the only one in the Potions classroom that had scratches and a dent in it, Harry thought miserably. It had been a gruelling Potions lesson. Snape was in a foul mood and was taking it out on every single one of them. Not the Slytherins, of course, they were the “precious” students. 

Harry had lost points for breathing too loud, for muttering when cutting his ingredients, and finally for standing too far away from his cauldron when placing the ingredients in it. All in all Harry had lost about seventy house points. Every other Gryffindor had lost points for obscene things as well, even Hermione, but Harry had lost the most. 

He couldn’t help the fact that he was dropping in potion ingredients at arm's length. Everything just smelt too pungent. Ever since his Animagus form, his sense of smell had sharpened as had his hearing. It was disorientating and it made him feel slightly sick.

He was unaware of the reason for Snape’s bad mood. He always had it in for Harry that was obvious but it usually didn’t spill to his housemates. Hermione was next to him and looked completely frazzled. Harry had just given up on his potion and was letting it quietly simmer. He was doomed with Snape’s wrath either way so he couldn’t be bothered to try and fix it. He was exhausted anyway.

Speaking of exhaustion, Harry glanced down from the rafter where vampire Snape must sleep and sneaked a peek at the man. He looked wretched. Snape was pale all the time so it was hard to tell but Harry could see. His eyes were drowning in exhaustion, and he was washed out. 

He briefly wondered what was keeping the man awake. 

As if sensing his gaze the Potions master looked up and glared at him. Harry quickly looked down, but by then it was too late. Snape was on his feet and striding over to him. 

“Something wrong Potter?” Snape all but snarled at him, from the other side of his work table. 

Harry was taken aback. Snape was mean sometimes even cruel but he never spoke with such venom, even when talking about his expulsion. He shook his head in bewilderment wishing himself very small. 

“So why is it you are gazing idiotically around my classroom, instead of completing your pathetic attempt at a potion?” Snape came round the other side of the desk to where he was sitting, angrily staring him down.

“I’m sorry Sir. I was just…I was just…” Harry stammered.

“What Potter!” 

Harry stared at him all words spilling out of his head. He couldn’t concentrate this close to Snape. He was bearing down on him, his physical presence dominating him. Usually, he would come back with some quick quip or a sarcastic response, but Harry found himself powerless to fight back. 

He caught a scent on Snape.

His world crashed in on him.

Why the human part of Artemis would not accept his help, why Snape looked exhausted. Why Artemis smelt of Potions ingredients, and why Harry could not stand up to him. 

“It’s you,” Harry whispered standing up, coming face to face with Snape. The Potion master gave nothing away, but his eyes revealed everything Harry needed to know, just as they always did. Harry felt the blood leak from his body, his head swimming with dizziness. He was going to throw up. 

Hermione noticing Harry’s predicament went to support his body, but he pushed her away and glared angrily at Snape. 

“You complete bastard,” Harry shoved Snape away from him and stormed from the classroom, ignoring the gasps of the class and Snape’s angry shouts. 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

### Chapter 6

Severus sat alone in his Potion’s room, the empty cauldrons of his previous class still strewn about. Here he had been sat for several hours now, just lost in his own thoughts, Artemis growling at him and stomping through his head. Potter had seemed almost devastated by the realisation that he was Artemis. 

For now, Severus just allowed the Werewolf to vent out its feelings. Made no difference to him. There was nothing Severus was going to do about it. 

His long slender fingers grasped at the arm of his chair. What had he been expecting from Potter exactly? He didn’t like the boy, and certainly didn’t want Potter to know he was Artemis. He sighed before lashing out at his desk with his foot in anger. 

Had been the reason Severus had been so reluctant to let Potter know it was him, due to the fact Potter hated his soul? He certainly hadn’t helped in that respect; he had nurtured the hatred in fact. Or maybe it was because he saw the Werewolf as a weakness, and showing a weakness to your enemies was inexcusable. Severus tightened his fist in anger. He was not weak.

A sudden banging on the door only increased his bad mood. Severus was content to let whoever it was leave, but the person on the other side apparently had other ideas and swung the door open with a bang. 

Severus glanced up, wand in hand only to lower it again in shock. 

“So you came back? I have to admit Potter I am surprised.” Severus made no move to get up, waiting until Potter came to stand in front of his desk. Potter causally gestured at the door behind him with his hand, shutting it with wandless magic. Severus was not impressed with the display, he doubted the boy had even realised he had done such a thing. 

Potter slammed down a piece of flint down on the table. “Does this mean anything to you?” The boy growled at him.

Severus knew where the flint had come from; he was surprised that Potter had kept it, a useless trinket from a mindless mutt. “It is a rock Potter,” Severus told him coldly.

“You know very well what it means Snape.” 

“Professor Snape.” Severus reinforced his patience rapidly thinning. 

“I don’t care what you’re called, Artemis, Snape whatever. Does this mean anything to you?” Potter was turning red from frustration. 

“Perhaps you need your hearing examined Potter, I’ve already informed you that this is a rock. Nothing more.” Severus was surprised to see hurt adorn the boys face; there was no reason for it.

“I know you keep your mind when you transform into Artemis,” Potter ground out, trying very hard to keep hold of his temper, Severus noticed. He had seen the boy explode over trivial things before; it seemed he inherited more from his mother then just her eyes. 

“And just how would you know that?” Severus asked quietly. 

“I just do. I don’t know how I just do.”

“Well Potter I’m afraid to disappoint you once more, I have no recollection of my repulsive Werewolf self. Anything thing you and that filthy Werewolf do stays with you two. Now if you don’t mind I have more interesting things to do then listen to you harp on at me.” 

Potter stood there dumbfounded but didn’t move. 

“You are already serving detention, and have lost a hundred points for Gryffindor for walking out of my class early. I suggest you leave before I give you a months worth of detentions, writing lines!” Severus shouted, wanting the boy out. He noticed the boy idly rub the back of his hand as he mentioned the writing lines, but ignored it. 

“I don’t care.” Potter said softly. So softly, in fact, Severus almost missed it, even with his excellent hearing. 

“Excuse me Potter?” Severus hissed in his deadliest voice, the one reserved for his most despised students.

“I don’t care about writing lines or having detentions for the rest of my school life. Artemis is in danger and you aren’t doing a damn thing to help him!” Potter shouted. “You know the Werewolf Law that is in place, you know you have to bond with someone. I know you haven’t yet.”

“I do not see how this is any of your business Potter.” Severus attempted to open the door with his wand, but whatever charm the boy had used was preventing him. Blast his powerful magic. 

“Because Artemis is courting me, so somewhere in that twisted hateful body of yours, you must feel something for me. Artemis is a part of you!” 

Severus stood and walked slowly around the table, like a panther stalking a helpless deer. Potter to his credit did not move, holding his ground only trembling slightly. Artemis was impressed with his mate, but he didn’t like the disrespect, and neither did Severus.

“You think I would feel anything for someone like you? A mere helpless boy?” Severus stopped raking his dark eyes over Potter, his loathing evident. “Someone who could not even save his own Godfather? Who has absolutely no skill in anything magical, apart from disrespecting the rules, and who has no respect for anyone or anything? You who are filled to the brim with arrogance that you cannot see that even your own friends only spend time with you because you are famous?” 

Severus moved around to the back of Potter, watching the boy quiver with anger. “How could I bond with you? You scrawny excuse for a man! To bond with someone means I would have to have sexual relations with them in the future, that would mean I would need to be slightly attracted to them, and you Potter would stop any sexual feelings of mine dead in their tracks.”

He knew he was being a bastard, he knew he was probably causing Potter psychological strain and abuse. That he was ripping the boy’s self-esteem to shreds, destroying everything he held dear. But Severus wanted to be left alone. He didn’t want to be forced into bonding with someone; he didn’t want Artemis sharing his mind. 

He never wanted any of this.

Severus fully expected Potter to run crying from the room in trauma, or to turn and hit him. But nothing happened. Potter just stood there, his hands tightened into fists. “Are you done?” He whispered brokenly. 

Potter looked up at him, his green eyes dull with pain. 

Artemis snarled with rage at Severus, promising to bite himself and break bones for Severus to enjoy unless he fixed this now. Severus allowed the Werewolf to storm, unwavering in his decision. He could not bond with Potter. Even if the pain in Potter’s eyes made him drown in despair.

“I don’t care if I disgust you, or if you despise me. Artemis doesn’t and he’s the one who needs me. You can go ahead and rot for all I care Professor, but Artemis has chosen me as his mate and I for one don’t want him killed. So I’m asking you Severus Snape if you will bond with me.” Potter asked simply. 

“There is no chance in Hell that I will agree to bond with you Potter.” Severus shot him down coldly. 

“It is your life at stake as well Professor. I’m offering to save your life just as much as Artemis’s. There is no one else you can bond with. Artemis will only bond with me.” 

Now they had a stalemate. Potter was right. It was bond with him or die. Artemis would refuse anyone else and Severus would be hunted down, and there was nothing either Dumbledore or Voldemort could do about it.

Severus regarded the boy, well aware of the fact that Potter was willing to do anything to save Artemis. Severus could demand anything from the boy and Potter would willingly do it. He sat on the edge of his desk in thought. Potter just watched him silently allowing him to think.

Here was a saviour willing to save his life, so he could go on with his task Albus had given to him. Potter could sleep on the floor of his living room for all he cared and the boy would probably willingly do it. The boy did not have to become part of his life; he could live in the living room, staying the Hell away from him. 

That way his life was saved and he could make Potter’s life a misery from the comfort of his very own home. The endless possibilities of what he could demand were endless. Free reign over his thoughts, a pensieve filled with all his embarrassing and shameful memories for his own personal enjoyment. 

Unbidden, Draco floated into his mind. It had caught his attention that young Potter had cottoned on that Draco was up to something. They had been in fights and Severus had seen Potter watching Draco. Draco had to be left alone to complete his task, the Slytherin was feeble-minded enough without Potter watching him like a hawk. 

Perhaps if Potter left Draco alone, Draco would be able to kill the Headmaster himself without Severus having to do it. His mentor’s death was not something he wanted on his hands. 

Severus did not want to kill anymore. 

When Voldemort was dead, killed by Potter, Severus could free himself from the bonding and live life a free man. He could actually help Potter speed up the process of killing the Dark Lord. 

Much could be gained from this bonding. However much of a nuisance Potter was. 

“I have my conditions, Potter,” he hissed angrily. 

Potter nodded dread evident. Severus tried not to smirk. Just how was far was he willing to go to save his Werewolf? “Draco Malfoy is one.” Potter looked confused for a few moments. “You are not to approach him, speak to him or make any contact with him. You are not to follow him or spy on him. If he speaks to you, you may respond, but if he goads you into a fight you are to walk away. Understood?” 

“Even if he attacks first?” Potter wearily asked.

“Even if he pummels you into the ground,” Severus spat nastily. 

“You shall move into my rooms, as expected but there will be rules. Firstly you are to sleep in the living room. Secondarily you are not to bring any of your so-called friends down into my quarters. You will eat in the Great Hall, and for all intents and purposes you shall leave me alone.” Severus snarled. 

Potter just nodded sadly. “Anything else?” 

“Not that I can think of. I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore about performing the ceremony. Now get out before I throw you out.” 

Potter said nothing; he just retrieved his lump of flint from the table and walked away. 

Severus watched him walk away, confused about his easy acceptance. What was it the boy expected? Just because Artemis chose him, did not mean Severus did. But at least this way, Severus could keep an eye on his ticket to freedom. 

***

Harry walked sadly through the halls unwilling to go to bed just yet. He just didn’t understand the predicament he was now in. How could Artemis think so highly of him when he was part of Snape? Surely the two had to be linked in some way? 

He found himself in one of the many towers, and he sat trying to work everything out. Why did Snape have to be such a nasty bastard about everything? Harry was not happy to be bonded to Snape, but he was willing to look past it to save the mans life. It was mainly because of Artemis, but Harry wouldn’t have let Snape die for no reason, just like he wouldn’t want Malfoy to die, suffer horribly maybe but not die.

Speaking of Malfoy, why was it Snape wanted the two of them far apart? Something was happening and Harry desperately wanted to know what it was, but he would have to stay away for now.

At the present time, saving Artemis’s life was top priority. He might have to live in the living room, but that was no different from living in a cupboard, at least there was more space in a living room. Harry could hold out for that precious time once a month when something valued Harry for who he was. No strings attached. 

That was something worth fighting for in Harry’s opinion.

He felt something sprinkle his hand and he looked down. Tears sparkled upon his tanned hand, and he brought his fingers up to touch the two trails from his eyes down to his jaw. 

Never had anyone made him feel as worthless as Severus Snape just did. 

***

Albus started at his blackened hand, a testament that his long life was coming to an end, just as it should. Fawkes was asleep on his perch occasionally trilling as he snored. Severus was about to come see him he was certain. He knew everything that happened in his castle. He knew Severus was a Werewolf long before Severus had even thought about telling him. Albus knew that the Werewolf was making him address certain feelings and that these would scare Severus to no end.

There had always been tension between Severus and Harry, and both had buried this feeling into hatred. Harry at least had grown and matured into someone he could be proud of. Someone that would lead the Wizarding world into salvation. Yes, Albus had a hand in everything Harry did, but it wasn’t through choice. Someone had to take the mantle that sat heavy upon him; it was just unfortunate that it had to be a sixteen-year-old. 

Albus had probed Harry’s mind and seen what had been happening with him, and the Werewolf. It hadn’t surprised him; animals did not feel hatred or hold grudges like humans did. But Severus’s grudge against James was once again hindering him, just as it had done for his entire life. 

He had been surprised it was Harry who suggested the bonding, however. Albus had assumed it would have been Severus, playing on the boy’s feelings for the Werewolf. That man had a knack for surviving almost as good as Peter Pettigrew. Severus could be a snake in every sense of the word. 

Albus brewed some coffee instead of his usual tea and opened his office door, in anticipation of Severus. Sure enough within minutes, his dark frame lingered in the doorway. “Come in Severus I was expecting you.” He gestured with his good hand to the empty wooden seat across from him.

Severus shut the door behind him and sat, looking uncomfortable. Albus took small delight in that fact. Even at his age he was still a wizard to be feared and respected. Amusing really that his life was to end at the hands of a teenager such as Draco. Albus said nothing and poured two cups of coffee. 

“Harry Potter came to me with the proposition I bond with him.” Severus told him finally, almost fearfully.

“I thought he might.” Albus replied not glancing up from his drink.

“He is a minor and still a student at this school.”

“I thought you hated Harry.” Albus looked up unwilling to be drawn into Severus’s conversation. Severus wanted Albus to give him a reason to back out of it, Severus wanted Albus to object and interfere saving his life. But Albus could not this time.. 

Harry was more than capable of handling the emotions involved. Severus would be the one to learn. 

Albus knew there would be some to oppose the bonding. Teachers and parents would oppose it. Tom would kill Severus for it. If it had been any other student Albus would have opposed it, but Harry needed Severus to win the war, and Severus needed Harry. It was a shame Severus had to be infected to realise that.

“I have never hated him,” Severus responded after taking a large sip of his coffee. Severus frowned and looked down at his cup, dropping it in disgust. Both men watched as it shattered on the floor.

“Now Severus I’m not going to let you bond with a minor without learning of your intentions. It was either spiking your coffee or reading your mind, but you would expect the latter.” Albus smiled at Severus’s outraged face, he was the Headmaster and the welfare of his students was his top priority.

“Will you continue to look after Harry’s welfare?” Albus began his questioning.

“Yes,” Severus muttered.

“Will you use this bonding to cause Harry harm?” 

“No.” 

“Will you hand him over to Tom?” 

“No!” Severus looked outraged at this.

Albus held up a hand. “I am just gathering all the facts, Severus. Do you object to being bonded with Harry Potter?” 

There was a very long silence in which Severus stared at the dark cloth that was his lap. “No.” Was whispered barely loud enough to hear. Albus watched him and nodded to himself slightly. 

“Severus you do not have to answer any more questions. However, you have heard the truth from yourself. You do not hate Harry Potter and you have no objection to bonding with him. So for Merlin’s sake don’t make his life difficult. James and yourself had a difficult past I know, but stop seeing him in Harry.”

Severus nodded still angry with the Headmaster. “I will not interfere but I place my trust in you over this matter Severus. See Harry for who he is, or your bonding will be a miserable one. I will perform the ceremony. I trust I have no reason to tell you why this needs to be kept secret?” Albus waited till Severus nodded once again. “Very well. The bonding shall be enough to convince the Ministry not to kill you if you are ever found out. The Wizarding world does not need to know about you two until then.” 

Albus glanced at the door. “Bring Harry to me now; I doubt very much that he is sleeping tonight.” 

***

Severus scowled and stormed along the corridors. How dare Albus use Veritaserum on him. If anyone else had Severus would be shipping them to Azkaban. Alright, yes he would have lied if Albus had asked him directly if he objected to being bonded with Potter, but he was allowed to. He couldn’t even admit it to himself, that he didn’t mind being bonded with Potter, and now Albus had heard it first hand. Emotions made him weak, and appearing weak in front of Albus was unacceptable.

Albus truly was a sneaky old man. He wanted Severus to acknowledge his feelings, to examine things that had been hidden. 

Severus shared Artemis’s enjoyment of a submissive mate. When Potter had looked at him, terrified in his classroom this morning, Severus wanted to protect him. He wanted Potter all to himself. To protect him from everything yet at the same time to dominate him. 

The depth of these feelings scared him. 

It had started as an inkling in the boys first year when he was still a child, and the world conspired to kill him. At first saving the boy’s life had merely been to repay the debt to his father, but it had stayed long after that. Without realising it Severus had begun to keep an eye on Potter to keep him out of trouble. 

Artemis had just made that feeling stronger. 

But there was still that lingering obsession with James Potter, which Severus couldn’t shake. He knew Potter was not his father, but every time he saw him, the feelings of hatred consumed him. Severus had control over all his emotions but that one always escaped him.

He couldn’t bond with Potter, not him or Artemis. Not until the ghost of James left him. He would damage the boy. He could feel his mood darkening. James always spoilt everything for him.

 

TBC

Come chat to me on Twitter! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	7. Chapter 7

### Chapter 7

Harry had been contemplating sleep when Snape stormed into the tower. Being in the tower wasn’t a crime, being out after hours, however, was punishable. He stood, meeting the glowering Potions master’s eyes. His eyebrows must have risen in question because Snape asked him if he was ready to bond. 

Honestly, Harry wasn’t. But Artemis had no one else to fight for him. It was up to Harry to save his werewolf. “I’m surprised Dumbledore wants to do it now,” Harry muttered, gaze downcast. 

“As was I,” Snape responded, devoid of all sarcasm. 

Harry's eyes flew up at his Potions Professor in concern. This wasn’t the Snape he knew. “Are we still going ahead with this?” Harry questioned. Ashamedly part of him wanted Snape to say no, the man was going to make his life hell. 

“Of course,” Severus told him certainly. No hint of malice was evident in his voice, just a straightforward answer. Harry was defiantly suspicious now. He defiantly had Mad-Eye to thank for that. Harry shut the door to the tower with his wand, locking it with the strongest charm he knew.

“Tell me, Professor, what are your thoughts on Hermione Granger?” Harry questioned.

“She is one of the most talented witches of the century,” Snape answered him. The clenching of the pale fingers, the set jaw alerted Harry to Snape’s rage. 

Harry’s hunch was right. Snape was under the effects of Veritaserum. He had long suspected Dumbledore of using it to discover information. Snape had successfully reduced him to a crying mess, no less than an hour ago. There was no chance on this Earth that Snape would start answering his questions without sarcasm or his usual condescending tone. 

He was not some timid mouse, hiding away because Snape had been hurtful. He was a Gryffindor and he was going to use this opportunity. He would pay for it later, no doubt. 

“Is there someone else you’d rather bond with?” Harry went straight for the kill, unsure how long Snape would stay under its effects. Also, he wanted to know if Snape had someone important to him. No matter how much Artemis meant to him, Harry didn’t want to break up a relationship. 

He could see Snape struggle with himself, trying not to answer. “No,” he eventually muttered darkly, glaring at Harry with the infamous stare of his. Usually, it would wither plants, but it had no effect this time. Harry was done being pushed around. He wanted his answer, and he wanted it now. 

“Why me then?” Harry pushed forward. 

“Artemis wants you,” Snape simply answered.

It seemed his Death Eater spy training had taught Snape how to avoid answering certain questions, or how to make his answers vague even whilst under the truth serums effect. They had to be more to the point. “Why would you, Professor Snape want to bond with me?”

The million dollar question.

The room was quiet for a long time. Outside they could hear the distance cries of the night. The wind blew in through the arched window, adding a chilled touch to the dusty room. “I have to bond with someone, and I am not against bonding with you. Something inside of me knows you are my intended.” Snape eventually told him. His tone was gentle, yet resigned. 

“Why do you hate me then?” Harry asked coming closer. 

Snape raised a warning hand. “I dislike you, I do not hate you. You are arrogant, lazy and foolhardy. You rush into danger without thinking, just to attain some glory. You disregard the rules and you do not try at school. You have no self-discipline, something I despise.” 

“Are you ever going to overcome these feelings?” Harry whispered to the room. This man knew nothing about him. Snape still had his own perceived ideas about who he was. True he rushed into danger without thinking, but it was usually for a good cause, not glory. As for saying he didn’t try at school, well there was an element of truth in there, but Harry had a good reason for that too. 

This bonding was going to be miserable. He was willing to endure it, for his werewolf. It was odd how Harry felt about a creature he had barely known for a few months. But sometimes you just knew when something was right, and Harry was known for following his gut instinct. 

Snape was watching him deep in thought. Harry forgot he had asked him a question, he hadn’t anticipated the older man actually hearing him. “I do not think so,” came the eventual answer. “Trapping me into answering your petty questions has not helped you,” Snape answered truthfully. 

Resigned Harry nodded sadly, waving his wand to unlock the door. The man couldn’t lie to him so it confirmed what he already thought. Severus Snape would never accept him for who he was. Just like everybody else in the Wizarding world. Harry had hoped Artemis’s human side would want him, just as the Wolf did. Giving Harry a constant companion, not just once in a full moon.

They walked to the Headmasters tower in silence. Together they were lost in their respective thoughts. Both were reluctant to speak to the other, and both were slightly nervous. Harry turned his head away politely as Snape glared at him at the gargoyle standing guard. It wasn’t like Harry didn’t know the password anyways. 

He pretended not to hear the confectionery password, and watched as the staircase to the Headmaster was revealed. Snape pushed forward first leaving Harry on his own in darkness for a few moments. This was the perfect time to run if he wanted to. No one could force him into this bonding, he still had free will. 

Harry looked down the corridor, his legs tense with the anticipation of running. The corridors were devoid of their usual light. Perhaps it was so late in the night that even the rule breakers had retired? All the fires had been extinguished giving Harry the perfect place to hide. He could run, and be engulfed in darkness, avoiding this whole situation altogether. 

Something digging into his thigh through the pocket of his trousers stopped him. Artemis was counting on him. 

He began walking up the stairs, noticing with surprise that Snape was only a few steps ahead of him. Had the man been waiting for him? 

Once again they walked in silence, Harry felt like he was marching towards his execution. Surely couples about to bonded were happier than this? It was meant to be a joyous occasion, after all, the bonding of two souls, an intimate ceremony of love and commitment. 

Although usually the couple involved already loved each other. At present time it was only Harry and Artemis that shared any happiness over the bonding. Snape felt like an unwanted onlooker, content to spoil everything. Despite everything, Harry felt a little sympathy for his Potions Professor. It must have been apparent that he was just an accessory in all of this. No wonder he was so angry. How would Harry feel if someone he disliked fell for an aspect of his subconscious? 

Pretty damn upset. 

Maybe he had been reading Snape all wrong.

The door was already open, indicating the Headmaster was already expecting them. Well of course he was, Dumbledore never missed a trick, and Harry assumed this all had to be done secretly. He was about to be bonded to an ex-Death Eater spy after all. There was the small fact of Snape being his teacher, but Harry doubted people would even notice something like that. 

The ex-Death Eater would be the first thing everyone noticed.

Immediately Fawkes was upon his shoulder, nuzzling his jaw with his warm beak. Harry felt his spirits lift a bit, as the crimson bird comforted him. Fawkes’s body was always so much warmer then Hedwig’s, causing his cheeks to flush with warmth. Dumbledore smiled at the sight of them.

“So I hear you are committed to bond with Severus?” Dumbledore questioned gently. 

“I am,” Harry answered shakily. His legs thought this was a good time to turn in to jelly. 

Fawkes pressed his feathers further into Harry’s neck. 

“Are you sure about this Harry? I am well aware of your aversion to Professor Snape. It is admirable you wish to save him due to his condition, but Professor Snape has an aptitude for survival.”

The room was silent, all eyes on Harry. Blue warm concerned eyes and a pair of dark emotionless ones. There were no amber ones staring at him, looking at him with adoration and longing, but those were the eyes he was here for. Finding some determination mixed with courage; deep within his heart, Harry nodded. “This is unexpected and sudden, but it is what I wish. I want to save Artemis.” The room was still as both men regarded what he had said. Snape if anything looked more aggravated then before. 

“But I also wish to save Professor Snape as well sir. I am aware that he dislikes me and distrusts me, however,” Harry paused, unsure where this rant was coming from. “I do not wish him dead. Many people regard him as a traitor and a coward. But he has proven to you that he is not, which in my eyes makes him trustworthy. There is also the fact that he has saved my life on more than one occasion. Severus Snape is someone worth saving, no matter how low he thinks of me.”

Both Professors were lost for words at his statement. But it didn’t matter, it was what Harry thought and he couldn’t care less if they thought he was soft for it. Here in the confines of the room, there were no House rivalries, no grudges from the past. There was just Harry and Snape, a man that could be killed for doing nothing wrong. The hero in Harry could not stand by and watch this happen. 

Dumbledore came close, clasping him on the shoulder. 

“I’m proud of you Harry,” he was told gently. He looked into the cerulean eyes of his mentor for a long moment, before the old wizard turned away to sit at his desk. Harry didn’t look at Snape; he couldn’t face that after just baring what felt like his soul. Fawkes trilled happily, leaping from Harry’s shoulder onto his wooden perch once more.

“Now I’m sure I don’t need to stress how important it is that this remains a secret?” Dumbledore asked the pair of them. Harry shook his head and assumed Snape did the same. “I wish that the two of you could be in love before bonding, its seems rather melancholy to be bonding two people together to save each other.” 

Dumbledore beckoned them both forward. Snape came to stand at Harry’s side. Harry was surprised to see just how tall the man was in comparison. Harry had never been tall for his age. Harry looked at the dark material of Snape’s legs. Odd how he had never noticed it before. Usually, Snape seemed in control and confident in his flesh. But then again Harry had never seen Snape in a situation like this.

“Harry you can longer stay in Gryffindor Tower. Until your bond settles you'll be moved to Severus’s quarters. Your schooling will remain the same and you will still interact with your friends. All that will be different is your relationship with Severus. The bonding won’t change who you are.”

Harry smiled in relief. His thoughts must have been very prominent. 

“Join your hands together,” Dumbledore instructed. 

For a second Harry panicked, feeling the blood drain from his face. This was it; it was really going to happen. He was going to be bonded to someone who hated him. He knew it was coming, but the reality of it suddenly knocked the wind from his stomach. 

“You do not have to do this,” Harry looked up, puzzled at the change of the Headmasters voice, but it wasn’t him who had spoken. It was Snape. The man was staring down at him intently, dark eyes glimmering. Harry did trust this man he was certain. They might dislike each other on the surface, but Harry knew Severus Snape was not a malevolent person. He wasn’t sure why, but that same feeling for Artemis existed for Snape as well. 

But he was fearful. 

Harry wanted someone to love him. Someone he could be a family with. Was Severus Snape really that person? Could he really stay attached to this man for the rest of his life? What if he was making a mistake and Artemis and Snape really were poles apart. What if there was someone else out there, willing to love him? 

Something cool clasped his hand, causing Harry to look down. Snape had entwined his fingers with his, effectively calming his rampant thoughts. 

Resolved Harry squeezed slightly and looked back at the Headmaster. There was no squeeze back, but Snape kept hold of his hand. Harry could do this; he could save Artemis and Snape at the same time. If he had to give up love so be it. Having his own werewolf around would keep him company. 

Dumbledore rose from his seat and came around the desk, stopping in front of Harry and Snape. Harry glanced around, wondering if the other two noticed they were forgetting something. “What is the matter, Harry?” Dumbledore inquired.

“Shouldn’t there be witnesses or something. You know, isn’t there meant to be two of them?” Harry questioned, only just realising this fact. 

Snape let go of his hand in irritation. “Dear Merlin I’m going to be bonded to a Muggle,” The man sighed with exasperation.

Harry noticed the heated look Dumbledore flashed in Snape’s direction. “Harry this is different from a Muggle wedding. There does not need to be witnesses. Usually, people do come to watch, like a wedding, but this is a very private experience. Many couples choose to perform it in seclusion.” 

Harry thought this over. It made sense but there was still something weighing on his mind. “How will people know that we are bonded then? If a wizard was to catch Artemis or Professor Snape, how will they know he has followed the law?” 

Snape spat something under his breath but Dumbledore and Harry ignored it. “When a Witch or Wizard is bonded, their magic is tied to that other person. Almost like a tie. There will be a bond connecting you and Severus that will be seen after performing a spell. Normally, we would announce it making it formal like Tonks and Remus have done. That way no one can challenge their claim. If Severus was caught they would perform a spell to see if he had been bonded as the Anti werewolf legislation decrees. If there was no bond, he would be exterminated on the spot.”

Harry breath seized in his throat for a moment and he glanced at Snape. The man was inspecting him carefully, giving nothing away. Harry held out his hand, showing he was willing to continue. Snape stared at it for a long moment, before clasping it once again.

Dumbledore placed his hands, pale and black, over their joined ones. He uttered an incantation under his breath and his palms grew hot. Harry felt rooted to the spot, suddenly very aware of Snape next to him. It seemed Snape was also feeling the same as a light flush of red was tinting his cheeks. 

“Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, allow yourself to be tied to Harry James Potter?” 

Dumbledore’s words sounded deep and almost saturated in magic Harry noticed. He could almost feel power vibrating in their united hands. The rest of the office melted away followed by the world, and all that was left was he and Snape holding hands overseen by Dumbledore.

“I allow myself to be tied,” Snape answered.

“Do you accept that in tying yourself to another, you shall care for them, protect them from harm and be bound to them?” 

“I accept,” Snape responded quickly. Harry almost buckled in shock as an indigo ribbon of Snape’s magic suddenly tied itself around Harry’s hand. It was deep and pulsating, conjoined of his own powerful magic and Artemis’s own. It did not move from Harry’s hand, just waited. Like a snake who was pondering biting its victim.

“Will you remain by his side in life’s fortunate times and in times of adversity, for as long as you remain bonded?” 

It was only now Snape looked down at Harry, and for a split second, Harry almost thought he could see Artemis glimmering in the inky depths. Slowly the man moved from Harry’s face and looked back at Dumbledore. “I will,” he whispered. 

Why did it feel like Snape was speaking to Dumbledore instead of him?

“Do you, Harry James Potter, allow yourself to be tied to Severus Tobias Snape?”

Harry wasn’t sure what he should answer, but he followed Snape’s lead. “I allow myself to be tied.”

“Do you accept that in tying yourself to another, you shall care for them, protect them from harm and be bound to them?” Dumbledore asked softly, much more caring in response to Harry then Snape. 

“I accept,” Harry felt something surge into his chest and wrench at his heart, trying to coax the magic to snake down his own arm. Whilst Snape's had been quick to tie itself around their hands, Harry’s magic seemed unwilling. He tried to relax and slowly his own golden thread seeped down to tied itself around their hands.

“Will you remain by his side in life’s fortunate times and in times of adversity, for as long as you remain bonded?” 

“I will.” 

Nothing happened and Harry thought something must have gone wrong. No one had explained this blasted ceremony to him after all. He really should start researching things before charging headfirst into them. He could just hear Hermione’s voice mocking him. 

Eventually, the two ribbons of magic climbed up their arms. Harry’s gold to Snape and Snape's indigo crawled up his own. Harry waited to see what Snape would do. The man simply relaxed as the magic was absorbed into his chest, causing his sallow skin to glow gold briefly. 

The indigo strand paused at his chest. Harry felt the irresistible draw of it, but something inside him held back. He was anxious about accepting another wizard's magic, let alone it tying itself within him. Harry watched it apprehensively as it teased at his shirt. It was strong magic, Harry could somehow sense it but whilst his gold had been infused with raw explosive power, Snapes seemed less intense. powerful and resounding with wisdom. 

Without warning it struck, engulfing Harry with its power. 

He staggered to one knee, only the hand of Snape holding him upright. His eyes screwed tight, Harry tried not to fight off the overwhelming feelings. The additional magic was coursing through his veins as liquid fire. White molten pain shot through his chest, intense and unbearable. 

Then just as quick as it had begun it stopped, fully melded to his own magical signature. Where there had once been pain, there was now only a minor ache. He could feel the extra magic twinning around his own, somewhere deep in his heart. If he coaxed at it, he could almost follow it to Snape’s body, where his own golden thread was tying itself.

Never had Harry felt anything as intense as that. Any other powerful emotion he had paled in comparison. This feeling alone could have produced a whole pack of silvery wolf Patronus. 

He was suddenly aware of Snape’s presence in proximity to his own. The magic lingered between them, and both could sense it hovering there, but it was Snape’s body he could sense. The way his heart was pounding, his erratic breathing, all sounded like they were Harry’s own. 

His skin tingled at their contact and Harry was overcome with the strong desire to meld his body against Snape's own. He felt connected to the man in such a way he never thought possible. Harry felt like he could anticipate every thought of his bonded, that Snape was merely another extension of himself. 

“Harry are you alright?” Dumbledore’s voice echoed. 

He felt his head nod, but he felt far from it. He was floating on a cloud of euphoria and unsure of the reason for it. Gradually he floated down to reality and gazed at Dumbledore. 

“I think it would be best if Harry retired for tonight. It seems he was not prepared for events that transpired tonight,” Dumbledore directed at Snape, a slight hint of venom in his voice. 

“I will take him to our quarters,” Snape answered shamefully. 

Harry had no idea what the underlying message was that was passing between the two men, all he knew was he was exhausted. It was late at night and he felt drained. Goosebumps adorned his arms as Snape guided him from the room and down the stairs. He knew not of where he was going and didn’t care as long as Snape stayed nearby. 

After many twists and turns and a few staircases, Harry felt himself being sat on a seat. Dazed he looked up at the man, who simply stared back. Confused Harry frowned. Could Snape not feel the intensity he was feeling? Obviously not Harry thought, as Snape threw him a pillow and a blanket. 

“We will speak in the morning.” 

With that he was gone, leaving Harry trembling at the loss.

***

Now was the time, when the veil between sleep and reality was at its thinnest. This is what Artemis was waiting for. His counterpart was asleep, lost within his dreams. The Wolf was cautious, hesitantly taking over his mind. He might not be able to transform into his werewolf form, but he might be able to manipulate his counterpart. 

Artemis was desperate to check on his mate.

He was devastated on his mate’s behalf. His counterpart has purposely tried to hurt his mate, and now he forced him to sleep in a den that was cold and small. That was not looking after him. That was what had been promised.

He knew his counterpart felt the same for his mate as he did. Humans were such primitive creatures though. His counterpart was held back by such complex feelings and thoughts that didn’t need to be there. Guilt was the primary one, but also a strong hatred for someone named James. Artemis knew not of who this was. 

But Artemis knew this creature James was not alive anymore. It confused him as to why his counterpart still had any feelings towards him. If he was gone then there went the feelings, simple. How could you feel hatred towards a creature that was gone? 

Artemis had shared the same joy as the counterpart and his mate at this bonding. The feeling of being paired eternally. Why was his counterpart still fighting it? Why did these complex emotions exist in humans? His counterpart found his mate physically attractive so surely that basic desire was all that mattered? 

But his counterpart had tremendous willpower. His desire for Harry had been overwhelming, yet he had walked away and allowed them both to suffer. The host chose to suffer from their forced separation over admitting its feelings. It had fallen into a fitful slumber, trying not to listen to their mate outside also suffer.

Artemis needed to take control. 

The hurt that all three beings were experiencing were needless. Artemis would set it right. He was not bound by intricate emotions.

Opening his eyes, Artemis was concerned something was wrong. Its eyesight was appalling. Nothing was sharp in focus as Artemis was used to. The colours of the room were dull, and he could no longer see far in the darkness. Drawing in air deeply with his nose was disappointing. Humans were limited in their abilities. Artemis could barely smell his mates scent in the room next door. Just how were they meant to look after their mate?

The wolf hurled his human body out of its sleeping furs, falling onto all fours. Artemis felt too high and unstable on two limbs. Creeping agonizingly slowly he pushed open the door, entering the smaller den where his mate was sleeping.

He crawled over and watched his mate breathe for a few minutes. Looking at his paws, now elongated into fingers Artemis raised them to his mate’s bronzed face. The skin was warm and soft on his finger pads. This was a side of his mate that Artemis could not experience.

He could hear his mate’s anguished cry from far away, he could smell his fear and even joy, but Artemis could never touch his mate like this. His paws were not made for caressing, but for mauling, perfect protection tools. He was jealous of the link his counterpart and mate could share without him.

***

He could feel someone watch him. Even in his sleep ridden state, Harry knew something was looking at him. Slowly he opened his eyes, straight into the eyes of Severus Snape. Gasping he leapt back on the old uncomfortable sofa. Just what was the man doing now? Was he going to make him sleep on the floor instead?

Harry heard the sound of his own rapid breathing, deafening in the silent room. His heart thudded painfully against his ribs. But still, the man just stared at him. Snape raised his hand, long and pale and placed it against Harry’s cheek, warm from sleep. 

Did this mean that Snape had finally felt emotions akin to what Harry had felt earlier? No something seemed wrong. His eyes were peculiar. They were pitch black as usual, but there was something glimmering in those depths. It was felt like Artemis. 

“Artemis?” Harry asked. 

The man bared all his teeth, in what appeared to be a smile. Harry threw his arms around the man's neck in excitement. Artemis wrapped his counterpart’s arms around him in return, squeezing warmly.

“But how?” Harry pulled back, looking deep into those eyes, down into the werewolf. “It isn’t a full moon.” 

Nothing was spoken, but the man climbed up onto the sofa with Harry and pulled him into an embrace. Harry pressed against the man's skin, content at the closeness. It had torn at his soul when Snape had just turned and left him in the living room. Artemis had sensed this and somehow knew this was what he needed. He felt a check rub against his raven hair, and his eyes soon felt heavy again. As he was being pulled into sleep once again, Harry felt the blanket being pulled around the both of them. 

Snape was going to be furious in the morning. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

### Chapter 8

_A special Thank you to Frogger Jane and Silver Moonbeams for Beta reading this chapter._

****

He could feel it, lurking just under his skin. His neck and lower back were pulsating with dull agony. Severus must have once again fallen asleep grading papers. This job was relentless in the amount of paper that required completion. 

Severus attempted to stretch with his eyes still firmly shut, finding himself unable to move. His legs were lifeless but his hips could feel a dead weight draped across them. He was content to ignore all of this, however, to get some more sleep. 

But the slow heavy breathing that was not his own made his eyelids snap open in shock. Flabbergasted, Severus Snape looked down at the sleeping form of Harry Potter in his lap.

How the bloody hell had that happened?

Sighing irritably, Severus let his head fall to the back of the couch in despair. He didn’t recall waking up in the middle of the night to sit with Potter for any reason. Perhaps it was the strength of the bond that forced him to leave his bed and join Potter on the sofa? He let his thoughts roam freely for a few minutes as he woke up fully. At the moment his head was still filled with cobwebs from sleep and it was affecting his rational brain.

Potter shifted in his lap, stretching contentedly in his sleep. Against his will, Severus opened his eyes once more and lifted his head to look at Potter. It was only now in the quiet recesses of his mind that Severus could admit this to himself. Harry Potter was appealing to him. It was more than likely the bond talking, as it demanded to be physically fulfilled, but Severus could no longer deny Potter was attractive to him.

Potter was curled slightly in his sleep, his fists clutching at Severus’s sleeping trousers. His cheeks were flushed with sleep, his dusky pink lips parted slightly to allow air in. Potter’s hair, which at the best of times was messy, seemed to suit him more in this state. It was crumpled all around his head, bringing more attention to his face. 

Severus had never noticed before how smooth Potter's skin was up close. How it was lightly tanned in comparison to his own pale complexion. Slowly, trying not to wake him Severus extended his hand, gently running a finger across his cheeks. Potter muttered in his sleep and turned slightly so his back was now pressed into Severus’s lap. 

As if he were burnt, Severus pulled his hand away. What was he doing? Acting like a lovesick fool. How had things progressed to this? Only a few months ago he was cursing Potter’s name, dreading the encounters between Artemis and Potter. Then like the slow dripping of a faucet, Potter had wedged part of himself in Severus’s life. 

At the beginning when Artemis had met Harry for the first time, Severus had truly believed he hated Harry Potter. He believed he was immature for telling his friends about every aspect of his life. He had thought him spoilt and prone to acts of aggression towards other students, such as Draco. But when Artemis first clapped his amber eyes on Potter, some sort of change had occurred within him. Even the lesson after their first encounter when Severus wanted to make the Potter's life a misery for boring him with his endless chatter, there had been a bigger part of him that wanted Potter to submit before him.

Maybe that had been the real reason all along for Severus’s aggression towards Potter. James Potter did not help of course, but Harry Potter had been just as wilful and always unable to show Severus the respect he deserved. Artemis had just intensified those feelings.

Just as Severus had always found himself slightly protective of Potter because he had been Lily’s son, and his only chance for survival. Artemis had heightened those as well. Severus still believed firmly however that Harry Potter was a spoilt child that had the world handed to him on a platter. He had adoring fans, Severus had seen it. How Potter was bombarded with mail sometimes, and how the rules were constantly bent for him. Severus knew that Potter had a big part in the war, that was a given, but he wasn’t fighting alone. 

It wasn’t as if Harry Potter alone decided the fate of the world now was it? There were other members that risked their lives to bring information, and who fought against the Death Eaters on a regular basis. Severus could not remember any of them receiving honorary treatment. 

Then there was the attraction to Potter. Severus could honestly say he had never been aware of that before. Artemis may have felt similar things as he, but Severus must have already been harbouring the feelings. When had he in all the time he spied on Potter, developed an attraction? He had always been consumed in so much anger towards him, that Severus had never even noticed there was an underlying attraction there.

But regardless of his attraction, Severus still had no desire to be bonded. It was too late now of course, but it didn’t mean he was happy about it. Then there was the little stunt of the damned brat asking him questions under the remnants of the truth serum. That had infuriated him beyond belief. It was the lack of respect Severus could not handle. This in turn only fuelled his anger towards Potter.

It was exhausting having all these conflicting emotions. 

Severus scratched his hairline in exasperation. He hadn’t wanted any of this. The damned werewolf, being bonded to Potter or any of it. He was content to play out his role in the war from the shadows, safe from people’s harm. Despite being bonded that was not going to change now. 

Potter shifted once more, yawning this time and rubbing his eyes. Sleepily the jade eyes looked up at him, meeting his own dark ones. They remained locked for only a few seconds, but the bond tightened immediately, willing them to consummate the relationship.

Everything Severus had been thinking evaporated as he looked into those huge emerald eyes. Within seconds they were saturated with lust and Severus was certain his were the same. Of their own accord, his hands grasped at Harry’s waist, lifting him up to straddle his waist. 

Harry's head flew back at the contact, exposing his slender throat. Severus resisted the urge to feast upon it. Harry was a bit fearful of his own reactions which made it even more exquisite. Severus laid Harry down on his back, covering the young body with his own more experienced one. 

Harry shook with nerves and excitement underneath him, heightening Severus’s urge to dominate him. His long fingers toured the contours of Harry’s body inhaling his partners scent at the neck. Harry was willing; the scent was intoxicating, making Severus drunk with pleasure. 

He looked up at Harry's face enjoying the light blush splattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Severus wanted to see if he could make it extend to other parts of Harry’s body. He could feel through the overly large clothes that Harry’s body was lithe and toned. He wanted to feast on it with his eyes first before any other aspect of his body made contact.

Harry had opened his eyes at this point and let out a low moan at the intensity of Severus’s gaze. Severus was held fascinated by it, wanting to see if kissing could elicit more responses such as that. 

His fingers fastened behind his head, entangling them in Harry’s raven locks. With applied force, he brought Harry’s lips to meet his own. 

They would have kissed had it not been for Artemis’s joyful howl awakening Severus to his senses. With an excruciating jolt, Severus regained his senses and pushed Potter away from him. He rose from the sofa, panting and looked down at his confused bonded. 

The sounds of heavy breathing filled the air as both calmed down. 

“Whilst you may not have the willpower against such carnal emotions, be thankful that I do,” was all Severus offered in the way of explanation, before leaving Harry alone once more. 

***

Harry pulled his transfigured blanket around himself as he tried to figure out what had just happened there. Clearly, Snape had no idea that he had joined him on the sofa last night. Artemis could be damned sneaky sometimes. But for the first time in years Harry had slept deeply.

It had been uncomfortable on the sofa, springs jabbed him in the back and it was too small for the both of them to share. It was also freezing and gloomy in the living room. Clearly Snape had no idea how to accommodate guests. In the future, Harry would need a lot more than one blanket. But regardless Harry had fallen asleep listening to his partner's heartbeat.

His dreams had been undisturbed of nightmares and other such horrors, and when he awoke he was deeply shocked that Snape was still with him. When he had looked up at the man, it was not the face of someone who had just woken up. Snape had been awake for a while and he still hadn’t moved. 

Harry heard the sound of the shower switch on and his aching muscles twitched in delight. He knew he would be waiting a long time for Snape to leave, however. He took the time to look about the place that would be his home for the moment. 

Severus Snape believed in minimal things it seemed. In the living room, there was only a small sofa, grey and moth-bitten that he was currently expected to sleep on. There was a small desk in the corner of the room, carved out of a deep dark wood, covered in parchment. The floor was concrete slabs, just like his previous room had been. But whilst his dorm room had some colour to it, all Harry could see of the walls was more stone. That was in-between the thousands of bookcases that lined the walls of course. There was a small fireplace, but it looked unused. 

Burrowing deeper into his blanket, Harry resumed his thinking. Of how Snape had clearly wanted him, and how that had scared and excited him at the same time. Harry had no idea what was expected of him physically, but he could feel the bond tugging at him, demanding physical completion. He had surrendered himself to Snape, begging his touch yet at the same time fearful of it.

Harry was astounded that Snape felt passion for him. It had been the older man who took charge but then why had he suddenly tossed Harry aside as he didn’t matter anymore?

The shower stopped and Harry felt his heart stop cold in his chest. He could just sense he was in for an argument, as sure as he was a Gryffindor. Quickly he looked down at his clothes which he hadn’t changed from last night, quickly wondering if he should change. But Harry had none of his things down in the dungeons. 

He performed a quick cleaning spell to ensure he didn’t smell at least when Snape entered the room. Harry felt his limbs turn to jelly. What was he supposed to do in a situation such as this? Say good morning and get on with his life? He had saved Artemis as was his mission. Sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life was a small price to pay. 

“So tell me, Potter. What was going through your perverted brain last night when you dragged me into bed with you?” Snape whispered dangerously. 

Harry felt his brow furrow in confusion. Why would he have dragged Snape in here? Surely the man would have woken up if Harry had attempted to pull him across the floor. That was not including the fact of Snape was significantly taller than he. “I didn’t drag you anywhere!” he muttered angrily in response. Seriously was this how Snape was going to start their new relationship?

“I wouldn’t have willingly climbed onto the sofa with you Mr Potter I can assure you,” was the dry sarcastic response.

Obviously, this was going to be how it was from now on. Harry had two choices. He could play the docile mate that put up with this endless abuse, or he could fight back. 

Well, he certainly wasn’t a Hufflepuff. 

“What makes you think I would have allowed you on the sofa with me anyway?” he shot back. That was guaranteed a response. 

Snape stalked up to him and Harry could feel his legs trembling. Maybe he should have been a Hufflepuff after all. He decided to try and backtrack a little. “Besides it wasn’t either of us, it was Artemis that decided to move your body to the living room.” The truth was always the best option in Harry opinion. 

“Preposterous even for you, Potter. A full moon has only just occurred, the werewolf is at his weakest now. The only explanation is you did something. Besides your reactions proved you are guilty.” Snape invaded Harry’s personal space, leaning close to his ear. “See even now I can see your body wants me,” he whispered nastily into his ear. But regardless of Snape’s invasion, Harry could feel his body flush.

“And what! You're totally immune?” Harry snapped, putting some distance between the pair.

“I merely feel the after-effects of the bond. It is you and the werewolf who wish to complete the bond. I fulfilled my duty as the host, but I will not allow it to go any further.” Snape sat at the desk in the corner of the living room and observed him, chin placed on his knitted fingers. “Who would have guessed the boy-who-lived is attracted to his Potions Professor? Pity I have to look out for your welfare or this could have made me very popular with the Daily Prophet. The boy who lived…Gay.” Snape chuckled nastily at him.

Harry could feel his ears burn with shame as Snape ridiculed him. It was not wrong to be attracted to a guy, but Snape was making him sound like he was doing something wrong. Harry hadn’t thought he was gay. There had never been enough time to think of a relationship. Sure he wanted a family and if that was with a guy so be it. He had nothing to be ashamed of. “Just why did you do this Snape? Why did you bond?” 

“I needed a saviour, lo and behold the golden boy Potter rushes to my aid. Was it not you who said Severus Snape is someone worth saving? Well, you received your wish Potter, I am now saved. Now I assume it is not too early in the morning to discuss some rules to your living here? Or does the mere presence of my body distract you?” Snape smirked sadistically.

“Go ahead,” Harry told him dejectedly. There was no use fighting with this man sometimes. He could run rings around you mentally and he was right. Harry did want to save both man and werewolf and he knew it would be hard. Harry wasn’t sure why he had been hoping for a miracle and Snape would change. 

“Firstly, this is my home and I expect you to respect it. You will sleep in here and respect my privacy, no sneaky trips into my bedroom; Merlin knows what you would get up to. That means your friends are not welcome in here. No trips to see the “bat” of Hogwarts.” 

Harry nodded. He would transfigure the couch into something more comfortable. 

“Secondly I do not expect to see you loitering in my rooms. You can stay out of my way until curfew. At which point you will return and go to sleep.”

“Am I allowed to use any of the facilities such as bathroom or kitchen?” Harry mockingly responded. 

“If you must use the bathroom so be it, I have no desire to smell you, Potter. In regards to the kitchen, there is none. You will receive your meals in the Great hall just like everyone else.” 

“So basically I’m to stay away from you until I need to sleep?” 

“I’m glad to see there is some intelligence in you yet, Potter.” 

That was it? Harry expected much worse. Not being able to play Quidditch or being unable to see his friends is what he thought Snape would ask of him. His head nodded in agreement, Harry went to leave the dungeon to get his things and make up a story to tell his friends. 

“One other thing,” Snape whispered as he was about to leave. “Whilst we are bonded I expect you to stay faithful. No dalliances with other students do I make myself clear?” 

Snape tone was serious and it made Harry turn around and look at the man. For some reason, he could sense an underlying vulnerability to the man. It was his chance for some payback from his earlier statements but Harry was unable to do it. Instead with as much sincerity as he could muster, he looked Severus Snape straight in the eyes and muttered, “I promise.”

***

“You want to run that past us again mate?” Ron asked, mouth open in shock.

“I’ve been moved out of Gryffindor tower for a few months. There are things I need to do for Dumbledore in the fight against you know who.” Harry knew Ron was always uncomfortable with the use of Voldemort. “I need to have my own space for a few months so I can come back late and not disturb anyone.” Harry did his best I’m-not-happy-with-this-either look and carried on packing his trunk.

“But why now? Is everything alright?” Ron got up from his bed, face frowning in concern. Honestly, Harry was surprised. He and Ron were friends but it was Hermione he felt closer to at times. She was the person he spoke to when things bothered him, Ron was the bloke friend. The one he played chess with and played Quidditch with. They didn’t have the type of friendship where they talked about deep and meaningful stuff.

Maybe Harry had perceived Ron wrong all along. His friends pose gave away his concern for Harry’s welfare, and he suddenly felt guilty. Sure Ron had abandoned him at times, such as the dragon task, but he had opened his home to Harry, a boy that had none. Ron usually stuck by him, even now when most of Gryffindor still wasn't speaking to him for losing so many points with Snape. 

In an unusual act of friendship, Harry walked up to Ron and enveloped him in a hug. “I’ll miss you too,” he whispered into the ginger hair of his first friend. Ron stiffened up slightly at first, before relaxing and resting his hands on Harry’s back. “Besides I only have to sleep there, I’m still your Captain. Also, you're going to need me around during the day, otherwise Hermione will make you do homework all the time,” Harry sniggered, letting go.

“Have you told Hermione what’s going on?” Ron passed Harry the last of his clothes from his bed. “I kind of thought you guys you know…shared everything,” Ron trailed off looking at the stone floor.

“No, I haven’t told her yet. It’s not like that Ron. I can talk with you its just you know, guys don’t really talk about this sort of stuff.” Harry fastened the clasps on his trunk.

“You can you know, speak to me about things,” Ron muttered quietly.

Harry looked up, a smile on his lips for what felt like the first time in days. “Then I will. But at the moment I need to get this down to my quarters and then I’ll join you for lunch? Then I’m free for the afternoon. Want to practice some keeping skills?” 

Ron’s stomach growled enthusiastically and they both laughed. “Yeah sure. See you in about half hour?” 

“Deal.” Harry shrunk his trunk down to pocket size and left his dorm room. 

His slow descent into the common room was a sad one and Harry felt himself wondering if he would ever live here once again. He was a bonded soul now and he would have to live with Severus for however long it was. Harry stopped on the stairs. Maybe he should go to the library and actually look up the whole bonding process? He was more likely to run into Hermione there, and explain the situation to her in the process. His trunk could stay in his pocket for now. Besides he wasn’t allowed back until curfew, so he couldn’t put his stuff in Snape’s quarters even if he wanted to.

Entering the common room, he was greeted by the occupant’s usual stony silence, which made Harry feel better about moving away from Gryffindor. He felt like shouting at them all. Did they not realise a war was raging with people dying? Instead of shunning each other house points and inter-house rivalries the students of Hogwarts should have been joining forces! 

Not in the mood for this Harry just left despite hearing the barely concealed whispers directed at him. 

The ironic thing was that even as Witches and Wizards grew up many seemed not to grow out of this most basic rivalry. As years past and many grew up and got jobs, many would still not trust someone from the Slytherin house. Harry shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets.

And Severus Snape thought he was immature.


	9. Chapter 9

### Chapter 9

Special thank you to Silver Moonbeams for Beta reading.

***

"To be bonded with another is a very deep and meaningful connection, which transcends time…" With a dull thud, the book was dropped on top of a rapidly growing pile.

"…Both will be able to harness each other's magic, lending strength to one another. After the bonding has taken place, the immediate urge to consummate the relationship will occur, and caution will be thrown to the wind as passion overrides basic instinct."

Harry snapped the book shut, and resisted the urge to break it over his knee. There was nothing of use here in the library; and anything he had read about, he had already been a victim to. The urge to consummate as it were. His fingers pulled the cumbersome glasses from his face and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Of course, this research should have been done before he agreed to be bound to Snape for the rest of his life, not after. Slowly he picked the books back up from the shelf and put them untidily away.

"Harry!" was hissed angrily from his side, and the books were immediately placed in their proper place. "What's this I hear from Ron? You're leaving Gryffindor tower?"

"I have to leave for a few months to do training for Dumbledore," Harry told her vaguely, more interested in the fact that he had just seen Malfoy walk past the corridor in a stupor.

"Damn it! Don't you dare lie to me, Harry Potter!" Hermione shrieked quietly, conscious of the fact that they were in the library.

Harry could feel his feet itching with the want to follow the Slytherin, but he had promised Snape he wouldn't, and his body wouldn't follow through with his order. He sighed unhappily and looked down into Hermione's angry, brown eyes. "I promised not to tell anyone," he muttered finally, pushing the last book into place.

"That's very well, but considering you're looking at books about Witches and Wizards being bonded, and our earlier talks about a certain Werewolf, I can pretty much work out what's happened," Hermione hissed at him.

Harry sat on the floor, in-between the musty old bookshelves. He had felt exhausted all day, probably from the lack of sleep. He and Snape hadn't returned to his, no their, quarters until the early hours of the morning. Wearily he raised his green eyes to look at his irritated friend. Her pale hand was on her hip; leg tense with the effort it was taking her to not stamp it.

She was right, as always. Hermione had enough information to work out what had really happened, and Harry didn't want to insult her intelligence by trying to convince her otherwise. Dumbledore knew him well enough to know he would tell his friends what had happened. Alright, it wasn't as if Ron knew, but Hermione had helped him with his Werewolf problem. She had stood beside him as he took a crash course in how to become an Animagus.

"I bonded with Artemis." He told her gently, waiting for her reaction.

Hermione waited a few moments, the hurt showing in her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry winced at the pain in her voice. "There was only a short time in-between me learning who Artemis was and me bonding with him. There wasn't time. I'm sorry." He waited for another tongue lashing, but Hermione said nothing.

"Is this what you want?" Hermione crouched beside him. Her easy acceptance made Harry well up with emotion. A lump formed in his throat, and his eyes burned angrily.

"I wanted to save Artemis, but I don't know what happens now. Artemis is safe like I wanted but where does that leave me?" Harry drew his knees up and rested his forehead there. He heard Hermione continue to speak, but it felt like he was underwater and he couldn't hear her properly.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked; frightened when she saw Harry sway alarmingly.

I don't feel good," Harry groaned as his vision swam in and out of focus before finally, he felt the world fade away.

***

Harry Potter was truly intoxicating, Severus thought to himself as he walked to the Headmasters office. How he had not ravished Harry and claimed him fully was beyond him. Even now, he could feel his fingers, itching to travel across and explore the his body. His lips tingled with the memory of the kiss they had shared.

He was weak for allowing such a thing to happen.

He was a teacher, for crying out loud! And here he was, seducing one of his students; one of the cardinal lines that you simply didn't cross. Then, there was the problem of the blasted Werewolf. He had been protective of Harry Potter, yes. Had Artemis made the feelings grow? Or had that happened by itself?

Regardless Severus was now stuck in a bonding he didn't want. That was a partial lie. It wasn't Harry he minded being bonded to. He may have had feelings of dislike for Harry, but there were other worse people to be bound to. People who would exploit him or use him for their own uses. At least Harry did not have the brain to use him in such a way.

It was being bonded when he wasn't ready to be bonded, that was really bothering him. How could one person in the Ministry have affected so many people with this stupid new law?

Severus probably wouldn't have cared if he wasn't a Werewolf. But the Muggle-born restrictions the Ministry was trying to put in place made Severus care. Even though he and Lily hadn't been on speaking terms when they last saw each other before her death, Severus was still outraged on his friend's behalf.

Even if 'Mudblood' had been the last thing he had called her.

The memory of that last encounter prickled along his skin uncomfortably. He had tried to make up for it, in the protection of her son, but somewhere along the way, Severus found himself looking after Harry for his own reasons.

When Harry had made that speech about Severus being someone worth saving, his initial reaction had been to scoff; what could a mere student do? When Harry's magic had curled around his heart, however, Severus knew Harry could live up to his promise.

Severus had never encountered someone with such raw magic. He knew that Harry had achieved the Animagus form of a wolf fairly quickly, but it had never occurred to him that Harry had so much power. Severus had never put the two together.

He could feel the golden energy within him now, quietly pulsating, awaiting use. How was it Harry wasn't at the top of his year? He had the strongest magic signature Severus thought imaginable, then why did Harry not excel in his studies?

Perhaps that was something that Severus could offer Harry in their bond, the ability to do well... While he was by no means weak in power, Severus had ample wisdom and intelligence to offer. He wondered with his magic now settled in Harry's being would that make him more willing to study and explore knowledge?

Loathe as he was to admit it, they actually suited each other quite well. Severus would always be the dominant of the pair as the Werewolf dictated, and Harry seemed to understand that. Severus found the irony of one of the world's strongest Wizards wanting to be dominated quite amusing.

It quickly vanished as he stared into the furious face of Albus Dumbledore.

Only once had he seen that face before, and that had been when he reported to Dumbledore that he was a Death Eater and that he had handed the Potters over on a platter to the Dark Lord.

"I could have you sent to Azkaban for this Severus!" Albus growled, jerking his head at the empty chair in the office. Guilty, Severus sat where he was told, wincing as Albus slammed the door shut. Even Fawkes, who usually chirped at him, was showing Severus his tail feathers.

"Never in all my years of knowing you, have I been this disappointed in you. How dare you not tell Harry what was expected of him in a bonding ceremony!"

Many of the odd artefacts Albus collected were beginning to rattle around dangerously. "Potter came to me with the idea of bonding. I did not force him into it," Severus said calmly; he wasn't going to be drawn into an argument, but he wasn't going to sit idly by.

"No, Severus, you didn't need to. You just made him think there was no other way to save a creature he has grown to love. Now the world's only hope is bonded to someone who doesn't give a damn about him!" Albus slammed his fist on the table.

Fawkes shuffled his feathers irritably, flying away to one of the rafters in the office.

"I do not hate the boy, Albus." Severus offered as an olive branch.

"No, Severus, you just told him you dislike him and that it was never going to change."

Severus didn't know how Albus knew he had told Harry that, but it was the truth. Severus may feel protective for whatever reason. Be it Lily or something else deep within him, but he couldn't see the feelings of dislike disappearing anytime soon. Harry Potter was arrogant, lazy and fool hardy, all were traits that he despised in people. He was touched when Harry had admitted that he was someone worth saving, nevertheless, it hadn't changed what he thought.

Also, where was this nonsense coming from that Harry was the world's only hope? It infuriated him that Dumbledore thought so much of a teenage boy, and it had awakened Artemis as well. Severus had a mental picture of a sleeping Werewolf suddenly snapped to attention.

"I told him the truth, Albus. You could have disagreed to the bonding. Anyway, surely branding Potter as the world's only hope is simply adding to his ego, surely?" Severus said as he reclined on his chair, stretching his legs out.

Albus's eye twitched with annoyance at the lack of respect Severus was showing. He sat on his chair like the old man he was, acting as if the whole world was on his shoulders. "Have you not been listening to anything I've told you, Severus? Or has your _DISLIKE_ of Harry simply deafened you?" Albus asked as his saddened blue eyes rose to meet Severus's.

"Harry has to die, in order for Voldemort to be destroyed."

Something stopped dead in his chest. Harry was supposed to die? All the blood leaked away from his body. The room was silent for a few seconds before Artemis's snarling filled his head painfully, and for once, Severus agreed with the beast. "Potter is not going to die," he coldly told the Headmaster.

"What did you think I meant when I told you I wasn't asking you to give up your life Severus? Do you not remember the talk we had at Christmas?"

Vaguely Severus did, but he had thought Albus was referring to himself as the life that had to be given up.

This couldn't be happening.

Something painfully sharp, tugged at his heart and he realized something was wrong with Harry at the present time; his bond was tugging at Severus's. However, now was not the time; he could deal with Harry later. For now, he needed to know what the hell was going on.

"But the Order! Everyone else that is fighting in this damn war! Don't we make a difference?" Severus tried not to scream. Artemis was lashing its mental tail in anger, the growls increasing into snarls.

"It doesn't make a difference. Tom cannot be destroyed by any one apart from Harry. Why do you think I am seeking out the Horcruxes now whilst I am still present? The Order members have their orders, which they will follow when I am dead, but Harry will be alone."

"I will be with him," Severus snarled, feeling more and more like the beast with every minute that passed.

"You think him arrogant, and foolhardy, remember?" Albus reminded him.

"I do not wish him dead!" Severus shouted, standing in fury.

"No, but you will torture him mentally before he stands before Voldemort. It is only my unbreakable vow with you that causes your desire to save the boy. I allowed the bonding to take place because I believe that you can help Harry survive, for as long as he is needed. However, if I hear of any harm that befalls Harry in the meantime, I will send you to Azkaban myself, bond or no bond," Albus threatened, growing angry again.

Severus went to fight back but a knock on the door halted their conversation.

Hermione Granger stood there.

***

Hermione was careful not to let Harry bang his head as she levitated him down to the dungeons. Normally, she would have taken him straight to the hospital wing, but she suspected this was just exhaustion from Harry's new bond. Ever since she had learnt about this mysterious Werewolf and the effect it had on Harry's heart, she had done her research.

She had known it was Professor Snape all along. He matched the description of the Wolf Harry described. Like Harry, Hermione had deduced that the human locked within the Werewolf was a Slytherin. The fact that Snape looked ill every morning after a full moon had not escaped her attention either.

Harry's outburst in Potions had simply been the icing on the cake.

But as Harry's friend, she had her doubts. She was not biased like Ron and Harry when it came to Snape. Hermione had never believed that he was evil or working for You-know-who like they both believed. No, she had always seen him for the bitter man that he was, stuck in a job he didn't want to do, and trapped in a castle he didn't want to be in. An emotionless man stuck here for his safety. Hermione knew he was brave, his countless missions spying on Voldemort confirmed that. Even if she wasn't supposed to know that he was spying on the Dark Lord.

Whilst Harry had always thought that Snape hated him, Hermione had always thought Snape seemed almost jealous of Harry. Of what she wasn't sure. She herself had been a victim of jealousy towards Harry. She had never heard of a Wizard who had learnt how to be an Animagus in just two months!

Hermione had the intellect, secure in her place at the top of her academic studies. But she could not match Harry in raw magical power. She doubted anyone could. If he put that power to use, Harry Potter could be one of Hogwarts' greatest students. Just like Tom Riddle had been.

She came to what she thought was the Professor's chambers. Now came the tricky part. How was she going to get Harry inside? Hermione knew a multitude of unlocking charms, but she severely doubted Snape's quarters could be accessed by any spell she knew. Snape had probably changed them when he became aware of her talent in learning charms.

Fortunately for her, Harry chose this time to come to, struggling against the levitating spell she had placed on him. Whispering softly to him, Hermione released the spell and supported Harry with her shoulder. For a minute, she was shocked at how light he felt, but it vanished as Harry began speaking to her.

"How'd you know to come here?" He muttered sleepily, attempting to hold up some of his own weight.

"I guessed a while back that Artemis was Professor Snape. Did he leave instructions on how to get in?"

"Of course he didn't. He didn't even want to bond with me. I'm going to be sleeping on a sofa for the rest of my life," Harry spat out bitterly, trying to shrug Hermione off him.

Hermione allowed him to move away from her, and then sprang forward again as Harry lost his footing, stumbling against the door. In the process, Harry's hand had connected with the door handle and it had sprung open. "It seems he wants you around more then either of you realise," Hermione spoke quietly to herself and helped Harry to the sofa.

Harry collapsed upon it and was asleep within a few seconds. Hermione sighed heavily to herself, transfiguring a spare pillow into a blanket to keep him warm.

Whilst she was in the Potions Master's quarters, Hermione couldn’t help but have a peek around. She would be mortified if she was caught, but sometimes, the Gryffindor in her took over her rational side.

The bookworm within her was automatically drawn to the many books filling the cases lined up against the walls, however, she rebelled and instead she lit a small fire in the empty fireplace. It was deathly cold in the room, as Harry's misty breath indicated.

Once lit, the fire gave the room a slight amber glow, and Hermione could feel the heat take away some of the chill in the room. Briefly, she thought that the place could use a carpet or a rug to take away the coldness of the concrete slabs beneath her feet.

'Was she comfortable with Harry being with a man such as Severus Snape?' Hermione thought as she sat at the end of the sofa, touching Harry's feet. It went against the rules of course; thus it was something that she could never be fully comfortable with. But was Snape the sort of person Harry should be with?

No, was the answer that first sprang to mind; even though Snape had proven that he had Harry's best interests at heart. He might have bullied her friend, and caused all of them emotional distress at times, but Artemis wouldn't have been drawn to Harry unless there was something already binding the two of them together.

Hermione had always found it so romantic; the way Tonks had spoken about Lupin, and how the Werewolf inside Lupin, had picked her as its mate. So romantic, in fact, that Hermione had even had her own fantasies of some magical beast finding her, and claiming her as its mate. Of belonging to someone, of being possessed and cared for.

Artemis had courted Harry as their customs predicted, but what Hermione didn't understand, was why Snape was fighting the idea? The sexual attraction must already be there, at least. What was holding the man back?

Was it Harry's father? The fact that he was a teacher? Or did Dumbledore disapprove?

Speaking of whom, Hermione thought it was best she alert someone to Harry's predicament. She rubbed her friend's legs gently and got up to go find the Headmaster.

***

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore inquired gently, his earlier anger diffused by the brown haired teen.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Sir, but it was an emergency. It's Harry; he has fainted from exhaustion."

Immediately, Severus and Artemis were on alert, and Severus now knew what it was that he had felt earlier.

"I see, but my dear, why have you come to find us, rather than Madam Pomfrey?" Albus asked her gently.

The girl only had to look at Severus and they both knew. "You are aware of my condition," Severus spoke without looking at her.

"Yes, I do. Artemis." At least the girl had guts.

Albus gestured for the girl to come into his office. "Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me, Miss Granger. I trust I don't have to explain why this must be kept a secret?"

Granger sat down, and all Severus could now see of her was the back of her bushy, annoying, brown head. "I understand, Sir. However, from my knowledge of 'Hogwarts, a History', I didn't think student-teacher relationships were forbidden, as long as the student was of a certain age?"

Severus resisted the urge to set fire to the back of her head.

"No, it is frowned upon, but as the Headmaster, it is my responsibility to care for the welfare of all my students. If I believed that Professor Snape did not have Harry's well being in mind, I would not have allowed it."

Severus knew what they were doing. The two of them thought they were clever, but they weren't. Harry was probably tired from the late night; it had nothing to do with him. It wasn't his responsibility to make the child go to sleep. But he couldn't shake the worried feeling he had that Harry might be more than just tired.

"Do they not have to consummate the bond? Will Harry not feel worse as time draws on?"

His temper snapped.

"Have you ever thought, Miss Granger that I do not wish to consummate anything with Potter?" Severus growled through clenched teeth. "A young, foolish, arrogant child? The bond we have created has nothing to do with love, but a mere concern for safety. His and my own. He was the one who came to me, and asked me to bond; I never forced him. He was idiotic not to learn about the repercussions."

Granger stood and faced him. The air was tense but Albus made no move to stop her.

"You think Harry is foolish?" She whispered to him. There was no malice in her voice; she was quite calm, actually.

"How can someone with your intelligence not think so? You naïve fool, how many times has Potter dragged you and his friends into danger? On stupid, glory missions?" He spat angrily at her.

"You think that he is foolish, just because he rushes into danger, do you not? Harry isn't like that though. Sure, sometimes he doesn't always think things through, but something inside him has to save people. I don't know what it is about him, but Harry doesn't do things for recognition or for any kind of warped glory. Harry Potter goes out into danger because it's the right thing to do."

Granger paused, her cheeks flushed with passion.

"As Gryffindors we, his friends, share the stigma of being foolishly loyal, and leaping into danger; but that's not it at all. Harry inspires people to do the right thing. To fight for their friends. I have never felt like I've been dragged into danger and Harry has never asked me to leap into battle with him, Harry always becomes distressed when Ron and I don't listen to him and follow him. With regards to Sirius, it was because he was Harry's family that we went to save him, and it was not only Gryffindors that came along. In the DA, there were at least a few members from each house, apart from Slytherin."

"You will never understand the quiet loyalty of the Slytherin’s," Severus hissed nastily at her.

Hermione raised her hands to show she meant no disrespect.

"It is none of your business; mine or Harry's life." Severus turned away ending the conversation.

"I know more about Harry than anyone else, Professor. He will always be my business." The girl responded in that annoyingly calm way of hers. Severus resisted the urge to snap her neck, tilting his head to look at Albus.

"If that's all, Headmaster?" he snapped. Without waiting for a response, he strode from the office. Severus was furious, but he was also concerned about Harry.

***

Hermione sipped her tea, minus the calming potion. Whilst waiting for the Headmaster to speak, she surveyed the office. Usually, when she was in here, it was for the briefest of moments, before she would go dashing off after Harry.

"How did you know?" Dumbledore eventually asked.

"It was Harry who first thought Artemis was a Slytherin. Then, there was the fact that he had black fur; and Professor Snape was always tired after a full moon. Just like Professor Lupin." She drank once again from her cup, idly observing the books in the Headmaster's bookshelf.

"I beg your pardon, my dear, but how did you know of Professors Snape's aversion to consummating the bond?"

Hermione placed her cup down with a small clink, trying not to blush. It was a sensitive subject, and one she wasn't overly comfortable discussing with someone like Dumbledore. "I know Professor Snape's character. Whilst he is not always an easy man to like, or even tolerate, he strikes me as someone who has morals. One of those would be to not violate someone he is teaching."

Dumbledore sat back, placing his hands on his lap. "I liked the addition that Harry needed to consummate the bond soon."

She picked up her china cup once more; a smile tugging at her lips. "I cannot believe a scholar such as the Professor, did not see through that one."

The Headmaster smiled, chuckling quietly. "I hope I've done the right thing in allowing both of them to bond." Blue eyes meet her brown ones. "You may be against the idea of Harry being with a man such as Severus, but I truly believe that they are the best thing for each other now. Severus is the only one I trust to help Harry with the next stage of the war."

"In some ways, I do trust Professor Snape. I just worry that he cannot overcome his hatred towards Harry. In the end, it will destroy him." Hermione looked into her tea leaves sadly.

"I think they will make their own way through life. There will be heartache, of that I am sure; but I believe their destinies were already tied, long before Artemis was born."

***

Severus watched as his young bonded lay sleeping. So deep in sleep was he, that Harry did not even stir when Severus cleared his throat loudly, right beside him. He transfigured some off-hand item into a chair to sit, watching his partner. Even with his tanned skin, Severus could see that Harry was deathly pale; clearly exhausted.

Exhausted himself, Severus rubbed the delicate skin of his eyelids with his fingers. How had things progressed so fast? In only a day, he was able to feel when his mate was in distress. That was advanced, even for their own combined magic.

Harry rolled in his sleep, flinging his arm out to hit his trunk. Severus perked up a little at the realisation of something. Here, he had Harry Potter's private trunk, and he was just itching to have a look inside. He was a Slytherin, after all.

Silently, he opened the lid of the trunk; intrigued by what Harry could possibly own. But the contents made him furrow his brow. Was this it? A few baggy tattered clothes, school robes and a few other pieces of junk?

His bewilderment turned to anger. Were his quarters not adequate enough? Could Potter not bring down his actual possessions and instead only brought down a small scruffy amount? The sheer arrogance! He pushed the clothes aside in irritation and stumbled across something old, and very worn.

It was a photo album, filled with pictures of Lily and James. A few pages later they changed into Harry, and his friends. Severus might not have known his young mate very well, but he could understand how an item like this would be important to an orphan.

With as much care as Severus would give to a rare potion's ingredient, Severus tucked it back inside the trunk and sat back on his heels. His anger melted away as he stared at the trunk.

So, he had been wrong.

Harry had not been arrogant, nor had he turned his nose up at Severus's quarters. This was everything the young man owned. As unwilling as he was to see it, Severus could not argue with the evidence presented to him. Harry was not the person he thought he was.

There were no hordes of clothes and other such items that a spoilt child would possess. Unlike Draco, who had to be forced to send some of his things back every year.

With more care, Severus folded the clothes, looking for clues to tell him about his mate.

The clothes themselves were old and much too big, so they clearly weren't his. Severus knew of a fat cousin Harry lived with and he concluded that they were hand-me-downs from him. But why was Harry wearing them?

He had none of his own.

That thought was like a slap to the face. Severus forced back the bitter bile rising in his throat. His fingers brushed against a packet of owl treats; for Hedwig, Severus assumed. Harry clearly cared a lot about his familiar. There was the parchment from his third year. A joke map of sorts. Well, Severus knew Harry liked to pull pranks.

There were no sweets or treats of any kind, so either Harry didn't have a sweet tooth or he felt he was too grown up to eat them. Severus rather thought it was the latter; as he had seen Harry eat ample amounts of chocolate desserts.

His Quidditch gloves were within, as well as a broom cleaning set, and also a book on Animagi. Severus packed everything away once again, apart from the book

How long had Harry been an Animagus? Severus never recalled hearing about any such talent from any of the teachers, most of whom liked to brag about Harry's achievements as if they were their own. Had Harry learnt from this book? Severus quickly thumbed through the pages. Surely not.

Severus could remember his shock at Harry being a wolf. As he recalled, Harry's Patronus was a Stag, like his father's. When had it changed? He and Artemis had only known each other a few short months, and it was impossible that Harry could have mastered the skill by then…Wasn't it?

He could feel the magic from his partner pulsing inside him; hot and powerful. But to achieve that kind of transformation in such a short time…well that would put Harry on par with the Dark Lord and wasn't that a terrifying thought?

That jolted him uncomfortably to his earlier chat with Albus. Gently his fingers brushed back the hair across his mate's face.

Harry was supposed to die?

That had never been part of the plan; sure, he used to hate the boy, but he never wished him dead. Everybody depended on a young student.

Artemis began to growl once again in his head, stamping around in Severus's mind angrily. The Werewolf longed to lie next to his mate and comfort him. But Severus could not allow that to happen. He would protect Harry as always, and stick by him until his task was complete. But he would not consummate a relationship with a student.

No matter how much the Headmaster and Granger seemed to want it. His lip curled at the thought of those two plotting. It didn't matter what they thought; Severus had his morals and he was not going to lose them. Despite how appealing Harry looked on the sofa.

He had allowed the Werewolf far too much free reign over his mind. True, he had agreed with Artemis's snarls over Harry becoming a sacrifice, but he couldn't allow any more nighttime trips to lie next to Harry. Severus would redouble his efforts to keep the Werewolf under his control. It would hurt Harry, only seeing Artemis once a month, but Severus would not allow the alternative to happen.

Even now, he could feel Artemis's rage as he slowly bent him to his will. He could feel the urges of the Wolf to complete the bond, and those were the most dangerous.

With one last look at a sleeping Harry, Severus rose and walked to his desk. He pulled out something from one of the draws and left it on the table.

***

Harry woke from what felt like a deep fog and opened his eyes to blurry surroundings. Someone had taken his glasses from him. Vaguely, he remembered Hermione bringing him down from the library, and bringing him in here. He couldn't remember ever feeling this tired before, not even after battling Voldemort.

Heavily, his head flopped back down onto the sofa, and he groped for his glasses on the table. Eventually, he found them, and his world came into focus again. His wand was in his pocket, as always, and a quick spell told him it was just after four in the morning.

He tried to sit up, and only managed a half sit up; enough to prop his upper body against the arm of the sofa. Snape's door was shut, and probably locked, so he had clearly come home, seen Harry, and gone to bed.

He bit back the anger, and the bitterness he felt, concentrating on flexing his shoulders instead. What did he expect, really? That Snape would begin to care for him? Harry assumed Hermione would have told someone that he had fainted, and he was sure Snape would have heard.

Well, it just proved he was an uncaring bastard, just as he suspected. He ignored the little niggling voice in his head, reminding him of how much he enjoyed waking up to the man.

Harry looked back at the table, noticing with interest, the bar of chocolate awaiting him. He smiled fondly; Hermione must have placed it there for him, for when he woke up. Even though his arms felt like lead, he pulled the chocolate towards him, devouring it in a few big bites.

He could feel the immediate effect, but Harry still wrapped the blanket around him, content to sleep some more. He would have to apologize to Ron, for not turning up, but he was sure Hermione would have said something to his friend. Besides, Ron usually understood.

As Harry fell asleep, he counted his blessings once again that he had such a concerned friend as Hermione Granger.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

### Chapter 10

Special thanks go to Silver Moonbeams for Beta reading. 

***

Artemis sighed, resting his large head on his huge furred forepaws. His mate was once again in his wolf form, swimming contentedly in the lake. The werewolf felt something akin to depression. He had been pushed so far down in his host's mind, that all the werewolf was able to do for weeks was watch his mate. Watch as he struggled to come to terms with the exhaustion still plaguing him because the bond had not been completely sealed.

The werewolf exhaled loudly, his breath rising up from his nostrils. Whereas before Artemis had been able to take advantage of his hosts exhausted form and creep into bed with his mate, the host was no longer allowing that. Artemis could now only watch as events unfolded.

His mate was miserable, Artemis could see it through the host's eyes. He was being forced to sleep in a cold den and then his host would disappear for the remainder of the day. Artemis would sometimes catch a glimpse when the humans all converged for eating, and on occasion in the smelly room where humans created things in huge stones.

The host would not speak to his mate at any other time, only when it was liquid making time. Then his mate was with his friends, and the host would upset him with cruel words that made the other humans laugh nastily. When his host returned to his den for the night he would stalk past his mate and slam the door on him. Even when they had all been eating and that sneaky female once again tried to take Harry away from him, Artemis could do nothing to prevent it.

His host had also watched with narrowed eyes as the female tried to lure his mate away with funny smelling water. That had enraged the pair of them and it had been the only time Artemis had been in complete agreement with his host's actions. He had spoken with the old female that could change into a feline, getting the younger female in lots of trouble. Then the host also ridiculed the young female at every chance he got. That had made them both feel much better.

Artemis lifted his head and watched his mate powerfully swimming in the water, his tail flared out behind him. The werewolf wished there was more he could do to protect his mate from harm. This snake-human seemed to be worrying the host and his mate tremendously, but Artemis wasn't allowed to break his neck. Artemis could do nothing but watch everything from his host's cold eyes.

The werewolf heard himself whine quietly. What use was he if he could only be allowed to appear for one night? The host wouldn't allow Artemis to share his mind. He was as useless as a cub.

He stood stretching his long limbs and padded over to the water's edge. Inhaling deeply Artemis could smell that the coldness which had taken over the land for the last few months was nearly gone. The light breeze held promise of new leaf and prey was beginning to grow fat once again. It had been almost a year now that Artemis had been alive, and he was proud of what he had achieved in the short time.

His mate barked happily from where he was in the dark, cold water, encouraging Artemis to come swim with him. The werewolf wrinkled his black nose in disgust. He did not like to get his fur wet, and could not understand his mate's desire to. However, if his mate was happy, then Artemis would watch him. Protecting him from whatever lurked in the lake.

***

Harry padded up to where Artemis was, shaking himself free of water. Harry loved to swim and what better way when you had four legs instead of two. His powerful legs designed for running glided effortlessly through the water, propelling him to great speeds. Harry had been a little upset that Artemis did not want to join him, instead choosing to sit on the muddy shore and keep an eye out for danger.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Artemis in their limited way of wolf speak.

"Keeping you safe," Artemis responded in his head.

Harry sat beside his mate, tail thumping the ground in affection. He pushed his muzzle into Artemis's side, who in turn licked the top of his head. Artemis pinned him down with his glowing amber eyes. "It is you who is not."

For a second Harry was confused as to what Artemis was talking about, and then he remembered his earlier sentence. Harry transformed back into himself. He found it easier to talk to Artemis in this form, even if he could not understand what the werewolf said in response.

He sat beside the werewolf and threaded his fingers into the beast's soft fur. Artemis trained his giant amber eyes upon him, before lying down to listen. Harry didn't know where to start. How could he speak his mind freely? He knew that Snape was there lurking inside Artemis's mind, eavesdropping on their only time together.

In understanding, Artemis whined softly and pushed his head onto his lap, his nose breathing in his smell deeply. There was nothing Harry could say; all three beings knew why Harry was miserable.

He looked up at the night sky, lit brightly by the huge moon. Harry softly scratched Artemis's ear before whispering. "I don't want to die." There! He had said it for the first time ever. Living in Snape's quarters he could live with, being ridiculed he was used to. But Harry Potter did not want to die.

Artemis suddenly reared his head up angrily, ears standing on alert. His lips drew back menacingly and his inch long fangs came out in a furious snarl. Harry momentarily wondered if Snape would have that same reaction.

Harry knew it was for the good of the world. There were many people relying on him. Honestly, Harry did want to do everything in his power to save this new world he had grown to love. Artemis did not settle down, he sat upright, chest still rumbling angrily. "Even if this plan that Dumbledore has works, we all know I have to die in order for Voldemort to be finally destroyed. There is no way around it." Harry stood and walked slowly towards Artemis who was clawing the ground up in fury.

"I think that I must be one of these Horcruxes he's talking about. It would make sense. It would explain why I have some of his powers and why I am linked to him in such a way. If they have to be destroyed in order to destroy him, how am I meant to survive?" Harry grabbed the angry werewolf's head and rested his forehead against the furry one.

Artemis looked impatiently at him and Harry guessed the wolf wished to speak with him. He transformed once again and looked up at the now gigantic werewolf. Artemis stalked around him and pushed his muzzle into Harry's chest fur. "Will not die!" Artemis growled in his mind. "Others may die, you stay safe with Artemis."

The voice was firm and it held no room for arguments, just like Snape's. How could you explain to a wolf that it wasn't alright to let other people die just so you could remain safe? "Others are my pack." Harry tried to explain it in wolf terms.

"No. Artemis and mate are pack."

Harry felt unexpected warmth spread through his body. His wish for a family had been answered in an odd way, but at least he achieved something before he died. Harry's canine ears pricked forward as he heard something shuffle in the forest. Artemis, who had also heard, had crouched down into a hunter's pose and Harry hesitantly copied.

For tonight, he could forget.

***

Harry padded back up to the castle with Artemis, already sensing the werewolf was fading away. His heart felt heavy as he realized it would be another four weeks until he could see Artemis again. The werewolf had been the reason he had bound himself to a man who clearly still despised him despite what he said. Snape had told him before that he did not hate him, merely disliked him. It didn't seem that way to Harry. However, Snape had been under the influence of Veritaserum when he admitted that he didn't hate Harry.

He felt his tail droop between his legs. Surely someone as accomplished as Snape could manipulate his answers. Dislike might have been just another word for hate, or it was only a degree below hate. He had also admitted his feelings would never change, and that was something Harry just had to live with. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to bond, there was no use complaining about it now.  
Harry would move on just like always.

There was still the war with Voldemort to consider and his school work. Harry felt his grey fur stiffen along his spine; the jibe that he did not try in school still lingering in his mind. He would show that arrogant bastard. Harry might not pass potions but he would sure as hell pass everything else. He still had his future to think of after all, and if he could only see Artemis once a month, then so be it.

Hopefully, Dumbledore would come up with a plan in order for him to survive. Then when the war was over and Snape was free from this "forced" bonding, then Harry and Artemis could visit each other. He didn't need Snape after all.

Harry felt slight guilt at that statement but he pushed it away angrily. It wasn't like the man had done anything to make his stay easier, or let up on him in classes. Harry at least thought that the man could speak to him on the weekends. Once Harry had stayed in their quarters to see if the man would actually speak to him, Snape had disappeared for the entire day. So now Harry left as soon as he was able, which was six in the morning, and he returned just after curfew. That way they never saw each other.

Artemis quickened his pace through the castle, and Harry knew why. The night was barely holding on by its fingertips and the werewolf was eager to be somewhere. Briefly, Harry wondered if it was Artemis in charge or if Snape had suddenly regained control of their mind.

Approaching their door, Harry transformed once again into himself, and laid his hand on the door handle, allowing them to enter. The werewolf pushed past, almost knocking Harry to the floor in its eagerness, and Harry's question was answered.

Harry shut the door behind them and picked up his wand from where he had left it. Yawning he lit the fire absentmindedly, content to get some sleep. His eyes widened in shock as he turned to get on the sofa. Artemis was a jumbled heap on the floor, writhing in agony.

Shocked, Harry knelt down, timidly holding his hands out to the beast. He had assumed Snape would just go to his room like always, shutting Harry out. Clearly, he had not had the strength and collapsed on the floor. He was a little nervous; Artemis' eyes, which were normally so clear and focused, were hazy and a little wild.

His jaws were snapping in pain, his claws thrashing about dangerously. Taking a risk, Harry grabbed the wolf's massive head and laid it on his lap, holding onto Artemis as he rode out his painful transformation.

The black hair of the werewolf began to give way to the soft peach of flesh, claws and teeth retracted and the limbs began to contort into ways Harry never thought possible. Still, he held on, even when the howls of torment gave way to small screams of pain.

Harry waited until the spasms had subsided before looking down at the vulnerable and very naked form of Severus Snape. Exhaustedly, the man's dark eyes met his own. It had been the first time in weeks since they had held eye contact. Snape usually looked next to him or above him in classes, and they never saw each other in the quarters.

Immediately, the bond was tightened once again; Harry could suddenly feel his body responding.

He wasn't sure when he had realized it, but it was clear from his reaction to Snape's naked form that he definitely found him attractive. It must have been lurking there for some time, heightened by their bonding. Their union seemed to have opened Harry's eyes to who Snape really was.

He was tall and broad-shouldered, with dark, smouldering eyes, and a commanding voice that just begged you to listen. His nose, which Harry had once thought looked broken and hooked, now seemed regal, completing the sharp features of the man. Now naked, Harry could see that the man was lithe and sinewy, complete with a strong back and firm legs.

Perhaps he had always been attracted to the man, yet years of torment had forced him to ignore his attraction. It hadn't helped that Snape had taunted him about going to the Prophet with the fact he was gay. That had been a new realization in itself. Had he always fancied men? As he recalled, he never really fancied anyone, always being too preoccupied with people trying to kill him. There had been no time for him to explore his sexuality or potential partners until Artemis had thrust himself into his life and made him his.

Harry saw that Snape was also having the same problem if his darkening eyes were anything to go by. However, this was not the time, not when the man was drained from his transformation. Snape might not have respect for him, but Harry had too much respect to take advantage at a time like this, even with the bond screaming at him, heating his blood into a frenzy.

He stood, lifting Snape with him as he went. He could see surprise lighting the man's face, but Harry didn't have the time to explain himself. Lifting the taller man's pale arm over his head, Harry supported him as he half carried, half-dragged Snape into his bedroom. Snape opened his mouth a few times to speak yet only a dry rasping sound escaped. Harry ignored him and pushed open the door he knew was Snape's with his shoulder.

The door did not resist, which surprised him; Harry fully expected a ward of some description to repel him.

Snape's room was simple. The floor, covered in a dark navy carpet, unlike Harry's floor of cold stone, left the room feeling a lot warmer. There were yet more books in there, and another desk covered with pieces of parchment. Harry could see a few essays there and realized Snape had been doing marking recently.

The bed was an impressive four-poster, carved from deep wood, which did nothing for Harry's predicament. Sudden images of him, being tied down to the bed, or laid out and covered by Snape suddenly filled his head. Harry could suddenly feel the tentative probing that was Snape's Legilimency and quickly replaced the image with something different. Quidditch was the first thing that came to mind, not surprising as Gryffindor had a match soon.

Harry pulled back the dark bed covers, thick and soft and lay Snape down on his comfortable looking mattress. Without looking, Harry pulled the warm covers over Snape's naked body and sighed. Not with longing, but with the effort it took to bring the man here.

Snape's eyes watched him carefully, narrowed with suspicion and Harry gave a small smile in return. When nothing was said, Harry turned to leave. He was suddenly presented with two doors, which left Harry feeling a bit confused. Come to think of it, he could never recall Snape coming out of his room to use the bathroom, maybe it led to his own personal one?

Unwilling to dwell on it, Harry picked the one on the right and was relieved to see it lead to the corridor.

"You don't have to leave, you know," came the thin whispery voice of Snape.

Harry paused. He could hear it in the man's voice; he wanted him as well. Harry chanced a look back, green eyes wide at the invitation. Was it a trap or had the man simply been worn down by his transformation?

"Yes I do." Harry strengthened his resolve and closed the door behind him, heading towards his sofa.

***

Despite his overwhelming exhaustion, sleep did not come to Severus Snape. Instead, he was left troubled over what had just happened. It had been the perfect opportunity. He was vulnerable, he was naked, and yet Harry had just walked away. Why? Severus knew the bond was hurting the pair of them with its intense pull.

Glowering, he looked at the ceiling. Was it him? Was he that repulsive? No, the boy wanted him, Severus had seen it often enough in the boy's eyes. Harry was not subtle in his lustful looks in Potions, or even in the Great Hall. It wasn't him that was the problem. Severus sat up irritably. Why did it even matter? Severus had already decided that he was not going to complete the bond. He wasn't going to take advantage of such a student, especially one he didn't particularly like.

Severus had gone out of his way to avoid him, and it had worked very well. He would retire to his rooms early, and leave before Harry was even awake. They didn't need to see each other, and Severus was now safe so it suited him just fine. Harry could carry on with his own pathetic life and Severus could with his.

Now he was lying to himself, and he was usually better at it.

His protective urges, which he had long been denying, kicked up a notch at the realization of Harry's death. That had been why Albus had been so quick to allow an old man like himself to bond with a mere child. No, Harry was not a child. He was seventeen, old enough to be an adult. From the snippets of the memories Severus had seen, his childhood had not been a happy one.

Nevertheless, he had ignored it, blinded by his own hatred by the boy. Convinced he was a mere boy, trying to play at being a member of the Order. Foolish in risking his life at the end of nearly every school year, to prove he was as good as the rest of them. It had enraged Severus how Albus had always calmly accepted this rashness of Harry's behaviour, how the old man almost encouraged the boy not to focus on his school work, and instead play at being the hero.

Severus had been wrong.

When Albus had informed him of Harry's fate, everything had clicked into place and Severus had a moment of perfect clarity. It hadn't been Harry running blind into danger. Albus had placed him in it. He had been testing the boy of his worth, but also preparing him slowly for what he had to face. Harry, a boy who had nothing to lose, had fallen for it every single time and grew stronger for it.

And Severus was mated to that person. Severus had always found power irresistible and Harry was positively radiating with it. In some twisted way, he was almost drawn to Harry like a moth to a flame. Tonight had nearly broken his resolve.

True he had taunted the boy for being gay, even ridiculed him on his appearance, saying that Harry would never be an adequate sexual partner. Tonight, when he had been vulnerable, he felt disgusted with himself, for allowing anyone to see him like that. No one saw Severus Snape exposed like that. He had far too many enemies and he still half- expected Harry to take advantage of him. It would have been easy for Harry to kill him or even worse humiliate him.

Harry had done neither. Instead, he had helped Severus to bed despite his natural urges. Even though Severus had been such a bastard to him… If Severus were Harry, he would have left him on the cold stone floor and gone to sleep in a warm bed. There was a brief glimmer that Harry might actually care for him as well as the blasted werewolf. It hadn't been Artemis that needed help.

It caused Severus to think that maybe being bonded to Harry was better than he originally thought. That instead of ridiculing the young man, he could instead trust someone, for the first time. He could literally feel his heart opening a crack, enough to tell Harry it was ok to stay. Was it respect for Severus that made Harry walk away?

Severus locked his long fingers together and looked at them thoughtfully. Harry had guts, he gave him that. Even now, Severus was tempted to walk into the living room and take Harry as he wanted. With his messy hair that just begged Severus to run his hands through and those damn full lips that quivered on occasion. The fact that Harry was attracted to him made it all the harder to stick to his morals.

He could feel himself slowly begin to trust the boy. Harry had done everything Severus had asked him to. None of his friends had been brought down to his quarters. The boy stuck to curfew and he ignored Draco. The Vow Severus had demanded of Harry prevented him from even speaking to Draco. Now knowing Harry a little better convinced Severus that he didn’t need to make the boy promise. Harry had respected all of his wishes, including the strict one of no sleeping together.

Harry was miserable; Severus could feel it. Yet he had still stuck to his promise. Tonight, Harry had unwittingly created a bond between himself and Severus that hadn't been forced. That had almost been Severus' undoing. Thankfully, Harry had left the bedroom; otherwise, Severus' morals would have been torn to pieces.

Severus knew he was not going to get any sleep this morning, as he reached under his bed he pulled up his own version of the pepper up potion, giving him enough energy to get through the day. Immediately he felt it flare through his veins, forcing his body into alertness.

He entered the bathroom for a long hot shower and brutal tooth brushing session before he concluded he could safely go to the Great Hall for breakfast without rousing suspicion, not that he even cared.

It was relativity quiet in the corridors, being a Sunday morning. When he entered the Great Hall, he noticed a few Ravenclaws were up reading books with their breakfast. Draco was up with the Slytherin Quidditch team, looking haunted and haggard as usual.

Severus needed to keep a closer eye on his well being. He had promised Narcissa after all. Severus frowned at his Quidditch team. Was there a reason they were up so early on a Sunday? Did he approve a training session? Severus could not remember anyone asking him for use of the Quidditch pitch.

"Now now Severus there's no need to look so proudly at your beloved team. I'm sure they might provide some entertainment for my Gryffindors. I have to say I'm looking forward to seeing what young Potter has done with the team. I heard he made some radical changes to the team," McGonagall said as she sat down next to him, wearing that superior smile she had.

There was a Quidditch match on today? Harry had only gone to sleep a few hours ago! Severus instantly felt guilty. Quidditch to Severus was a complete waste of time. In Severus's opinion, people were paid too much for something as trivial as catching a small, winged ball. Yet Severus knew how important it was for Harry to enjoy something in his life.

"What has Potter got to do with the team?" Severus responded in his usual drawl, helping himself to some toast.

"Why Severus, have you not heard that Potter was made Quidditch Captain at the beginning of the year? Honestly, Severus, we're nearly halfway through the school year. I've heard he has done remarkably well. Considering Miss Bell had to be taken off the team."

Ah yes. Severus remembered that Katie Bell had been under a spell trying to take a bewitched necklace to Albus. He had strict words with Draco that day. It was all well and good having someone else do your dirty work for you, but Draco had been sloppy. It was like he wanted to be caught.

So Harry was Captain, was he? Severus had not been aware of that fact, usually, he didn't pay much attention to what happened outside his own lessons. Had Harry told Artemis in one of their catch ups? It showed how little he really knew about his mate.

"I trust the matter with Miss Vane has all been taken care of?" Severus changed the subject onto one he truly cared about.

McGonagall looked surprised at Severus's concern but she nodded.

Severus was satisfied with that and he resumed eating his toast. He knew instinctively when Harry had walked through the door to the Great Hall and he saw out of the corner of his eye that the boy was completely knackered. Perhaps Severus should have left a potion for his young mate as well? Well, it wasn't as if Severus forced him to stay out all night with Artemis. If the boy wanted to stay awake then that was his choice, and he would suffer the consequences.

***

Yawning Harry tried to pay interest to what was happening around him. He was too exhausted to even think about playing Quidditch today, let alone play a match. The sun was annoyingly bright in the sky, just as you would expect for a day in early spring. Harry had already drowned out the boos and cheers of both teams regarding Ron as a keeper.

Yet Harry had seen Ron at tryouts and he couldn't remember Ron being that bad. True, the fact that he was Harry's friend probably coloured Harry's view slightly, but he had been an acceptable Keeper. He sighed deeply, readjusting his grip on the warm handle of his broom. Perhaps if Harry had actually spent time coaching his team like a proper captain would, they wouldn't be losing so badly against the Slytherins, of all teams.

He didn't recall the score, but he had heard enough of the crowd to realize he needed to catch the snitch and fast. Thankfully Ginny was proving to be a fantastic chaser and had scored most of the points Gryffindor had. Almost lazily, Harry circled the pitch once more from his vantage point.

Harry was usually able to function without sleep. His nightmares over the years, visions of Voldemort had haunted his nights, and he usually only got a few hours of sleep anyways. This year had been different; Voldemort was relatively quiet and it was now Artemis that plagued his nights.

Still, his limbs felt like lead, and his head ached just behind his eyes. Harry could think of nothing better than to fly down to the ground and find a patch of soft grass to sleep in. As fatigued as he was, it was nothing compared to Malfoy. Subtly he looked at his opponent who was still deathly pale. To Harry, he appeared a few steps away from death, what with those black circles under his eyes.

Something was happening, Harry was sure of it. Last time he had tried to find out, he had ended up in a fight and had lost. Then Snape had made him promise not to go near Malfoy. Which he had promised and now Harry could no longer follow him or investigate. Briefly, Harry thought of asking Hermione to find out. He trusted her above all others and he was sure she could find out.

Even now as he tried to fly near the Slytherin Seeker it felt as if a magnet was forcing him away and Harry could not get any closer. This now made the game impossibly harder. How was Harry meant to catch the snitch? He couldn't even go near Malfoy, Merlin help him if he found the snitch first. Harry was thankful Malfoy seemed as tired as he was.

Malfoy appeared to be actively looking, but Harry had seen his eyes were unfocused and the pupils were unmoving. The Slytherin was here only for appearance's sake.

Harry felt the air move behind him and fell off his broom sideways to avoid being hit by a bludger. A risky move, but one he knew he could pull off. The crowd roared as they thought their boy wonder would fall off and cheered when Harry pulled himself back up onto his broom. Paying them no attention, Harry resumed his search, now looking within the stands.

As he moved to look at the teachers stand, Snape's intense gaze caught his own. His heart sped up painfully in his chest, and his throat became dry. Images of the early morning leapt into his mind and Harry looked away, his cheeks burning. When he had calmed, he looked again, but Snape had not moved, still pinning him with a determined stare.

Looking back again, Harry began to feel something that he wasn't quite sure belonged to him. It felt like concern. Concern at his well being suddenly flooded him, before being snatched away in anger. Was this what Snape was feeling? Towards him? Was this the bond's doing? Snape turned his head away first and the bond was broken, but Harry could still feel the residual effects of it.

Harry had known that it was a side effect of their bonding; however he was surprised that Snape had let his guard down and let Harry feel what he was thinking. It was more likely that Snape was just as tired as he was, and hadn't realized that Harry was picking up on it. When he had finally realized that, he had abruptly slammed down his mental shields once again.

Dean suddenly flew past him with the Quaffle and Harry was once again thrown back into the game. It appeared now that the tide was turning in their favour and Harry was glad that Dean had replaced Katie. Instantly he felt guilty at Katie's predicament, but the combined efforts of Dean and Ginny seemed to be pulling the team forward.

Deciding to forget Snape for the moment, Harry paid real attention to the game and eventually spotted the Snitch lurking about near the Slytherin goal posts. Without wasting any time, Harry flattened himself on his broom and sped towards it. Within seconds, Malfoy seemed to have cottoned on to what was happening, flying after Harry.

Harry knew he only had seconds in which to catch the snitch, before Malfoy would be upon him and he would be forced away from the Slytherin. Thankfully his broom was the superior one, and he easily kept ahead of Malfoy, pulling his broom upwards as the Snitch decided to fly higher.

Vertically, Harry flew; higher and higher into the clouds. He could feel gravity trying to pull him from his broom, but Harry's hands kept a firm grip, his feet pushing against their rests. Harry was now standing upright, and he gingerly pushed his right arm out to brush at the snitch. Taking a hold of his courage, he pushed himself forward with a powerful thrust from his feet and caught the illustrious object.

***

Severus walked into his quarters, fully believing that Harry would be celebrating his victory with his friends. Considering it was also the weekend, Severus did not think Harry would even be back tonight.

Just reliving that match had been enough to make Severus angry once again. Honestly, what was Harry doing, always flying recklessly like that? For a few moments, no one had been able to see the boy as he had flown so high. Severus had just made up his mind to hex the boy down and then kill him, when Harry had floated back down gently, golden ball clasped within his fingers.

The team had converged upon Harry, and they had landed as a heap together on the floor. When he finally saw Harry amidst all the crimson robes, Severus had been bewitched. The boy was laughing, a massive smile stretched across his face, his eyes alight with laughter. It was a look that Severus had never seen before, and one that would never be directed at him.

Whilst everyone else was celebrating their good fortune, Severus had quietly slipped away, just as he always had.

The remainder of his Sunday had been spent in his Potions lab next to his classroom, where he eventually fell asleep upon his desk, among all his ingredients. He had awoken angry at himself; with a sore back and neck, and had decided to retire for the remainder of the day. If he was going to sleep, then it might as well have been in his bed.

The first thing he noticed was how warm his living room was. Usually, the room was ridiculously cold, so it caught him unawares. The sight of Harry made him stop dead in his tracks, his jaw slack.

His young bonded was sprawled out on his stomach on a thick rug in front of a crackling fire. Clad only in a simple pair of black boxers.

The room was saturated in a warm amber glow adding a flair of orange to the boy's usual olive skin. The black of the boxers contrasted sharply against the boy's supple, tanned skin, making Severus focus primarily on the firm globes of the boy's behind.

Harry hadn't looked up when Severus had entered. He would wager that the boy was too engrossed in whatever he was reading. Severus circled around the boy, eager to know what had him so enthralled. Since when did Harry read anything?

At Severus's footsteps the boy was instinctively on edge, looking up ready to fight. That caught Severus unaware, why was the boy so jumpy? When Harry saw who it was, he relaxed. His eyebrow rose in question, and the boy simply stared at him. It appeared his submissive mate was challenging him in a way.

"What are you doing?" Severus questioned quietly.

The boy remained silent, clearly thinking if he should even bother answering. Severus almost dared him to say something disrespectful. "Revising," Harry offered simply.

"I meant your lack of attire."

Harry looked down at his chest. "I had a shower, I wasn't tired yet, and I have a test tomorrow in Transfiguration."

"Why am I not surprised? Of course, Quidditch would come first to you. How do you actually intend to move forward in any of your studies if you revise at the last minute?" Severus berated .

Harry didn't look up. "Actually, I've been revising all week, and I've been in the library instead of being at Quidditch practice. There's just this one thing I'm trying to get my head around, and Professor McGonagall wasn't willing to elaborate any further." Harry said the last part more to himself, biting his lip in thought.

"Why bother trying?" Severus bent down to see what text Harry was reading. He briefly caught a glimpse of the title of the page, before the boy covered the book up with his elbows, glaring at him.

"To prove you wrong," Harry hissed at him angrily.

Severus looked into the boy's anger infused eyes and for some reason, began to laugh.

Harry's cheeks flushed with anger and he pushed himself up by his forearms. "I'm smarter than you give me credit for. Considering I've had a mad man try and kill me nearly every year I've been here, the fact that I even passed any of my O.W.L.S is a miracle, and I even got good marks."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic Potter! Some of us had school a lot harder than you. What with Dumbledore worshipping the ground you walk on, and teachers fawning all over you… The only reason I allowed you to remain in my class was because Dumbledore intervened on your behalf!"

"I don't recall asking him to do that. All I want is to pass school and do it on my own merit." Harry sighed irritably and rested his forehead on his book. "Not as James's or Lily's son but as Harry, then I will decide my own future." Jade eyes rose at this, glaring at the man.

"Your future is that you will be tied to a werewolf forever, an eternal zookeeper. Maybe Care of Magical Creatures should be what you focus on." Severus told him snidely.

"That won't be forever. I have saved Artemis as I promised I would do. As soon as I defeat Voldemort, we are both free."

Severus found himself irritated at the boy's simple tone. How arrogant was this young boy to think that he could defeat the most powerful Dark Lord at the mere age of seventeen? A small part of him was shocked at the boy's willingness to let him go after the war.

"How does a mere boy propose to do that, where countless people have failed? What makes you so damn special Potter?" Severus sneered.

"I am the only person with an insight into Tom's world. I have seen his thoughts, his ambitions and I understand parseltongue, and only I understand what he orders his followers to do. It is a gift any Death Eater would kill me to possess, and yet I have never been swayed to join him. When I looked into the Mirror of Erised, I saw how to stop Voldemort in my first year, nothing else."

Harry sat up on his knees, closing his book with a thud. "I will destroy Voldemort. I know you know of the prophecy, everyone in the order now does. Only I can destroy him, and I will do so." The passion rang clear in his voice, and Severus was a little taken aback by it.

It was true. Any Death Eater would kill, maim or destroy for the insight this young boy had. Heck, once upon a time, Severus himself would have strangled him for it. It was a tough burden on one so young. But Severus was curious, why was the boy not swayed by the power Voldemort possessed? Severus could feel Harry's own magic pulsating through his body, and it was strong enough to rival the Dark Lord's. What was more important to Harry?

"Why are you not tempted, Potter?" Severus asked him gently, no malice, no scorn, just a simple question. Severus truly wanted to understand what made this boy different. How did he keep true to his ideals when so many, including himself had fallen to the lure of the dark?

Harry watched him, a little cautious. Eventually, he answered, whispering so quietly that Severus had to strain to hear it. "My parents… How could I join someone who killed my parents? You might not understand sir, as you disliked them, but they gave me life. They were meant to look after me and keep me safe, but he took it away from me."

Harry was right, Severus could not understand. After all, his own parents did not raise him well. Severus was not raised in a loving home, filled with laughter and warmth. Severus hated his parents and they, him. Severus's ideals were his and his alone; he could not imagine fighting on someone else's behalf. Well, that wasn't strictly true; he fought for the Order and for Dumbledore, who he looked up to in a strange way. He also fought for Harry, to keep the boy safe and to aid him in the war. As loathe as he was to admit it, he was protective of the boy.

Who wouldn't have been? Severus could remember Harry's first year. How he had stared at everything in amazement, like he had been Muggleborn. Reality came crashing down on Severus. Of course he acted Muggleborn. Severus recalled the pitiful possessions of his mate, at how he'd always worn scruffy clothes at the weekends. Severus had thought it all an act, the poor little orphan boy, desperate for attention. Severus had soon fixed that, by being abysmal to the boy in classes. He wasn't going to be taken in by the boy's act, as attention seeking as his father. No, he would bring the boy wonder down a peg.

Severus had ignored the mutterings of teachers about how horrible the boy's muggle relatives were. So Harry didn't get everything he wanted, it was none of Severus' concern. But what if Harry hadn't gotten anything? The boy wasn't exactly well fed or clothed.

"I still don't see how you, a mere boy is going to stop the Dark Lord. Last I heard, your marks in Defence against the Dark Arts were slipping." Severus couldn't help it. He was just a nasty bastard at heart. This was precisely why he didn't want to bond with the boy. Even though he seemed to be coming to the conclusion that Harry Potter was not who he thought, he could not change his snarky ways. He would only damage the boy mentally in the end.

Severus Snape could not afford to have people close to him.

"It doesn't matter what you think. I've already been having meetings with Dumbledore since school started. We have a plan and I think it will work." Harry turned his wand to the fire, adding to the dying flames.

Suddenly Severus was alert. He briefly remembered the old man mentioning something about Horcruxes. An image of his withered black hand suddenly sprang to mind. Surely Dumbledore was not so foolish as to include Harry on these missions, an untrained boy? Had Albus forgotten that Harry was now the mate of a werewolf? Even as he thought that Severus could feel that Artemis had snapped to attention.

The mere mention of the word Horcrux suddenly had the werewolf snarling and attacking the mental hold of Severus' mind. Had Harry told it something in their last encounter?

"You are not destroying the Horcruxes," Severus told him firmly.

Instantly, the conversation took on a different edge. Both men could feel it in the air.

"What I do with my life has nothing to do with you," Harry told him angrily.

"You are not putting yourself in danger. And that is final!" Severus all but snarled. He could feel that Artemis was still struggling to take control, his concern for the boy adding fuel to the werewolf's rage. Artemis didn't need to worry. Severus was not going to allow Harry to walk into that much danger. Who knew what would happen if they found another Horcrux.

"As I recall, the instructions were to stay away from you. At no point was I told to reveal my plans to you. It doesn't concern you." Harry got up to leave.

Acting on impulse Severus caught Harry's wrist, holding him in place. "It does concern me," Severus spoke firmly.

"Why? As I remember you dislike me. _Immensely_ ," Harry stressed the last word, pulling away from him.

Severus pulled him back onto the floor forcefully. Ignoring Harry's pained gasp when he landed on his back, Severus sat on his hips and glared down at him. "You are my mate; I will not allow you to put yourself in danger." He growled.

Harry frowned in irritation and struggled to get himself free. Severus pinned his tanned arms above his head and stared down into the gorgeous green eyes of his mate. His glasses had been knocked off in his fall, revealing the hidden treasure that was his eyes to Severus. Harry suddenly stopped struggling, transfixed on his face. There it was once again, the bond demanding to be fulfilled.

Neither moved…

Harry's breathing was fast and Severus could see the boy's pulse jumping erratically in his slender throat. With his heightened sense of smell, courtesy of Artemis, Severus could literally smell the boy's desire suddenly flare up. Was it the bond that made the boy desire him? Or had it been there all along? Could someone really lust after him?

With the bond tugging at him and Harry's delectable smell washing over him, Severus forcefully pushed his lips against Harry's. The smell of desire sharply rose, engulfing Severus in its warm haze. He could feel Harry beneath him responding and it urged Severus forward. Snaking his tongue out, he stroked it against Harry's warm ruby lips, demanding entrance.

The boy yielded, emitting a small moan which only added fuel to Severus' desire. As he plundered the boy's warm mouth with his tongue, Severus felt all rational thought leave his body. So what if he was meant to hate the boy? Nothing felt more right than what was happening at this moment.

Harry pulled away first, ending the kiss, panting loudly. Severus offered no mercy, attacking the boy's throat with kisses and nips that had Harry writhing underneath him. Agonizingly slowly, Severus trailed his fingertips over the underside of Harry's arms still held above his head.

"Ugh…Sir," Harry groaned, arching his body flush against the older man's.

Severus couldn't stop, further spurred on by his young mate's actions. Severus moved to attack his collarbone, suckling gently, his hands now mapping the contours of Harry's sides.

Severus could feel that Harry was in heaven with all the sensations coursing through his body. His hands tangled in the rug beneath him and his body pressed eagerly into Severus's of its own accord.

Severus licked a path of flame across Harry's collarbone and the boy's hands came to grasp onto the older man's back, clinging on for dear life. Harry met the man's gaze and brought his head closer, hesitantly initiating the kiss. It was the first time Harry had kissed the man himself, and he was rewarded by a low moan in the back of Severus' throat.

Harry's arms circled around Severus' neck as the man deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to map out his younger mate's mouth. Severus' fingers tangled in the messy, raven locks, tugging gently as he forcefully continued the kiss.

Harry's leg slid up of its own accord, to better accommodate Severus' weight upon him. Instantly, one of Severus' hands was freed, and it was dragged across Harry's thigh, eliciting louder and more frequent moans from him. Severus growled his approval, rubbing his finger pads over the soft skin of the top of Harry's foot.

Severus's thumb pressed into the arch of Harry's foot, rubbing more firmly, drowning Harry in sensations he didn't think were possible.

Both were completely lost to their lust.

Severus was fighting the urge to simply grasp the boy by his hips and turn him over. In response, his hands did indeed grasp Harry's protruding hip bones but he had to fight the urge to flip Harry over.

Harry was young and whilst by no means was he unwilling, the boy was inexperienced. Severus would go slowly to accommodate his mate this first time and then he would be free to satisfy his mate in whatever way he saw fit. So Severus settled for lifting the boy's hips, his fingers splaying over Harry's cheeks. Roughly, he brought the boy up to grind against himself and he was pleased to feel an equal hardness from his partner.

The boy gasped aloud and buried his face into the crook of Severus' neck. Severus could feel the sweat dampening Harry's temples, and he let Harry's hips go so he could grab the boy's neck gently with one of his hands. Gently Severus prised Harry away from him, with a firm hand cradling the back of his neck.

Harry's eyes were clamped shut with a fierce blush staining his cheeks. Severus could do nothing but look on in wonder at what was presented to him. Tenderly, he kissed the skin just next to the closed eyes, which made Harry open his emerald orbs. Severus did nothing further except look into them, stunned at the trust he could see within.

Severus probed the boy's mind ever so gently so that Harry would not be aware and he could see that the boy had wanted this to happen for a while. If that was because of the bond or because of Artemis, Severus wasn't sure, but right now it was only Severus Snape that Harry was craving.

He sat back and pulled Harry with him, so the boy was straddling his hips as Severus's back was turned towards the fire. The boy was swathed once again in an orange glow and he was now beginning to look hesitantly around. Severus grasped his chin and brought him in once again for a kiss.

The atmosphere around them had changed once again. A few minutes earlier, their passionate union had been brought on because the pair of them had been angry, and the result had been them clashing together. Now something was different. The anger was gone but the passion still lingered, but it had taken on a new edge.

Now Severus had regained control of himself. The bond between them lurked in their subconscious, demanding the two of them to complete it. Severus no longer had the anger controlling his motions. His free hand moved Harry's hips impossibly closer to his own, which made Harry break off the kiss and fling his head back. Severus could not stop himself, morals be damned. Here was someone who was immensely attractive, bending and writhing under his own touch.

Severus felt an unexpected rush of protectiveness at the boy's vulnerable form, aching to be touched and satisfied by him. Not Artemis, but him. Severus's hands moved down into the boy's boxers and suddenly something in the air snapped and Harry was scrambling off of him, away from his hands and their caresses.

Bewildered, Severus looked up at a breathless, who clearly wanted this as much as he himself did.

"No I can't. This is too painful." With that as his only explanation, Harry grabbed his glasses and a pair of trousers from the back of the sofa and fled their quarters.

***

Severus waited all of five minutes to allow his body to calm down before chasing after the boy. He felt rejected and angry and despite his initial reaction to just go to bed and forget about the boy, he had gotten up and gone to look for him.

What was so painful? It was clear both desired the other, wasn't it? Well, it was clear that Harry desired him, but he had no idea what the boy was thinking. Severus hoped that no teachers or students would find Harry running about the castle in only a pair of trousers.

The Astronomy tower was empty, as was the room of requirement. Severus did not think Harry would go back to Gryffindor tower and truth be told, Severus did not know where to look. Where would Harry have gone if he was upset?

Trying to piece all the facts he knew about the boy, he eventually recalled that Harry was friendly with Hagrid and the house elves. Severus doubted the boy would have gone to Hagrid half naked, and the kitchens would have been empty and a place he would have never thought to look. If he had been Harry, he would have hidden there.

Eventually Severus found Harry, cowering within the kitchens. Clad only in his trousers the boy looked cold and miserable. His back was covered in Goosebumps and his head was bowed towards the table. Severus said nothing; he just sat opposite the boy and waited.

Slowly Harry looked up at him. The air remained silent, even the house elves seemed to have retired for the night.

"That's twice now." Was all Severus offered the boy.

Harry sighed and looked down at the table once again. "I know."

Severus folded his arms and leant back. He knew he looked intimidating in this pose, but he couldn't help it. This boy had all but rejected him twice now and his pride was wounded. Even Artemis was angry at the boy for running away; this was not how a submissive mate was supposed to act.

"I'm sorry," Harry told him.

Severus wanted to rage and shout at the boy. Did he not understand how it went against his morals to be with a student in this way? Did Harry not understand that Severus was beginning to see him in a different light?

"Look Sir." Harry got a dose of courage from Merlin only knew where, and Severus held back on being nasty to hear what the boy had to say for himself. "I appreciate that the bond is making this really hard for you. I can only imagine what it must be like, your own body trying to be with someone you hate. It's no different from Romilda trying to put a love potion in my drink nearly every week."

Harry scratched his hair line absentmindedly. "Whilst you may not like me, and I understand why I am sorry for letting you get so swept away earlier, I should have stopped you sooner…but I…" Harry trailed off.

Severus said nothing, but he could feel his face beginning to set in stone.

"I won't let it happen again I promise you. I promised that I would stay out of your way, and I would like to be known as someone who keeps his word."

Severus nodded in acceptance and felt something heavy and uncomfortable fall into his stomach. What else did he expect? Harry looked relieved and Severus was glad for his mask. He wanted to ask Harry what was so painful about their union, but he could not.

"The problem with your homework earlier, what was it?" Severus asked him.

Harry was visibly startled at the notion of Severus actually speaking to him. His eyes narrowed marginally as if he was trying to work out what the older man was up to. "Gamp's law of elemental transfiguration. We briefly touched upon the subject in O.W.L.S and I know that one of the five things that you cannot transfigure is food, but I don't know if my theories for the other four are good enough."

Severus laced his fingers together and rested his chin upon them. He remembered this assignment it was a very hard one unless you had the mind set for transfiguration. It wasn't something Harry would be able to find out from a book, unless he cheated and went to the restricted section. Severus knew that for all Harry's flaws he was not a cheat.

"Let's hear them, then."

Harry suddenly went mute, and looked nervously at the back of his hands. Severus suddenly wished he hadn't criticized the boy so much, he was genuinely interested in hearing what the boy had to say, but he had no way of conveying that to Harry. He would have to wait and hope that his Gryffindor courage would encourage him to take a risk once more.

But there was still a small, niggling part of him that insisted that Harry's ideas would be stupid and that he was wasting his time. The only flair the boy seemed to have for school was within Defence against the Dark arts and that was probably the Dark Lord's influence more than his own.

"I think they are love, life, information and metals." Harry rushed out in a mumbled whisper.

"Why." Severus to his credit did not allow his jaw to fall slack.

"You cannot recreate the feelings of love. You can, with potions; but a spell would fade in time. Life because there is nothing to bring back the dead. You can manipulate the dead but you cannot give them back their lives. Precious metals such as gold cannot be made out of thin air, otherwise there would be no need for galleons and the like, and our economy would crash. Information was the one I was stuck with. If we could recreate information then we would be able to know were Voldemort was hiding and what he was planning. We would know about Umbridge before she had a chance to do the terrible things that she did." Harry trailed off uncomfortably.

Severus tried to reign his shocked mind back in. Had Harry actually always been intelligent? Or was it his own wisdom rubbing off on the boy? Or was it the boy's stubbornness to prove to Snape he wasn't who he said he was. That had been what Harry had said earlier. "I'm impressed Potter, those sound like reasonable rules." That was it. No bitterness, no belittling the boy, nothing. Severus was proud of himself.

He was rewarded with a smile, like the one he had seen at the Quidditch match, but it was only meant for him. Severus Snape was losing himself.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

### Chapter 11

“Lavender? As in Lavender brown?” Harry spluttered, fork paused halfway to his mouth. 

“Yes, Harry that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. She agreed to go out with me!” Ron smiled goofily. He looked higher up the Gryffindor table and Harry followed suit. Lavender was sitting with her friends giggling and blushing. As she sensed their stares her honey blonde head turned and she smiled. 

“Wow Ron I mean, well… that’s great.” Harry struggled for something to say. Had Ron always liked Lavender? He couldn’t recall his friend talking about her. He had always thought Ron and Hermione would end up together. That was what Ron had portrayed anyway. With all the late night talks they had shared in their dormitory. 

Harry sighed sadly destroying his lunch with his fork. 

“Are you alright?” Ron asked, looking at him with concern as he mutilated his lunch.

“I miss being in the dorm,” Harry admitted, trying now to salvage his food. Deciding he wasn’t hungry, He placed the fork down, looking into the blue eyes of his best friend. “It feels like I’m missing out on everything. I didn’t even know you liked Lavender.”

Ron looked away sheepishly. “It hasn’t been a long time thing. She started talking to me after the last Quidditch match, and I don’t know. She was laughing and tossing her gorgeous hair back over her shoulder. I’m not sure what came over me.” The redhead looked back towards his new girlfriend grinning once again. 

Harry used this momentarily lapse in his friend’s concentration to look around the great hall. For lunchtime, it was quiet leaving the boy to wonder where everyone was. His gaze drifted to the teacher's table. Before long his gaze was fixated on the dark profile of his partner. 

Snape was currently in conversation with Flitwick, his face serious and intense as they discussed their chosen topic. Not wanting his gaze to linger, green eyes turned to his other current obsession. Sitting at the Slytherin table, Malfoy’s gaze was also intent upon Harry’s Mate. Did he have a crush on Snape? Or was something else going on? For a brief second, Harry was overcome with intense jealous feelings. It would explain why Snape wanted him to stay away from the Slytherin. Were they or had they been secret lovers?

Harry shook the thought away. He was being paranoid; Snape did not want a boy of his own age to sleep with so Harry doubted Snape would be interested in Malfoy. Especially with the boy looking the way he did. 

“Can I not come and see you in this new secret place you’re staying at?” Ron’s voice broke through his inane thoughts sharply. Harry shook his head, touched that at least Ron was willing to try.

“No, I promised Dumbledore that I would keep it a secret. But I’m allowed to stay in the tower until curfew, at least that’s something.”

“It sucks though Harry.” Ron seemed genuinely saddened by the fact and he was grateful that his friend wasn’t pushing it. Harry had fully expected Ron to demand what was happening and why was this time different from all the other secrets Harry wasn’t supposed to tell and did. 

Hermione knew yet Harry was unsure if he could trust Ron with the same knowledge. 

Hermione! He felt his stomach drop. How did she feel about Ron’s new relationship? Harry wasn’t as dense or as unobservant as everyone seemed to think he was. He had seen the looks she had thrown Ron’s way. Hopefully Lavender would just be a passing fancy like Cho had been. As he thought about his first crush his gaze was unwillingly dragged to the Ravenclaw table.

She must have sensed the look and she looked up, brown eyes wide. He offered her a smile and Cho smiled back bashfully, before looking away prettily. 

Books slamming down on the table had Harry jumping about a foot in the air. Hermione Granger stood before them, furious in appearance. He shifted his bag under the bench more securely to hide the transfiguration paper he had excelled at. Harry had received the best mark in the class. The first time anyone had beaten Hermione on that particular subject. 

He assumed that was the reason behind her bad mood, but as she tugged on his arm at the insistence they would be late for potions Harry knew it was not his fault. They left Ron behind who looked bewildered at her behaviour. After all, he was in their potions class as well.

As Hermione dragged him down the corridor forcefully, chatting animatedly about Ron, he felt himself detach himself from the conversation as he thought back to this morning.

He could remember the smiled that stretched across his face as he received his transfiguration paper. What was bewildering to him was the reason he was smiling. It wasn’t because he was happy about the mark. He had been excited about showing it to Snape. It had glued him to the spot, earning himself annoyed comments at the small traffic jam he was creating in the corridors. 

Things had been changing between the two of them.

Harry thought back to the night in question. Of how he had wanted Snape to desperately take him against the fireplace, on the rug, anywhere really. At that moment he had completely lost control giving himself to the older man. It was what he wanted, bond or no bond. Harry did not make it a habit to lie to himself. While it might not be love he felt for Snape, he was defiantly beginning to feel something for the man. 

He guessed it was lust. Having never experienced this overwhelming need to be with someone, Harry assumed that it was this he was feeling. Sure he had begun to respect Snape as the months had passed; he understood what it was like to stand amidst a sea of distrust. How many times had the Hogwarts population turned against him? On occasion, it spread to the entire world, about how he couldn’t be trusted in his facts to do with Voldemort's return. 

He had begun to understand what life must have been like for Snape, a death eater turned spy. His desire for the man’s body was something else entirely. 

Snape had changed since that night he had found him in the kitchens. It seemed he no longer went out of his way to avoid him in their quarters. Even one night Snape had stayed in the living room for the entire night. Harry hadn’t wanted to say anything to upset this tenuous truce, so he had remained quiet, reading his book. 

The only sound had been the Potion master’s quill as he worked, lightly scratching across the paper, or on occasion in frantic irritation. When the room dropped in temperature indicating that night was setting in, Snape had collected his papers muttering “Good night” before leaving a bemused Harry in his wake. 

They had continued in this odd fashion for a few days, both cautiously getting used to the other's presence. Last night Harry had even summoned the courage to get up and walk over to Snape’s desk, to ask him what a particular word meant. He had been pushing the boat out, perhaps a bit too far; however, Snape had stopped what he was doing to overlook the passage Harry was holding out to him. 

Snape gave him a detailed explanation and turned back to his writing. There had been no sarcasm, no dry voice dripping with scorn just the simple explanation. That simple talk between them had been enough to fill Harry with the hope that maybe in time, he and Snape would get on, as long as he didn’t push the man too far too hard. 

 

***

Severus had wrestled with the idea of holding of this lesson towards the end of the year. Golpalott’s Third law was one of the most fundamentally most difficult Potions concept to grasp and it was not one he thought Harry could understand. After understanding his Mate a little better, he could sense the boy’s desire to suddenly do well in school and become an Auror. Potions were something he needed to achieve that. 

He had been tossing the idea over in his head. Partially exasperated for allowing developing feelings to interfere with his teachings. However, as he saw his young bonded exchange glances with the Ravenclaw girl Chang he instantly decided that he would and could not make Harry’s life any easier for him. 

Feelings of anger towards Harry suddenly surfaced as he watched the boy smile at Chang, a girl Severus knew Harry once adored. Artemis, who up until then had been subdued, suddenly reared its head in Severus’s mind. Snarl’s echoed around the cavity of his skull. His Mate was not to be taken by anyone. 

Nails began to dig into the fleshy part of his palm as the conjoined thoughts of man and werewolf became tangled. Neither knowing who had felt the feelings of jealousy first. Artemis was the first to be calmed, lying dormant once again in the deep recesses of Severus’s brain. Still, the feelings of jealously lingered, and there was no dark creature to blame them on this time.

The urge to leave the room consumed him, and he threw down his eating utensils in anger, leaving part way through Flitwick speaking to him.

Severus wasted part of time through stalking the corridors, barking out commands and warnings at students he came across. His anger had been stoked up into a burning rage, as he became unable to determine the reasons for his jealousy.

When he entered his potions classroom, Harry was looking at him, his eyes huge and innocent, knowing nothing of the sudden fury Severus was feeling towards him. 

He turned to rid himself of his bonded’s gaze and wrote upon the blackboard. “The antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components.” He turned back to his class which was quizzically reading the words he had just written. 

“Who among you understands what I have just written?” He asked angrily. 

As usual Granger’s hand shot into the air and Severus looked around at the rest of his students, pleading with one of them to know the answer so he didn’t have to ask the know it all. He was met with vacant stares including one from Harry, although the boy was chewing his lip. Severus’s mood melted away a little as he saw his mate was seriously thinking about it.

“Yes, Granger.” Severus barked, not bothering to add Miss to his sentence. 

“Sir it’s Golpalott’s Third law,” Granger’s voice rang shrilly across the room. 

“Correct,” Severus answered begrudgingly. “This law is a rule for concocting antidotes. More specifically it refers to an antidote for a blended poison.” Severus waited as some of his more intelligent students wrote it down and he was surprised to see Harry do the same. “A blended poison is, of course, a poison made up of many different poisons.” 

“A super poison then.” Severus heard the Weasley mutter under his breath and Severus wasted no time in taking points. Honestly, how had that underachieving member of the Weasleys made it into his N.E.W.T class? Ah yes, Dumbledore. Some of the other offspring of the Weasley's, although they had been many in number, had actually shown intelligence. This particular member only seemed to have Harry’s friendship going for him. 

“An antidote to this poison cannot be made from simply adding many different antidotes together. Instead, you must find a simple ingredient that will transform the blended antidote into a combined whole to counteract the poison. Upon my desks are the five different poisons you must first identify then you must attempt to make an antidote to combat all of them. You may use your textbooks as it contains more of an explanation to this law. Begin.”

***

Severus knew that things were starting to slowly change between him and Harry. After their small chat in the kitchens Severus had made himself spend time with the boy and the only way he knew of doing that was to frequent his living quarters more often. 

To his credit, Harry had not disturbed him in his marking nor had he interfered in any way. The boy just studied nearby silently. Severus had felt the wolf curl up contentedly in his mind. Even when Harry had troubled him with a minor question about a meaning of a word in a textbook, Severus hadn’t snapped at him. He found he wanted Harry to do well. 

It was in these peaceful evenings that Severus could subtly watch his young bonded without fear of being caught by anyone. Without the consent pressure to keep up his Death Eater appearances, Severus was in a better position to let his thoughts wander. 

Was Harry glad they hadn’t completed the bonding? That was the only question that had plagued Severus for the last few days. The boy had been clearly willing, just thinking about Harry straddling his lap with his head thrown back, was enough to make Severus’s hands sweat. 

The idea of being with someone like him was painful? Was he that disgusting? No. Severus could see the boy found him attractive, why he wasn’t sure. Probing the boy's mind had proved the young man was thinking about him. Him, Severus Snape not Artemis. 

Severus didn’t understand what was happening. He had wanted to stay away from Harry and live their lives in relative peace, but it wasn’t happening. The bond may have forced them together that time in front of the fire, yet it was Severus was the one who continued it.

And he hadn’t wanted to stop. 

Where were his morals that he was frantically trying to hold on to? They all disappeared when he looked into the green eyes of his mate, when he gazed upon his smile or heard his laugh. Severus found himself wanting to keep the boy close to him, for protection as he always he had, and for his own reassurance. 

Severus desperately wanted to believe that someone could actually want him, warts and all for who he was, and he was beginning to believe Harry was that person. Harry wasn’t aware that helping Severus the other day had done a lot towards the older man trusting him. It made Severus drop his façade just a little, enough to see if Harry was someone even worth pursuing. 

It had all been going well so far and Severus had even considered actually talking to his young mate one evening instead of marking in a comfortable silence. Severus wanted to sit with Harry and ask him, what was happening between them. Why did he not want to sleep with him when his body so desired it? 

How could he ask such a question, when he himself had been fighting against it? He had pushed the boy away and ridiculed him. It was only now after rooting through the boy’s possessions and watching him, that Severus was willing to give up his morals for a chance at something potentially amazing. 

How did you tell someone, “The reason I made your life unbearable at Hogwarts, was because you are the son of a man that made my own school experience a living nightmare? However, I have now decided to treat you with some respect befitting a human, due to the fact I rummaged through your few precious possessions, therefore informing me you are no longer the arrogant brat I once thought you to be.” 

How had Severus been so blind and stupid, he who was a scholar? Harry had not been on a quest for glory he had wanted to be a normal person.

This was exactly what Harry had been telling Artemis all along. 

However, then he had seen Harry smile at that one girl. The one girl Severus knew to be a threat and suddenly he was swamped with all these ugly emotions. The kind he had not felt since the time James and Lily had been alive. 

Jealousy. 

It was the lowest of all feelings and one he despised among men. Yet here he was, a man jealous of a teenage girl. Even now as he watched Harry concentrate on his potion, occasionally glancing up to talk to Granger and Weasley, Severus felt uncontrollable rage towards the boy. 

Would he run off with Chang into the sunset after the war was won? Would he forget about his bond to Artemis and indirectly himself? Harry would leave him behind just as everyone else had and would. 

It was probably why Harry was refusing to complete the bond, who would want to be stuck with anyone like him?

Snape subtly pulled the knife he used to cut ingredients with over to himself. Glancing up to make sure none of the students were looking up, Severus angled it so he could see his profile. It revealed all that he needed to know. Staring back at him was the face that everyone had rejected. His nose, hideously big and bent to the side, looked enormous within the shiny metal of the knife.

Topping his head and framing his face was the greasy excuse for hair. Severus was not deaf; he knew that was what many students ridiculed him for. No matter what he seemed to do or how often he washed it, it remained the same. He just wished the dunderheads would put two and two together realizing it was potion fumes and not him. The only time it resembled normal hair was at the weekend when it had a chance to recover. 

His skin was pale and milky; he could probably give a vampire a run for its money at how ghastly his skin tone was. Coal black eyes glittered at him, menacing and powerful. Severus would have more luck frightening people away than he would luring them into his bed. 

And his lips. Thin and tight, with the bare minimal amount of colour. 

The knife was flung away in disgust, startling those nearest him. When did he become vain? Severus rested his arms on the table, looking at his forearms. He had forgotten the biggest thing that would drive people away

Covered by his robes was the one thing Severus was constantly aware of. The sinister evil presence, continuously pulsating on his left arm.

That alone was the foremost important thing to drive people away. Oh, Severus had shared his bed with a few fellow death eaters in the past, bound together by their ideals and quest for power. That was a different time; he was a different person now. The brand which could act as an aphrodisiac for people lured by the dark, acted as a deterrent now he worked for the light. 

Now he was bonded to the prime fighter for the light. Severus knew if Harry ever saw his bare arms it would send the boy running. That was even if he looked past the malicious nature of Severus and saw the real person inside. If he even existed. 

None knew of the real him not even himself on occasion. He had been so twisted by both wars against the Dark Lord and committed crimes that would twist anyone’s stomach. Too late had he tried to rectify his mistakes which left a stain upon his soul. No one within the light order trusted him, and Severus couldn’t blame them. He wouldn’t have trusted him either. 

That would only be made worse in time.

Severus glanced up at Draco who was working on his antidote alone. He truly detested the boy. Primarily for putting him in this damn position with Albus. Why was the young man so instant on becoming a death eater? Probably his father’s doing. The Malfoy’s didn’t seem to realize the Dark Lord was only using Draco as revenge against Lucius. 

He knew when the time came he would fail. Draco did not have it within him to kill. He was a selfish, egotistical, spoilt brat who knew nothing of the world around him and was only playing at being an adult.

Ironically it had been the same reason he hated Harry. Severus was just better at hiding his hatred of Draco. 

The young blonde reminded Severus of his former self. Though at least he had worked his way up the Death Eater ranks himself, without his father's influence and without his mother looking over him. Severus had done everything himself. There was no one else to rely on except for himself.

If it hadn’t been for that blasted werewolf that was probably how Severus would have stayed. Alone. As Severus swept the classroom he focused on his mate. This was a new development and one he had originally fought. His heart had already accepted he was bonded, Artemis had seen to that. The insane jealousy and anger he was feeling was a combination of the pair of them. 

Would Severus’s mind ever catch up and accept Harry? That was something he couldn’t answer. Or was it he didn’t want to? 

 

***

Harry looked down into his potion. His confused reflection was shown back at him. He had identified the five poisons at the front of the class as had most of the class, but he could not understand how he was meant to make a potion to counteract all of them at once. 

Hermione next to him was frantic, her hair was curled around her head in a crazed fashion and she had a mad glint in her eye. Ron on the other side of him had adopted the same sort of pose, staring uselessly into his own attempt. 

As hard as Harry tried with this class he could just not understand what it was they were trying to teach him. Potion making was not something that came easily to him. He much preferred fighting with his wand, not with the aid of liquids. 

“Is the amazing Potter having trouble with his Potion?” Harry glanced up from his antidote and into the furious eyes of Snape. Harry felt his body literally move back away from the vehemence in Snape’s glare. He had understood the need for insult in Potions. However in lessons since their last incident, Snape’s words had lacked the complete malice they usually held for him.

What had he done now? 

Harry was caught between ignoring the Professor and being sarcastic. Was this part of the, berate Harry in front of the Slytherin’s game they usually played? “I’m thinking Sir.” Harry offered the man.

“Not your strongest strength. I hope no one ever has to rely on you for an antidote Potter. They’d be better off taking their chances alone, rather than a pathetic boy who cannot brew a simple antidote.” Snape sneered at him. 

Had Snape not seen the classroom around him? No one had been able to complete the assignment required of them. Not Hermione who was top of the class, not even the favoured Draco. The entire class was in disarray as they tried in vain to attempt to do what was asked. Harry pushed away from the table and stood, glaring at his mate.

A deathly silence fell across the classroom as the students watched. Convinced Harry Potter was going to deck one of the Professors. 

Harry glared into the dark eyes of his mate, who in turn was glaring back in barely controlled animosity. Harry knew his mate wanted him to submit before him, he was not going to submit to someone who set out to ridicule him. He could feel the pressure Snape was exerting on the bond, trying to bend him to his will. 

Harry broke the gaze first and walked away, much to the shock and dismay of the other students. He did not exit the classroom; instead, he entered the student store cupboard in search of something. He could hear Snape say something detrimental about him and the answering laughter of the Slytherin’s. Finally finding the hairy item he was looking for, Harry reentered the classroom and stalked straight up to the imposing teacher. 

Snape raised his eyebrow sarcastically. Harry dropped the bezoar onto the table. The classroom waited on tenterhooks as the professor looked down at it. “As you once told me, a bezoar will cure almost any type of poison. It will cure all five of the ones of the front desk, blended or not.” 

Hermione sighed and slumped in her seat, unwilling to try any more. Ron was holding back a smug smile as were most of the Gryffindors. Snape ignored them and stalked to the front of the class. “Potter is right. A bezoar will cure the majority of poisons but not all. However, Potter, I will not accept such disrespect from you, nor will I ignore that you have not completed the lesson. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention with Filch this Saturday.” 

***

Harry stormed away from the classroom with Ron in tow. His hands were clenched and he could feel his body flushed with furious heat. Why was it every single time he thought there was a breaking point with this man, Snape acted like a complete bastard? In his haste, he realized he had picked up the bezoar again, and hadn’t returned it. 

_Well, it served Snape right_ , he thought childishly. Let the greasy old man search his stores for it.

He had no idea what he was meant to have done to anger Snape this time and he was fed up with trying to understand the older man's strange moods. Pushing open the door to the Great Hall Harry resolved not to return to the man’s quarters that night. The room of requirement was always available or even his old bed in the tower. He was not a doormat to be stood on any longer. 

Sitting down for dinner, he paid no mind to his fellow Gryffindors backing away and finding new seats. Only those closest to him dared his wrath, hesitantly sitting next to him. Harry ignored everyone, his eyes fixed directly on the middle of the table waiting for food to appear. 

“Oh, dear Harry, whatever has you so upset?” A dreamy voice interrupted his thoughts of torturing Snape long enough for him to turn around. The blue uniform informed him it was a Ravenclaw; his brain took longer to process why she was holding a box of chocolates and why Luna was carrying them. 

“Hi Luna, it’s nothing just a bad lesson that’s all.” Harry exhaled deeply and focused on his friend. “Can I help you with something?” Harry glanced around to see if anyone was annoyed that a girl from another house was visiting. They had all seemed to except that this strange Ravenclaw was one of Harry’s friends. 

“Yes.” Luna extended her long pale arms and deposited the box in Harry’s lap. “These are for you.” She smiled and waited. 

Confused he picked up the box and turned them over in his hands. “Thank you, Luna, but it’s not my birthday or anything.” Harry placed them on the table next to Ron. 

“They’re not from me, I found them on my way here and they were addressed to you, so I thought you might have dropped them.” Luna carried on smiling in that slightly vacant way of hers before skipping off to her own house table.

“That girl is so weird.” Hermione voiced cattily, looking at the box Harry had received. “Who would send you chocolate? Why not just deliver them with the owls in the morning?” Hermione thought aloud, picking them up with her slender hand. 

Harry shrugged not really interested. It quickly crossed his mind that they may be a trap or something Voldemort had devised to kill him. Hermione and Luna had already handled them so he assumed they were safe. Harry wasn’t in the mood for chocolate and didn’t protest when Ron began to eat them. 

He barely stirred when Snape entered the hall to eat, still silently furious at the older man. Hermione noticed his change in mood and looked up at the table. Her gaze softened as she looked at him. Harry shrugged it off, not wanting her pity. He would be fine. 

“Isn’t she amazing?” Ron gasped in barely concealed wonderment. 

Both Hermione and Harry turned to face him. Harry confused and Hermione with barely concealed rage. “Who?” Harry looked down the table.

“Lavender’s not here Ron.” Hermione spat.

“Romilda, look at her with her gorgeous thick hair and brown eyes. Do you think she likes me? Look she’s looking down here.” Ron whispered.

Hermione picked up the chocolates and flung them on the floor in disgust. “Again Romilda? How many times until you learn that you can’t make Harry fall in love with you!” Hermione stood from the table shrieking at the younger girl. Harry stood as well, holding a hand on Ron’s shoulder to stop the love-struck boy. 

“Is there a problem here?” They all heard the silky voice of Snape. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Ron asked Snape, looking straight at Romilda. 

“I thought that this problem had been sorted.” Snape turned to look at McGonagall who had just joined them. The Animagus looked at her students and with one look at Ron who was still looking adoringly at Romilda her face cleared in understanding. 

“It will be. Miss Vane, you will report straight to Dumbledore’s office. Granger and Potter, bring Weasley down to my office. Professor Snape if you would be so kind as to bring me an antidote for Mr Weasley?” 

Snape to his credit didn’t object he simply nodded and after a lingering look at Harry left. 

Harry and Hermione each grabbed one of Ron’s arms and directed him out of the hall. Just before them was a red-faced and very teary eyed Romilda. At the stairs, she turned for Dumbledore’s office, and Ron started to follow her. 

“No no Ron we’re going this way,” Hermione told him, digging in with her feet. 

“Why? She’s going that way.” The word “she” was drawn out, filled with a loving sigh. 

“She’s just taking a quick trip to the bathroom room, Ron. To make herself look pretty before she meets you in Professor McGonagall’s office.” Hermione wheedled as Harry kept hold of Ron. 

“Oh is she? Well, we better not keep her waiting.” Ron marched ahead, now dragging his two friends with him. 

Both Snape and McGonagall were awaiting them and Ron looked around the room expectantly. “I thought you said she was getting ready.” Ron turned to Harry grabbing the front of his robes in desperation. 

“She is Ron. We thought that you might like to take a breath freshening potion that Professor Snape has made for you. After all, you have just eaten a lot of chocolate.” Harry reasoned with him. 

Ron nodded happily and Harry found himself nodding along with him. The antidote was passed to Harry and he assisted Ron in pouring it down his throat. McGonagall gestured to the sofa in the office and Harry and Hermione helped their friend into it. 

Within seconds the eagerly expecting Ron morphed into a paler, exhausted more normal version of himself. “What’s happening?” He asked thickly, looking at his friends and then the intimidating potions master. 

“You Mr Weasley were subjected to a love potion. Perhaps if you did not stuff your face so much with chocolates so much, this fate could have been avoided?” 

McGonagall told him with a raised eyebrow. Their head of house was stern and all three knew it was out of concern rather than annoyance. She sat next to Ron and placed a hand on her student's shoulder, noticing his pale face. “I have something you might need Mr Weasley.” 

The head of Gryffindor got up and the three students watched her as did Snape. Harry had forgotten the man was there as he had been so quiet. Harry chanced a look up at the man, who was also looking at him. Harry hadn’t forgiven him for being a total jerk, but Snape had gotten the antidote without a fuss, something he would not have done in previous years.

Harry nodded his head in thanks and turned away. Ron was very pale even for him. Hermione had taken up residence next to the sweating redhead and was holding his clammy hand in hers gently. Neither of them was looking his way, Hermione was totally transfixed on Ron who was lying back, exhausted his eyes clamped shut. 

“Here you are young Weasley.” McGonagall came back and pressed a glass tumbler filled with amber liquid into Hermione’s hand. “Its mead, a perfect pick me up for someone who has just been something as traumatic as you.” Hermione looked down at the glass and helped Ron to drink it.

Snape cleared his throat loudly with clear disdain. The older woman turned and looked, challenging him with her eyes. Harry shook his head and looked towards his friends. He saw that Ron was gulping down the mead in huge gulps and Harry felt relieved that he was alright. 

He stood to leave, wanting to leave Hermione alone with Ron. As he turned Hermione’s scream made him spin around again, wand instantly ready. Everyone’s attention was on Ron as he convulsed dropping to the floor. 

“Ron!” Hermione dropped to the floor next to him. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her body shook as Ron became an unusual shade of green. Froth appeared at the corner of his mouth causing Harry to fall to his knees as well. 

“Severus!” McGonagall shouted, pulling Hermione out of the way to stare at her convulsing student. 

Snape knelt down and peered into Ron’s face checking his skin temperature and breathing. “It is poison, Minerva.” Snape picked up the glass tumbler and inhaled deeply. “It will take me a while to determine what type of poison Weasley has ingested, by that time he will already be dead,” Snape told the group gravely. 

“No, Severus you have to do something!” McGonagall wailed, holding a sobbing Hermione close to her chest. The older witch started down at her student, horror tightening her facial features. 

Harry felt numb inside, his body cold and unresponsive. Trembling he looked up into the eyes of his mate, pleading with his own green ones. Harry hesitantly reached a hand out and it was taken by Snape’s larger one. “Harry, there is not enough time for me to do something.” Snape turned and gave him his full attention. 

No Ron could not be dying, not like this not by a cowardly poison. Poison! Harry grabbed Ron’s form, barely breathing, and draped it across his legs. He could feel Snape’s hands on his shoulders trying to pull him away. Harry shrugged them off; reaching into his pocket he brought out the bezoar from his earlier lesson and wrenched open Ron’s mouth. 

The two Professors realizing what it was, helped hold Ron’s body still as Harry attempted to make Ron swallow the hairy lump. Eventually, he felt his friend swallowing and his breathing slowly became stronger. Relived he exhaled and fell to his forearms on the floor. Ron was safe.

Vaguely he could feel Hermione squeezing him, before draping herself over Ron’s body and crying. Weakley Harry looked up into the proud eyes of his head of house before she came over and also embraced him. “Miss Granger? Do you think you will be able to levitate Mr Weasley to the hospital wing? I’ll need to fire call his parents and inform the headmaster.” 

Hermione collected herself and rose, pointing her wand at Ron. Harry watched them go from his vantage point on the floor. 

“Poison in my own rooms?” McGonagall brought down the bottle of mead and handed it over to Snape. 

“Did you buy this for yourself?” Snape turned the bottle over in his hands, paying special attention to the seal. 

The Transfiguration teacher made a strangled sort of gasp, hand flying to her throat. “Severus. I bought that as a birthday present for Albus.” Shakily she sat on her sofa. 

Harry sat down on the floor and brought his knees up to rest his forehead on them. Yet another attempt on Dumbledore’s life. Harry didn’t know why but he was sure Malfoy had something to do with them. 

His whirling brain quickly put together that Snape might have been in league with Malfoy, and that they were both trying to kill Dumbledore. No, he shooed the thought away Dumbledore trusted Snape, Harry trusted Snape. Otherwise, Harry would not have bonded with him. Yet there was still the matter of someone was trying to kill Dumbledore. 

As this thoughts continued to swirl in his head, something that started a whisper suddenly became louder. The words, “Promise you will leave Malfoy alone. You will not speak to him or antagonize him.” 

Soon as he remembered the promise he had made Snape, his stomach flooded with cold realization. Snape wouldn’t allow him to talk to Malfoy. Not because of some house rivalry or favouritism as he originally thought. After looking at Snape’s calm face at another attempt on the headmaster’s life Harry knew he knew something about it. The pieces suddenly fit together. 

Harry stood, swaying on his feet and looked at Snape angrily. The man looked back with a question in his eyes and slowly understanding dawned. “Harry.” Snape started out walking towards his Mate. 

He put up a hand to ward him off. “Stay the Hell away from me! I began to trust you! Merlin, how could I have been so stupid? To think I’d even started to have…” Harry broke off abruptly; face flushing at anger. 

Snape came towards him, hope flaring in his eyes at Harry’s slip of the tongue.

“Go away!” He felt the skin on his nose wrinkle as he pulled a disgusted face that might have been more menacing if he was in wolf form. It worked as the older man stopped. 

“Dumbledore trusts you!” Harry spat in disgust. “That’s why he agreed to let you bond with me.” He shouted in despair as an idea began to form. Dumbledore knew there was something good about Snape otherwise he wouldn’t let Harry bond with him. Surely Dumbledore the greatest Headmaster ever, would know if there was a plot against his life? If Snape really wanted him dead then Dumbledore wouldn’t have agreed to the union? 

What if Dumbledore could not match the sneakiness of Severus Snape? Harry felt his heart burn uncomfortably. Had Snape really pulled the wool over both their eyes? As he looked into the dark eyes of his Mate, he sensed the older man was indeed hiding something from him, confirming his suspicions. 

He spread his arms dramatically, ignoring the bewildered McGonagall.

“I guess congratulations are in order. You finally did it. The ultimate revenge on James Potter. His son shall be forever stuck in a bond with a man working for the deranged psycho that killed him and his wife. Let’s just play with Harry Potter’s emotions, why not everyone else seems to!” He had no control over his words; they just flowed from him as his rage built. 

“Well you finally got what you wanted, someone to save your pathetic life. You wanted me kept away from you, well that’s just fine with me, I won’t be coming back.” He snarled threateningly and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

### Chapter 12

Thank you to: StarDuchess and Puzzle me this, for the work that went into this chapter.

***

Shifting slightly in her dreams, Hermione rolled around in her bed. Her body jerked awake as the mattress dipped sharply, and instantly her wand was drawn. A soft whine echoed within the confines of her drapes, and she softly uttered a “Lumos.” The soft grey muzzle of a wolf was instantly visible, its amber eyes wide, the pupils dilated from the bright light. A lock of ruffled black fur told her all she needed to know.

Hermione stretched her hand out towards the canine. 

Gently she scratched the large, furred ear, feeling her heart squeeze as it whined again pitifully. Opening her warm bedcovers, she allowed the large animal to crawl in beside her, thankful that Harry was mindful of his sharp claws around her delicate body. Now was not the time to ask questions, they could wait until morning. Steadily she stroked the grey pelt until Harry’s breathing evened out into sleep.

***

“Explain, Severus.” Minerva’s voice was sharp, like a cracked whip, and Severus knew he had to approach this topic sensitively. While Albus may have approved of their strange union, it was still against school rules and Severus doubted Minerva would approve of his bond to her golden Gryffindor. 

“I have found myself in a relationship with Harry Potter,” he stated simply, his voice filled with its usual amount of scorn and sarcasm. “If you will excuse me, Minerva, I will be retiring now.” He graced the older woman with a respectful inclination of the head, before turning to leave. 

As expected, the door to her chambers flew shut with a fury of magic. Severus sighed and sat down on one of the sofas. If a professor was seeing one of his Slytherins he would be inclined to act the same way, however, at this current moment in time, his only concern was Harry and where he had gone. Did the boy really mean it about not returning? 

Why did that affect Severus so much? He could actually feel icy cold dread climb up his body at the thought of the boy being unprotected in the castle. At least in his quarters, he could keep an eye on his young mate. Immediately, Severus scolded himself. Hogwarts was a perfect safe haven; Harry was more than adequately protected here. 

But what if there was a slight chance he wasn’t? 

“You have about thirty seconds to explain Professor Snape before I change you into a rat and eat you.” Minerva sat, eyes brimming with hostility. 

“I am a werewolf, Minerva.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath and the hostility melted partially away. There was a slight pause as she contemplated his predicament.

“Oh, that dreadful woman!” The Transfiguration professor rose to her feet and began pacing in front of her fire, heels clicking across the stone floor. “It’s the Law, isn’t it? Oh, don’t look at me so surprised, Severus. While I am not privy to all the information, I am aware that you and Albus are collaborating. I know he has a plan for Harry and it somehow involves you.” She stopped pacing and walked to an oak cabinet in the corner of her room, where slender wine glasses stood. She picked up two and a bottle of red wine and sat beside Severus. 

He took the offering. Severus had mistaken this old woman to be less informed then she was. He had greatly underestimated her, which was a mistake he rarely made. His respect for his fellow professor increased, and he thought that just maybe he had found a confidant. 

“Harry found Artemis a few months ago. That’s what he calls the blasted beast,” he added quickly at the look of shock on her face. “Now it will not answer to anything but that damned name,” Severus whispered angrily. “The werewolf immediately latched onto something within the boy, and something within Harry responded to the back.” 

“A werewolf and its mate that’s a complex and intricate bond,” Minerva muttered quietly while thinking. She drank deeply from her wine, leaving a faint stain on her thin lips. 

“Immediately, I fought against the bond, even attempting to seal the werewolf away, but to no avail. It was Harry that came to me with the proposition of bonding, and Dumbledore forced the issue, not me.”

“He needs to keep you safe for something,” Minerva caught on, realisation dawning on her face. 

“Indeed.” Severus emptied his full wine glass and didn’t protest when she filled it up again. _Protect Mate_ thundered through his head in Artemis’s limited way of speaking. It might have only been two words, but to Severus, who shared a mind with the wolf, he knew it was referring to the fact that Severus wanted to protect Harry. 

“I don’t agree with the bonding. It’s against the rules. It’s inappropriate and it completely oversteps the bounds of a teacher and his or her student. The idea is quite frankly, Severus, disgusting.” 

Fury rose up into his throat, partly because of what she had said and partially because that was what he had originally thought himself. But then, Harry was not just a regular student. He was a man in a boy’s body, shouldering the responsibility of the world on his slender shoulders. 

A dull pain spread through his stomach as though a Hippogriff had ploughed into him. 

Oh, sweet Merlin…it couldn’t be. 

Minerva held up a hand mistaking his silence for anger. “However, despite my feelings, I am not one to question Albus Dumbledore. He would not put a student at risk, especially not Harry. I will not stand in the way of a werewolf bond, Severus, interestingly enough knowing you I can deduce that you have not completed the bond. Oh, don’t look so coy.” She smiled at his expression.

“I’ve got life in these old eyes yet. I believe you to be a man of morals, Severus, and I have seen Harry looking pale and tired, a classic side effect of too much strain on a person’s magic. His magic is sustaining him until the bond has been completely formed, then he will rely on your magic as well. Instead of helping him Severus, you are putting your young mate at risk. How do you expect him to defend himself if all his magic is being used to sustain him?” 

“He is at Hogwarts; he is safe here,” Severus answered with Artemis echoing his words. 

“Hogwarts, yes, I doubt that any of the students pose Harry much of a threat, but what about outside? It is not uncommon for Death Eaters to attack Hogsmeade or the area just outside Privet Drive.” 

Severus was silent with shock. Why hadn’t he considered that? _Keep Mate in den._ Artemis answered, and for once Severus was in complete agreement. Harry had no reason to ever leave Hogwarts now that he was bonded. Except to fight the war and hunt for Horcruxes, his inner voice scolded him nastily. 

“I have my morals, Minerva. I intend to keep them.” 

“Why? You’re already part way to damnation for bonding with a student, why not fall all the way and enjoy yourself?” She told him with a slight smirk lifting the corners of her mouth. 

Severus smiled at her. “Food for thought, my dear Minerva. May I just say that this is the best conversation I have held with someone for some time now.” Severus took a chance in being genuine, interested to see how the Head of Gryffindor would react. 

“I am honoured, Severus. You are always welcome,” she informed him warmly. “I hope Dumbledore trusts you enough to care for Harry’s well-being,” she asked, a slight bite back in her voice, “and that you will keep this relationship secret?” 

“You can trust me.” 

Her blue eyes sparkled with concern before she nodded and looked away. “Damn Umbridge to Hell!” Minerva suddenly blurted out. “How can she even get away with this? That damn ministry does nothing but cause trouble for good people. They spark fear into the hearts of the Wizarding community when they should be educating them. They will drive the werewolves straight to You-Know-Who.” 

Casually Severus flicked his hand over towards the dying fire and it roared back into life.

She looked down into her wrinkled hands. “Remus Lupin was one of the most gifted students I ever taught, similar in fact to Hermione Granger. If it hadn’t been for James Potter supporting him finically, I dread to think what would have happened to him.” 

Severus resisted the urge to snap his wine glass. So Potter had given the werewolf charity, how quaint. Severus refused to acknowledge that it was in fact quite an honourable thing to do, and one he could see Harry doing for his friends.

“Well, of course, you must have seen the scar on the back of poor Harry’s hand,” Minerva carried on. 

“What scar?” 

“That infernal woman made Harry sit in detention, with a blood quill. He was made to write over and over again, “’I must not tell lies,’” until it scared into his hand.” 

Severus rose to his feet and flung his glass into the fireplace. An image of Harry rubbing the back of his hand suddenly surfaced. “When all this is over I will personally see to Dolores Umbridge,” Severus growled with animalistic undertones. 

“So just how was it you became a werewolf, Severus? I never heard of any attacks in the last year or two, and you’re not exhibiting any scars.” 

Severus sat back down and looked at his fellow professor gravely. “My infection happened like this…” 

***

Severus looked around wildly, dark hair whipping around his face. Blast the Dark Lord for putting him in this situation. He was lost somewhere deep within a forest with no chance of getting back to the safe house. Fleetingly Severus thought that the whole mission might have been a trap so the Dark Lord could kill him once and for all.

It had been a raid on some member within the Ministry of Magic, the instructions had been vague as Severus was not told any details. Greyback had been in charge, that mangy, flea-bitten coward, and Severus had done nothing but stun members of the light as he tried desperately to salvage some information to take back to Dumbledore. 

When the tide had turned in the favour of the Death Eaters, they had been too arrogant to notice that the full moon had begun to rise and that Greyback had transformed into that terrifying alter ego of his. Unable to distinguish friend from foe, the werewolf had begun tearing into anyone near him, so everyone had fled the scene. Stray curses were fired, one lacerating Severus’s calf. 

Now here he was in the forest, cut off from the Death Eaters and lost. His wound was dripping with blood, slowly draining his life force from him. His wand was useless as his magic focused on keeping him alive, making apparition out of the question.

His robes were torn from battle, his face cut and bruised, and his mouth parched with thirst. Severus Snape was going to die. 

Unwilling to move any further, Severus sat against the trunk of a tree, feeling the rough bark through his torn clothes. Was this how it was going to end?? Severus doubted the light would find another such as him. He who had been deemed coward by many, who risked his life to undo the wrong he had once committed. 

Severus wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to keep warm. He needed to find water but his body was uncooperative. All he could think about was Lily Evans, and how he had betrayed the only friend he once had on a misguided quest for power. He was to blame for her death, and he still hadn’t fixed the damage he had caused. 

Her son was still his responsibility. The Dark Lord was not going to murder the only thing he had left of her. She would have wanted Severus to keep her child safe, and Severus would fulfil that wish until his body gave up on him. Here, all alone in the wild with only the night creatures to keep him company he didn’t need to pretend he hated the boy. 

Disliked him, perhaps, but there was a grudging respect somewhere within his body. No Severus was not going to die here and leave his best friend’s son unprotected. Harry needed protection from Voldemort and Dumbledore, both of which were using him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a reflection of light on the ground, which might have meant a puddle of water was nearby. Pulling himself up, ignoring his screaming, protesting muscles, Severus limped over to the spark of light. He laughed in relief; it was a puddle filled with water. Dignity aside, he flung himself to the muddy floor and touched his lips to the life liquid. This would prolong his suffering, but it would give someone the chance to find him alive. 

Drinking until mud entered his mouth, Severus gasped and rolled onto his back. Looking up at the fathomless sky, he waited for the pain to subside. The rustling of leaves above began to irritate him, and Severus wondered why it was suddenly so loud. Within his chest, his heart began to race and his skin began to feel sweaty. 

A powerful howling ripped across the noise, and Severus sat up alarmed. Next to him, devoid of water was a paw print he had mistakenly thought was a normal puddle. Within his head, an alarm bell began to ring. Surely not. Had he been that idiotic? Blinded by his mistakes of the past and filled with the insatiable urge to live so he could save Harry Potter, Severus had allowed his guard to drop.

Within his body, his blood began to burn and his muscles became alight with pain. Flipping onto his side so he could devoid his stomach did not help as his bones began to creak and bend. Opening his mouth to give voice to his pain, Severus was helpless within agony’s grasp as his body melded and conformed to shapes he had never thought possible. 

His hands began to gnarl and curl inwards, claws bursting from the ends of his fingertips. Black fur sprouted from the back of his hands and crept up the length of his arms. Severus’s jaw was forced open as fangs distended and his mouth was forced to accommodate them, warping and stretching. 

Severus’s spinal column curled over, forcing him to his hands and feet and his screams of pain morphed into inhuman snarls. 

Then it was done.

The large, black werewolf shook himself and sniffed the ground. It smelt the trail of another of its kind. The wolf placed its own larger paw over the paw print of its brethren, warning it not to come near. Satisfied with its handiwork, the wolf reared back its head and howled, long and deep into the night. With a powerful push from its hind legs, it ran towards its territory. 

***

“Drinking water from a werewolf paw, I didn’t think that was possible. I thought it to be a myth with which we scared children.” McGonagall whispered. She looked off into space thoughtfully for a few moments, before rising and getting Severus another glass. 

“It seems more research into the subject is needed.” Severus accepted the glass. “Not only am I infected with this infernal beast, it doesn’t seem to fit the perimeters of what I understand a werewolf to be.” Severus drank deeply. 

“Whatever do you mean, Severus?” 

“Artemis is proportionally bigger than most Werewolves; every full moon it retains its full mind it is not subdued by the Wolfsbane Potion.” He raised a pale hand at the older woman’s look of shock. “Artemis is not interested in humans until Potter came along that is.” 

Minerva rose and pulled out yet another bottle of wine. “How do you feel about this, Severus?” she asked quietly. 

“He is James’s son,” Severus whispered, alcohol loosening his tongue. 

“You do not still harbour a grudge, surely, Severus. I know neither of you were amicable during your school years, but Harry is nothing like his father. They share courage and ambition, yes, but Harry has always been a more thoughtful boy.” 

“But where was my choice!” Severus rose, pacing the floor angrily. “Imagine for one moment that your body was taken over for a night! Then, in order to protect yourself, you have to bond with someone and that someone was the son of your enemy. Minerva, how would you perceive Trelawney’s son to behave?” 

“I would hazard a guess that, if she indeed had a son, he would be just as crazy as his mother to be.” Her eyebrows furrowed with the question. “Not a child I would ever like to meet.” 

“Can you imagine what it would be like? In order to save yourself, you had to bond with him!” Severus sat down ungracefully next to her. “He’s only a child.” Severus moaned, holding his head in his hands. “A child that I cannot remove from my head. Every fibre of my being screams at me to consummate the bond, to protect him.” 

“Harry Potter was never a child, Severus. While I cannot approve of a relationship of this nature, I cannot deny what I see. You have always protected that boy, for what reasons I am not aware. I saw you earlier with each other Severus, you care for the boy.” 

Severus said nothing. 

“You are harming him more by not completing the bond. Dumbledore would not have allowed this union if he did not approve, and I might be an old fool Severus but he would have known what that entails. You are a teacher and his teacher, but you are also Artemis. You cannot fight against a bond of that nature and it pointless to carry on doing so.” She placed a hand on his arm, surprised when he didn’t flinch away. “You are a man of morals, Severus, and you can still continue to be so, by committing yourself fully to your bond as you promised to do so when you bonded. That takes more courage and morality then avoiding the situation.” 

Severus rose abruptly, his arms folded. He placed his wine glass down with force indicating the conversation was over. 

“My door is always open, Severus. However, if you ever hurt him, I will turn you into a rat,” she warned him once again. 

Severus could feel the corners of his mouth twitch despite the fact she was being serious. 

 

***

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hermione’s whispered voice floated down to where he was lying in the grass. Harry kept his eyes firmly shut trying to ignore everything that had happened. He had half expected Snape to come drag him out of Gryffindor tower. 

Currently, they were sitting out in the grounds. It was only mid-afternoon and the sun was weak in the sky. Hermione had already visited Ron in the Infirmary while Harry in wolf form had waited upon her bed. Ron was not due to be released until tomorrow, which meant Harry had Hermione’s undivided attention. 

“He’s hiding something from me,” Harry muttered, furious green eyes staring up at her face. 

“When has Severus Snape not hid something from you?” Hermione countered thoughtfully, wrapping her coat more firmly around her body.

“This time it’s different.” Harry sat up on the grass and looked towards the lake. “I think Malfoy is up to something regarding the Headmaster. I know Snape is involved.” 

“Have you thought, that maybe it’s something to do with the Order and Snape cannot tell you?” 

“But what if we were right all along and Snape is in fact still working for Voldemort?” 

Hermione sighed and moved closer to Harry. “Harry, you wouldn’t have bonded with Professor Snape if you thought he was evil. Dumbledore wouldn’t have allowed it if he thought there was the slightest chance Snape couldn’t be trusted. You are now the closest thing to family he’s ever going to get; no one apart from you can read his moods and access his magic.” 

Harry scowled angrily. Hermione was right. If Snape was truly trying to kill Dumbledore, he would have done so by now, and Harry would have seen his intentions. There was still the feeling that he was in the dark about something big, though. 

Hermione sighed and Harry quickly tried to mask his features into a neutral expression. “I’m a little worried about you.” Her voice was filled with concern, surprising him. He had fully expected Hermione to keep on at him about Snape’s good points. 

Harry sat up so they were eye level. “Why?” 

“You’ve been bonded a few months now and you haven’t consummated the relationship. I know you’re strong Harry, but it isn’t healthy for either of you to stay away from each other like this. Your magic might be sustaining you for now, but for how much longer? What happens if you cannot defend yourself? Or you can’t transform back?” Hermione’s brown eyes were wide with worry, forcing Harry to finally think on the subject he had been avoiding. 

He and Hermione had never talked about sex or people they fancied. They never spoke about her feelings for Ron or Harry’s lack of romantic partners. It was just an unspeakable truce that hung between them. “It’s not me that’s opposed; it’s Snape,” Harry forced out from gritted teeth. 

“I was the one who approached him about the bonding; it was me that was interested in saving the both of them. Snape once told me he could never get hard with me as a sexual partner. The first time the bond…made us do things…,” Harry struggled with the words, feeling his face flush, “he pushed me away and told me at least he could control his desires.” 

Hermione said nothing, yet the telltale pink blush revealed lots. “I’m sorry. This is a hard subject,” Harry muttered, content to drop it and ignore it as always. 

“Harry Potter, don’t you dare stop now. You need to talk about it, and you need someone to help you. What sort of friend can’t talk about intimacy issues?” Hermione smiled a hint of a laugh in her voice. 

“After another one of Artemis’s transformations, I had to help Snape back into bed. It was the first time I had seen him naked….and I wasn’t shocked by it.” 

“Sounds to me like you’re attracted to our greasy Potion’s master.” Hermione playfully pushed his shoulder. 

Harry’s green eyes widened, before narrowing thoughtfully. He supposed he should have been disgusted by this revelation, but no feelings of repulsion were felt. “One night I was studying by the fire and it was Snape that initiated something. We started off arguing, which usually makes the bond react by forcing us together. However, it was different somehow.”

Harry paused trying to find the right words. “It was as if both of us were in our right minds for once. It was calmer, and I couldn’t take it, I ran off.” 

“Oh, Harry, why?” 

“It scared me in a way, and I don’t want Snape to regret it. He’s already said he doesn’t want me, how do I know it’s not the bond making him do it?”

“It might be. Has Professor Snape acted any differently with you since then?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. “Harry, Severus Snape is a man of his morals. He’s not going to jump into bed with a student; it goes against everything teachers stand for. However, if he were, to, say develop feelings for you, that might change.” 

“He started spending time with me in the evenings,” Harry reluctantly told her. 

Hermione resisted the urge to hit her friend. Honestly, why did men have to make everything so complicated? It was clear to her that both were beginning to develop feelings, yet here they were both skirting around the subject. Eventually, the bond was going to cause harm to one of them. It sounded to her like the bond was getting stronger; it was only a matter of time before one of them snapped. 

“Harry, you have to trust that Snape has your best interests at heart. I honestly believe that. He might be hiding something from you, but you don’t know that he hasn’t been ordered to. What if it’s a secret plan involving You-Know-Who?” 

Harry hung his head, still silently angry at the man, but at least he was willing to listen to her. “You can’t sleep on my bed every night; you need to speak to him about it.” 

“That’s not going to happen. Snape and I don’t talk about anything.” 

“Then maybe this is the time to start?” Hermione noticed that Harry was beginning to withdraw in on himself. This conversation was practically over in his mind. She stood, gesturing with her hand. “Come on, it will be dinner soon. You need to keep your strength up.”

“I’m not going. What if he’s there?” Harry sulked.

“So what? Don’t look at him. Talk to your friends. You’re going to see him sooner or later Harry, either in your chambers or in a lesson.” She pulled her reluctant friend to his feet. Hermione started a brand new topic, marching Harry back to the castle. “I was thinking we need to give your wolf a name.” 

“I can’t think of one.” Harry was clearly not playing the game.

“I was thinking along your lines of Gods and Goddesses.” Hermione continued brightly, ignoring Harry’s stormy face. “I came up with Apollo, you know, the twin to Artemis. What do you think?” 

Harry rammed his hands into his pockets, despite Hermione’s arm linked around his. Defeated, he looked at her. “Sounds like a possibility. I quite like it.” 

***

Severus entered his chamber quietly. He was a little worse for wear after the bottles of wine he and Minerva had consumed, and he didn’t want Harry to see him like this. Severus didn’t believe for one second that Harry would not return to his rooms, so he was aghast to see that his living room was empty. 

Artemis was strangely silent within his head, and Severus was aware of just how alone he was. He had finally done it; he had finally driven Harry away. Sadly, he sat on the couch and stared into the empty fireplace. The silence pressed around him, and the only thing he could hear was his rapidly growing heartbeat. 

Would Harry come back? They were bonded. He just needed time to cool down. Severus rose and retired to his bed, trying not to think about how much Harry’s disappearance was bothering him. 

Especially now that he was aware of his feelings, and had his morals realigned. 

***

Snape hadn’t even been at dinner. Harry found himself raging as he walked along the corridors, killing time until curfew. He must have realized that Harry hadn’t returned last night. Was he not even a little bit curious to see him at dinner?

Harry had noticed that his hearing had sharpened with his Animagus form as had his sense of smell. The only thing that hadn’t improved was his vision. As Harry walked past a bathroom, he was certain he could hear Myrtle speaking to someone who was clearly distraught. His more sympathetic nature kicked in and he wanted to know if he could help.

It was a well-known fact among the students at Hogwarts that you avoided this bathroom at all costs. Not only did Myrtle haunt the place, but she liked to spend her life clogging the pipes. 

But it was defiantly a guy’s voice Harry could hear talking, and it was a girls’ bathroom. He had no reason to be in there. The only reason Harry had ever entered a girls bathroom was because of the polyjuice incident and it also served as the only entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. 

Harry was suddenly seized with the fear that it might be some younger year trying to find the chamber and Harry pushed open the door. 

The sobbing was louder in here, punctuated with painful gasps and moans. Instantly, Harry’s wand was out as he searched the gloomy bathroom. It sounded like someone was hurt. Damn those reckless young students. He called out a greeting, asking the injured student where they were, but all he received in return was a long drawn out breath before the person remained silent.

Treading carefully around the puddles, Harry looked around the stalls. The gloom wasn’t helping him, and he found himself cursing his glasses. 

“Hello!” He shouted out experimentally. All he heard was the sound of his echo vibrating through the room. Even Myrtle was silent. Harry pulled out his wand and crept further into the dingy room. After a few footsteps, he saw the outline of someone near the mirrors. 

On the side of caution, he waited until Draco Malfoy’s face came into view. 

***

Artemis was currently curled up in his host’s mind. If he so desired he could view the outside world through the cruel black eyes of his host, but he had seen enough recently. The werewolf was coming to the conclusion that his host would never accept his mate. 

Try as he might, Artemis just didn’t understand the complex emotions running through the cold human’s head. The attraction was there as well as protection, but the host was also concealing a secret, one that was hurting his mate.

Now his mate doubted them and had run away. Artemis huffed into the darkness. His host was upset, more than Artemis had ever thought possible, yet Artemis had enough of him. He burrowed deeper into their joined subconsciousness. 

Here he could sense his mate’s magic, powerful and golden, and almost as blinding as the moon. The wolf curled up near it, content for the moment. He could stay here until it was his time. Yawning loudly, hearing his massive jaw creak, Artemis prepared to sleep. As he was drifting away, his breathing deepening, his large dark ears pricked up in alarm.

Something was wrong.

His amber eyes snapped open and he looked towards the blinding ribbon that was his mate, entwined with his own magical signature and that of his host. The wolf waited, aware that the host was also alarmed.

After a few tense seconds, the magic quivered again making Artemis snarl. His mate was in danger. Power surged through the beast as he attempted to free himself of the mental restraints, hardly noticing that the host was releasing his hold on him. 

“What is happening?” the host whispered across their link.

“Mate in trouble,” Artemis growled, furious at how sluggish his host was being. Looking through the dark eyes he noticed once again just how limited humans were. His host immediately rose out of his sleeping position.

“You will assist me in locating him.” 

Artemis was stunned. Never before had he and his host worked together. They may have shared the same mind, but his host had always held a mental bind over the wolf, restricting his actions. The wolf basked in a rare moment of elation before allowing their minds to merge.

 

***

Harry tried to walk away, but his legs were rooted to the spot. The boy looked like a ghoul in the mirror, deathly pale with dark shadows under his eyes. He had been crying; the twin wet trails down the side of his cheeks were evidence of that. He wanted to speak, to ask Malfoy what was wrong, as well as millions of other questions, but his voice was mute. 

“What’s the matter, Potter? Dragon got your tongue?” Malfoy snarled at him, moving menacingly around the sinks. 

Harry was transfixed. Once again Snape echoed in his mind. _“You will not speak to him, or follow him.”_ Harry had to get out of here. Eventually, the signal reached his feet and he began to back away towards the door. “Precious Potter, who has no idea about the real world.” Malfoy carried on spitting his words at him, advancing on him like a predator. 

What had gotten into the Slytherin? This was not the school bully he knew, but a frightened animal, cornered into lashing out. Harry moved around the back of the stalls to put some space between the two of them, he had the feeling this was not some school rivalry they were dealing with. 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, in an attempt to calm the frantic boy down, but no words were uttered. “Snape!” Harry hissed angrily. Was this the plan? Cut of Harry’s defences and let him get murdered in Hogwarts? Harry felt along the bond until he came into contact with the violet pulsating strand that was Snape. 

No, Snape did not want him dead. Harry was sure of it. Snape needed him alive. Harry tugged at the bond with his own magic until he could feel Artemis start to respond. Hopefully, the stubborn man would listen to his werewolf for once. Harry was aware of Malfoy still babbling, throwing curses at the wooden stalls. Using stealth he crept away from the boy, attempting to get closer to the door. 

“You hide here in your castle, protected by Dumbledore, while the rest of us fight for our families,” Malfoy suddenly screamed. 

Harry stopped. Bristling with anger, he left the safety of the stalls and faced his deranged classmate. 

“Oh touched a nerve have I? One day your world will crumble around you, just like you caused mine to do, and I, Draco, will watch you suffer. Crucio!” 

Harry’s reflexes were as amazing as always. He pulled his wand up fast enough to form a shield, but for the first time in years, his magic failed him. All he could do was watch in horror as the light from the curse sped towards him. 

***

Severus hurried down the corridors, all his restraint being used not to run. Thankfully the castle was relatively empty, being an hour before curfew. He could feel his body break into a cold sweat as Harry’s side of the bond became more distressed. Severus could actually feel what the boy was feeling as if they were his own emotions. His heart began to pound as Severus felt a fear unlike one he had ever felt.

Why hadn’t Harry returned? Why had Severus not at least looked for him? His damn foolish pride had prevented it and now here he was. Harry was in jeopardy because of Severus’s stubbornness. _Calm yourself. We will find him._ Artemis’s gruff voice cut across his panic. _I assured Dumbledore I would be responsible for his safety._ Severus snarled in return. 

_The elder?_ Artemis questioned. _You do not worry because of him. You worry because he is our mate. Turn._ Severus turned on command, noticing Harry’s lingering scent in the hallway, thanks to Artemis’s heightened sense of smell. He recognized this corridor about the same time Artemis recognized it from his memories. _Not safe, large snakes._

Severus picked up his pace, still the epitome of the calm Potions professor, but one who was on a clear mission. Surely Harry was not seeking solace in that blasted chamber? His robes billowed around him as Artemis gave him a boost of his own magical signature. 

Once again they acknowledged the extra scent at the same time. Draco. Dread trickled into his stomach. _“Even if he starts it?” echoed Harry’s voice. “Even if he pummels you into the ground.”_

Severus schooled his expression and blasted open the bathroom door. 

There was Harry, screaming and writhing on the floor, with Draco standing above him. 

“Draco, desist this instance,” Severus bellowed, thanking his iron grip on his temper. Artemis was howling for blood, trying to use their new found closeness to rip out the boy’s throat. Severus curled his hands into fists within the confines of his robe, as far away from his wand as possible. 

Shaken, Draco called off the spell, and his arm hung limply at his side. 

“Just what do you think you are doing?” Severus asked quietly, scaring his student even more. “Why, it looks to me that you are playing at being a Death Eater.” Severus stalked around the boy. The air was rank with Draco’s fear. “You are more dim-witted than I believed you to be, attacking Potter under Dumbledore’s watch, with an Unforgivable!” The doors of the stalls flew open with the wrath of his words, yet Severus paid it no mind as he grabbed the pale boy’s forearm in a vice grip. 

The boy, no child, winced, and Severus grasped it tighter. “Idiot boy! I promised your mother I would watch over you, but I cannot protect you from this.” Severus flung the offending boy away from him. “You have sealed our fate. The castle is warded in such a way that Unforgivables automatically send up an alarm. You’ll be lucky if you escape this room without a barrage of Auror’s bearing down on you.” 

“Potter started it; he flung the first curse, Professor. I only cast Crucio out of self-defence!” Draco stuttered, glancing over at his victim. 

“How long will you be willing to stick to that with a Dementor hovering over you?” Severus hissed. 

“Professor, we both know the Dark Lord has the Dementors and the Ministry working for him.” 

Severus really wanted nothing more than to kill this boy. He was nothing more than a burden. “The Dark Lord wants Potter for himself. He will hear of this unpleasant incident and seek you out. Leave. I will attempt to clear up your mess, then I will summon you later.” Severus could still hear Artemis growling and his fingers twitched involuntarily.

Draco looked up at his most trusted professor with alarm. Severus had no time for this; Harry was still breathing which was all Severus could determine from here. He had been keeping an eye on Harry during his conflict with Draco, but he needed medical attention. 

Bewildered Draco looked around before rushing from the bathroom. Severus had to wait agonizing minutes before he was finally able to cast a locking charm upon the door and rush over to Harry.

Severus had seen dead bodies, both intact and mutilated. He had seen victims of Death Eaters, Muggles tortured to death and fallen comrades, and always he approached them with the same stony expression, unwilling to feel anything for a lifeless corpse. Not even that had made him feel horror like he was experiencing now. 

His eyes probed Harry’s body, accessing the damage. Ragged gasps were the only sound in the room and they weren’t coming from Harry. A trembling hand checked his mate’s pulse, causing him to shudder with relief when he found a strong steady one. Severus forced his breathing to quieten, so he could attempt to hear Harry’s quiet breaths.

He had done this.

Severus had taken Harry’s only defence, leaving him vulnerable. He had not listened when Harry had said Draco started fights. His mate had been unable to defend himself and he hadn’t called for help from Severus. His unconscious mind had sought out the werewolf as if knowing Severus would not help.

He had made Harry promise not to defend himself against the Slytherin, unwillingly forming an unbreakable bond between them. Yet what if it had been a Death Eater attack? Harry’s magic was beginning to falter due to the large amount of strain the bond was placing on them to consummate. Crucio was agonizing yes, but the victim should not have lost consciousness like this. 

He gingerly lifted the boy into his arms, burying his long nose into Harry’s neck. He inhaled deeply to reassure both himself and the wolf. The musky scent of Harry melted away some of the furious rage he was feeling. Opening his eyes, he pulled back and looked at the boy’s face. Harry’s olive skin looked pale and sickly, his lips devoid of there usual rosy colour. Severus leant down and gently brushed those lips with his own. 

Harry would not leave his sight again.

***

Come chat to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	13. Chaptter 13

### Chapter 13

Thank you to Puzzle me this for Beta reading.

***

“Severus? What’s happened?”

Harry could make out the concerned shrill tones of Madame Pomfrey. The familiar smell of antiseptic combined with the heavy smells of potions informed him that he was in the hospital wing. His body was leaden, his eyes refusing to open. Floating within his cocoon of darkness, Harry could feel pressure on his back, someone was carrying him.

“He’s been placed under the Cruciatus curse.” That baritone voice was none other than Snape, what was he doing carrying him? Harry felt positioned on a soft surface. “You need to inform the Headmaster, I’ll keep an eye on Potter.” 

There was an annoyed hiss, “I am the mediwitch Severus Snape, I need to see to Harry, you inform Albus. Now leave,” Harry heard the shuffling of feet before cool hands began to probe him. “Seems to be no permanent damage.” Harry heard Pomfrey whispering. He felt cold glass against his lips, and a thick liquid began working its way down his throat. 

Within seconds Harry felt sleep overcome him.

When he came around from his dreamless sleep he now felt more in control of his body. Harry could move his head and even wiggle his limbs. Hesitantly he opened his eyes, but all he was greeted with was the fuzzy outline of the curtain screens. 

He was alone.

“How could you let this happen!” Harry had never heard that tone in Dumbledore’s voice before. It was coldly furious and even Harry felt himself flinch away. Sitting up he could see dark shadows moving on the floor, their makers hidden behind the screen. 

“How could I?” Snape snapped back. “You were the one who insisted Draco stay at Hogwarts despite everything!”

“You are supposed to be protecting Harry! First, you trap him into making an unbreakable vow leaving him defenceless, and then you leave him vulnerable with his magic. Your bonding was a mistake!”

Harry felt coldness settle in his stomach, the bond between him and Artemis wasn’t a mistake. However, he and Snape were a different story altogether. 

“I am protecting him! I’m protecting him from my lecherous feelings. If you told Harry about what was happening with Draco then I wouldn’t have to lie for you. I had Harry’s curfew in place so I had him safe with me. Your manipulation caused Harry to wander into danger, just like usual.”

Harry held his breath. What kind of feelings? Sexual? Romantic? Why was Dumbledore keeping him in the dark? Harry tried to sit up a little straighter in bed. Did Dumbledore know all about Malfoy? And he was asking Snape to keep it a secret? He gave it a few minutes to sink in, then waves of shame washed over him.

Hermione was right; there were things that Dumbledore still kept him in the dark about. Snape was acting under orders, and Harry had gone and accused him of some dreadful things. 

“I wasn’t aware you could feel anything Severus. After Harry has recovered, I will offer him a way out of your hands.”

“You can’t do that!” Harry felt his heart squeeze in sympathy at the desperation in Snape’s voice.

“You do not need Harry’s bond; I will attempt to find a way to keep you and the werewolf safe.” 

“This isn’t about Artemis, I don’t want to lose Harry,” Snape’s last words were rushed. Harry felt his heart leap into his throat, where it beat painfully.

Harry looked back towards the curtains. It might have been a trick of the dim light, but he was sure a flash of blue could be seen looking at him. “That remains to be seen. I will see Harry when he recovers. I’m sure Remus will want to see him as well.”

Panicking Harry tried to quietly settle back into bed, just managing to jam his eyes shut at the sound of the curtains being drawn back. He evened out his breath to give the illusion of sleep, not flinching when he heard a chair being moved, the scraping of its legs on the concrete floor, deafeningly loud. 

Why was Snape staying with him? What was he doing? Was he just sitting there watching him? Harry shifted slightly, uncomfortable with all the questions burning in his brain. He needed to “wake up,” Snape and he needed a talk, but Harry couldn’t speak to him about what he had overheard. 

Harry wanted to apologize to the man, he had been an idiot. Fear was beginning to settle in his stomach, Snape admitting he felt something left Harry vulnerable to his own emotions.

While Harry was trying to muster the courage to confront his teacher, he heard the chair scrape again, louder this time. There was a rustle of fabric, and then a warm calloused hand could be felt on his forehead. “This shouldn’t have happened. I won’t fail you again.” The hand trailed over his face, fingers tickling his skin. “If you desire the termination of our bond, I will support it,” Snape whispered somewhere above his head. 

Something ghosted over his lips, followed by warm breath. Snape was kissing him! Of his own accord! Harry could feel his body respond, despite the fact he was supposed to be asleep. Opening his eyes he was just in time to see Snape pull away in surprise.

His arms still felt heavy with the after-effects of the curse, yet he was able to place one hand behind Snape’s head. Black eyes glittered in confusion, and neither moved. Harry’s head felt too heavy to lift, Snape didn’t seem to respond, and Harry let his hand slip. 

That got a reaction. Snape moved his hand to capture it. The older man squeezed it experimentally, almost testing the strength of it. Harry pressed back in response, attempting to lift his head once again despite his exhaustion. Snape seemed to catch his meaning and brought his own head down to meet his in a soft kiss. Snape moaned deep in his throat, eliciting a reaction from Harry. He attempted to deepen the kiss but Snape was the one in control.

The man drew away but retained his grip on Harry’s hand, “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted.” 

“You’re extremely lucky that exhaustion is all you feel.” Snape dropped his hand and resumed sitting, this time on the edge of Harry’s bed. “I’m glad you reached out to me,” Snape muttered quietly. Snape drew out his wand and muttered a silencing charm as well as a charm Harry didn’t recognize. 

Harry looked away guilty. “Actually it was Artemis I was reaching out to.” Harry could only see a fuzzy dark outline of the man; nevertheless, he could feel the man’s hurt and annoyance. The bed shifted as Snape got up to leave. “I didn’t think you would come,” Harry hated the pathetic whimper to his voice. 

Snape turned slightly but remained sitting. “Despite our differences, I don’t want harm to come to you, it is what I agreed to after all.” 

Harry pulled himself up in the bed and attempted to locate his glasses. He flinched slightly in surprise as Snape placed them across the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow.

“I accused you of something terrible, without all the facts.” 

“A typical, brainless Gryffindor reaction.” 

Harry sighed. “You don’t understand Sir. All my life I’ve been in the dark about important things. I never knew the reason my parents died and then suddenly I find out someone murdered them. I found out I was a Wizard and that magic was real, then I found out I would eventually have to die. Having you of all people hide things from me hurts me!” 

“Hurts you?” Snape’s response was almost innocent.

“I was, or am beginning to trust you. It’s hard to be kept in the dark about things, especially when they concern me.” 

“I see.” Snape seemed to be in thought. “I can understand your dilemma. Despite appearances, I do have your best interests at heart.” 

“I know.” Harry stretched his hand across the white bed linen. Snape looked down at it, his stern features softening. 

“However Harry, I doubt your maturity for a relationship such as this. There are aspects to me that you cannot understand. Aspects that I have to keep secret for everyone’s safety.” Snape brushed a finger across Harry’s knuckles. “When you recover Professor Dumbledore will terminate the bond.” 

“Is that what you want?” Harry grabbed hold of Snape’s hand, desperate to keep him from leaving. 

“It doesn’t concern you what I want, Artemis will be safe.” Snape didn’t pull away.

“I’m not talking about Artemis, I’m talking about you. I don’t want to dissolve our bond, not because of Artemis, but because of you. Give me the chance to know you.” Harry glared up at him defiantly. 

***

Severus looked down at Harry in his bed. He was paler than he had ever seen him, and he looked frail and tiny in the hospital bed. Within his face, his emerald eyes burned with a fiery passion. It was a close to as a confession as Snape was going to get and he could tell by his young mate's eyes that Harry meant it. Harry wanted him, not just the werewolf. He could feel his hold on his morals finally break.

Why would Harry want him? Severus was a broken, twisted shell of a man, with nothing to offer. Ex-Death Eater, current spy, infected with a beast. Yet Harry wanted _him_. Severus should march the boy down to Albus and set him free, but instead, he lowered himself down to Harry.

Harry looked a little bewildered as Severus kissed him, but it didn’t last long. All too soon Harry’s arms were wrapped around his back, holding on in desperation. At first, Severus was content with only kissing, but when Harry made a noise of desperate want, Severus couldn’t stop himself, even though Harry’s arms were heavy from fatigue. He held his young mate's arms down and peppered Harry’s neck with kisses.

To his dismay, he felt Harry weakly attempt to push him away. “What’s the matter?” Severus muttered thickly, still licking the skin of Harry’s bare neck.

“No stop.”

Severus pulled away. “Why Harry, don’t you want this?” He bit down on the boy’s collarbone, causing him to gasp. “Do you not want to give into your body’s desire?” He whispered huskily into Harry’s ear, surprised at the reaction his voice had. Severus made a mental note, as his fingers traced the plains of Harry’s chest underneath his shirt. Harry was putty beneath him, and even Artemis had retreated from Severus’s mind to give them space.

Severus’s fingers lightly traced a nipple, causing Harry to arch into the touch, his moan captured by Severus’s mouth. He had never been with someone so receptive to his touch. Harry’s moans only heightened his desire and he was filled with the need to please his mate, instead of taking his own satisfaction as he usually did with sexual partners. 

“Sir stop!”

Severus pulled back, regaining his senses once again, he could have been hurting Harry. “This is becoming a habit, Harry. This was what I meant by your maturity.” 

Harry looked away, skin flushed with embarrassment. Severus pulled him back to face him with a slender finger to the chin. “You want to keep our bond Harry, you will answer me.” 

“You don’t really want me; it’s the bond making you.” Harry blurted in a fearful rush. 

“Why would you say that?” Severus felt confused, hadn’t he already proved himself in his actions? 

“You said that you would never get hard with me as a bed partner.” Harry looked at him, his eyes beginning to water.

Severus sat up, experiencing a moment of clarity. He really was dealing with a delicate situation. Deep within his chest, he felt a stirring at the sight of Harry’s emotions. For the first time in his life, he was overcome with the urge to comfort someone. “That statement was never true.”

“And everything else Sir? The dislike and disdain?” Harry’s voice gained strength.

“It seems preconceptions can change.” Severus Snape was not a man to talk about his feelings, especially ones such as this. Harry to his credit seemed to understand this as he pushed Severus to the bed. It seemed Harry was more resilient than Severus thought. 

It had only been a simple sentence, but to Harry, it seemed to be enough. He flashed Severus a smile meant only for him and lifted himself up to sit on the older man. Had Severus been blind all along? Harry had not been pushing him away because he was disgusted by the idea of Severus of an older lover, but because he thought the bond was making Severus act this way. 

Did his comments said in the heat of his anger, really have the ability to cut so deeply into the boy? He recalled the first time they had kissed and that had been fuelled by the bond, but the bond hadn’t made Severus think about it the days that followed. He had only said those harmful comments in an attempt to put distance between the two of them. Every time Harry had pushed him away, the boy had unknowingly confirmed what Severus thought he knew. 

 

The image of Harry’s shirt undone, presenting bare, toned abdominals, straddling his hips held Severus breathless. The pale light they were in only enhanced Harry’s green eyes, wide with lust. The boy’s glasses had fallen off at some point, leaving Severus’s gaze unobstructed. His hands encircled Harry’s slender hips, and he dug his nails in slightly. Using force, he ground Harry against him, watching with rapture the boy’s head fling back with pleasure. This youthful beautiful person was sat across him, begging for his touch. 

Severus knew that in all the years to come he would never bore of Harry. The boy looked shyly back at him; it seemed his silence was making him nervous. “Sir, are you sure?”

Was he sure? How could Harry even ask a question such as that? Was he not aware of how breathtaking he looked right at this moment? Could he not feel the pounding of Severus’s and Artemis’s combined heart? 

“Severus Harry, and yes I’ve never been more certain.” Severus sat up so Harry was now in his lap. “I want you, not Artemis, me.” His hands entangled in Harry’s hair, pulling the boy in for a kiss. Harry responded immediately, both finally giving into what they were feeling. 

Severus’s hands travelled up the inside of Harry’s thigh, teasingly close before moving away again. Harry mewed in disappointment, his face blushing once again. Severus waited until the green eyes opened, trying to reassure the boy in some way. “Never before have I wanted someone as tempting as you,” he whispered, rubbing circles on Harry’s thighs. “For the longest time now I’ve hidden my lust, burying it with emotions of hate,” his hands moved to caress Harry’s backside. “Now that I have you, you are mine Harry Potter.” 

Severus was surprised at his own possessiveness, but as he looked down at the panting boy, his hands clinging desperately to Severus’s arms, he knew that no truer words had been spoken. 

He was never going to let Harry go. His morals no longer mattered, Harry was going to be made his. Running his large hands up Harry’s back, he was horrified to see pain flash across Harry’s face. “Harry?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Your body says otherwise,” Severus plucked the boy’s hands from his forearms. He pressed his lips to Harry’s temple. “I apologize, you need your rest, you were attacked after all.” Severus lifted Harry effortlessly from him, placing him back on the bed. Harry opened his mouth to speak and Severus put a finger across it. “When you are better I promise.” 

Harry hesitated, his face clouding with what Severus had come to identify as worry, before nodding and getting back into the covers. “Will you be coming back to the dungeons tomorrow?” Severus asked rather than commanded. 

“Yes, I’ll come home. I guess you will be teaching tomorrow morning?”

“No those lessons are free for planning. I will be there when you return.” Severus straightened his robes. It was late and they both needed to rest, but he found it difficult to leave the boy alone in his hospital bed. He would never admit it to anyone, not even to Harry but he had gotten used to the boy sharing his quarters. Having to return once again to empty rooms would be difficult. 

“I made a promise too didn’t I? I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Harry informed him, cheeks still flushed by their activities. Severus nodded, and with a last lingering look at Harry, he left. 

 

***

“Harry?” Harry turned at the sound of Hermione’s voice. He had gotten out of bed when Madame Pomfrey had given him the all clear, complete with the usual watery-eyed look of concern. “What are you doing here?” Hermione’s brown eyes gave him a quick appraisal.

“Malfoy happened to me. What are you doing here?”

“Visiting Ron. He’s meant to be leaving today, I came before Lavender. She’s still in the dorm, beautifying herself.” She rolled her eyes. “What happened with Malfoy?”

“I stumbled into him in Myrtle’s bathroom. I made a vow with Snape that I wouldn’t speak to him or defend myself against him, I was helpless as he placed the Cruciatus curse on me.”

“Without completing the bond your magic is volatile, which would have left you vulnerable.” Hermione deduced snappily as if solving a riddle.

“And what bond would this be?” A new voice interrupted from behind the curtain as Ron peered around, blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Care to let me in on the conspiracy?” 

Hermione looked at Harry, her hands flying to her chest. Harry sat on the bed heavily. “I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone.”

“Don’t give me that!” Ron snapped, famous red hair temper rising. “You and Hermione have been leaving me out of your little conversations for months now.” It was directed more at Hermione, but Harry knew his friend better than this.

“I’ve bonded with Snape.” Harry ended the staring contest between his two friends. Ron pulled away first, his anger still directed at Hermione. Slowly his face became cloudy with confusion as what Harry had said sunk in.

“Sit down.” Harry jerked his head towards the bed, waiting until his friend fell heavily on his behind. Hermione moved subtly behind Harry until he raised his hand and she moved away again. “A few months ago when I was walking in the grounds, I was ambushed by a huge black Werewolf. It didn’t attack me and for the next few months, I met it on the full moon. Eventually, I called him Artemis. I can’t explain my feelings fully, but I was drawn to the creature. My Patronus changed and I became an Animagus to communicate.” It was the truth in a nutshell. 

“Just like Tonks,” Ron muttered to himself. He looked up, eyes questioning. “You didn’t bond with the Werewolf just to save it from the new laws, did you? Or did Dumbledore ask you to help Snape? That would be just like him. Mum always said Dumbledore asked too much of you.” Ron blurted out his words, despite Harry opening his mouth to answer. “You can’t rescue everyone, especially someone like Snape.” He hissed the last part as if the man could actually hear him.

“I’m surprised you even knew about the new law.” Hermione jumped in cattily.

“Lavender and I do more than just make out you know, we do talk.” Ron spat back at her.

“Enough!” Harry wanted to rip out his hair. “You wanted to know what the deal was, and all you do is bicker.” Both his friends went red in the face. “I didn’t save Artemis out of some hero honour; I did it because my heart told me to. Yes, he turned out to be Snape, but I couldn’t let him be taken by the ministry.” 

“That’s why you moved out of the Dorm. Why didn’t you tell me what was going on?” 

“Ron I wasn’t certain myself, about what was happening to me. How was I supposed to come up to you and say, ‘Hi Ron, I’m about to become bonded with the greasy Potions Professor!’” 

“You found a way to tell Hermione,” Ron told him, sulky in his response. 

“Maybe because I make an effort with our friendship.” Hermione leapt to his defence. “You’re not exactly well known for supporting Harry when things get a little crazy, or have you forgotten the Triwizard tournament?” 

Harry waited for Ron’s explosive reaction, but his friend merely sat there taking it in. “It wasn’t that,” Harry eventually broke the silence. “I knew that Hermione would be accepting of my sexuality.”

“Why? Because you were both Muggle-raised?” 

“Perhaps. I don’t know how me being gay will be accepted by the Wizarding society. I’m sorry for not telling you, but I didn’t want our friendship to become weird.”

“I don’t care about you being gay but really Harry, Snape? I mean come on; he isn’t exactly a nice guy. Have you forgotten about what happened with Snuffles last year, how he wouldn’t help us? Then there is the fact of him being a Death Eater, how do you know that this isn’t some trick to help You-Know-Bloody-Who!” 

“Ron!” Hermione scolded him. To his credit Ron’s ears turned pink, showing his remorse and the air became thick with tension. Both his friends looked at him nervously. 

“I understand where you’re coming from. In fact a few nights ago I accused Snape of the very same thing. There is much I don’t know about the man, and I’m not denying the fact that he has been a complete bastard to us over the years. But I can’t help how I feel towards Artemis, it would be like taking away my love of flying, it’s just there within me.” Harry ran his hand through his hair thoughtfully. 

“I don’t sense any maliciousness from his side of the bond, and Dumbledore must trust him. That was enough for me. After spending time with him I began to trust him, we have a tentative friendship.” Harry spoke truthfully, leaving out the fact that he wasn’t completely averse to sleeping with the man. It might have started out being the bond making him feel attraction, yet Harry knew it was partly him as well now. 

“Why did Malfoy attack you? How come you didn’t fight back?” 

“Harry and Snape haven’t fully completed their bond,” Hermione interjected.

Ron nodded in understanding. “I need to digest this.” He rose and stepped in front of Harry. “Not because I’m disgusted by you, although the idea of Snape turns my stomach, but because it’s a lot of information to take in at once.” He put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You can talk to me too. Hermione, brilliant as she is, will only ever understand things from a girl’s perspective. Guy’s feelings are….A little more complicated.” With a brief look over his shoulder at Hermione he left.

“I need to get going as well. I promised Snape I would return to our quarters. Although they will probably be empty by now.” Harry sighed; it was already past lunchtime, well past the time he was meant to be back.

“He wasn’t teaching this morning I heard. The third years were celebrating.” Hermione gave him an apologetic smile.

Alarm set in, was the older man sick? No Snape had never missed a lesson, even after a transformation. Had he taken the day off for him? The conversation with Dumbledore played in his head. Snape wasn’t going to end the bond.

Was he? 

***

Harry walked down to the dungeon, his stomach twisted in knots. How was Snape going to greet him? He really should start calling him Severus, but it still felt weird to Harry. As he walked down the flights of stairs to their quarters, he could feel himself slowing. Had Snape really taken the morning off teaching just to check on him? It wasn’t something he could see the snarky professor doing. No matter what his new found feelings might be. 

He couldn’t see Snape suddenly changing because of the new developments in their relationship. It would take time Harry guessed; after all, he was still apprehensive about how to treat the older man. Images of last night weren’t helping anything. He could feel his face burn as he walked, and his stomach suddenly seemed to drop, not in a sinking horrible sort of feeling, more of an exciting nervous one. 

Harry dawdled outside the door. How should he act? Was he still meant to be sleeping on the sofa? Had anything truly changed between them? Maybe they had just both realized that they had to sleep together, as it was affecting their magic. It was a good thing Snape’s quarters were located in a place were students hardly came to; otherwise, Harry would have appeared to be lurking in the corridors. 

The door opened just as Harry was gathering up the courage needed to enter. “Is there a reason you’re loitering outside our quarters, Harry?” The sarcastic tone was present, but it wasn’t lost on Harry that Snape had used the word “our”. He shook his head causing his hair to fall over his glasses. Snape moved aside and Harry entered.

The quarters seemed different somehow. Everything was where it was supposed to be, and the décor was still the same, but Harry seemed to be viewing them in a different light. It seemed natural for Harry to be here now. A log in the fireplace crackled and spit, and Harry realised the fire had been lit for the first time by someone other than him. 

As he was looking around he hadn’t noticed Snape standing behind him. Harry jumped at the older man’s proximity, before backing away a few steps. Snape exhaled quietly but came no further. “Are you healed?” Harry was asked rather gruffly. 

“Everything seems to be in working order. I’ll be alright to go back to classes tomorrow.” Harry sat down on his sofa. 

Snape nodded and sat down at his table in the corner of the room. “Have you eaten?”

“No, I can always go down to the kitchens later.” Harry turned so he could view Snape over the back of the sofa. The man wasn’t looking in his direction; he had picked up a dark feathered quill and began marking. 

“I’ve had food brought up for you.” Snape gestured to the seat in front of him. By the tone in his voice, Harry didn’t think he was going to get away with a “no thank you,” Harry was a little hungry, and if Snape had gone through the trouble…

It was a simple plate of sandwiches and a goblet of water. Harry was surprised to see a slice of treacle tart present as well. Did Snape know that this was his favourite? Harry peeped through his fringe of hair, but Snape was looking down at his parchment. He waited for a few seconds to see if they were going to have a conversation, yet nothing happened. 

Pulling his wand out of his sleeve, Harry summoned the latest book he had been reading to keep him company. Opening it he propped it against his legs, as he leant back in his chair, idly chewing through his sandwiches as he read.

“Do you understand what is written in that book?” Snape asked him after a time. 

“The book we use in Defence Against the Dark Arts isn’t advanced enough for what I want. In this N.E.W.T level book, the spells are a little more advanced but still not what I’m looking for.” 

“You are not required to learn those types of spells for your current academic year.” 

“Perhaps not, but I doubt we’re going to learn combat spells anytime soon. Once I’ve finished this I’ll find a better book from the library.” Harry looked up, Snape hadn’t moved from where Harry had seen him last. “How can you even tell what I’m doing? Your eyes haven’t moved since I sat down.” Harry closed his book and drank from the goblet. 

“Just because I’m not looking does not mean I cannot see.” Snape placed his quill down and looked up at Harry. For a few seconds, Harry was captivated by the man’s dark, glittering eyes. “I’m always watching.” 

Harry was speechless. Who was talking to him? Was Artemis sharing the man’s brain again? Harry could feel himself trembling under the man’s stare. Angry at himself Harry suddenly got up from the table. He wasn’t a blushing girl for Merlin’s sake, he knew what he wanted, and he knew Snape wanted it too. 

Snape tilted his head up as he stood, and Harry could tell by the tightening of the man’s mouth that Snape was concerned about what he had said. Despite the atmosphere, Harry felt himself smiling. He knew things about the older man too. Harry walked slowly over to Snape’s side of the table, allowing Snape to tell him to stop if he wanted to. The man did not. 

When Harry reached Snape’s side, the older man twisted in his seat so he was facing Harry. He had to resist the urge to shuffle his feet as his nerves seemed to surface once again. Snape parted his legs and gently pulled Harry by his hips, so he could stand in the space he had created. “I will get better at this I promise.” Harry suddenly blurted out. 

“I sincerely hope this behaviour of yours will continue for some time at least.” Harry wasn’t sure, but it sounded like Snape had made a joke. 

“Severus?” Harry whispered, still afraid to use the older man’s name. His ego got a boost as he saw that Snape liked Harry using his name. “Is this…still alright with you?” 

Snape growled and pulled Harry forcefully into a kiss. Harry could never stay in control for long though, Snape’s dominant nature always took over and Harry always let him. Harry felt his nerves begin to wash away with pleasant sensations. Apart from the weird tingling sensation in his head. 

“Stop!” Harry broke away rather forcefully out of Severus’s grasp. The older man looked shocked and then angry. “No, it’s not that.” Harry slapped a hand to his forehead as the fire began to split his head in two. Screaming in pain, Harry dropped to his knees, vaguely aware of Severus supporting his body. 

“Harry!” Severus tried to pry his hands away from his head, but Harry wouldn’t let him. The molten pain subsided, causing to Harry lay limply in Severus’s arms. 

***

Severus felt his heart freeze as Harry backed away from him, before screaming and falling to the floor. In seconds he was there supporting the boy, bewildered as to what was happening. Was Harry still suffering from the effects of the curse? Surely not, Harry was far stronger than that after all. 

Harry had his eyes screwed up, attempting to hold the tears back, Severus could smell the salt from them. He wouldn’t release the iron grip he had on his forehead either. Just as suddenly as the pain came on, Harry collapsed, laying in his arms for comfort. 

“Tell me what’s happening?” Severus ground out from clenched teeth. If this was still Draco’s doing than Severus was going to let Artemis rip the child limb from limb, he would even tie the brat to the tree if need be. Severus pulled gently at one of Harry’s hands, relieved that he was given no resistance. 

“Sweet Merlin.” The lightning bolt was a furious red, with raging red lines radiating out from it. What was happening? As Severus tried to place a finger on it to examine it, he felt his own forearm smoulder with the pain of a summoning. As he rode out the pain, Severus vaguely remembered Albus telling the Order about Harry being linked with the Dark Lord. He never mentioned anything about Harry being tortured each time. 

Harry looked up at him, green eyes watering. “You have to go.” That was it. Four simple words. No begging Severus to stay, no whimpering, just simple understanding. Although Harry was in pain and could do with watching over, he knew Severus had to go. Severus crushed his mate to him, relieved when the felt Harry’s arm hold him in response. 

Severus rose, carrying Harry with him, to his bedroom. There he deposited Harry on the bed. “Stay there.” Entering his own bathroom, he came back with vials, one for pain and one to induce dreamless sleep. “Take these and rest. I should not be long. It is unusual for the Dark Lord to call me whilst at Hogwarts, the meeting cannot last hours. Stay here and be safe.” 

Harry nodded and drank the pain relief potion. Severus took a moment to marvel at how his mate was acting before leaving. 

***  
Come chat with me on Twitter, I also accept requests! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	14. Chapter 14

### Chapter 14

Thanks to Puzzle me this for beta reading this chapter.

***

Severus apparated into the gravesite that the Dark Lord had been using for so many of his meetings now. Even though it had been a bright sunny day when he had left Hogwarts, it was dark and gloomy here. There was no reason for this place to always be so cloudy; Severus suspected Voldemort had his reasons for wanting the sky so dark. 

Slipping his Death Eater mask into place he strode to the edge of the clearing, mindful of the raised earth, littered with tree branches. There were others following him, some maintaining a respectful distance, others with scornful expressions. Severus paid them no mind. Both types of Death Eater kept him on his toes. Being so close to the Lord’s inner circle was bound to incur such responses.

A small circle was forming ahead, and Severus recognized even from this distance, the platinum blonde hair of the youngest Malfoy. So that was the reason for the summoning at this time. Artemis watched through his dark eyes. Severus could hear him snarling at the mere sight of the boy, but the beast understood that they were in a perilous situation. 

He could no longer force the beast back into the recesses of his mind like he was once able to. Severus would be a fool to keep fighting against something that was integral to his being. They had reached a loose understanding of sorts. Severus knew that Artemis had heard of Voldemort from Harry, and the wolf wanted to see the potential threat to their mate.

Severus trusted the beast not to take over his body and lash out at what Artemis had dubbed “snake man,” because otherwise, neither of them would survive. The wolf was underestimating the Dark Lord. 

He took his place between fellow Death Eaters and waited patiently along with them. Draco was in the middle of the circle and Severus was a little concerned. While he might not particularly care what happened to his student, he had made a promise to Albus and an unbreakable to Narcissa. 

If the boy was to be murdered then…No Severus couldn’t think about that now, not here. Everything had to be suppressed, further down than usual. Brief resentment flared up at Harry, if Severus had been alone like usual then there were no complications. Now there were two people to consider. 

The Dark Lord appeared at the head of the circle, and Severus felt his body fall into the familiar position of bowing before his Lord. As he straightened, the feral eyes of Greyback caught his. Artemis snarled at the offending werewolf, but it seemed Greyback hadn’t discovered him just yet. His eyes moved on to the people standing near Severus. The werewolf suspected them, but he wasn’t sure who it was. 

“My followers, I summon you here to bear witness to this boy’s actions.” Ruby red eyes burned into Draco’s silver ones. “It seems that our youngest member is not satisfied with only killing Dumbledore, he has given himself the task of killing Harry Potter as well.” 

There were murmurs on the breeze, some were appreciative, some condescending. “I would have finished him as well if Snape hadn’t stopped me.” Draco boosted, clearly eager to gain some respect. 

How like his father he was. Both were foolishly arrogant. Had the boy not realised that killing Dumbledore was an impossible task? Draco was Lucius’ punishment, at least Narcissa had realised.

“Crucio,” Voldemort causally whispered, watching as Draco writhed on the ground. “Severus?” All eyes turned on him. 

Severus sunk to one knee, aware of Greyback’s eyes. He couldn’t leave the circle and be singled out, Artemis would be discovered. “Yes my Lord?” 

“Is what young Draco says true?” Severus looked at the pitiful boy on the muddy ground. 

“Yes, I stopped him from killing Harry Potter,” Severus answered truthfully, aware that Voldemort would be probing his mind. Artemis leapt to his defence, helping to shield his memories with Harry. 

“Traitor!” Bellatrix screamed her mask in her hands as usual. Her black hair was wild around her face, her vehemence for Harry clear in her ugly face.

Voldemort raised his hand for silence, and the circle collectively held its breath. “Why?” The word was hissed out and lingered in the tense air.

“I thought it was best that a lowlife like Malfoy did not have the honour of killing Potter.” That at least was the truth. 

There was a stunned silence once again, broken only by Draco pulling himself painfully off the floor. A dry rasping sound filled the silence as Voldemort laughed. 

“Ah, Severus, my ever faithful servant. You at least remember my desire to kill Harry by myself. I trust you informed Draco of my trivial small wish?” 

“Yes my Lord.” 

The Dark Lord stalked towards Draco, Nagini slithering around his feet. “My pet informs me that she would like to eat you, in punishment for your defiance,” Voldemort whispered to the blond boy. “Is there any reason why I should refuse her? She gets very hungry.” The snake hissed maliciously and lashed out at Draco’s feet. 

“I’m sorry my Lord.” Draco’s voice squeaked with terror. “I wasn’t thinking. Potter snuck up on me and I lashed out, it won't happen again.” 

Red eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and he hissed down at his familiar. The snake seemed to scowl, before slithering away into the nearby Muggle village. “Very well Draco. You still have a task to perform for me. After you complete it we will discuss your fate.” 

Voldemort moved to the head of the circle once again. “Greyback? How goes your mission?” 

“Many of the werewolves are pledging themselves to you, my Lord.” Greyback, as usual, spoke with a bark in his voice. 

Artemis had perked up at this. Severus recoiled at the fact that his own wolf seemed to be interested in the Dark Lord. Was it his power? Or the promise the Lord had made the wolves? 

_The Snake man is strong,_ Artemis commented at last. 

_Yes, but his intent is to kill our mate._

Artemis huffed haughtily at what Severus seemed to be implying. _I cannot kill him alone._ Artemis seemed to sigh. 

_We will need to assist Harry and protect him._

_Until death,_ Artemis answered forcefully. 

“Our next stage of this attack is with the Ministry directly. Umbridge is undoing all of the pitiful work of the minister, and it will not be long before the Muggle laws are put into place. The Muggle-born witches and wizards will be collared like the mongrels they are. Unfortunately, a lot is waiting on young Draco here.” Voldemort informed his troops. 

“With Dumbledore dead, we can achieve so much more.” He looked into the sky and Severus knew there were more plans in action then he was letting on. 

“You are dismissed for now. Next time we meet, it shall be to celebrate Albus Dumbledore’s death!” He crowed triumphantly. 

Severus took his leave with everyone else, careful to stay near a group of other members. When he apparated back to Hogwarts the sun was beginning to set. He had been gone longer than he thought. He could sense Draco’s presence nearby and ignored it. That brat tried to make him into a sacrificial lamb in order to attain some glory. 

The grounds were quiet, bathed with the golden rays of the dying sun. The full moon was only tomorrow, Severus could sense it and for once it wasn’t accompanied by dread. Entering the castle he avoided the Great Hall, which was filled with the noise of dinner. Harry shouldn’t be in there anyway.

Severus could smell a familiar smell in the corridors as he walked towards his quarters. Yet another werewolf was in close proximity which was driving Artemis crazy. Ignoring his animal urges to seek and destroy those who dared trespass onto his territory, Severus exhaustedly entered his quarters.

Harry was still here, just not in the place he was supposed to be. Harry was knocked out cold, dreamless sleep no doubt. But he was on the sofa. Severus rid himself of the mask he was carrying within his pocket, and his clock and moved over to the sofa. He had told Harry to stay in his bedroom. 

Why had the boy moved?

Moving Harry’s legs Severus sat, allowing his head to fall against the back of the grey sofa. Harry didn’t stir, still breathing in the same steady pattern. The older man allowed him to sleep, silently keeping watch over what was his. Severus had never been with someone such as this. All his partners had been to satisfy his own lust or theirs. Here he was presented with someone that clearly lacked confidence. 

Something he would never have thought about in regards to Potter. He had always thought him arrogant and foolhardy, quick to leap into action. The reality was far from what he had thought. Harry wasn’t so sure of himself. It made sense after all. People seemed to use the name Potter as a figurehead. Severus doubted many people actually got close to the boy. 

He hadn’t realised his own actions might have attributed to this. The boy was being respectful by returning to sleep in here, either that or he was terrified of Severus and he didn’t believe that. They were all things Harry had promised to uphold and Severus found himself touched. Even after his magic was failing him Harry still wasn’t flinging himself at the older man. 

Severus lifted his head and looked at the boy. They still had much to learn. He raked his long fingers through the mop of raven hair, surprised at the softness of it. A comment from years ago by Dumbledore suddenly surfaced. _“You don’t mean to tell me you actually care about Harry now?”_ Back then it had mattered to him what happened to Lily’s child. 

Now in a strange turn of events, he did care about him. He wanted to know Harry better; he wanted to make Harry his. Severus’s body stirred at the thought. He wanted nothing more than to wake Harry up and bend him over the sofa. Now that he knew that was what Harry desired as well, he was having a hard time controlling his urges. 

He would wait though. 

His fingers lingered over Harry’s face, delicately probing at the scar that gave the boy his fame. Severus had underestimated the bond Harry shared with the Dark Lord and now he could finally see the reasoning behind Albus’ insistence on occlumency lessons. 

Severus himself had suffered from nightmares involving past crimes he had committed and those that he was still forced to watch now. It had gotten easier as time passed and he had a focus, but what of Harry? How long had he been forced to watch images of Muggles being tortured and killed? Merlin…could the boy witness the people he loved be murdered and tortured? 

The Potions master rested his hand on the young man’s shoulder. Such fragility belying immense strength. Severus had always maintained a cool distance from everyone, apart from Lily and he had been torn apart by her death, and he hadn’t even been there to witness it. 

Harry by all accounts should be a raving lunatic, locked up in Azkaban. 

Now here he was, forced into a bonding he probably didn’t want in the first place, and stuck with a miserable old git who made his life a living misery. Not only that, it had all been down to Severus that Harry had been harmed. Severus grabbed hold of his sleeping mate’s hand. “I release you from your promise. If Draco Malfoy comes anywhere near you…do not hesitate in defending yourself.” The tone of his voice made Harry frown in his sleep, and Severus forced himself to relax. 

To distract him from his mental ramblings, Severus decided to take himself off to bed. He would let Harry come to him as he still wasn’t sure of himself. Severus couldn’t blame his mate; he wouldn’t have wanted to be close to him either. But if there was one thing you could say about Harry Potter it was this:

He was bloody persistent. 

***

Harry awoke with a start, heart beating wildly, and sweat covering his brow. He didn’t know what time it was, or even if the older man had gotten back. He had come into the living room to wait for his mate to come back after his mission and must have fallen asleep. 

Pulling out his wand from his safe place within his sleeve, he performed the tempus spell and found it was well after six. This was usually when Harry got up to get ready for the day, normally Severus had already left the quarters before this. Harry swung his legs from the sofa, pushing aside his rough woollen blanket. 

The chill from the stone floor was present as always and Harry rushed to the bathroom, hearing his feet slap as he walked. Severus still hadn’t made an entrance and Harry lingered near the man’s door. Had he made it back safely? Tentatively Harry grasped the handle of the door before letting it drop again. Things might have changed between them, but it probably wasn’t ok for him to be entering Severus’s bedroom uninvited. 

Harry could feel through their delicate bond that Severus was in no immediate harm and that would have to satisfy him for now. 

Walking into the bathroom, he quickly used the toilet and brushed his teeth before entering the welcoming warm arms of the shower. He took his time, washing carefully with the soap, and then with shower gel for good measure. After revolving a few times under the spray, he applied shampoo into his dark locks. 

That was plenty of time for Severus to get out of bed and speak to him. Harry turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his hips. Torn between entering the living room clad only in his towel, or getting dressed Harry chickened out and dressed in his school robes. Deeming himself presentable, despite his messy hair Harry left to face the world. 

The living room was still empty. Sighing, Harry picked up his book bag from beside the entryway, quickly checking it held the relevant material, he took a last look towards Severus’s bedroom before exiting. 

The corridors were silent as usual at this time in the morning. Harry hurried through this part of the castle, eager not be caught in the dungeons. He should probably have used his invisibility cloak, but things had been on his mind this morning. Eventually he reached neutral ground; no-one looked at him strangely as he joined the crowd of people making their way to breakfast.

Smiling his thanks to the Hufflepuff who held open the door for him, Harry entered the Great Hall and instead of immediately looking for his friends, his gaze swung to the teacher's table. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the dark figure of Severus sitting there, scowling as always. 

There was the briefest of exchanged looks before Severus glowered at him, and Harry had to try hard not to smile. There was a faint twitch around Severus’s pale lips in return, before the man returned to his drink. Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table, his stomach flopping uncomfortably as Ron looked up.

“Surprised to see you up so early,” Harry offered the first olive branch.

“Couldn’t sleep that well. It lonely not having you in the dorm.” Ron smiled and gestured the seat in front of him with his hand. 

Harry grinned in return, and sat, pulling some pieces of toast nearer. The Hall was still relatively empty; lessons were not due to start for another forty minutes at least. 

“Harry?” Ron’s whispered voice caught his attention, and he leaned across the table to hear his friend better. “I’m sorry you know…about not being a good friend and all…” A pink tinge blushed across Ron’s cheeks. 

“I’m sorry too. For keeping secrets and stuff.” 

“So you up for a bit of flying later? It’s been ages since we had a team meeting and well…I’m worried I’m getting a little rusty.” 

Harry took a bite of his toast, chewing thoughtfully. “Sure, sounds good. I should probably book the pitch for a training session; I’ll talk to Madame Hooch in-between classes and organize something. Could you possibly let the others on the team know?” 

“Know what?” Ginny’s voice floated down to him. 

“Harry’s talking about scheduling a training session,” Ron told his sister, through a mouthful of breakfast. 

Ginny pulled a face at her brother’s eating habits and sat next to Harry. “It’s about time, it’s been ages since we had a proper session.” Ginny studied the food that was presented to her. 

Harry chuckled at her approach. The girl held no punches. He carried on eating his breakfast, just enjoying the peaceful morning atmosphere with his friends. He suspected the Headmaster would be calling on him soon, to discuss what happened with Malfoy and Harry knew that this peace wouldn’t last much longer.

When Hermione sat beside him, he gave her a smile and passed her the juice, and watched the interaction between his two best friends. How much longer would it take? He thought to himself. Harry wanted to see his friends together and happy. It made his burden easier to bear if he knew the people he was leaving behind would survive. 

Harry had no intentions of returning in the next school year. People might have pegged him as dense, but he knew things were changing around him. He knew what he had to do and he wasn’t helping anyone by being in school. His plans had been a little foiled by his current state of affairs with Severus and Harry wasn’t sure how he could deal with it. 

He knew Severus was a spy and that he would have to stay in the castle for both Dumbledore’s and Voldemort’s sake. It put their tentative bond at a risk, and Harry didn’t even know if he could leave Severus and Artemis for that long. Perhaps the werewolf could seek him out, wherever he might be in the future. 

“So what do you say, Harry?” He suddenly heard Ginny say. 

“About what?” 

“Oh honestly, Harry, do try and listen.” Hermione scolded him, and it was only now that Harry noticed he had a small audience looking at him, now also involving Neville, Seamus and Dean. 

“Sorry guys, I’ve only just got out of the infirmary.” Harry drank from his goblet to hide his blush. “What was the question?” 

“Ginny has been asking about the possibility of us restarting the DA. There are quite a few of us that wish to carry on with you Harry.” Dean allowed Ginny to lean into his shoulder. 

Harry frowned at what he saw before him. Were they a couple? He kept missing out on everything around him. “Restarting the DA?” Harry asked himself. He’d never really given it much thought. It had been fun teaching his friends to defend themselves, and it might give him peace of mind to know that the ones he cared about stood a fighting chance in the war that was eventually going to occur. 

As he opened his mouth to answer, the bell signalling the start of lessons began to ring and the students started to move. “Come find me later Ginny, and we’ll discuss who’s interested and how we can make it happen,” Harry told the young witch with a smile, suppressing a giggle as he saw her blush. 

“Oh, Ron-won!” 

Shudders fluttered across Harry’s skin and he allowed Hermione to pull him forcefully from the hall. 

Walking down to Herbology; Hermione pointedly ignoring Lavender, Harry allowed himself to enjoy the sounds of the Scottish morning until it was broken by the irritating sound of Malfoy’s voice. He waited to feel the effects of the bond, forcing him to stay away from the blond ferret, but nothing happened. Intrigued Harry moved closer and still, he felt nothing. 

The Slytherin had his back turned to Harry and hadn’t noticed his arrival. He tried to think of a low-level jinx that could be cast to test his theory. The jelly leg curse seemed innocent enough, and Harry concealed his wand within his robe so not to be caught. Doubting his magic could even work against the boy, Harry was surprised to see the arrogant Slytherin crash to the floor in horror. 

Malfoy looked around and locked eyes with him. Harry smirked, readying himself for a fight. It was time for payback. Despite the obvious anger, the blond boy was showing, he simply turned and ignored them. 

Hermione looked at Harry, having watched everything. “I thought you couldn’t go anywhere near Malfoy?” Hermione hissed quietly. 

“I couldn’t before. Something’s changed!” Harry whispered back.

***

“Ah, Remus! It’s good to see you.” Albus warmly shook the werewolf’s hand, gesturing that he sit in front of his desk. “Can I offer you some tea? Or perhaps something stronger?” 

“It all depends on what you have to tell me, Albus, your call only indicated it was about Harry.” Remus sat in the designated chair, his usual kind face pinched with worry. 

“Ah yes, sorry I could not be more specific, but as you are well aware, you never know who else is listening. Harry got into a minor mishap and spent the night in the Hospital wing.” 

“Better make it something stronger than.” Remus sighed. “Is Harry alright?” 

“Yes,” He pressed a tumbler of fire whisky into the man’s hand. The Headmaster sat and gazed at his old student. Remus was in better health since his bonding with Tonks, a clear testament to the wondrous powers of a healthy bond. Albus sipped his own liquor thoughtfully. There were many things that he had done that he wasn’t proud of, and a great deal of those involved Harry. 

Should he tell Remus himself about Harry’s new status as a werewolf mate? Surely as the boy’s new unofficial Godfather, Remus had the right to know. Yet Albus did not want to deprive Harry of the chance to speak for himself. 

Then there was the bonding itself. Albus downed his fire whisky in a quick mouthful. He had been aware that Harry was listening in on the conversation involving him and Severus, he was no fool. He had no wish to terminate their new found relationship, but if Severus was going to carry on with this charade then Albus had no choice. 

The old man knew how Severus felt towards the boy. He had seen the man grow from feelings of hatred to a mutual understanding, and that was before he had been a werewolf. It had shocked him to learn of Artemis’s intentions and it confirmed what he already knew. He had suspected Severus of feeling attracted to the boy, yet he wasn’t completely sure if they could grow into feelings of love. 

Harry, on the other hand, was a different matter. Albus had no idea that the young man was gay, and he doubted that even Harry himself knew. With the world the way it was at the moment, Albus doubted the boy even had time to figure it out for himself. It had taken a dark creature to see past complex emotions and give Harry what he clearly wanted. 

“Are you going to tell me then?” Remus interrupted him from his thoughts. 

“Harry was involved with a dispute concerning Draco Malfoy. It seems the two got into a fight and Harry came off worse for wear.” Albus didn’t see the need to tell him it was by an unforgivable curse, the fewer people knew the better. How could he explain that he needed to keep Draco here, where he could see him. The student should have been expelled and imprisoned in Azkaban for that matter. 

Albus couldn’t punish Draco for his actions, he trusted Severus to deal with the boy on that matter, and he doubted Tom would let it go unpunished. 

Remus narrowed his eyes, before placing his glass on the desk half empty. “I don’t mean to sound disrespectful Albus, but there isn’t a chance in hell that Harry would come off worse in a fight then Draco Malfoy. The boy has fought against You-Know-Who and lived.” 

Albus sighed and leant back in his chair. Remus always was too intelligent for his own good. “Harry is safe within the castle, and he has recovered well. If you want further details you’ll need to speak with him directly.” Remus deserved to know, but Harry needed to be the one to tell him, Albus didn’t want to meddle much further into the boy’s life.

Remus could tell something was happening, Albus could read the man’s thoughts like an open book.

“Would it be alright then Headmaster if I stayed at Hogwarts for a few days? The full moon is tomorrow and I would like to spend some time with Harry before then.” 

Albus nodded, “The usual guest quarters you stay in will be adequate I assume?” 

“They will do nicely thank you.” Remus stood to leave. “Thank you for letting me know, about Harry I mean.” The man hesitated before leaving. 

“Was there something else Remus?” Albus had already guessed, he had seen the nostrils flare. 

“Is there another werewolf on the grounds Albus?”

Albus nodded. 

“Than perhaps I will be leaving tonight after all…are you sure it is safe? For the students?”

“I have as much faith in him as I did in you. If you feel it is best that you leave tonight, then you must do what you think is wise. However, the room is always ready for you. Lunch will be served shortly, why don’t you try and find Harry then?” Albus watched as the man nodded and left him alone in his room. 

Albus really didn’t try to meddle too much, but if the opportunity arose…who was he to let it slip by? He just hoped Harry would eventually attain some happiness. 

***

Severus had decided not to wake Harry when he got up for the morning. His mate needed rest; they would be able to talk at some point. It was the day of the full moon which meant their talk might be postponed for a while, but Severus could wait, he was a patient man. 

When he sat for breakfast, the first thing he noticed was Draco watching him like a hawk. He needed to be careful, the boy was a bigger liability then he had first thought. Sipping his hot coffee he saw that Albus was also keeping an eye on him. He needed to report back as to what happened yesterday and also on how Harry was doing. Severus was in no mood to speak to the old wizard now, however.

Severus knew when Harry entered the Great Hall, feeling a sort of foreign pleasure at the simple act of the boy walking in. Seeing the look of worry on his young mate’s face, Severus frowned. Harry was worrying about him. Artemis made a contented noise in their shared mind and settled back down.

Under the pretence of drinking his coffee he observed Harry speaking with his friends, admiring the way his mate held himself. He was small for his age and a little underweight, yet his robes showed his toned body perfectly. Severus had seen that body first hand, true his boxers had still been on, but he would be the only one to see Harry like that.

His hands sweated a little as Severus continued to observe Harry, inserting images of their last time together. Who would have thought that a skinny little eleven year old would mature into someone he found desirable? True none of his bed partners had been what Severus dubbed unattractive, however, Harry was breathtaking. 

Just thinking about the eventuality of having that lithe, toned body writhing under his, with green eyes saturated by lust, rosebud lips parted with the murmur of his name…Well, it was enough to make Severus serious contemplate putting the boy in detention for the day, with Severus to oversee it of course.

Strange how a few months ago Severus was doing everything in his power to avoid the boy, and ignore the attraction. Now his thoughts were filled with completing the bond. Within his stomach, a slow heat burned which could not be extinguished until he had claimed the boy as his own. Truly he was as blind as Dumbledore thought if Artemis had not made him see what Harry could be, and then Severus would have ignored his lust forever. 

There was a small knot of Gryffindor’s pushing Harry for an answer to something and Severus felt yet another tendril of rage as he saw the female weasel converse with Harry. She wanted him, there was no doubt about it, Severus could see by her body language, let alone the Hogwarts gossip that she liked Harry. 

Unlike the Ravenclaw Miss Chang Severus felt himself grow more concerned about this contender. The girl was pretty in her own way and a fiery redhead, just as Lily had been. She was also a Gryffindor, therefore sharing the same ideals of that idiotic house. Harry might have been attracted to Severus now, but that didn’t mean he was adverse to the female form. Especially a Weasley. Artemis didn’t approve of the girl either, which only made Severus feel worse about their interactions. 

When the bell sounded, it gave him the perfect reason to stop harming himself with ‘what if’s’? 

 

***

 

Harry had told his friends to go ahead while he sought out Madam Hooch. With everything that was happening in his life recently, he had totally neglected other aspects of his life. Quidditch, friends and lessons. He had been so consumed by Artemis and what Severus had thought of him. Trivial things aside, what about his prophecy? Dumbledore had mentioned meeting Voldemort a long time ago, and nothing had happened.

Madam Hooch wasn’t by the pitch or the storing shed for supplies. When his stomach growled he realized that she might be at lunch along with everybody else. He would find her later and start taking an interest in his team. 

As he walked back to the castle he thought about the name Hermione had given his animagus form. It had grown on him, but it had also brought back memories of Snuffles. The noonday sun was warm and Harry slowed his pace, enjoying the warmth. 

He wished Sirius was here. 

A smile crept across his face as he thought about the explosive reaction his Godfather would have to his bonding. Despite that, Harry missed having someone impartial to talk to about things. An older influence in his life might have helped sort the mess it was in. It would have also helped to have a person to speak to about his role concerning Voldemort. When speaking to Dumbledore, Harry felt like he was continually being accessed as to his readiness to kill the deranged wizard. 

Hagrid’s hut was visible in the distance and he made a mental note to visit his giant friend, maybe later after lessons. He really needed to get his life into order. Getting nearer to the castle, he noticed a familiar brown haired wizard, his steps increased in speed as the man recognized him.

Remus looked the same shabby self, but Harry was happy to see him. He allowed the man to pull him into a tight hug, smelling the familiar scent of musky earth that the werewolf always seemed to smell of.

“Harry it’s good to see you. How are you feeling?” Remus pulled back, holding Harry at arm's length, brown eyes seeking out vulnerabilities. Harry remembered that he had been in the hospital wing the day before.

“Better thank you, Professor…I mean Remus,” he added at the man’s raised eyebrows. “Sorry old habit.” Harry did some studying of his own. Wavy brown hair seemed in better condition than when he saw him at Christmas. Tonks was clearly good for him. Warm mahogany eyes didn’t seem to have the same weary look to them anymore. Remus’s nostrils flared and Harry remembered that it was the full moon tonight, and the Werewolf’s sense of smell would be heightened. 

Harry wished he knew enough about werewolves to understand if this was going to be a problem or not. He needed to tell Remus about his new status, he didn’t want the man to find out just by looking at him. Besides, would Artemis even share his territory with Remus?

“Something’s different about you,” Remus told him, finally letting go.

Harry drew in a breath; debating if now was the time to tell him. If the older man was staying at Hogwarts he would eventually run into Artemis, and Harry couldn’t see Severus agreeing to tell Remus about his condition. 

“You smell of werewolf.” Remus finally concluded a slight bite to his voice. He turned to look at the castle. “I can see why Albus wanted me to speak with you.”

Harry forgot that he might smell of Severus, he was after all living in the man’s quarters. Remus seemed to sense something and spun on his heel. Wide eyes Harry jogged after him. 

Remus strode up the stairs, robes billowing in a Snape-like fashion. “Remus wait, I’ll tell you, don’t do this!” Harry tried to clutch at the man’s robes, but Remus had already opened the doors to the Great Hall. A few students looked towards them, the older students recognising Lupin from his teaching days. Their faces brightened, but Remus wasn’t paying attention, his eyes were narrowed in fury until he clasped eyes with the dark ones of his mate.

“I think you’d better talk to me, Harry,” Remus glared nastily up at the Potion’s teacher and Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously in response, his gaze shifting from Remus and back to Harry. 

Harry allowed Remus to pull him away, the hand around the back of his throat heavy. 

***

Artemis had been the first to realize Lupin was lurking around Hogwarts. Severus had been in the middle of teaching his third year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff when he was made aware. The idea that another werewolf would dare approach his territory was making Artemis edgy, the fact that it was Lupin made Severus nervous. Thankfully the class had been in its final stages of brewing and he could kick them out shortly, it also gave him the chance to brood. 

What possible reason could there be for Lupin’s presence at Hogwarts? Order meetings took place at the Black family residence, and Severus saw no reason why Albus would need to see the man. Could it be a mission regarding the werewolves Voldemort was recruiting? 

Artemis had growled at his lack of intelligence, thinking of a picture of their green-eyed partner. Oh, of course, Lupin had taken on the parental role in Harry’s life after all. Neither the man nor the werewolf liked it though.

There seemed to be an element of meddling behind his visit. It just happened to coincide with the occasion of a full moon? While Artemis was at his strongest, and the protective instincts heightened? 

Severus was having to battle against Artemis wanting to take control of their body and seek out Harry. _Keep mate protected._ Was all the wolf kept saying in that growling tone of his. The beast wouldn’t listen to reason that Lupin thought of Harry as family, even when Severus tried to explain it in terms the wolf would understand.

Telling Artemis that Lupin thought of Harry as his cub only enraged Artemis further. Their mate needed no one but them. Artemis had been snarling for the remainder of the morning, already preparing to battle with the inferior werewolf over a potential mate. Severus doubted Lupin wanted Harry in that way, but the small insecure part of him began to wonder if Lupin’s wolf could see in Harry what Artemis saw. 

That train of thinking wasn’t helping Artemis. 

Lupin grabbing the back of Harry’s throat possessively when they finally saw each other at lunch hadn’t helped Severus either. 

TBC

Come chat with me on Twitter, I also accept requests! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: There is some slight dubious consent in this chapter. Even though both Severus and Harry are willing participants the sex act is a little carnal and rough.

### Chapter 15

Thank you to puzzle me this for Beta reading. 

***

“I think you’d better explain.” Remus shut the door to his borrowed quarters behind Harry, leaving the boy standing in the entryway. 

Harry wrung his hands and entered the room, noticing the claw marks etched into the floors and walls. The living room was minimal, and he could smell the fresh air escaping one of the smaller doors in the wall. “Is this where you used to come? When you were a student I mean?” 

Remus followed Harry’s line of vision and nodded. “It has direct access onto the grounds, less chance of hurting someone that way. Come, sit.” Remus settled into an old armchair beside the empty fireplace, ignoring the way the fabric was ripped into strips, and that springs had escaped their confines. 

Feeling younger than his years, Harry had to purposely pick his feet up to stop them from dragging and sat opposite his old professor in an equally destroyed sofa. He watched as the werewolf rubbed his temples, an act he had seen the man perform when he used to have a particularly trying class. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, Remus,” he told him softly. 

Remus looked up, eyes more amber than brown and sighed. “How about you start at the beginning Harry, then we can go from there.” 

“A few months before Christmas I was out on the Hogwarts grounds after curfew to think about things. Romilda Vane kept trying to poison me with love potions, I was upset about Sirius’s death and I was a total mess, Remus.” Harry noticed the tightening around the man’s eyes at the mention of his best friend, but he didn’t stop Harry from speaking. “Feeling sorry for myself, I didn’t notice Artemis until he was right in front of me.”

“Artemis would be?” 

“The werewolf. He didn’t try to attack me, he just sat there, studying me. After a time I moved closer to him and he reminded sitting. I remember thinking how large he was because he was almost twice as big as you were. I sat there the whole night talking with the creature and he listened to me Remus, truly listened! Without judgement or any advice about what I, The- Boy- Who- Lived should be doing.” 

“That wasn’t hard considering he couldn’t speak back to you Harry,” Remus snapped irritably. 

Harry looked down at his knees feeling stupid. “I apologize Harry; I’m trying to understand why this led you into getting bonded with the creature. Could you not speak to Hermione or Ron, or even me for that matter?” 

“And who truly understands?” Harry’s temper flared. “Ron who gets jealous every time something new happens to me? Hermione is a loyal friend, yes, but speaking about your desire to want someone to love you and accept you isn’t an easy topic to bring up. You Remus, you’ve always been hard to contact, even when Sirius was still alive.” Harry ground out furiously. 

“No one can understand what its like to have people around you die, to watch people at night time being tortured. I’m supposed to survive through it all and still carry on with a normal life? How am I supposed to have a normal life when I’m the only one who can kill him, Remus?” He stood and began pacing the floor. 

“Harry we all care for you because of who you are, not because of some damn prophecy you’re meant to fulfil. No, it’s not fair that you have to bear it alone, but it’s not fair on all those who have given up their lives to stop Voldemort from taking over. We all have our part to play Harry, and this just happens to be yours.” 

Harry stopped pacing and looked at the man. It was the sternest he had seen Remus in all the time he had known him and it calmed him for some reason. He sat back down. “I didn’t know Artemis was Snape, all I knew was about this werewolf law and I somehow had to save the creature. I can’t explain it, but something drew me to Artemis, it didn’t matter who the person was inside. I could already feel a bond tying me to him.” 

“Strangely enough, I do know what you mean,” Remus told him with a hint of a smile. 

“I learnt to become an Animagus after Christmas, so I could communicate with the wolf. I didn’t know who the human was to warn him so this seemed like the only way.”

“You say learnt, like it's some casual test you revised for.” Remus rested his head on his hand, sighing deeply. “It took your father and Sirius months to learn to master that kind of magic and they were both talented Wizards. Still, I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised, your magic is greater than most. Can I see?” 

Harry rose and morphed into his wolf form, wagging his tail at Remus. “Your Patronus changed as well I assume?” Remus got up from the chair and walked a full circle around the grey wolf. Harry allowed his mouth to be opened so Remus could inspect his teeth, and he didn’t flinch when the man ran a heavy hand down his back. “Congratulations Harry, it’s a perfect transformation. We always knew your scar would give you away.” Remus ran his fingers through the black tuft of hair on his forehead. “This suits you better than a stag I think.” 

Remus sat in his chair and Harry transformed back. “Now I could communicate with Artemis I tried to warn him, but he already knew what was happening. Snape still hid from me and it wasn’t until the morning after I realized it was him.” 

“Your sense of smell would have sharpened.” Remus nodded thoughtfully. 

“I approached Snape about the offer to bond to save Artemis’ life. He was reluctant at first, but he did accept on some conditions.” 

“Such as?” 

“I wasn’t allowed to go near Malfoy, even if he attacked me first. I was to sleep on the couch in the living room, and I wasn’t allowed to bring any of my friends down to his chambers.” 

“The plot thickens I see. Which is why you were in the infirmary the other day? You would have been unable to attack Malfoy back, leaving you vulnerable to his attack.” Remus answered his own question. Both sat in silence for a few moments, only interrupted by the bell signalling the start of afternoon lessons. Harry fidgeted, unsure if he should leave or stay. “I’m sure Albus won’t mind me keeping you, although be sure to catch up on your lessons.”

“You should have been a Ravenclaw, Remus.” Harry grinned.

“So I’ve been informed many a time. Carry on with your story.” 

“Snape agreed to do the bonding, even though he told me he and Artemis were separate beings and Dumbledore agreed to do the ceremony.” 

“Did anyone inform you of what it entailed? Or did you even look it up before you rushed into this decision?” 

“No,” Harry answered after a painful silence. “I remember Dumbledore was furious at Snape afterwards and he told him to explain everything to me.”

“Did he?” 

“Well no, but I did go look it up in the library afterwards, and Hermione helped me understand some things about the bonding.” 

“Such as if you don’t complete the bond your magic starts to suffer? Alright, Harry, I think I’ve heard enough.” 

“Wait, Remus, you don’t understand, things have changed since then. Snape told me he couldn’t be intimate with me because of his morals and I respected him. We have grown closer since then, he even offered to terminate the bond because it was affecting me, and he’s released me from my promise about Malfoy.” 

“That’s because Severus Snape is the best manipulator in the wizarding world! He tricked you Harry into saving his own skin and then he doesn’t even fulfil the bond.” Remus snarled into the air. “We are not separate beings from our wolves Harry; they are as much a part of us as we are of it. They are dangerous creatures that will stop at nothing to survive.” 

“That’s not true! Artemis isn’t like that!” Harry raised his own voice.

“Harry you have to believe me, who knows better than I?” 

“Then why did you bond with Tonks then?” Harry asked sarcastically. 

“Because I loved her, I always have done. The fact that the werewolf accepted her as well made it possible for me to save my life.” 

“Is Tonks your mate?” Harry asked.

“No, but she is acceptable. The wolf wants to survive Harry so it allowed itself to be bonded.”

“You’re saying that both Snape and Artemis just wanted to survive?” Harry growled out dangerously. 

“I’m saying it could be possible that Snape had an attraction to you and the werewolf wanted to survive. Or perhaps the wolf saw something in you and that’s what you responded to.” 

“You just said you weren’t separate beings, now you’re saying this?” Harry clenched his fists in frustration. 

“We’re not. It’s hard to explain.” Remus thought for a few moments. “Let me explain it this way. The werewolf can control my body and take over every full moon, but in between time I control my own body. We are one combined being, but we can still think separately. We are both different sides of the same coin, making one full person.” 

“That still doesn’t make sense, but whatever.” 

“Harry I know you need to save everyone and that you believe there is good in all, but I honestly believe Severus Snape is using you to save his own skin and that want would have transferred over to Artemis as well. It had nothing to do with attraction or love.” 

Harry sat deflated on the couch. “There is something between me and Artemis, I know it.” Harry tried to reassure himself. 

“I am surprised that Artemis did not attempt to bite you. It is in our nature to infect as many people as possible. It is only through wolfsbane that I myself am able to kerb this particular desire.” 

“Why are you so against me saving him?” 

“Because Harry, Severus Snape might not be acting in your best interests. He left you vulnerable to Draco Malfoy and he is harming you now. I always thought that you would end up with someone like Ginny.” Remus looked as though he suddenly had a brainwave. “Do you want to be with an older man because you are missing this from your life?”

“No Remus.” Harry could feel his face scrunch up in disgust. “I honestly believe Dumbledore when he trusts in Snape. The man is a manipulative bastard and he certainly doesn’t win any brownie points for his sunny disposition, but he is someone worth saving to me. We cannot understand what courage it takes to play on both sides to help us win this war. I don’t know what made him switch from Voldemort to us, but something did and that must have taken guts.” 

Harry waited for the explosion to once again come from Remus but the man was silent. “I hadn’t thought of that.” Remus finally concluded, and Harry had the distinct impression that the man was speaking about something else. “I’m sorry for getting angry Harry, but I more than anyone understand what its like to be stuck with a werewolf. It’s not something I wish for you. How I wish that the world was different and you could enjoy Hogwarts in safety, perhaps dating a few people before being forced into something for the rest of your life.”

“But life isn’t like that Remus.” 

“No, it isn’t Harry. But you had family here all along; you didn’t need to go make your own. Hermione and Ron are both different in their maturity, yet I have no doubt either own would sacrifice there life for you as would many others.” Remus raised his hand to stop Harry’s outbursts. “That’s what families do Harry. As much as I would like to terminate your bond with someone much older than you, it is done and I’m sure Albus had his reasons for it.” 

Harry didn’t miss the way Remus snarled the word “Albus” with scorn. Remus might be trying to understand for Harry’s sake, but the boy knew it was all an act. Remus didn’t approve of his bond, and Harry tried to understand that from the man’s perspective. 

“I will stay at Hogwarts for a while longer, it is unsafe for me to travel tonight and we need to discuss this matter further. For now, let us have some space and resume this conversation with clearer heads at a different time.” Remus stood and gestured to the door. 

Harry knew when he was being dismissed and happily got up to leave. “Remus, I am sorry I didn’t tell you.” He tried once again to smooth over their argument. 

“I believe you.” 

***

Severus had been lurking around Lupin’s quarters for what felt like hours. Another teacher could cover his lesson for the afternoon; it wasn’t as if this was a regular occurrence. Knowing Albus, he had orchestrated this whole event and some other teacher had already been informed of his absence. 

With the moon full tonight, it was taking every bit of his willpower not to storm in and snatch Harry away. He didn’t trust Lupin, he had never done and Artemis being territorial only made matters worse. What was Albus doing bringing another werewolf here this close to their night of changing? Had the old man finally lost it? First, he approved of the bonding, and then he was talking about breaking it and now this? What was he trying to make Severus do? 

Every now and then he could hear snatches of their conversation. He could smell Lupin’s growing anger and his attempts to hide it as to not scare his young mate. Severus could just picture the two of them, Lupin trying desperately to convince Harry to leave him, that he was just using him. Severus cursed everyone for forcing his hand in this, he and Harry were taking their new relationship slowly, both delicately addressing new emotions as and when they turned up. 

Then this happened! Artemis was furious at him for not completing the bond. Harry could still be taken away from him by another, less superior wolf and Severus would have no one to blame but himself. Severus had tried to reassure Artemis that Lupin was already bonded until the wolf had pointed out in return the enormous benefit someone like Harry had. 

The boy was attractive and young, his magic unlike any other. It would be like a flame to other creatures, regardless if they were mated or not. Severus thought the wolf might be overreacting but Artemis was still agitated. There would be a fight tonight.

The door suddenly swung open and Severus melted into the shadows, watching as his young mate left the room. Lupin watched as he went and it was only when Harry was gone, did he turn in Severus’s direction, eyes flashing with a barely concealed rage of both man and beast.

Severus had no time for this; he rounded the corner and easily caught up to where his young mate was dawdling. In true intimidating fashion, Severus swooped down and grabbed his mate by the elbow, effortlessly propelling him down towards the dungeons. His mate struggled for a few moments before realising who it was, allowing himself to be led to their quarters. 

If anyone had seen them it would have looked like the nasty sadistic Potions teacher was escorting Harry Potter to his office for a stern lecture. Thankfully they encountered no one and Severus pushed the boy gently into their rooms.

“What happened?” Severus barked, harsher then intended. 

“Nothing, Remus came to visit me and we talked.” The boy’s defences were immediately up because of the way Severus was talking to him, but Severus had no time to placate him. 

“Another werewolf came all this way just to talk with you?” Severus asked angrily, closing in on Harry’s personal space. Was it the man talking or the beast? It felt like both parts of him had finally and fully come together in anger. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

“He came to visit me because I was in the Hospital wing. He’s the only guardian figure I have left, and he was concerned because I was injured, which I might add, wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you.” 

Severus pushed Harry forcefully against the wall. “Do I not protect you now? Everything I have done has been for your own good, your own safety. You dare infer that the lower creature is better for you than me?” Severus snarled. 

“Why though? Because your werewolf saw me as a ticket to freedom? Because you yourself saw me as a way to repent for your sins? If Harry Potter bonded with you then no one would even dare question your motives!”

Severus fought against the rage he was feeling. How dare this boy show him such disrespect! Could he be that unsatisfied with him as a mate that he had to seek out a wolf such as Lupin? He grabbed the boy by the robes at the front of his neck, sliding him up the cold concrete wall so they were face to face. 

Harry’s eyes were narrowed defiantly, no trace of fear on his face. Severus ignored the sudden proud feeling that surfaced and concentrated on the task at hand. “I bonded with you because I, Severus Snape wanted to, Artemis be damned!” Ignoring the shock that this piece of information had on the boy, Severus placed his leg in between Harry’s to hold him into place, before kissing him forcefully. 

The boy was not going to run this time; he was trapped and ready for the taking. Severus was not going to be denied any longer. 

Lips were eagerly mashed together, painfully as their want got stronger. Harry broke away first, hitting his head on the stone wall as he breathed out a moan. Severus wrapped the boy’s legs around his waist before ripping open the front of Harry’s robes. Severus attacked with fervour, leaving bite marks all along the tanned column of Harry’s throat.

Harry let out a wanton moan, eyes firmly shut as he pushed his body into the willing hands of Severus. With one hand wrapped around the boy’s thighs to keep him in place, his leg acting as a place to sit, allowed Severus to have one hand free to explore the tender flesh that was Harry. 

There was no delicate mapping; no tentative touches to reassure his mate, Severus’ long fingers went straight to the dusky pink nipple, toying with it expertly. Harry let out a sound halfway between a whine and a protest and Severus could see the boy was coming back to his senses. 

Severus pushed his thin lips against Harry’s own, thrusting his tongue past the tight lips and into the confines of his mouth. Harry tried to turn his head away in protest, but Severus merely growled and reclaimed his treasure. Gradually Harry succumbed once more and Severus used this time to remove Harry’s trousers and boxer shorts. 

In dismay the boy shook his head, a ruby flush straining his cheeks in his embarrassment. “You are my mate, and I have waited too long,” Severus growled huskily, unsure as to which part of him was talking. He spread the muscled thighs open, allowing his knuckles to brush past Harry’s swollen member. 

Somewhere deep inside his subconscious part of Severus was screaming, that this was too quick that the boy was not adequately prepared, that this ultimately was wrong. However the voice was minuscule and in no way impacted on what Severus was doing. A deep roaring was louder, filling Severus’s muscles and setting his blood on fire. He pulled a potion from his pocket, a pain relief he carried with him always. Coating his fingers, he was quick in his stretching of Harry, lost to his passion, not even registering Harry's tight heat around his fingers. 

Then, without being fully aware of it, he had penetrated Harry and for the first time, they were truly joined. The boy’s head was resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around Severus’s muscled shoulders for support. He was muttering in-between his pants for breath and Severus could just make out his mate’s plea for him to move. 

Slowly at first due to his mate’s body being unaccustomed to the intrusion rather than any gentleness on Severus’s part, he moved within Harry’s body. After a few thrusts, Harry relaxed and Severus was finally able to move at the speed and force he wanted, growling with approval when Harry moaned out loud.

Harry rested his head against Severus’s neck, his hands embedded within the dark hair of the older man. In turn, Severus placed his own mouth against the salty skin of Harry’s own neck, biting the skin there. He could feel the tightening of Harry’s legs around his waist and the small shudders that danced across his arms. His mate was close, as was he. 

After a few seconds, Harry became taught as a bowstring, his back arching as his impending orgasm approached. Severus increased his speed, ploughing into Harry’s body with wild abandon. 

Both could feel their magic’s twin closer together, purple curling itself around gold as their bond strengthened itself. Across the bond, they could feel phantom traces of the others pleasure which spurred them even faster into orgasm. Harry was the first to break, flinging himself from the wall, bearing his full weight on Severus’s hips. 

Severus had never felt this close to another being; Harry was simply another extension of himself, a perfect powerful being that belonged to him. His for all eternity. The thought that he alone would have access to a body as flawless and as willing as this had him exploding into orgasm. 

Their frenzied coupling had only lasted a few minutes at the most, yet Severus had never felt such intense gratification such as this. 

All that could be heard in the darkness of Severus Snape’s living room was the shuddering breaths of both men trying to catch their breath. Harry was the first to move, his legs struggling to hold his weight. It was only at this movement that Severus had realized what he had done. 

He peeled his mate’s legs away from him, trying to ignore the copper smell of blood that filled the small space between them. What had he done? Tucking himself away in his robes, he rapidly stepped away from the boy, who was now using his arms to prop himself up against the wall. His green eyes were wide with what? Accusation, mistrust? 

Severus was a monster. A sick despicable monster, who had no right to live, he had basically taken Harry against his will, a young man who was beginning to trust him. Artemis snarled within his head, Harry had been more than willing, the wolf argued, and it was about time they consummated their bond. 

As if sensing Severus’s internal conflict, Harry raised a hand towards the man, attempting to stand on shaky legs. “Severus…?”

“No don’t Harry…what happened…what I did!” For once words escaped Severus. The image before him of the young man's lips and neck bruised was beginning to torture him. 

“Severus I wanted it as well.” Harry’s voice was raspy from his cries of pleasure, but his eyes were firm.

Even if he had wanted it, Severus should have done more, prepared the boy more. This was his first and last time with anyone. As a human being, he deserved more, as his mate Harry deserved his first time to be special at least. Severus looked down at his hands, which he only noticed now were trembling. 

He could feel it rising in the sky, and it had to be now at the worst possible time.

“Severus…?” Harry moved towards him slowly, clearly in pain only to be firmly pushed away by the man. He ignored the fear and hurt that was evident by Harry’s body language and propelled himself far away from his mate as possible. Severus could feel himself slipping away as Artemis took control for the night and he could feel himself fighting against angry tears. 

Across from him in obvious pain and fear of him was Harry, while he had to spend the night locked away, unable to reassure him. 

His body was forcibly pushed to the floor by some invisible hand, causing him to adopt a kneeling position. His back burned with the molten pain he was becoming accustomed to every month, limbs burning as fire replaced blood. Faintly he could hear Harry calling his name, cool hands upon his heated flesh, and once again Severus pushed him away with force.

Could the boy not sense how dangerous this was for him? Robes now split open, revealing his pale skin now covered with soft black fur, which was growing at an alarming rate. Bones cracked, the sound echoing across the living room, claws now making their presence known across the concrete floor. 

Severus felt himself being forced further and further into the recesses of their combined mind, unable to do anything but merely watch through the amber of Artemis’ eye. Transformation complete, Severus could do nothing to right what had transpired between the two of them and Artemis for the first time was not interested in Harry. 

A powerful challenging howl was heard by all of them in the dungeons, and Artemis gnashed his teeth together in irritation. Pushing past Harry, with only a cursory glance to check his mate was not injured, the werewolf left the dungeon. 

***

Harry watched painfully from his position on the bare living room floor, his body aching all over. He had barely had time to recover before he and Severus had been at it like rabbits. His cheeks felt warm as he thought about what had happened a few moments ago. It wasn’t as though he regretted it, he had always thought his first time might have been a bit more…gentle. It had been perfect and intense. Harry had no idea sex could feel like that. He was a virgin, yes, but he had an idea what it might have been like. 

He pulled himself up onto the sofa to lay back and rest. The best moment had of course been when Severus admitted to him finally that he had also wanted to bond with him, and it wasn’t just the wolf in him that made him do it. In a daze, he began to button up his robe, the chill from the dungeon leaving goosebumps on his skin. 

Hopefully, his magic would now right itself and he would be able to go back to the way he was before. Without feeling lethargic and having spells backfire on him, and if Malfoy ever thought about attacking him again, well Harry would be ready. 

Harry felt different in a way. The bond had always been there, lurking about in the back of his mind, now it was more prominent but not intrusive, he could feel extra magic within his body, ready for use at his command. Perhaps like his friends had suggested he could carry on teaching the DA. He felt like he had infinite magic to spare, and Harry was sure that Severus would be able to feel the same. At the mention of the man’s name, he felt a goofy smile threaten to split his face. He might have been a powerful Wizard, and one destined for great things at that, but at the moment Harry Potter was extremely happy to feel like he finally belonged to someone. 

He laughed aloud into the empty room, wondering what people would think of him if they knew. Harry had known that Remus was wrong about his bond with Severus. 

Alarmed Harry suddenly sat bolt upright, ignoring the painful twinges that shot down his body. Remus! Harry had thought it strange that Artemis had left without waiting for him, Harry had thought that the werewolf was going out first to let him recover with the intent that they would meet up later. 

How had Harry forgotten that there was another werewolf on the grounds tonight, he had even heard him howl for Merlin’s sake! Harry pulled himself onto the floor, trying not to faint with exhaustion, and stood. 

There was no way that either Artemis or Remus would be civil to each other, both were angry with the other and they would fight. Fighting the rising panic, the bile that was trying to creep up into his throat, Harry left the dungeons. He had to stop them. He wouldn’t be responsible for either one of them getting hurt, and Harry knew that Artemis wouldn’t stop because he felt threatened. Remus was just as angry at Artemis. 

Harry walked down the corridor, wincing with every step. He was in agony, his body wanting him to stop and rest, his willpower the only thing making him carry on. His imaginings were terrifying, the images of Artemis ripping out Remus’ throat, or even the brown werewolf hurting his mate was enough to spur Harry on. Eventually, Harry reached the grounds, drawing on his magic as a source of energy. The grounds were empty, but the forbidden forest was thrumming with energy as if the inhabitants were agitated. 

Pulling his robes closer to himself and affirming to himself that he did indeed still have his wand on him, Harry limped into the forbidden forest. 

***

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	16. Chapter 16

###  Chapter 16 

A big thank you to: Puzzle me this and Jedi3060 for Beta reading.

***

Claws scrabbled over dead tree logs as the animal raced his way through the forest. Its furred, hind legs bunched together as he made a powerful leap across part of the lake, pursuing his prey. The outsider would come; his howl had been a demand for action, a thirst for dominance over he who dared to mate with his cub. 

The russet-haired wolf sat, strong incisors escaping his mouth as he panted. It was the first time in years that the potion to dull his senses had been forgotten. His weaker, human self was pushed far back into the recesses of his mind, allowing him to be wild for the night. If there weren’t more pressing matters to attend to, the wolf could have been hunting, enjoying the night air; perhaps even seeking out a human or two to bite. 

There were many humans residing in the stone den not too far away. A powerful burst of magic was keeping the wolf at bay, however, causing him to avoid that particular temptation.

Suddenly another howl ripped into the moonlit night, and the wolf crouched down into an attack position. His fur fluffed to give the illusion of size; a thunderous growl vibrating in his throat. 

A menacing pair of amber eyes became visible through the foliage. The intruder was sizing him up, debating if he was a threat or not. The werewolf already knew his opponent was bigger than himself. The gap in size was evident when eventually the shadowy werewolf emerged, far taller and more muscular than he.

The smaller brown wolf did not cower away, even when the opposing beast let his own jagged teeth slide into view. His paws remained firmly planted on the dusty ground. He was fighting for the safety of his own pack, his cub. This interloper had dared to steal his charge away from him and now he would pay. 

They circled each other, teeth bared, thick tails lashing in rage, twin pairs of amber eyes narrowed in fury. Eventually, the bigger wolf stopped and stalked forward. “My territory,” it snarled. 

“My territory first.” The smaller wolf countered, challenging his larger rival. 

“Mate is here; I am stronger. I will fight you for him.” The black werewolf slammed his paw into the ground, letting the other see just how powerful he was.

“Cub is here. Part of _my_ pack,” Lupin stated.

That statement briefly caught Artemis’s attention. Did this werewolf see his mate as part of his pack? 

He vaguely remembered Severus mentioning that this wolf called Lupin saw his mate as something to protect. The werewolf might have been on his territory but it wasn’t because he was trying to steal his mate. Artemis relaxed a little, allowing the fur to lie flat on his back.

He realised his mistake seconds after he had done it. In the short time he allowed himself to relax, Lupin had launched himself across the small gap between them, eyes blazing, claws fully extended. Within seconds Lupin had his sharp teeth firmly hooked within his scruff.

Enraged, Artemis reared up onto his hind legs, shrugging his shoulders violently in an attempt to get the inferior beast off. Lupin stayed attached, his knife long teeth sinking deeper into Artemis’s flesh. In pain Artemis ducked to the ground, rolling on top of Lupin in an attempt to squash him underneath his bulkier weight. 

Feeling the hold on his neck loosen, Artemis whipped his muscular neck around and grasped Lupin’s hind leg within his mighty jaws. He was tempted to bite down until he felt the satisfying crunch of bone between his teeth, but instead, he pulled up and swung the werewolf into a nearby tree, watching with satisfaction as the brown wolf slid down to the ground. 

The smaller wolf whimpered, clearly in pain, but still managed to get up. His shoulders were shaking; his back leg dripping blood onto the forest floor. Artemis slunk forward, jaws opening to grab Lupin about his neck, when the inferior creature caught him by surprise once again, raking his claws against Artemis’s chest.

Howling in pain, Artemis leapt back feeling the angry lacerations now adorning his chest. Lupin snaked forward, more reptile than wolf, lashing out with his own teeth while attempting to grab Artemis’ forelegs in a hold.

Artemis danced out of his reach, chest heaving with the effort and snarled down at Lupin. “Why do you fight? Mate is already claimed!” Artemis placed a heavy forepaw on Lupin’s neck, halting his movements.

“You are not worthy.” Lupin snarled, teeth gnashing. “Your other self detests my cub; you’re making him suffer. Only mated because he was powerful. Other self already tried to mate with another.” 

An image of a female human, with red hair like the sunset and flashing green eyes, suddenly filled Artemis’s head. Lupin was right, there was a flash of affection from his human mind, warmer than any feelings he had towards his mate. “No!” Artemis growled, his paw pressing Lupin further into the dirt; ignoring the gasping sounds he could now hear.

That was a past feeling, an echo of something his human mind used to feel. Artemis had felt the feelings shared between his mate and human self. It was hot and intense like burning embers of a fire. The human part of him was scared to admit it, but there were strong emotions there, Artemis was certain. 

“I, Artemis chose my mate. He senses it too.” Artemis removed his paw slightly, allowing the smaller wolf to breathe. In his limited way of understanding, Artemis could now start to see why this werewolf wanted to challenge him. From Lupin’s perspective, Artemis had only bonded to save his skin, which had truly not been the case.

Crashing sounds echoing through the forest caught both of their attention, ears flickering and swivelling towards the sound. Artemis caught the smell first, identifying it as his mate, Lupin just after. 

***

Harry stumbled blindly through the forest, trying to ignore the shooting pain travelling from his backside into his spinal column. His face was scratched by stray twigs, his hands caked in mud from where he kept falling down, but still he plodded forwards towards the sounds of wolves. 

He couldn’t let Artemis and Remus hurt each other, or even worse, let one of them kill the other. He knew werewolves were territorial, and there was already tension between Severus and Remus. Harry couldn’t be responsible for another death. 

Breaking through yet another barrier of brambles and thorns, Harry finally came upon the two wolves. Artemis, easily the bigger and stronger of the two, was pinning Remus to the ground, who was watching him in rapt fascination. 

Artemis turned his amber eyes towards him, which were narrowed in anger. Not understanding what Harry had done to deserve such venom, Harry took a few steps back. Remus suddenly seemed to have a burst of energy, straining underneath his assailant to get at Harry. 

The black werewolf dragged the smaller one back, and away from Harry, alarming Harry that Artemis was going to kill him. “No Artemis!” Harry shouted jogging forwards despite his pain. 

Artemis snarled at him through a mouthful of brown fur, clearly attempting to tell him something. 

Harry was transported to the night having first met Remus in his wolf form, and how the wolf hadn’t known who he or his friends were, and the explanation from Remus earlier that all werewolves wanted to infect and bite other humans. Artemis might have been exempt from this common trait they all shared, but if Remus hadn’t taken his potion tonight…

Looking at the way Remus was fixated on him, saliva spilling out of his mouth, Harry suddenly understood the reason for Artemis’s anger and quickly transformed into Apollo. Almost immediately Remus stopped struggling, recognition flaring in his eyes. 

“Foolish mate!” Artemis snarled, sounding remarkably like Severus at that point. 

Ignoring the reprimand, Harry ran over to them, placing himself between the scrapping wolves. “Leave Remus alone Artemis!” Harry growled showing his own tiny teeth. 

Remus whined at him, but Artemis didn’t let go. 

“Remus is part of my pack, as are you.” Harry forcefully told the wolf again, feeling his muzzle pull back into a snarl. 

Slowly, reluctantly Artemis spat out the fur as if he had eaten something disgusting. He sat down on his haunches, wrapping his tail around his paws. His pelt was still bristling in anger, but he had done what was asked.

Remus slowly got up, pushing his warm nose into Harry’s fur. Harry allowed himself to be snuffled by the werewolf, ignoring the rumbling growl that grew louder in Artemis’s throat. When Remus reached his hindquarters, his broad head suddenly swung around, eyes blazing at Artemis. 

“Cub is injured.” 

Alarmed Artemis took a step forward to see for himself, but Remus stepped forward and barred his way. “Not worthy!” 

Remus lunged at Artemis and Harry could only watch in horror as the two tussled on the ground in a furious mix of claws, teeth and fur. Shifting from one furred paw to the other Harry attempted to launch himself into the fray as well, only to be flung aside by the large black muzzle of his mate. 

Whimpering Harry fell onto his back, his legs flailing in the air and tail thumping against the ground hopelessly. Rolling as a turtle would, he eventually managed to right himself, just in time to see Artemis catch Remus with a strong forepaw about the head, the crunching sound echoing for all to hear.

In dismay Harry scrabbled forward, almost forgetting how to run with four legs in his haste. He went to transform back into a human as his paws were useless for determining if Remus was alright or not. As he reached the lifeless form of the shaggy brown werewolf, Artemis growled furiously. 

Harry whipped around and planting himself in front of his friend he looked up at his mate and snarled straight back. If the situation hadn’t been so dire, Harry’s pitiful snarl might have been comical. His mate seemed even more enraged, fur bristling as he crouched down into an attack position. 

The grey wolf held his position, refusing to let himself be dominated or pushed aside. Without either of them noticing, Remus had gotten up and was limping across to Harry. Softly the werewolf moved him aside and attempted to meet Artemis’s challenge despite his injuries.

Harry whined and tried to move in front of the brown wolf, but he was pushed back in-between the much larger wolf’s legs. Remus swung his head down to face his own, much smaller grey one. “You are pack. You need protection.” He tried to explain.

“Artemis is pack too, he’s my mate. The bond is consummated, there’s nothing you can do now.” Harry wriggled out from under Remus and went to stand by Artemis. 

Artemis was clearly unhappy with Harry, meeting his mate with a furious rumble of the chest. However, the wolf sat, realizing the futility of the situation. 

Growling Remus also sat, both werewolves staring at each other in hostility. 

***

Severus had watched in morbid fascination as Lupin fought. Here was the werewolf that had terrified him all those years ago. Now sharing a mind with Artemis, he did not find the werewolf that had haunted his teenage dreams quite so frightening. 

That didn’t mean he wanted to be in a meaningless fight with the beast, and so far Artemis had ignored all of his attempts to reason with him.

Even threatening the wolf with the information that Harry would not forgive him for killing his only link to his parents hadn’t deterred the wolf’s anger. It had taken Severus a while to realize that Artemis was not trying to kill Lupin, he was simply holding the other wolf at bay. 

Severus could feel the strength of Artemis’s wolfish body. He could easily slice into Lupin with his razor-sharp claws or break his neck with a forepaw. Artemis was merely toying with Lupin. Somewhere within the wolf’s mind, he knew that killing Lupin was not a good idea, and the wolf was fighting with his animal instincts. 

Surely Lupin could see what Artemis was attempting to do, and that had to reassure the small werewolf that Artemis was indeed the right mate for Harry. Until, of course, the subject of Lily had been brought up. 

That explained why Lupin was not accepting their mating. He had loved Lily, yes, but that was the key word, loved. Despite the fact that she had died, she had also picked another man to be with. No one seemed to understand that the love he had felt for the woman was not dissimilar to the love Harry held for the Granger brat. Severus had never deterred the fact that it was romantic love. It was far easier for others to believe it had been a romantic love and save him the torment of being ridiculed for having an interest in men. 

It hadn’t helped that he had tormented the boy for many years and Lupin would, of course, witnessed this, both first hand and more than likely from the mouth of Harry.

Artemis knew of his feelings before he admitted them to himself, however that did not excuse his actions earlier. Severus was still filled with remorse about what had transpired between he and Harry earlier this evening. Next time he would have to be gentler, teaching Harry the ways of sex. Immediately he scolded himself. How could he even contemplate the next time? 

No, he was just a monster like everyone thought him to be. Besides now with the bond completed there really was no reason to associate with Harry any longer. 

That sounded flat even though he tried to convince himself of it. While there might be underlying feelings for the boy, the best thing Severus could do was not hound the boy. He was eager to couple with Harry once again but under better circumstances this time. 

Confused by his emotions and miserable from his actions, Severus barely noticed when Harry stumbled into the clearing the wolves had been using as their battleground. 

Immediately he wanted to shake the boy for his damn Gryffindor antics. There was courage and there was the foolish disregard for consequences. Did he not realize the implications of stumbling into a fight with werewolves, one of which wasn’t his mate? Thankfully Artemis was having the same thoughts and had noticed that Lupin had suddenly perked up at the smell of human.

In his rage and without the potion, Lupin was completely feral and probably wouldn’t recognize Harry as something to protect. “Change!” Severus found himself screaming when he felt Artemis begin to struggle with Lupin. That damn idiotic boy! He was going to be attacked and still he demanded that Lupin be spared. Just because Artemis hadn’t bitten him, it didn’t mean that other werewolves were not that way inclined. 

Eventually, the simpleton seemed to understand what was happening and transformed into his Animagus form, effectively halting Lupin’s desire to maim. 

Severus was surprised at how venomously Harry was defending his former teacher. He had no idea that Harry had been so attached to the man, but Severus supposed it made sense considering Lupin was probably the closest thing to a family Harry had left. Severus said as much to Artemis, who was finally beginning to listen. 

It didn’t help matters when Lupin declared that Harry was injured and Severus knew instantly it was his fault. The boy had only just recovered from Draco’s attack only to be ravaged by an older man. The boy was truly resilient, but that didn’t help relieve Severus’s shame. 

Artemis had been so fixed on a potential threat to his mate that he had completely bypassed Harry slumped on the cold floor of the dungeon. The werewolf had begun to consider the fact that perhaps he wasn’t a worthy mate for Harry. 

“Do not blame yourself for his injuries. It was I who caused them.” Severus tried to reassure his beastly counterpart.

“We are same.” Artemis had simply answered. 

“You cannot be held responsible for your basic instincts to protect our mate and territory.” 

Severus was silenced as Harry stood in-between the pair of them, demanding that Artemis wasn’t to be harmed either. He could feel the wolf sit down in anguish. They were in a stalemate.

***

The wolves regarded each other, both held in place by a wolf that barely came up to their knees. It was Lupin that still made the motions that he was going to attack Artemis, only to stop and remain still by a growling grey wolf.

“We are not humans. Wolves fight!” Lupin tried to explain, to the young wolf he saw as part of his pack. 

“And I say neither of you are attacking the other. This is ridiculous.” Harry sat in the clearing, his breath escaping him in an annoyed huff. “Artemis is my mate.” He directed at Lupin. “Remus is my pack.” He turned to Artemis. “Neither of you should be fighting the other. There are much larger things to be fighting over rather than mates and packs.” 

Both werewolves jumped to their feet in outrage. This tiny human could not possibly understand that to them it was everything. When they were human that was different; other things took precedence. Looking at each other, teeth bared, they knew that this was fruitless. Neither would attack the other with the possibility of Harry getting harmed. 

This would have to be fought at a different time and location, without Harry’s knowledge of it. Lupin stood first, licking in submission the corner of Harry’s mouth with a rough tongue. With a barely repressed snarl and an angry flick of his tail, Lupin ran off into the night.

Harry waited before looking up at Artemis. The black werewolf regarded him for a few moments, before swiping his tongue across his chest wounds in a nonchalant sort of way. Trying to balance on his hind legs, Harry attempted to sniff at the wounds Artemis had acquired. 

“You are foolish.” The wolf told him in between rapid licks of his tongue.

Harry had noticed that Artemis’s speech was improving but decided now was not the time to comment on it. 

“Lupin would have bitten you.” Artemis stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry with golden eyes. 

“I wasn’t thinking. I was just trying to stop you,” Harry explained, ears drooping from the scold. 

“I was not going to kill him,” Artemis said as he flicked his tail, and settled down onto his forepaws so he was lying down.

Harry pressed his own pelt to keep the werewolf warm, concerned that his injuries might be tiring. “I didn’t know that. I don’t want either of you harmed.”

Artemis swung his head down in what appeared to be a nod, before sniffing the air deeply, almost pushing Harry sideways with the force of his lungs expanding. “He is important to you?” the wolf inquired, looking into the forest instead of at Harry.

“He is my family,” Harry answered. 

The werewolf seemed to consider this, his gaze still fixated on something in the forest. “I will not harm him,” Artemis finally concluded, his fur prickling as though uncomfortable. 

“He is already mated,” Harry tried to offer in a way of soothing the beast. 

“Not willingly,” Artemis sighed heavily and rested his head on his paws.

Getting the impression that Artemis wasn’t telling him everything Harry let the issue drop. In silence, they both surveyed the forest, Harry’s ears standing to attention every time something scuttled across the ground. 

Artemis whined gently and pushed his nose against the thick fur of Harry’s head. “I shouldn’t have left mate in the stone den. You were injured.” Artemis’s golden eyes, which bored into Harry’s, softened with a sad expression.

“I’m fine honestly,” Harry answered, tail wagging to prove it.

“The human was too rough with you?” The wolf phrased it as a question.

“A little but it was not unwilling.” Harry stopped and flicked some dead leaves over with his paw, smelling them with his currently heightened sense of smell. “He regrets it, doesn’t he?” Harry asked.

Artemis wiggled his body uncomfortably.

“Don’t answer. The night is for us, remember? I can sort out the human problems out in my own time,” Harry stated as he stood. “Are your injuries really bad?”

The werewolf stood eagerly. “I am in good health.” His broad black tail began to swish the air in anticipation.

“Will you teach me to hunt?” Harry bowed down onto his front legs in a playful bow, barking happily.

Artemis returned the bow and leapt off into the forest, not waiting as his young mate struggled to keep up with him. 

 

***

Amber eyes watched the mated pair as they frolicked in the forest. His paw was held under his body painfully, his skin burning with the pain of bites and scratches. This fight was not over. He would return with his own pack one day and destroy the werewolf that dared to hurt his cub.

At the moment he wasn’t strong enough, Lupin knew that, but Artemis wasn’t aware that Dumbledore had asked Remus to go on a special mission. Remus was to try and sway the werewolves over to the light. With the recruits he could form his own pack, ridding himself of the useless mate his human counterpart had forced him to accept, and eventually find his own powerful mate.

Perhaps his cub had the potential to be something great after all. The werewolf had never seen Harry’s magic potential, blinded by that damned foul liquid. With Artemis gone and Lupin at the head of a pack, he would be something worth respecting, rather than hiding in the shadows.

He could feel his human side recoiling in horror at the very notion, but the wolf wasn’t stupid. He knew that Remus wasn’t fully committed to mating with that human female. They had been forced into it. The werewolf tried to soothe his human self. There was no reason to keep her once they found their own standing within a werewolf pack. Then perhaps they could look for a mate that was more worthy of them.

Limping he turned back into the forest.

***

His belly full of rabbit Harry looked towards the sky, noticing that streaks of pink were beginning to lighten the night sky. Artemis padded towards him, a small bird dangling from his jaws. He dropped it at Harry’s paws and pushed it forward with his muzzle.

The werewolf sat back, his tongue escaping lazily from his mouth. Harry had noticed that the wolf’s mood had improved at the prospect of providing Harry with food. They hadn’t found any pheasant, which Artemis had been insisting they find. 

After he had asked the werewolf why that particular bird had been so important, Artemis had tried to explain that since it was Harry’s favourite, it was imperative that they find some for him to try as a wolf. Harry didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was chicken, not pheasant that was his favourite.

Harry had found the act of catching your own food and eating it quite thrilling; sneaking up on your prey and the chase, which either resulted in you being fed or going hungry. In some twisted way, he could see the appeal the Death Eaters had at hiding in the shadows and the chase they experienced. He wasn’t sure if that thought was his wolfish animagus form coming out from him, or his own dark Slytherin side. 

Artemis noticed the sky was beginning to change and ate the bird himself when Harry merely looked at it. “Your instincts are excellent,” the werewolf told him in regards to their evening hunting. “You have no bloodlust in you,” Artemis also added.

It was true. Harry enjoyed finding the prey and chasing it, but he had hesitated when it came to killing the animals, always waiting for Artemis to deliver the killing bite. “You will need to find some for the snake man,” Artemis said as he rose and stretched, gesturing to the castle with his nose. “Come we need to return.” 

Sadly Harry padded after his mate, cursing that a full moon only occurred once a month. Everything was easier in wolf form with Artemis. The temptation to stay a wolf forever and just live out his days in the forest was great, but Remus’ words kept coming back to haunt him. 

He had a mission to fulfil and others to save. Artemis and Severus could survive without him, but what about his friends? Hermione and Ron? And the Weasley family which had accepted him with open arms? If he could do anything to save them then he had to do it.

Harry needed to see Dumbledore at some point. He had been putting off the man’s invitations for extra ‘lessons,’ as he had been calling them. Harry needed to know all he could about his enemy and he needed to know now. His magic was realigned with his body, with the extra boost of Severus, and there was no longer reason to put anything off.

As they reached their chambers, Harry transformed back into himself and supported Artemis as he slumped to the floor. Fur gave way to alabaster skin and bones cracked as they morphed into the body of a man. 

Harry stumbled under the dead weight of Severus as his transformation was complete. Struggling, Harry lifted the man under his arms and dragged him over to the bedroom. Severus was shaking, no doubt from the after-effects of the ordeal, mumbling something to himself.

The lacerations on his chest didn’t seem to be bleeding, but they looked raw and angry. Kicking open the door to Severus’s bedroom, Harry found an available chair that was handily available next to the man’s bed. Severus must have moved it from his desk at some point. 

Despite his temptation to view the man in all his glory, Harry kept his eyes averted and looked around for something to cover the man with. The navy carpeted floor was cleared of anything, save for a few essays that had fallen down from the man’s desk. There were no robes on the bed, or even behind the door, and Harry wasn’t going to go looking through Severus’s wardrobe. 

Improvising, he pulled the dark duvet cover off the bed and surrounded the man with it. Harry was trying in vain to ignore the images that, once again, plagued his mind as he looked at the four-poster bed. Severus was ignoring him, semi-conscious as he leaned heavily against the chair. 

Hesitantly Harry shook the man’s shoulder, flinching slightly when cold, black eyes suddenly focused on his face. Feeling very much like a small infant rather than this man’s partner, Harry managed to squeak out, “What should I do about these?” His rough fingers probed against the claw marks in the older man’s chest. Harry wasn’t a mediwizard. Should he bind them with bandages? They weren’t weeping blood so Harry could see no purpose in winding gauze around them. Did the man need a blood replenishing potion or something to help knit the skin back together?

Oh, Merlin…did Severus need to go to the hospital wing? Or did Dumbledore need to be informed?

“Potter cease in your internal ramblings.” Severus’s voice rasped across his thoughts. “My bathroom cabinet holds some potion vials. If it is not too much trouble, kindly stop your incessant worrying and grab me the vials that are red and deep blue.” 

Harry got up immediately, ignoring the use of his surname and entered Severus’s private bathroom. The cabinet was easy to find, and as much as Harry would have liked to look around this private aspect of his mate’s life, he simply retrieved the required bottles and left once again.

In the short time, he had been gone, Severus’s head had lolled onto his shoulder and his eyes kept shutting before snapping open once again, clearly fighting sleep. Harry felt a brief admiration for the man, knowing that Severus had never taken a day off from teaching. There were only a few hours before lessons started for the day and if Severus felt anything like Harry did, the mere fact that the man was conscious was astonishing.

Quietly he came behind the man, gently tipping his head back against the wooden chair and holding the vial of red liquid to his throat first. The man drank it without question, which surprised Harry. He doubted anyone would drink a potion he handed to them, as it was common knowledge that Harry understood very little about potions.

Severus drank both, his facial expression never changing, despite the pungent aroma that escaped both the bottles and infused itself into the room. Harry had to fight back against his own gag reflexes as the smell seemed to cling to everything. 

Deciding that they would both be comfortable elsewhere, Harry grabbed the older man once again under the arms, before dragging him across the short space to the bed.

Exhausted, Harry collapsed on the bed alongside Severus, trapping the older man’s arm under his weight. Opening his eyes he jumped slightly, as the dark mark carved into the man’s forearm was only centimetres from his face. Ignoring it, he simply pulled the covers over Severus’s body so they covered him fully and waited as the man’s breathing evened out into the obvious pattern of slumber.

He fully intended to get up and sleep on his couch, but the living room seemed too far away and Harry’s limbs were leaden with fatigue. Deciding that he would face the man’s wrath, later on, Harry simply dropped his glasses onto the floor and fell into a deep slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

### Chapter 17

So this was how it was to be? 

He stretched in the bed, his partner’s side devoid of all warmth. Harry groped aimlessly on the floor for his glasses, just to confirm Severus hadn’t simply got out of bed and was getting dressed. The room was empty, the chambers silent, and without a window into the bedroom, Harry had no idea what time it was. 

Once Harry had performed a Tempus spell and had a short panic attack at finding the time to be just after one, he sat up in the bed. 

Severus had clearly seen him lying here and had chosen to ignore him, not even waking him for lessons. It may have been an act of kindness on the man's part, leaving Harry to rest after the exhaustion of the past days, but Harry doubted it. 

His clothes from the night before were still on, crumpled and faintly smelling of sweat, making Harry feel disgusting and groggy. Leaving the bedroom, he pulled some clean clothes out of the trunk next to his sofa and locked himself in the bathroom.

He was surprised that no one had come looking for him while he was absent from lessons once again. His shoulders sank heavily as he thought about the amount of homework and lessons notes that Hermione would undoubtedly have ready for him the next time they met. 

Harry stripped off his offending clothes, turning on the shower to a scolding heat. As he brushed his teeth, he glared at his reflection in the mirror, his anger slowly burning inside. 

So Severus was going to play this game once again? 

Throwing down his toothbrush in disgust, not caring that it bounced from the sink and onto the floor, Harry entered the shower and let it sting him. As he revolved slowly his anger bubbled inside him until he was forced to take a deep breath to calm down.

He could understand the reason the man was avoiding him, heck; he could even hear Severus explain it to him. The older man was convinced that their coupling yesterday had been forced, despite Harry’s attempts to reassure him. He was not as stupid as Severus thought him to be. He knew Severus would be avoiding him due to the fact his morals had been compromised. 

Harry also knew it was guilt and shame keeping the older man away. Before Harry would have attempted to explain things to the man, to reassure him in some way, but Harry was fatigued by this cat and mouse game they kept playing. The man might have had feelings for him, it might have been out of jealousy or it could have simply been the bond that made Severus finally sleep with Harry.

They had a tentative friendship after Harry’s stay in the hospital wing, and the man had all but admitted that it was he that wanted the bond, not his werewolf counterpart. Now with the bond complete Severus had fled once again, and Harry wasn’t going to chase him, not this time. 

He had his own life to get on with, his studies, friends and even the potential to get the DA up and running once more. Remus’ words still rung in his head from their talk yesterday and Harry knew he had been spending too much time on his Artemis problem. 

Harry alone could save this new world he had grown to love, and protect his friends. How was he ever going to be ready if he was worried about Severus all the time, and how his relationship was going? 

The man had clearly made his decision and it was time for Harry to make his. Artemis was safe now and that was what Harry had wanted all along. His magic was strong once more; he could feel it coursing through his veins as easily as blood, as well as the combined force of Severus’. It was the time to use this new power. 

Turning the shower off, Harry pulled his lobster red body from the cubicle, gingerly wrapping his body in a fluffy towel. He would go and see how Remus was fairing and then because it was pointless to return to lessons to late in the day, Harry would take some alone time to figure out what it was he was going to do now.

He knew Dumbledore had wanted to see him for a while regarding the search for Horcruxes, and Harry had avoided them at every mention. There were other plans that Harry could make to utilise this new power he just needed to figure out how. Roughly rubbing his hair dry, Harry dressed and looked at himself once again in the mirror.

An emotion was swimming in his green eyes, one that he hadn’t seen for the past few months.

Determination. 

***

Silence was the best cure for a sleep-deprived headache, and thankfully due to his sour mood and constant barking at the students within his classroom, Severus had been assured just that. It was the Gryffindor sixth years along with their Slytherin classmates, usually the most volatile of lessons. 

Harry had not been present, sandwiched between Granger and Weasley as usual, leaving Severus to deduce that the young man was still asleep. Usually, that would have sparked an immeasurable amount of rage within his body, that the young man dared to sleep through his lessons, however, given the circumstances, Severus would allow it this one time.

Severus had awoken to find the young man still present within his bed, his back facing him and his arms flung forward, his hands relaxed into what reminded Severus as claws. If people represented their respective houses then Harry was definitely a Gryffindor lion. The boy had still been dressed from the night before, but Severus could see from his arms and from the memory of their coupling that Harry’s skin was tanned into an almost tawny lion pelt, his thick dark hair shaggy like a lion’s mane.

Severus had pushed himself out of the bed, not in the least bit alarmed to see that he was still naked, and looked down at himself. He was unquestionably the serpent of Slytherin. Tall as the snake was long and pale as the underbelly of which it slithered on.

Loath to carry on down this path of self-discovery, Severus had contemplated waking the boy up and then thought better of it. How Harry hadn’t ended up back in the hospital wing after only just being discharged was beyond him. Coupled with the fact that he had been up all night with a pair of scrapping werewolves and he had an injury…It was the least Severus could do. 

Slipping out silently from the bed, Severus had dressed quickly and soundlessly, his dark eyes never moving from the prone form of Harry. Artemis had retreated deep within his mind, leaving Severus all alone for once in his thoughts. Despite his intentions to leave the boy alone for a while, Severus found himself moving around the other side of the bed to gaze down at his mate. 

He had relied on the young wizard a few hours ago. The marks upon his chest had faded, with faint remnants of pain, nothing Severus couldn’t handle. He had heard Harry’s thoughts, as clearly as the boy had shouted them across the room at him, and Severus had found himself touched at the boy’s concern. He was still foolish and Severus could foresee the boy’s constant worrying would be exasperating, but he hadn’t left Severus alone to his own devices. 

It reassured the man that perhaps Harry was sincere when he said he wanted what had transpired between them. Harry didn’t seem to be harbouring a grudge, he hadn’t flinched away from the man when Artemis had transformed back, and he felt comfortable enough to share a bed. The possibility that Severus had overreacted seemed likely. 

He had gently brushed back Harry’s fringe, letting his fingers linger in the soft tresses before leaving to start the day. He would let Harry come to him. Now that the bond was complete there was no insane desire to copulate, and perhaps this was it for the pair of them. 

Now he was in lessons, Severus had begun to wonder if leaving the boy to wake on his own had been a foolish idea. The young man might have had questions, and knowing Harry’s self-doubts, the boy might have wanted reassurance from the older man. Severus doubted that his words about wanting to be with Harry would have been heard amidst their passionate joining. 

It had only been through anger and fear of loss that Severus had even mentioned it to the boy, words that he hadn’t even uttered to himself. Now the older man was left feeling vulnerable, an emotion he had fought never to feel once more. He was someone who prided himself on being strong, unable to be manipulated by people’s petty feelings, unable to be hurt once more by people he trusted. 

Now here he was. Vulnerable to a sixteen-year-old. It unsettled him, made him want to lash out at the things around him. The class before him had already suffered, both sides gaining points, much to the Slytherins bewilderment. Yet at the same time, there was a tiny seed of hope. Maybe Harry could be something to treasure, someone to depend on. 

The bell rung, shaking Severus from his thoughts. Not even bothering to see if his class had brewed the required potion correctly, Severus stood snarling, “Get out,” and left the room via the connecting door. 

***

“Harry?” Remus looked sleepily out of his door.

“Hi Remus, can I come in?” 

The russet-haired man nodded, and moved from where he was blocking the entrance. He was still in his sleepwear and warmth in his cheeks alerted him to his embarrassment, yet if Harry wanted to see him then looks be damned.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright, after last night I mean,” Harry sat on the same sofa as last time, his green eyes almost piercing through the man’s clothes. 

Remus sat in the armchair, attempting to stop his jaws from splitting into a huge yawn. “I’m fine Harry, it’s not the first nor the last time I will be in a fight with another of my species,” Remus attempted to say it in a calming almost fatherly way, but he couldn’t stop his fingers trembling as he remembered what had happened during the night. 

It had been the first time since that incident in Harry’s third year where he had forgotten to take the Wolfsbane potion. What had surprised Remus was how much he had enjoyed being a werewolf once again. At every transformation he had remained docile, curled up on the floor of the flat he shared with Tonks, never indulging in his animal instincts.

Last night had been the only time he had felt truly free. Unshackled by all the constraints placed upon him by society, free to be who he truly was. Remus grew weary of living up to the person he was meant to be. People had always mistrusted him due to his “other self,” making him compensate hugely in other ways.

He was always dependable; level headed and the first one of Dumbledore’s pawns to leap into battle when needed. He had even bonded with Tonks, a woman he loved but not is true mate, all in the act of concealing his animalistic side. 

Now he had a thirst to have his own pack, to be who he was truly meant to be, and to finally have others respect him. Where was the wizarding society throughout his life? No one had attempted to help when he needed a job to support himself; they had even tried to stop him from attending Hogwarts. Yes, he was dangerous, but they hadn’t sought out alternatives. Thankfully it had been Dumbledore that had stepped into to help. A fact that neither of them had forgotten and perhaps that was why Remus always felt obligated to do as the older wizard asked, almost like a pet. 

Remus could hear the wolf within him now, snarling its discontent, and for once the man agreed with him. How long was he going to deny who he was to fit in with people that didn’t accept him? Remus wasn’t saying that he wanted to join the packs that ran for Voldemort. His loyalty was to James Potter, the man that had financially supported him and been his friend when others wouldn’t. 

That loyalty had transferred over to Harry when the man had died and that was perhaps why the wolf had been fighting hard to protect what he saw as a cub. In some twisted way, the werewolf within him respected Artemis for claiming such a powerful mate, even if he disagreed it was for the right reasons. 

Cleary Remus had a lot to think about, but for now, his attention needed to be on Harry. 

“I know you don’t agree with my bonding with Severus, but he is my mate and I will defend him. You are part of my family as is he. I don’t want you guys fighting again. I have very few people left in my life Remus; I don’t want to lose you.” 

The boy’s eyes were shining and Remus could already smell the salt from his tears lingering in the air. Sighing he rose, and sat next to his cub, gingerly pulling him in for a hug. They had never really been physically close, but Remus felt the time called for it. Harry relaxed into the hug, resting his head against Remus’ collarbone. 

“I understand Harry, and I’m sorry we fought. Rest assured I won’t be around the same area again on the full moon, so the chances of the wolves meeting are slight,” Remus pulled back slightly, watching the emotions play across Harry’s face. “I get the feeling there’s something else you want to talk to me about. Do you want some lunch?” 

“A sandwich would be great.” 

Remus shook his head at the insatiable appetite of young men, summoning the house elf that had been assigned to these rooms. With a crack, a small female house elf appeared, dressed in the Hogwarts uniform that was given to all the elves in Dumbledore’s care. “Good morning Mitzi, if it’s not too much trouble, could I bother you for some sandwiches and pumpkin juice for me and my companion?” 

“Of course sir,” The elf bowed low as others of her kind usually did, before disappearing once again. Within seconds she was back, a tray balanced upon her small hands which Remus took from her. He smiled his thanks but the elf had already disappeared once again.

“Here take your pick,” Remus offered the loaded plate to Harry, pouring them both some juice while the young man made his selection. Once they were both comfortable, Remus broached the subject. “So what’s bothering you?” 

“What you said to me yesterday struck a chord with me,” Harry murmured through his mouthful of sandwich. 

“Struck a chord? Careful Harry your vocabulary is improving,” Remus chuckled, while trying to figure out which part of their conversation the boy could possibly be thinking of. 

“About me playing my part in the war.” 

“Ah, I see. I apologize if it seemed like I was being callous in the way I phrased it. Rest assured the Order will do everything it can to support you and I know Dumbledore…,”

“Remus I didn’t come here feeling sorry for myself,” Harry’s sharp words cut across his attempt at reassurance. The boy had placed his half-eaten sandwich back on the plate and was looking at Remus with such determination it was hard not to become excited by it. It reminded him of the student that had come to him, willing to learn anything to drive back the Dementors. 

“So what is it you want Harry?”

“I wanted your opinion on something. Ginny and a few of the others from the DA have asked me if I would start it up again.”

“Ah yes, Dumbledore’s Army I believe. Well if that’s the case then Harry, I think you should,” Remus expected surprise to register in Harry, but the boy was showing nothing.

“Actually Remus, I’d already decided to carry it on. I think it’s important that everyone knows how to defend themselves when the war reaches its peak. We both know that learning the theory of a spell is different from the actual casting. There’s only such much a lesson can prepare you for. What I wanted was your advice on something else.”

Remus watched as Harry cast about for what to say, his head tilting in a way that reminded him of Lily when she was about to pose a question to the professors back in their Hogwarts days. He waited patiently, chewing another sandwich to keep him awake.

“I was wondering if the professors would mind teaching me areas outside their curriculum.” 

“I’m not sure I understand you, Harry.”

“Well do you think for example that McGonagall would teach me transfiguration spells that aren’t on the syllabus? Nothing dark, but things that would help when I have to face him. I know that Dumbledore would have told the Order about the Horcruxes and how I’m meant to be finding them. I can’t do that while I’m in school and I’m sure whatever the professors have to teach me would help, out there in the field.” 

Remus was in a dilemma. Did he pretend as others did, that everything would be ok and Harry would remain at school until the end of his seventh year and then somehow miraculously find Voldemort by himself? Or did he face the reality that was presented to him? Usually, Remus would do everything in his power to reassure his cub that things would work out and that somehow the Order would save him from his terrible fate.

It was a lie they had all been living, and Remus owed Harry the truth.

In truth it was a good idea Harry had, he would need to run in past Dumbledore first, but knowing the older wizard the old man would encourage Harry to do whatever it took to prepare for his eventual meeting. The fact that Harry had come up with it on his own, showed that the boy was finally maturing. Maybe the bond with Snape had helped after all, or perhaps he wasn’t giving Harry enough credit. 

“I think you will need to run it past Dumbledore first, it would be better if the request came from the Headmaster. The professors might be more willing to participate if he has requested it of them. Although I’m sure most will want to aid you,” Remus laughed at the shock written all over Harry’s face and at the boy’s slightly open mouth.

“I thought that you would tell me I was being silly and that the Order would take care of it.”

“A few years ago I might have done. You are no longer a child Harry and you are finally facing up to your destiny. If you can take assistance in order for you to fulfil it then you’re being wise. That doesn’t mean to say we won’t help you as much as we are able to,” Remus just wished there was more he could do. He couldn’t stay and teach Harry all he needed to know about the Dark arts, and he was sure Harry wouldn’t be able to learn from him for long anyway. Harry had an aptitude for the subject. 

Remus had his own agenda that he needed to follow to help his cub. The remaining werewolves needed to be swayed to the light side, avoiding the tempting offer the Dark Lord was giving them. A few had already begun forming packs under his rule, disgusted by what the ministry was trying to force them into doing. 

While Remus and his kind were scorned by the wizarding world, it could very well tip the balance into Voldemorts favour if he had wolves running amok. All they needed to do was infect a few people each and their numbers would swell substantially. If Voldemort released them on a full moon onto unsuspecting witches and wizards… well, it wouldn’t be long before the world would be in disarray. 

Harry finished the remains of his sandwich, watching Remus for any signs of imparting wisdom. Remus wanted nothing more than to take him away from all this, but it was hopeless. “Will you be staying at Hogwarts for much longer?” Harry eventually asked, breaking the silence that had become painful.

“No, I’ll be leaving this evening. I only came to see how you were doing after your attack with Malfoy. Unfortunately, I have other things to take care of, now I can see for myself that you are alright. That doesn’t mean that you can’t contact me if you need to speak to me, I know I’m not Sirius, however…”

“Trust me, you’re more than enough,” Harry interrupted him once again, this time with a shy smile. He stood, looking down at Remus with those wide eyes of his. “Say hello to Tonks for me?”

Remus rose to his feet wearily and nodded. They awkwardly shook hands before laughing and embracing the other in a hug. “I will. Take care, Harry. Don’t let Severus push you around,” It slipped out before Remus had the chance to filter his thoughts. Afraid that he had pushed the limits, he opened his mouth to apologize.

“I won’t,” Harry told him firmly, stepping back from the hug. The anger wasn’t directed at Remus, making him wonder what Severus could have done. Artemis certainly seemed enthralled by the boy, surely Harry knew that. 

Harry offered him a last smile, before leaving Remus alone once more.

***

The clattering of the students as they stuffed their faces, served as an endless annoyance to Severus. Especially on a day such as today when all the man wanted was a hot shower and the comfort of his bed. None of his fellow professors attempted to converse with him, sensing the man was in one of his usual sour moods. 

Severus attempted not to maul his food on the plate in front of him, his tired, dry eyes unable to identify what he was eating. It had started off as a helping of mashed potatoes, a meat of some description and a colourful array of vegetables. After vigorous chopping from his eating utensils, his food resembled slop on a plate.

Dinner only had about thirty minutes left until the torture ended and then finally Severus could bury himself in the mountain of marking and lesson planning that needed to be done. Thankfully the weekend was approaching, so the option of letting his work slip was available to him. Not that he would take it of course; his condition was not reason enough to let his duties slip. 

Severus could sense eyes upon him and he was surprised to feel a flair of warmth course through him at the potential thought it could be Harry. From his peripheral vision, he was disappointed to see it was just Draco once again. Was the child still waiting for him to slip up? He had been avoiding his charge ever since their last meeting, and he wasn’t doing his duty to keep an eye on him as instructed. He would need to schedule a meeting.

Giving the boy a barely noticeable nod, he was relieved to see grey eyes move away from their intense study and focus once again across the hall. They usually fixated on Harry, nothing surprising there. 

Harry hadn’t lifted his head once from his food, appearing deep in thought about something. He had raised it on occasion to answer his friend’s questions, before looking back down again. It seemed the boy was in similar spirits to his own. Severus had been astonished that his mate’s gaze hadn’t swung up to the teacher's table; he was fully anticipating having to talk to his younger mate about subtly, now they were in a sexual relationship. If that’s what it was. Severus couldn’t be certain Harry still wanted that from him. It was too early to tell. 

He was clearly troubled by something and it irritated Severus to no end that he wanted to know what it was. Pushing his plate away from him with his usual dramatic flair, Severus left the table, content in the knowledge that Harry might have realized the commotion and finally swung his arrogant head up to look.

No that was cruel, Harry was anything but arrogant, and Severus now knew that. It would not help the situation by taking out his frustration on the boy. That would only set their tentative relationship back once again, and how would Severus ever seek forgiveness if the boy was traumatized by his harsh words once again?

Rounding the corridor, Severus was just in time to see Dumbledore disappear up the stairs to his office with some dunderhead from the Ministry. It took Severus a few minutes to identify the man as Rufus Scrimgeour, the new acting head of the Ministry. Severus melted into the darkness of the wall, watching as the statue that stood guard over the staircase moved back, to conceal it once more.

Why was the Minster here at Hogwarts? Natural curiosity filtered into Severus’ brain despite his overwhelming tiredness, and he silently crept closer. Sounds echoed down the hallway from what appeared to be students returning to their common rooms. Instinctively Severus cast a quick invisibility spell to mask his presence. He might not have had a cloak like his young mate, but the spell was sufficient enough. 

Battling against his spy tendencies to observe everything around him, Severus was content to leave Albus to his meeting when a stray thought made him stop. What if the Minster was here because of the werewolf laws? As Minster Scrimgeour must not only have been aware of the new law, the man must have approved it. Was it possible his condition had been made public knowledge? Immediately the small brown werewolf from the night before leapt to mind.

Lupin was a member of the Order, had he informed the Ministry as some sort of attempt to split Severus and Harry? Severus always was the best candidate for self-preservation. Just as he was about to speak the password, the unmistakable sounds of footfalls alerted him to stop. 

Severus was bombarded with the sensation that someone familiar was coming down the stone corridor, his nostrils filled with the scent of recognition. Electricity seemed to flow down his body until he caught sight of Harry. Severus stiffened against the wall, pushing his body flat against it, hardly daring to breathe. Was it their strengthened bond that was affecting him this way?

Harry seemed to be sensing something similar, his nostrils were flared as he smelt the air around him; green eyes darting into all the shadowy cracks were someone could hide. The boy looked around him, checking the coast was clear before softly calling out, “Severus?” 

The man remained still unsure as to why he was still concealing himself. The fact that Harry had come here; just moments after the Minister had Severus’ guard firmly in place. Perhaps they had come to offer Harry a way out, turning Artemis in as payment? Wrestling with his self-doubts and how trustworthy the boy could be, Severus hardly noticed when Harry looked down at the floor sadly.

“Forget about him Harry, you have more important things you need to do.” 

The words although spoken softly, rang in Severus’ ears. Harry wanted to forget about him? His instinct was to throw off the spell and lash out at his mate. Yet still, he waited. It seemed that his actions from the night before really had caused a rift between them. Now that the bond was consummated and Harry’s magic had returned to normal, the boy seemed unwilling to have him around. 

It seemed Severus’ first instinct about Harry only wanting to save Artemis was proving to be true, and he was just an unwilling side effect that Harry just had to put up with. Ignoring the way his hands were curled up painfully, Severus followed the student up the stairs to the Headmaster’s office. If they were involved in some plot to dispose of him, Severus needed to know all the facts. 

He didn’t need to concern himself with the fact that Harry seemed to be heavy footed up the stairs, or that the boy was holding himself in such a way that indicated discomfort. It had very little to do with him in fact, Harry had, “more important things to do,” Severus thought to himself, his inner voice dripping with scorn.

The boy halted at the door, Severus only a few steps behind him. Harry’s gaze once again turned towards him, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. After a few moments, he turned his raven head back towards the Headmaster’s office. “You're being stupid Harry.” 

Out of simple curiosity, Severus gently probed Harry’s mind. Harry was having a conversation with himself; the most prominent thought was that Severus no longer wanted him after their encounter. It seemed that leaving Harry alone in the bed had indeed been the wrong thing to do. 

It was almost laughable, how alike they both were.

“I assure you, Harry, what you’re thinking isn’t the case,” Severus let the spell melt away.

“I knew you were there,” Harry didn’t turn his shoulders rigid with tension.

“Why are you here?” 

“I could ask you the same question,” Harry spat back, still not facing his partner. “I’m here because I wanted to ask Dumbledore about something. Then I got this eerie sensation that not only were you near but that you were following me,” Harry’s voice cracked a little, allowing Severus to come to the conclusion that he was hiding his emotions.

“Curiosity,” Severus whispered in answer to Harry’s question, coming closer to the boy. The younger man stiffened even more if that was possible. Severus could hear his breaths become sharper, the pulse on Harry’s neck becoming quicker. “I did not flee from you,” Severus’ arms came up, one winding its way around Harry’s waist, his fingers from the other gently clasping Harry’s throat. 

The boy swallowed deeply, his Adam’s apple bobbing against Severus’ thin fingers. “You needed rest,” Severus allowed his lips to come close to the shell of Harry’s ear. “Your self-doubts will destroy you.” 

Harry spun in his loose embrace, pushing the man back in anger. “My self-doubts?” the boy hissed furiously at him, the skin at the base of his neck flushing with colour. He opened his mouth to say more but then clamped it back down as he thought better of it. “This is hardly the place to be talking about this,” Harry turned back towards the door.

Severus pulled the boy towards him once more, forcefully this time. “Agreed, but do not wallow in foolish self-doubting. Admissions of affection from me are a rarity. Do not take them for cheap words in the midst of passion,” Severus was surprised he could even utter such words about self-doubt. Was it not he who now found himself vulnerable to a sixteen-year-old? He had been so quick to leap to the assumption that Harry would betray him. 

Harry turned slowly to face him, his worries easily readable on his tanned face. Looking upon it Severus was surprised that he could ever or that he had ever thought such a thing from the boy. An emotion was flittering across his face one that Severus had not seen upon the boy and one he himself was afraid of.

In response Severus moved his head closer to his mate’s, gently placing his lips upon the boy’s warm ones. It was tentative, with the intent to be reassuring and sure enough, Severus could feel some of the tension melt from the body wrapped within his arms. 

This kiss was different from the others, not born from their insane urges to complete the bond, or out of anger. Severus could feel Harry’s nerves as clearly as they were his own, and even he felt an unfamiliar sensation unfurl within the depths of his stomach. 

Severus pulled back, eager to carry on but they could not forget where they were. Sure enough, the raised voices of the Minister and the Headmaster were beginning to travel under the door. 

“Why don’t you ask Harry yourself, Minister?” 

He barely had enough time to detach from Harry and hide once more from view, as the door opened with a bang, illumining the corridor and revealing one very flushed Harry Potter.


	18. Chapter 13

### Chapter 18

“Ah Severus, thank you for escorting Harry to my office. Come let’s leave Harry and the new Minister alone to discuss official matters.”

Severus knew Albus well enough to pick up on the older man’s slight scorn, and judging by Harry’s raised eyebrow the boy did as well. Severus looked over at Scrimgeour, not finding Fudge’s replacement to be worthy of his attention. True the man’s Auror skills were to be feared, yet he had fallen into the old habits of the last Minister. Scrimgeour was just as, if not more, desperate to create the illusion of safety for the Wizarding world. Within seconds Severus had already deduced what the man wanted with his mate, and he was not impressed.

While he was trying to formulate words to convey his dissatisfaction, Albus took the opportunity to hustle them both from the stairwell and into his office. Severus didn’t miss the distrust that lingered in the Minister’s face, nor the brief darting look at his covered forearm. He felt his face pull into his usual sneer, daring the man into saying something to him.

“Albus I wish to speak to the boy alone. It isn’t something to be discussed in present company.” At least the man was brave enough to be direct.

“Of course, I will retire with Severus to my private rooms. When you are finished Harry please remain in my office.” Albus waved his hand carelessly at one of his office walls, conjuring the door to his quarters.

Severus didn’t miss the look of bewilderment present on Harry’s face and felt a small smile struggle to rise on his face. He remembered that as a student he too had thought Albus slept elsewhere, knowing that the Headmaster’s office was located within a tower with only one small room present. When he had become a professor he had been informed of the simple illusion charm Albus used to keep his privacy hidden.

Albus gestured for Severus to go first and he couldn’t help but turn and look at his mate and the Minister. His face was set in a scowl, which of course elicited a similar response from the older man. Harry took advantage of the Minister’s distraction, bestowing the briefest of nods towards him. 

Satisfied, Severus spun dramatically on his heel and left the office, robes billowing as he did so, joining the Headmaster as he walked in silence down the darkened hallway. Artemis finally made his presence known, his growls gaining in tempo as Severus left his mate further and further away.

_Our mate does not trust him,_ Artemis eventually commented, his throaty growls infused with anger.

_Harry can handle himself against people such as that,_ Severus responded, for once fully confident in Harry. Artemis settled down, after looking through Severus’s memories of Harry defending himself. The beast calmed but remained alert in their shared subconscious. 

“I’d wager that Artemis’s speech is improving,” Albus’s voice suddenly spoke from behind.

Immediately Severus’s mental blocks sprang into place, cursing himself for letting them slip, even momentarily in front of the meddlesome man. Chuckling, Albus raised his aged hands and Severus calmed at the sight of the black withered hand. A constant reminder that was Albus’ demise.

“I meant no harm, I’m relieved at this new development.” The Headmaster walked around Severus, tucking his injured hand into the folds of his indigo robe. Opening his door he waited patiently for Severus to come inside.

“Things have changed,” Severus conceded, folding his arms in irritation.

“So they have Severus, brandy or firewhisky?” Albus lit the fire wordlessly, infuriating Severus in the blatant act of showing off, and stepped over to an impressive drinks cabinet. 

“Brandy,” Severus barked out, watching as the doorway melted back into the stone. Annoyance was flickering inside of him, slowly building into anger.

Albus pressed a generous helping into his bony hand and chuckled once more. “Do not worry Severus; Harry is perfectly apt at handling Rufus.” He settled himself comfortably into a plush purple armchair. “But perhaps a little insight wouldn’t go amiss.” 

Just as Severus was about to offer a sarcastic barb, Albus conjured a large orb, its shimmering silvery surface reminding him of a large globule of water. Settling himself into a matching armchair, Severus could only watch as the orb glowed brilliant mercury at its master’s bidding.

Artemis continued to watch, using their shared eyes as the face of their mate came into view, followed shortly by the bushy eyebrows of the Minister.

“What does the Ministry want with Harry?” Severus took a long sip of his drink, relishing the familiar burn as it slid down his throat.

“I believe Mr Scrimgeour is under the impression that Harry will become some sort of beacon for the Ministry. Our community is fragile with the return of Voldemort and it is to my understanding the Ministry will use Harry to calm the situation.”

“I thought as much, however it is not only the Dark Lord our world has to be concerned with.” Albus didn’t meet Severus’s eye and the potions professor frowned in concern. What was the old man hiding from him now?

“I believe that the Muggle-born registration act will come into effect after my demise, as for the werewolf law…that harm is already done.”

Severus watched in concern as his mentor seemed to deflate into the chair. An icy hand of fear clutched at Severus’s heart as he saw the Headmaster for the old man he really was. Severus felt as if he was on a precipice most of the time and now it felt like his safety net was being stripped away. How was he ever to manage the mammoth task of helping Harry defeat Voldemort?

“How is Harry?” Albus’s question was heavy with meaning.

“He has recovered,” Severus offered.

“Your mental words may be strong and second to none Severus, but we both know they will crumble before me so I’ll ask you again, how is Harry?”

Severus growled and downed the rest of his drink. Albus was just as ruthless as the Dark Lord, he just warned you before. “Our bond is consummated and nothing will harm him again,” Severus ground out, glowing at the man who was his master.

“He wishes to continue this bond despite your obvious dislike and disregard for his well being?”

The sound of glass breaking was heard before Severus registered pain in his hand. Shaking his hand free of the shards, Severus mumbled a simple healing charm and breathed deeply. “Nothing will harm him again, as for my dislike that alone is for me and Harry to discuss.” Severus didn’t like the pleased look in Albus’s eyes.

“Very well. I expect you to help him carry out his mission as planned, despite any developments that might happen in your bonding. Though you might have to play a different role regarding Harry, our original deal still stands.”

Severus could feel Artemis’s confusion flooding through his body, and the man waited for the beast to find out the information about Draco, preparing himself for the ensuing anger.

_NO!_ Artemis snarled. _You will lose mate forever. He would not trust us!_ The beast snarled, attempting to take control of his body.

_It is because of Harry that I have to do this._ Severus once again felt the churning sensation of sickness as he thought about what would happen should Draco fail. 

_Leave this place, take mate with us._ Artemis attempted to think of a different plan, his despair combining with Severus’s own.

_I cannot,_ Severus answered weakly.

_You will lose him,_ Artemis growled sadly before it trailed off into a pitiful whine.

“We must all lose things in order to gain overall happiness.” Albus glanced into his own glass for a long time, before eventually drinking from it slowly. To Severus, it appeared as though the old wizard was contemplating saying something. “While many are in the dark about Harry’s involvement in the war…” 

“Harry included…” Severus spat out before he could help himself.

“Indeed, I believe it is for the best. If he were to learn about young Draco’s intentions he would invest all his attention in rescuing me rather than the Horcruxes. Despite his affection for me being rather touching, it is imperative that he stop Voldemort now. The Ministry already contains scars of where his claws are dug, and I sense our world is about to fall into chaos.” 

Albus looked towards the sphere, his eyes warming as he gazed upon Harry. “I do wish it fell to someone else, but alas Harry is the only one able to dispel this threat.” He stood and retrieved another glass for Severus. 

Both wizards were halted as Harry’s raised voice began to fill the room.

***

“So at last we meet, Harry Potter.”

Harry watched with narrowed eyes as the man sat in Dumbledore’s chair. His mind was still reeling with what had happened between himself and Severus earlier.

“And you are?”

The man’s own eyes narrowed, his bushy eyebrows dropping in disapproval. “Rufus Scrimgeour…” There was a pause before he sighed, eyebrows raised in despair. “Minister of magic.” The man added gruffly when Harry didn’t recognize the name.

“The new Minister,” Harry commented thoughtfully as he looked around the Headmaster’s room. “Was there something you wanted to speak to me about?” Harry stood as he felt his emotions reach the surface. Walking over to one of the many shelves, Harry turned his back to the man on the pretence of looking at the artefacts. 

“As you know Mr Potter, You-Know-Who has begun direct attacks upon the world.”

Harry let his hand fall away from the shelf, his eyes closed. Yes, he knew what was happening. On occasion his tentative link with Voldemort would resurface while he slept, allowing him to bear witness to the many acts of violence. His hands clenched into fists without him even realising. 

He had to stop this deranged lunatic. 

“It seems as though my predecessor caused mistrust between the Ministry and the people.”

“It probably doesn’t help you’ve been arresting innocent people,” Harry stated angrily, turning to give the man a fierce look.

“Whatever do you mean? No-one innocent has been arrested…” Scrimgeour frowned, looking like an old lion, at least in Harry’s eyes. “Dumbledore’s been filling your head with…”

“Don’t bring Dumbledore into this,” Harry snapped, effectively cutting the man off. “Tell me, Minister,” scorn crept into his voice, “what did Stan Shunpike ever do to warrant an arrest? Oh yes, I know all about that incident,” Harry added, revelling in the displeasure radiating from Scrimgeour. 

The air was thick with tension, both men trying to stare the other into submission. “I see I’ve underestimated you, Mr Potter.” 

“Everyone usually does.” Harry might have been in the dark about the werewolf laws, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know other things. He knew snippets of information from overheard conversations, most of the adults he knew were in the order after all.

“Fair enough Mr Potter I’ll get straight to it. It is my intention to have you represent the Ministry, a sort of figurehead if you will.” 

“You’re going to use “The chosen one”, as what? Some sort of Ministry mascot?” Disbelief flooded Harry. This Minister was as bad as the old one. Making the same mistakes as Fudge had, trying to create an appearance of safety and security. 

Scrimgeour regarded him for a long moment, no doubt feeling the anger radiating from Harry. “Some would say it is your duty to be used by the Ministry.”

“Others might say it’s your duty to checks people’s innocence before chucking them into Azkaban. Either we’ve got Fudge, pretending everything’s lovely while people are murdered, or we’ve got you, chucking people into jail.” Harry took a step forward, surprised to see the Minister flinch. It was slight, barely noticeable, and it was only with Harry’s heightened wolf sense that he saw it.

Harry forgot that he was responsible for the demise of a dark wizard at birth, and he felt for the first time, he had some power over people. “Besides you forget that Remus Lupin is the closest thing to a parent I have. Why should I help the people enforcing this anti-werewolf law?” 

“It is for the people that the law is in place. Werewolves are highly dangerous creatures that need to be monitored.” 

“Or controlled,” Harry spat, “you treat them as though they were barely human. Remus Lupin has given most of his life to the fight against Voldemort and how do you repay him? By offering him death or a forced bonding!” Harry took deep breaths to calm down. It was on behalf of Remus, and Severus, that he was so worked up about this. His mate had also given most of his life to the cause, going far beyond the call of duty to assist the light side. Yes, he had made mistakes in joining with the Death Eaters in the first place, but had repaid his debt time and time again, and where had it gotten him? Bonded to the son of a man who had made his teenage years miserable. 

Harry briefly compared it to being forced against his will to mate with the son of Draco Malfoy. The anger melted out of him. Only now was he was beginning to understand the situation Severus had first been put in. 

“Mr Lupin agreed to a consensual bonding with Tonks, who is a highly skilled Auror. He is fortunate that one of his kind could bond with someone such as she.” Scrimgeour gripped the edge of the table, knuckles turning white, a small patch of red climbing up his neck.

“You’re delusional if you’d think I’d ever help you.” Harry sat indicating the conversation was over.

“Dumbledore has you well and truly in his pocket, doesn’t he? Why can’t you understand that these…” Scrimgeour gestured in frustration before taking a deep breath. “Monsters aren’t pets. They purposely hunt humans and yet a small minority of the magical community believe them to be good, misunderstood beasts! Werewolves are dangerous killers who would not hesitate to tear you limb from limb, chosen one or not!” Hands slammed against the table as the man stood in a rage.

“Not all werewolves are these despicable creatures you make them out to be.”

“Tell that to the families of Fenrir Greyback’s victims. Think about my proposition. I’ll let myself out.” With a barely concealed look of scorn, the Minister shuffled out of the office, leaving Harry alone to stew.

***

“It seems I have also underestimated Harry,” Albus commented thoughtfully as they watched events unfold. Severus couldn’t help but feel some pride as Harry handled the situation, and while Harry might have used Lupin’s name, Severus knew the fury was on his behalf.

Artemis had been strangely quiet ever since Scrimgeour’s declaration of werewolves being monsters. Severus could feel the wolf’s concern regarding Harry’s safety. Yet this was the first time he had felt Artemis apply it to himself.

_You have never harmed Harry,_ Severus offered hesitantly. Comfort was not a feeling he expressed or felt comfortable with, and now reassuring a creature that he had until recently detested, made the words sound hollow.

_I thirst for other humans, want them dead._ Severus was confronted with the images of Draco and the Dark Lord.

_That is revenge and protection,_ Severus reassured. He had felt Artemis become more humanized since their minds became equally shared. The wolf’s speech had improved, but he had also been bombarded with complex human emotions that his animalistic nature couldn’t completely understand.

“If you were dangerous Artemis, I would have made you leave,” Albus suddenly interrupted and Severus felt his face crinkle in a scowl. He redoubled his efforts to hold a mental shield, attempting to shield the wolf also. From the displeasure in Albus’s sigh, it seemed to work.

“Artemis was created in a unique way. There is not much research on werewolves created from drinking water from a werewolf’s paw. It is possible that Artemis does not suffer from the desire to bite and maim humans like others of his kind.” 

Severus let his shield drop a bit as the wolf wanted to communicate. Tentatively the wolf showed Albus a picture of Greyback and of Lupin attempting to bite Harry from the other night.

“Greyback has always thirsted for human blood, even before he became infected. He uses his creature for evil means, and in regard to Remus,” Albus paused thoughtfully, “his animal instinct takes over unless he has had a potion. Unfortunately, it is a werewolf’s nature to bite humans. However, you have been on the grounds for a few months now, without attempting to bite anyone, even when you’ve been stuck in the castle.”

Artemis weighed up the truth of the man’s words and mentally growled in agreement.

***

Harry only had to wait a few minutes before a doorway appeared in the wall and he was greeted by a warm smile from the Headmaster, and a contemplative look from his mate. He had the suspicion that both men had heard every minute of his conversation with the Minister.

Severus studied him with those fathomless black eyes of his, and after a few moments the corners of his lips lifted in a small, but genuine smile. Memories of what had happened out in the corridor earlier made butterflies spring to life inside Harry’s stomach, making him look away uncomfortably.

There was no bond to fall back on this time. Everything he was feeling was one hundred percent Harry Potter, and it scared him to death. 

“Harry?” The man questioned, his voice literally filling the room with its rich tones, wrapping around Harry. It only added to his nerves, making his palms sweaty and his heart race. 

“I said no to the Minister,” Harry squeaked out, taking both men by surprise. Harry watched as Severus looked towards Dumbledore with his eyebrow raised, and he kicked himself for acting like such an idiot.

“A wise choice I believe. Now, Harry, I believe you wished to see me about something?” Dumbledore broke the tension between the two men.

“Oh yeah, I’d forgotten about that.” Harry looked hesitantly over at the dark figure of Severus who had now resumed his usual pose of arms folded over his chest. While Remus had already reassured him that the idea he had was a good one, he was still concerned that Severus would belittle him for it. They might have been a few steps closer to friends, but Harry had endured the sharp tongue-lashings of the potions professor far too long. He was still uncomfortable discussing things that were important to him.

Severus considered him for a few moments, no doubt wading through his head to see what he was thinking. The severity that was usually present around his eyes softened and Harry was shocked to see that the man appeared hurt. “Severus….I…” Harry began softly, taking a step closer to the man, only to be stopped by a raised hand.

It seemed as though Severus wished to say something, before clearly thinking better of it. After a hastily darted glance towards Dumbledore, Severus simply inclined his head towards the Headmaster and left the office.

“Now that is unusual,” The old wizard commented, leaving Harry to feel like he had missed something.

“Sir?” 

“Come, Harry sit.” The man gestured to the chair across the desk, producing a pot of tea from out of thin air with a flourish. “I’m afraid with everything that had been going on, you and I have not had a chance to talk. For that I am sorry, bonding with a werewolf and having a student attack you? I’m surprised we haven’t seen one of our classic Harry blowing up sessions.” The Headmaster smiled, indicating no harm was meant by his comment and poured Harry a cup.

“To be honest Sir so much has happened in the past few days, I haven’t had time to stop and think until this morning.” Harry drunk deeply from his cup, despite the fact he wasn’t fond of tea. Feeling suddenly calmer than he had in days and unsure as to why that was, Harry explained his earlier conversation he had with Remus. Dumbledore didn’t interrupt once, only occasionally nodding as Harry explained the benefits of one to one tuition.

“Well Harry I have no issue about what you propose, quite frankly I’m impressed that you seem to be taking more of an interest. Of course, it will be up to the individual professors, but many of their interests are the same as ours.” Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, and Harry noticed that Dumbledore hadn’t touched his own cup of tea. Looking down into the dregs of his own cup apprehensively, Harry cautiously placed his back upon the table. 

The man simply smiled as Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes. Sighing mentally, Harry decided just to let the issue of the tea drop. Dumbledore wasn’t opposed to his plan and that was the main thing, anything that would help Harry fulfil his destiny was a good idea in Dumbledore’s eyes, Harry thought bitterly. 

As they sat in silence a tendril of doubt began to weave its way into Harry’s mind. Perhaps that was why Dumbledore had approved the bonding? The old man had practically pushed it upon them. Harry felt his pulse quicken, this time in despair. What if Remus was right and Severus wasn’t the person for him? Was he being used as a pawn once again?

“Harry while I do believe Severus is an important part of this war, I wouldn’t have bonded two people together if I didn’t think they stood a chance.”

Briefly, Harry spared a thought for Remus and Tonks. Was the union really what they had wanted? Harry could remember Hermione and Ginny talking about how romantic Tonks’ pining had been, yet Harry couldn’t remember Remus actually saying he was happy with the situation. Did Remus even want to be with Tonks?

“Severus Snape is a bitter man Harry, much has been taken away from him and much is still asked of him. However, he has always had your best interests at heart. He is not a man that can show them in a conventional way, nor is he able to in his situation. Although I have seen a different side to him in these past months, he is now someone that for the first time in years actually fears losing something, do you understand me?”

Harry honestly didn’t. As a spy Severus constantly lost things, friends, stability. He could only imagine how difficult it was to live on a knife edge. If it were him, Harry would never let anything in his life be important to him. It would only be too painful if it were taken away. It would have to be a pretty damn important person for Harry to risk himself emotionally like that. 

Clutching his stomach painfully, Harry felt like a bludger had ploughed into him. How had he not seen it? Harry stood, feeling the sudden need to see Severus.

“Harry while I understand what you are feeling, I ask that you stay seated a little longer.”

Harry’s eyes flew to the door, desperate to go to Severus, yet he remained sitting.

“He is in grave danger, in being bonded with you. Severus will be extremely lucky if he is to survive this war,” Dumbledore told him gravely.

He looked at the Headmaster in horror. The reality of the situation sinking in his stomach like a stone. Their mere bond was enough to have Severus tortured and killed by Voldemort, it was more dangerous than being discovered as a werewolf. “What do I need to do?” 

“Defeat Tom, Harry, then Severus can be free. I can give you the tools and the knowledge you need, but you need to implement them.” Dumbledore filled his cup once more and Harry only stared at it blankly. “I spoke to you at the beginning of the year regarding Horcruxes. I believe it is time you understood your enemy and helped me with my search. I am limited to what I can do, and I am now under watch and being trailed by the Ministry.”

Harry nodded. “When do we start?” 

“After I’ve spoken to the professors regarding your extra tuition I’ll schedule a regular evening meeting. I also believe it would be wise to re-establish your talented group of friends.” 

Looking at the Headmaster in confusion, Harry waited. It sounded like the Headmaster was giving him the go-ahead to restart the DA, but he couldn’t be sure. Rather than ask outright, he merely nodded in acceptance. 

“One more thing before you leave Harry. I’m sure you're wondering why Draco Malfoy still remains at this school rather than being sent to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable.” 

Harry waited.

“I am unable to give you the full reason for now, but please be assured that Draco Malfoy’s punishment will eventually be one he has to live with for the rest of his life. For now Harry I would advise you stay far away from him, although I doubt Artemis would allow him to harm you once again.”

Frowning Harry stood. What kind of an answer was that! It was completely unjust and he was once again being held in the dark about something. His frustration grew when Dumbledore simply smiled at him, indicating he was free to leave. He opened his mouth to argue, but then decided he couldn’t be bothered with it. Wishing the Headmaster a good night, he left with his head full of new, unanswered questions. 

***

Severus paced the floors of his quarters waiting for Harry to return. He was overcome with curiosity regarding his mate and why he wanted to see Albus. His occlumency earlier had only been a small probe into the boy’s feelings, and Harry had once again surprised him.

While he had not probed far enough to find out the reason for Harry’s visit, the fact that the boy was worried about what Severus would say had hurt him. He shouldn’t have been surprised by that fact; he had, after all, ridiculed the boy at every opportunity he had got over the past years. The only thing Severus had even remotely reassured Harry about was that he was attracted to him, and wanted him sexually. 

Severus heard heavy footfalls stop outside his door and he stopped his pacing. Turning at the sound of the door opening, he was presented with a rather breathless Harry Potter. Sensing the young man was troubled, Severus went to ask what was wrong, only to end up with an armful of Harry.

Bewildered, he looked down at the messy mop of hair. Harry’s breathing was erratic, his body trembling. Concerned, Severus tried to peel the man away from him, but Harry was having none of it. He was mumbling something to himself and Severus could only catch the words, “I didn’t know,” uttered.

“Harry? Are you harmed in some way?” That was Severus immediate thought; the boy had suffered a lot during the last few days. He had been attacked by a student, then by Severus practically, before stopping a werewolf fight, and not forgetting his scar bleeding from the Dark Lords summons. 

“No,” Harry whispered. He rubbed his head against Severus’s robes before pulling away. 

Severus felt the urge to keep Harry in his awkward embrace, but he allowed the boy to go. He wanted to ask what was wrong but the words kept sticking in his throat. There were many questions to be asked, yet Severus was unable to gather any sort of courage. Looking down into the tired green eyes of his mate, Severus could only stare. 

So much needed to be discussed yet here he stood, suddenly mute. 

Harry, it seemed got bored of waiting and broke the eye contact to sit on the sofa he usually slept on. “Been a rough couple of days huh?” He rested his head on the back of the sofa eyes closed. “How are your cuts?” Harry opened one eye to stare at his chest.

“They have healed.” Severus cautiously came around the sofa and stood looking down at the boy.

“Good.” Harry snapped his eye shut once again. 

Severus gingerly sat beside the boy, fully intending to move if the boy flinched or showed any outward signs of discomfort. Harry remained still, his breathing even. They hadn’t discussed the night of their coupling and Severus was still torn inside about what he had done.

“Don’t,” Harry suddenly interrupted, bringing his head up to look at the man. “It wasn’t against my will,” He watched Severus intently. “I can tell that’s what you’re thinking, you’re all tense.” Harry sat up a little straighter. “It explains why you’ve been avoiding me,” he muttered under his breath.

“I do not avoid Mr Potter, you needed you to rest as I stated earlier.” Instantly Severus knew he had said the wrong thing as Harry seemed to shut down in front of him. 

“So we’re back to Potter now are we? God Severus after everything that’s happened to us you could at least call me Harry!” He stood and angrily rummaged through his trunk, which had been stowed by the side of the sofa. 

“Wait, Harry.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Since he had returned from Albus’s office Severus had thought about how this meeting between them would go. He could not stop the guilt he was feeling about taking Harry against the wall like that. It had been lust born from anger, and it was not how anyone’s first time sexually should have been, especially not someone like Harry.

He had been with others in the past, mad, frenzied coupling that had only been to satisfy his lust. Severus had never cared how rough he was or if the other person had enjoyed it. Being with Harry was different, it felt different. Trying and failing to come up with something that didn’t sound cliché Severus looked at the boy. 

Being with Harry had made him feel complete.

Harry deserved his first time to be special. Severus was not the type to go for roses and candlelight, but he had wanted his young lover to at least get some sort of pleasure out of their first sexual encounter. 

That was what Severus had been thinking about before Harry had returned. He wanted to take Harry into his bed, showing him what true pleasures of the flesh could be. He had been unprepared for Harry’s desperate hug and wanted to get down to the reason for it.

“I apologise.”

Harry dropped whatever it was he had been searching for with a soft thud on the floor. He shifted from foot to foot, clearly weighing up if Severus had been genuine or not. After a moment he seemed to accept it and sat on the arm of the chair, close but not as close as before.

“What was troubling you so much that you felt the need to throw yourself at me?”

The boy frowned at the question. Severus had removed the usual venom from his voice, but perhaps he could have worded the question better. Harry would need to accept that Severus was indeed trying, even though it didn’t appear that way.

“Something Dumbledore told me, I can’t repeat it,” Harry answered with a secretive smile.

“Can you tell me why you were there to see the Headmaster in the first place?” Severus knew the boy was concerned at telling him, and he didn’t want to pry into Harry’s head. They needed some trust between them. Harry scratched at his jaw, an interesting habit he had when nervous. Severus stored it away for later. “I can, but Dumbledore will probably discuss it with you at some point.” 

“Why don’t you tell me?”

“Because you’ll tell me I’m being stupid or arrogant or that I’m wasting people’s time.” The words spilt out in a rush without any eye contact. 

“Perhaps I will, and if I do it is because it’s the truth and not out of scorn.” Severus reached over and grasped Harry’s chin. “When we are alone I will attempt to at least be civil. Outside these rooms, my behaviour shall not change.”

Harry seemed to ponder this before he launched into an explanation, in rushed nervous tones, about his plan for extra tuition. Severus felt jealously raise its ugly head at the mention of Lupin, his hands stiffening. While he and Artemis were trying not to react out of anger, he noticed that the boy was looking at him warily.

“It seems you are using your head for once. Am I to be included in this extra schooling?”

“I hadn’t thought of that. I suppose potions could help me.”

Severus fought to swallow down the furious retort that suddenly surfaced, especially seeing as Harry had now moved from the arm to sit closer to him. The silence stretched on, with Severus noticing the red-rimmed eyes of the boy. Thankfully it was the weekend tomorrow, the boy needed to rest.

“Was this really what you wanted?” Harry whispered to him, turning his head away.

“What are you referring to?” 

“This. I mean us. You’re in more danger now than before. All I could think about was saving Artemis in case he was caught, I never thought about the repercussions from Voldemort.”

“I admit I was against it at first…”

“So why then?” Harry interrupted.

“To begin with it was purely to save my own skin,” Severus reluctantly offered. “There were other reasons.” He held onto the boy’s forearm to prevent him from rising. “I have always wanted to keep you from harm and while denying it to myself at the start; I saw something of value in you.”

“We hated each other.”

“We never knew each other, and I never hated you. I thought you were arrogant and lazy, I am not egotistical enough to be unable to admit when I am wrong.” 

“I asked for the chance to know you while I was in the hospital wing,” Harry told him defensively.

“And that Harry is where we need to start.”

The boy bit his lip, relaxing into the comfort of the sofa. “Do you regret it?”

“No,” Severus answered honestly, instantly knowing what Harry was referring to. Even now, thinking about his young mate pressed against the wall made Severus’s heart race. “However I do believe it was rather forced.” 

“I enjoyed it.” There was a warm flush to Harry’s cheeks. He reached down and picked up whatever it was he had dropped earlier. Bringing it up Severus could see it was a towel. “Shame really, considering it was probably my first and only time.” Harry stood and Severus held on to where he was still holding the boy’s forearm. 

“Why do you say that?”

“The bond is consummated, your morals are no longer in question, and there isn’t the crazy pressure forcing us together anymore,” Harry explained. 

Severus pulled the boy down into his lap, forcefully turning the boy so he was straddling the older man’s hips. “It may be consummated, but the ‘crazy pressure’ as you name it, is still present.” He grasped the boy’s hips and pulled him impossibly closer. He was pleased to see Harry’s eyes close in pleasure. 

Teasing along the collarbone with his lips, Severus felt his own passion rise with the boy’s trembling. “Where were you going?” He asked huskily. Severus couldn’t help himself. He wanted to take it slower, he wanted to show Harry he could be, if given a chance, an attentive lover. All he could think about was pushing Harry down on the sofa and pounding him into its springs or even against the wall again.

Severus tried to breathe in some cool air, attempting to calm his raging thoughts. Never before had he experienced this extreme want for another person! Harry’s mere scent drove him insane, how had he resisted this for so long? 

“Prefects bathrooms, you only have a shower,” Harry whispered huskily.

“You could still, or you could use the bath in my chambers,” Severus stated suggestively, before pressing his lips to Harry’s willing ones.

Harry pulled back with a concerned look, and Severus instantly regretted his haste. Just because he was brimming with intense desire didn’t mean his mate wanted it too. He hadn’t after all made a very good impression the first time. His spirits lifted as a cheeky grin spread across Harry’s face.

Thank Merlin for the famed Gryffindor courage.


	19. Chapter 19

### Chapter 19

Harry watched, his body tingling with anticipation as Severus stood and offered his hand. It was time to prove to himself, and Severus that he wanted this. He had been speaking the truth. He had enjoyed their earlier tryst and was eager to feel that way once again.

He took the offered hand, feeling the cool, long fingers.

Severus looked down at him, reassurance burning in his dark eyes. Squashing down the nerves, Harry allowed the older man to pull him towards the bedroom.

His breath hitched in his throat as he looked towards the impressive bed, his courage ebbing. They might have already had sex, but that was with the bond fulfilment clouding both their judgements. 

Now there was only the two of them. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, a scrawny teenager unwise to the idea of sex and only recently gay. That had only been a recent revelation. Their kiss in Dumbledore’s tower, without any magical influence, had been… astounding. It had never been like that with Cho.

Severus turned, looking down at him with a troubled expression.

It was hard to believe that a few months ago he hated this person. He had come to love the bond between himself and Artemis, desperate for someone to accept him the way he was. Severus was part of the package, an unwelcome one at first, but Harry had gotten used to the man’s temperament in their evenings alone.

Severus had changed, but was it enough? There was no forced bonding to hide behind anymore, and no Artemis except at the full moon. Did he really want to embark on this journey with someone that for all accounts and purposes didn’t seem to trust him?

The silence between them grew, and Severus sighed gently. “The bathroom is through there.” He indicated the door with an incline of his dark head. “If you wish to go to the prefect's bathroom you may do so. I will be having a shower.” 

And there it was. An invitation. 

Severus turned and left Harry alone in the room. Swallowing heavily, Harry sat on the end of the plush bed and placed his head in his hands. While massaging his scalp, Harry could hear the soft rustling of clothes being removed. Mouth dry, his eyes were drawn to the light under the bathroom door.

His doubts from earlier were still present, stampeding around his head like Hippogriffs. As heard the water running Harry was reminded of his earlier realisation of just how much he meant to Severus. The man hadn’t voiced it to Harry and was probably unaware of it himself. It reassured Harry that the snarky professor had the capacity to feel something for him, despite all their differences. Feeling braver, Harry stood, undoing his clothes and leaving them in a trail on the floor. Hesitantly he placed his hand on the metal door handle, its coldness burning into Harry’s heated skin.

The door was the only thing stopping him he could enter and see where this path with Severus would take him. Or he could turn away; never exploring the possibility of a relationship, yet safe in the knowledge Artemis was safe.

Dropping his hand, Harry made his decision.

The bathroom was filled with steam, instantly fogging his glasses. Last time he had been in here he had only looked around long enough to swipe some potions for the man. Now he was allowed Harry took a brief moment to have a look. 

The bathroom was rather spacious from what he could see through the fog, with glossy black tiles covering the bottom half of the surrounding walls. About midway up the wall, they stopped rather abruptly, melting into the cream painted walls. There was a large, granite looking sink and a deep bath made of the same material. It crossed Harry’s mind that was what he had originally asked for and yet the man was in the shower.

The shower was in a glass cubicle, easily big enough for at least three to four fully grown adults. Wiping the steam away from his lenses with a shaky finger, Harry was then granted a clear look at his mate.

Severus had his back to him, his dark hair glistening under the heated spray, causing droplets to run trails down a toned back. He was pale, sculpted from marble, and not as thin as Harry imagined. He was by no means muscled, but there was some definition to the shoulders.

Setting down his glasses on the side of the sink, Harry took a deep breath, looked down in a quick appraising look, and eased open the shower door. Steam buffeted his body, cooling into beads on his skin. It enticed him into its embrace, and Harry had to stifle a moan.

Shutting the door, Harry noticed that Severus still hadn’t turned. Gently he placed a palm in the dip between the man’s shoulder blades.

Slowly Severus turned, pinning Harry with a heated look. Harry’s breath caught, his skin suddenly feeling very warm and he wasn’t under the water yet. Unable to keep eye contact, Harry looked away, his eyes caught by the sight of claw marks in Severus's chest. Spellbound, Harry raised his arms, trailing his fingertips over the marks Remus had inflicted.

“Does it hurt?”

“No,” Severus's voice was a deep rasp. The man didn’t move, only watching as Harry looked over his body. Feeling brave Harry let his hands wander, over the light dusting of hair across creamy, toned pectorals. Raising his eyes they locked with inky darkness.

Severus took a step closer, slowly revolving them so Harry was now standing beneath the spray. On instinct Harry tilted his head back into the welcoming warmth, exposing his throat.

A strange approving sound left Severus's throat and Harry suddenly felt exposed to the appraisal. Slightly embarrassed and very nervous, Harry moved to cover himself.

Striking fast, Severus's hands shot out, pinning Harry’s arms to the tiles behind. The coolness against his back made Harry arch away from the offending wall, flush against Severus.

Gasping at the skin on skin, Harry felt his shame begin to melt away. Looking up shyly through his sodden raven hair, Harry could see Severus was struggling with himself, slight telltale signs appearing around the eyes.

Agonizingly slowly, Severus bent his head, pausing just centimetres away from Harry’s parted lips. Desperate Harry made a pleading sound, straining against the hold on his arms.

Black eyes glittered in amusement before Severus finally pressed his thin lips against his own.

***

Severus waited in the shower, hoping Harry would join him. There was an unusual, churning sensation deep in his stomach, and it took him a while to identify it as nerves.

He had offered the boy a way out, determined not to repeat past mistakes. The unease within his stomach intensified as he heard the door of the bathroom open. Disbelief surfaced first. Despite everything, Severus couldn’t believe that someone wanted him, Severus Snape, and the façade everyone seemed to see. Harry knew Severus's position in life; he had been on the receiving end of soul-destroying tongue lashings.

A light brushing against his back halted his thoughts and he turned, drinking in the sight before him. Harry was bared for his appraisal, clearly nervous if the rapid pulse was anything to go by. His skin glistened with the spray of the shower, begging for worship.

His mate was small in stature, his form lithe and toned, long limbs and a broad torso despite his age, he also wasn’t lacking in the intimate department either. Severus struggled against the urge to simply leap upon the boy, Artemis eagerly encouraging him. 

Harry blushed, breaking eye contact. Severus noticed that the skin on the base of Harry’s neck also bore a crimson stain. He hadn’t noticed that before. Toned arms lifted tentatively and Severus remained still in case Harry frightened easily. At times like this it was hard to see the line between man and beast, both were joined in the urge to ravish.

Fingers probed at his chest gently, green eyes wide with concern. The innocent touch sent electric pulses across his skin. His muscles were tense, bordering on pain as he resisted his urges. Harry voiced his concern and Severus heard himself answer. Hands travelled, mapping out his skin and he could wait no longer.

As he changed their positions, Harry unknowingly and instinctively submitted before him, appealing to his werewolf side. Giving sound to his approval seemed to startle the boy. Thinking fast he stopped the boy’s feeble attempts to cover himself.

He had come into the shower willingly, fully aware of what it entailed and the consequences of that action. Besides, why should the boy be nervous? His body was flawless, a pale caramel in colour with definition and supple enough for any amount of sexual positions Severus could think of.

It was he who ought to be nervous. He knew full well what the student population thought of him, and he saw it first hand in the mirror every morning. When Harry pushed his body flush against his own Severus suddenly felt like an Adonis. Teasing the boy, Severus noticed that his reservation was rapidly melting away. Severus was delighted to hear a pleading sound escape his mate. 

Kissing him, Severus could taste Harry’s sweetness mixing with the water from the shower. His hand snaked around Harry’s neck, fingertips teasing at the boy’s hairline. Harry moaned opening his mouth and Severus took this opportunity to plunder the boy’s mouth. Hands clutched at hip bones, desperate, pleading. Harry was frantic with want and Severus felt his desire mount, his mate’s willingness fanning the flames now consuming Severus.

He wanted to drown Harry in the sensations he felt, proving he could be an attentive lover. Pinning the boy against the tiled wall, Severus peppered kisses along the boy’s neck, pausing every now and then to scrape his teeth against the heated caramel flesh. Glorious whimpers escaped Harry’s mouth, his hands grasping Severus's back.

Severus had meant it to be gentle and loving. He fully intended on taking Harry to his bed after pleasuring him in the shower, but as nails gripped into the skin covering his back, Severus knew instinctively that gentle wasn’t what Harry wanted. 

He had fought against these animal instincts the whole time Artemis had been sharing his mind. His control had slipped, little by little as he allowed Artemis in. He had needed to so he could look after Harry. 

Now that control had finally dissolved allowing Severus to be swept away in his emotions, hands wandered, cupping, fondling, and mapping out Harry’s exquisite body. The young man melted into his touch, allowing Severus this wildness. Mouths clashed once more before Severus spun the boy around.

It was a fever that gripped them both, wild and heated. Pulling Harry’s back flush against his chest, Severus stifled a groan as Harry’s firm behind rubbed tantalisingly against his cock. He tilted the boy’s head back so it rested against his shoulder, giving him perfect access to his neck once more.

Attacking the column of Harry’s throat once more allowed Severus to slow himself down. Harry pushed against him, unsatisfied with this sudden slowness. Severus's fingers snaked around Harry’s hips in silent possession, pressing into the soft skin.

They moved to fleshy behind, massaging the muscles. Harry tensed either out of embarrassment or fear causing Severus to briefly contemplate stopping. His lips trailed across the shell of Harry’s ear, murmuring his approval.

Harry relaxed, his hands embedding themselves in Severus'ss hair, pulling his head. Smiling Severus allowed himself to be tugged, welcoming the boy’s tentative kiss. As it continued Severus removed his hands from Harry, choosing now to tease the boy with light caresses to his chest.

The young body flexed and Harry moaned, desperate for something to happen. “Here or the bed?” Severus whispered, his fingers playing with Harry.

“Anywhere just please,” Harry pleaded, his skin flushed from both the shower and the ministrations of Severus. 

Severus smiled; he had never taken a lover in the shower before. His body was pained with the effort it was taking to restrain himself. Reaching out, he coated his fingers with one of the potions he had concocted for washing purposes. It was thick and slippery, just perfect for what Severus intended to use it for. 

He had expected resistance from the boy when preparing him, but Severus was met with none. Harry allowed him to enter his body, stretching his muscles to accommodate him without as much as a word. In easing his obvious discomfort, Severus was slow, comforting, continuing to pleasure the boy with long fingers wrapped around his cock. 

When Severus was satisfied he stopped, although he was sure from the boy’s reaction that if he had continued, Harry would have exploded. 

Slowly he turned the boy once again and lifted him, wrapping those toned Quidditch flying legs around his waist. Harry looked at him, eyes wide with a little apprehension. Severus knew it wasn’t him that Harry was afraid of, but he still gave him a reassuring kiss. Severus found it almost inconceivable that the boy should be nervous, but this had been after all his second ever sexual experience, he was bound to feel a little anxious. 

Pushing in gently, Severus was content to see Harry arch in not pain but immense pleasure. He stilled waiting for Harry to accept him, still keeping their lips locked. When the boy grew impatient, his body fidgeting with need Severus started to move. 

He had kept it gentle, a far cry from their earlier coupling, but Harry grew impatient with this pace, his nails drawing blood from Severus's pale skin, his legs attempting to speed the man up. Pushing Harry against the tiles Severus found it easier to comply, his breaths coming in ragged pants. 

Harry was an incoherent mess, his eyes unfocused and saturated with lust. Severus could feel the trembles running through his mate’s skin like electricity and he knew the boy was close. Casting aside his earlier intention of being the considerate lover, Severus pushed into the boy’s body with wild abandon, giving in fully to his animal side.

Within seconds Harry was yelling out in wild abandon, his muscles clenching deliciously around Severus, tearing his own orgasm out from his body.

***

Harry panted, cocooned by Severus's body as the man continued to hold him from their frantic coupling. The water still rained down upon them, washing away all of Harry’s essence away from their body. He was exhausted and unbelievably satisfied his body boneless. 

He barely noticed when Severus removed himself from his body, but he did feel those strong hands continue to hold him under the shower, washing him gently. Harry could feel himself yawn; his eyelids heavy as Severus turned off the shower and wrapped him in a fluffy black towel. 

Harry allowed himself to be led from the bathroom, his legs rubbery, and he sat down on the edge of Severus's bed. 

“How are you feeling?” Severus whispered gruffly, standing before him, wearing only a towel.

“I could produce a thousand wolf Patronus's,” Harry smiled goofily, which increased as he saw Severus's small smirk.

“If you feel any discomfort let me know.” 

“I’m exhausted I think I could sleep all weekend,” Harry flopped backwards, his body welcoming the softness of the bed. 

“I trust you’re not too tired, Mr Potter?” Severus looked over at him, his voice dangerous, yet caressing.

Harry swallowed painfully, his mouth suddenly dry. Severus's hand lightly stroked his bare leg, inching its way up to the concealing towel. Bravely, Harry raised his hands, one wrapping its way around the back of Severus'ss neck.

The man halted his attack, an eyebrow raised quizzically. 

“Kiss me,” was the whispered demand.

Severus smirked and complied, covering his body with his larger one.

Perhaps it was because they had already had sex twice, or maybe it was just his nerves had melted away, but Harry was bold in his touches, allowing his hands to explore Severus'ss body.

The man continued kissing him, and Harry could feel his mate shivering, Severus's moans beginning to get louder. He hadn’t ever experienced anything like this before, his only experience had been kissing Cho and that paled into the background. Harry momentarily marvelled at the situation he was in. He felt so wanted, needed, and by the most hated teacher. It was a strange sense of irony that his pleasure would be given by a man he once detested. 

His skin was being licked by fire and Harry wanted to press himself into the man, forgetting everything but the pleasure they both felt. He raised his hands to grasp at Severus's forearms, legs wrapping around the older man’s.

In seconds Severus was growling in his ear, making Harry cling even more desperately to the man, not realising it was pain that was making the man growl. It was only when Severus pulled away that Harry noticed something was wrong. 

There was a faint tingle of magic in the air which Harry alone seemed to be able to sense, and his eyes instantly honed in on the mark. Severus was clutching at it with his nails, taking deep breaths as he rode it out.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Severus muttered. In alarm, the man looked at Harry’s forehead but he hadn’t felt anything. 

“But it’s the middle of the night,” Harry meekly whispered, as if that had anything to do with the situation. 

“The Dark Lord doesn’t care about timing,” Severus summoned robes to him, and Harry felt bile climb his throat as he watched Severus don the Death Eater garments. He knew Severus had to go, and that it was because of the Order that Severus needed to do this, but seeing Severus dressed like that brought back all the memories of Sirius. 

Severus stopped dressing Harry could hear it even with his head bowed. Boots came into his blurred line of vision, and a gentle hand raised his head. “Do not be afraid of me,” Severus told him firmly.

He exited the bedroom and Harry scrambled after him, hands clutching at the towel. He wanted to shout after the man, plead with him, but it was useless. The blurry image of Severus turned to face him, just before he got into the fireplace. “I may be a while. Try and get some sleep.” That was all Harry was left with as the man disappeared in a flash of green.

***

Why did Voldemort always pick this particular graveyard? Severus looked around, cursing everyone’s existence. He had to tear himself away from a night promising pleasure of the flesh, for what? To stand around listening to some pureblood whine? Others were moving around the graves like shadows and Severus spared a thought for them. What had his fellow Death Eater’s been doing? 

Blue eyes pierced him through the darkness, belonging to Greyback. He moved forward, more animal than human, fixing Severus with a knowing stare. Severus stared coldly at him, pushing all his distaste into that one look. Artemis growled, unknowingly giving life to a growl through Severus.

Greyback moved again, sharp teeth escaping his mouth in a feral grin. He let loose a low growl of his own, not threatening Severus, but acknowledging him. Severus ignored it, joining the circle a few meters away from them. No one paid him any special attention as no one ever looked at Greyback. Such was the shame of those infected.

Focusing all his attention on blocking his memories with Harry, Severus tried to ignore his heart which was pounding in rage at Artemis. This was precisely why Severus had fought against everything to do with the wolf and all it stood for. Now he had been found out, by the most dangerous werewolf of all. His whole cover would be blown if the beast informed Voldemort, he would never be trusted again and all his spy work, his whole life would have been for nothing. 

There was no time to vent his rage at Artemis; the Dark Lord was already speaking to Pettigrew. Severus recoiled as a witch was brought forward, and looking at her torn garments Severus knew she was from the Ministry. When her face was exposed, bruised and bloodied, Severus knew her.

Amelia Bones, a member of the Wizengamot council. For some reason the face of one his students, Susan Bones sprang to mind. Severus couldn’t allow himself to feel any pity for the young student, wrapped up safely in her bed, unaware that a member of her family was about to die. 

“You think Potter will be the one to defeat me? A mere boy!” Voldemort screamed at the woman, circling her like prey. 

She didn’t flinch away and Severus was impressed. Amelia was in pain; her laboured breathing could be heard by all of them. He wished he knew of the reason of why she was going to die, but since when did Voldemort need a reason?

“I know he will,” Amelia spat, eyes flashing angrily.

As she spoke realisation struck Severus. This was one of the council members who thought Harry was innocent at the beginning of the year. It had been at the sham of a trial that fool Fudge had insisted on dragging Harry to. Severus hadn’t paid much attention to it at the time… something about underage magic. 

The Dark Lord hissed furiously, and Severus watched, as he had many times before, as someone innocent died by the green light of the killing curse 

“Let that be a lesson to all of you!” Voldemort yelled, his rage controlling him. “Harry Potter is but a boy and I will be the one to destroy him!” Sharp teeth glinted as he snarled. 

The Dark Lord disappeared, and the Death Eaters knew they were done for the night. 

Severus tried to disappear among the crowds of people, but Greyback was at his elbow before long, whispering into his ear. “Either stay and talk, or I’ll be forced to hunt down that mate of yours.” 

Knowing he was beaten, Severus allowed the members to disappear before facing Greyback. “So, the great Severus Snape is infected,” Greyback spat out the word infected. “Please be so kind as to tell me how…I don’t recall biting you, has my pack been up to naughty things again?” The beast sat on a gravestone regarding Severus.

“Werewolf paw.” 

“Ah yes, that old legend of drinking water from a brother’s paw. I thought it was a tale your kind scared your children with. Not as fun as biting but effective I see.”

“What do you want?” Severus wasn’t going to ask how Greyback knew he was mated. The man could have been bluffing after all. 

“The same thing all our kind wants, acceptance and freedom from wizards.”

“I don’t want that,” Severus growled, alarmed to find Artemis was listening. 

“Tell me what would happen to you if Voldemort or Dumbledore were to find out about you? Could you be in his inner circle? I doubt it.” Greyback spoke the truth, even he wasn’t allowed the brand of a Death Eater, and werewolves were as filthy as Muggles in Voldemort’s opinion. “How long would you be allowed to teach? Last I heard Lupin had been cast out.” 

“What do you want?” Severus asked again. 

Greyback stretched and scratched at his furred chest, regarding Severus with icy eyes. “I am no fool; I can sense that you are an Alpha, capable of running your own pack. We are equals so I have no desire to fight with you. I do not believe in Voldemort’s ideals.” 

“Why do you follow him then?” Severus knew he had to get as much information out of Greyback as possible; it could all be used to his advantage.

“Being near the Death Eaters gives me plenty of opportunities to create new wolves, something I cannot do normally. My motto is to bite them young, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards,” Greyback told him simply. “I have not met many wolves such as you.”

“I’ve hidden it well.”

“Indeed, but you have still mated, I can tell from your scent. Is it another werewolf?” Greyback questioned, eyes narrowed.

“Yes,” Severus lied easily.

“At least you have some standards,” Greyback muttered. “It is not my wish to harm your mate, I would destroy anyone who dared touch mine, but these are desperate times my brother. Our numbers are few, growing but few.”

“The new werewolf law …” Severus began.

“Is despicable. Forcing wolves to register or face death! Why should we not receive the same conditions as other magical creatures? It’s because they are scared, scared of how powerful we are. We could rule them, you and I, they would be our slaves.” 

Severus looked at this strange, deranged beast of a man. Artemis was weighing up his words, and Severus was doing all he could to keep the beast suppressed. Eventually, it was too much, the strain on Severus's mind too strong. “Would mate be safe?” Artemis questioned, through Severus's voice.

“With the wizards under our control who would dare defy us?” Greyback smiled at Severus's inner conflict. 

“And if I refuse?” 

“Then I’ll come to Hogwarts and destroy your mate. Potter is not safe from me.” 

Severus felt his body shake in horror. Despite all his years of training, his body still trembled as he thought about what Greyback could do to Harry. 

“I can smell him on you Severus, and I know you are an accomplished liar. I care not who it is, I do not thirst for his blood like the snake man. You have until the end of your school year to decide his fate. Join me and I will leave him be. Voldemort does not see fit to read my mind, so your secret is safe.” Greyback leapt down and ran away, leaving Severus all alone in the clearing. 

He waited a few seconds, allowing everything to sink in. His rage grew with every moment that passed and before Severus knew it, half the graveyard was in rubble around his feet. How had it all come down to this? Panting Severus fell to the ground, his forearms catching him painfully.

Smoky exhales escaped him, and he realised just how cold it was out here. Oh, what to do now? Harry wasn’t safe with him, he was a fool to believe otherwise. Why did it always come down to this? Nothing in his life ever went the way it wanted to. 

“You are lucky,” offered Artemis, but Severus shut him out without listening. That damn beast would be the end of him and Harry. 

Severus didn’t know how long he stayed there, knelt over pitifully looking at the darkened grass. Everything seemed to be crashing down around him, he had worked hard at maintaining a persona, keeping everyone away from him, and yet Harry had managed to make him lose sight of that. Severus trusted the boy, was starting to have feelings for him. The idea of Greyback ripping into his flesh… Severus heaved, throwing up the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

Voldemort was enough to worry about and now there was the threat of an attack to deal with. Why… why did everyone he love get put in danger like this? He had dedicated the remainder of his life to the light, a small sacrifice for the death of his first true friend. 

Didn’t he deserve to be happy like everyone else? Had his soul been that damaged by past deeds that fate sought to punish him this way? Severus sat back, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand. Tilting his head back, he gazed at the sky, still dark, but with the promise of morning.

Everyone he loved? Severus looked around him. It was true then. He did love Harry Potter. He knew that he was harbouring feelings towards the boy, but love? When Severus closed his eyes all he could see was Harry’s face. How did the boy feel toward him?

Standing Severus quickly apparated back to the Hogwarts grounds the question burning within his mind. Walking swiftly back to his rooms he started reliving all their shared moments together. Harry had never been cruel to him or spurned him and Severus knew that the boy was not the type to seek affection from another. That was why Severus had made him stay in his quarters.

At that point, when Harry had come to him suggesting the bonding, Severus had already begun to view Harry as his. Artemis hadn’t helped the situation, but in some twisted way, Severus had always seen the Potter boy as his to protect. He had wanted Harry away from Draco for his own safety and to save his own skin, but there was no reason at all for Harry to stay with him.

Harry had accepted all his conditions, and never given Severus a reason to doubt him. Severus had watched as the boy slowly came to trust him, asking him timidly for advice on homework in their shared evenings. He had helped Severus with his excruciating transformations, and he allowed Severus to touch him, even after being pounced upon.

Severus entered his rooms, locking the door firmly behind him. He remembered their brief encounter in the Headmaster’s tower, how Harry had looked at him with his emotions bared as usual. It had scared Severus, that fleeting fragile emotion that Harry was showing him, but losing Harry was terrifying. 

Entering his rooms, he saw that Harry had remained in his bed, but had stayed awake. Those jade eyes rimmed with red, showing fatigue. Severus rid himself of his clothing and enveloped the boy in a tight embrace, ignoring the squeak of surprise. 

Nothing was spoken, Harry seemed to understand that Severus needed to hold him, and timid arms came up to cling to him. Severus didn’t believe Harry was aware of his feelings, but now that Severus was, it changed everything.

As much as he wanted to stay with Harry, protecting him from the world, Severus couldn’t. Was it kinder to let the boy go? Harry still had a chance at finding a new love, and live in safety. 

Severus pulled back and looked down at the boy, who had his eyes closed in contentment. A wise person might walk away; a selfless person might say that if you loved someone you should let them go. The lightning scar caught Severus's eye, the mark that would always brand Harry a hunted man. Even if Severus left, Voldemort would still pursue him. 

He was too selfish to let this one chance of happiness go. Artemis snarled in agreement. Greyback would never touch Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

### Chapter 20

Harry didn’t ask any questions of Severus. They didn’t need to be asked. It was really late, or really early depending on how you looked at it, and the man probably needed sleep. However, judging by the way the man was holding him so close Harry deduced that something was wrong. 

He allowed the man to pull him into the bed, and he didn’t complain when he was rolled onto his side. Severus'ss body was pressing up against him with such force that Harry actually found it more intimidating than comforting. Looking down he could see a strong arm, dusted with light black hair, clutching his chest with a fearful intensity. 

Despite his earlier thoughts, Harry began to wonder if Severus needed to talk about what happened. Shifting as much as he could in the constricting embrace, Harry tilted his head back over his shoulder to look at the man.

“Sleep,” was the command he got and Harry quickly turned back with a yawn. The arm loosened a fraction, allowing him to get comfortable. Whatever happened, Harry was sure he would find out about it one way or another. Closing his eyes he moved back into the warmth, smiling a little as he felt Severus's breathing deepen. 

***

Severus woke with a start, heart pounding and sweat clinging to his body. He looked wildly around his room, only calming when he saw Harry was sleeping on the other side of the bed. Breathing deeply, Severus ran a hand through his damp hair and pulled himself into a sitting position, resting back against the headboard. 

Harry was facing away from him, his shoulders softly rising and falling as he slept. Severus had no idea what time it was, but if he had to guess he would guess that they were already part way through Saturday. 

He needed to report to Albus, it was part of his role, yet he was in no hurry. The meddlesome man could wait a while longer. Although he needed to report the death of Bones, otherwise a frantic search would begin, if one hadn’t already. 

Severus wasn’t the type to idly lie in bed and he contemplated getting up to start his day. Harry chose this moment to roll over, making Severus reconsider his decision. The boy seemed completely different in slumber, his face more youthful and carefree. Severus didn’t like it; it only reminded him of their age difference.

Severus, however, did like the boy being completely at ease. This was probably the first time he had ever seen the boy comfortable within his presence. He hadn’t liked the way Harry had looked at him when he left last night. Severus sighed and laid down close to the boy. It couldn’t be helped. Harry had, after all, fought the Death Eaters last year with dire consequences. 

Gingerly Severus pulled the sleeping boy towards him. It was partly out of fear of Harry waking and partly through his own discomfort, that Severus was so careful. Severus wasn’t used to waking up with his lover still present, he wasn’t even sure he knew how to hug someone. The whole idea was a little frightening. 

Severus rested his head on top of Harry’s head, the raven hair caressing his chin, and remained still, listening to his deep breathing. Harry shuffled a little, and his arm draped over Severus, heavy with sleep. Severus smiled content to stay until Harry woke. 

It was now, within the safety of the castle, his mate safe within his grasp, that Severus could allow his mind to wander. Artemis tentatively perked up, unsure about how he would be received. It was still some time until the full moon, and the wolf’s presence was weak. 

Now he had Greyback to contend with also. It wasn’t enough that Albus manipulated the boy into foolish actions, and Voldemort haunted the boy’s shadow. Now there was a deranged werewolf to add to the mix. Severus didn’t think there was anywhere far enough to escape any of this mess. 

All his options seemed to lead towards Severus losing Harry. He was supposed to die to defeat Voldemort, Greyback would strike unless his demands were met, and the likely hood of Severus having to murder Albus was increasing. Severus tightened his hold. 

_Killing the old one is the best option,_ Artemis offered. _Mate is clever, he will understand._

_Even if he did, he’s now in more danger after your outburst,_ Severus snapped in return. 

Artemis didn’t answer, but Severus could feel his despair, deep and as painful as if he were feeling it. Severus supposed in a way, they were his feelings too. “What do I do?” He whispered, his fear running rampant through his body. 

_Greyback will not kill mate. Artemis is stronger!_ The wolf growled. _Snake man is cowardly, he has no honour, mate will defeat him and we will watch over him. Even if we part, Artemis will always watch._

Severus smiled, reassured by the wolf’s words. Harry may one day leave him of his own accord, but Severus's protection would stay. 

Harry began to move, his breathing changing as he returned to consciousness. Severus didn’t have to wait long before wide eyes were gazing at him. They were cloudy with sleep at first, but as they cleared, Severus could feel the boy’s body tense.

Thinking it was best to release him, Severus moved away. He wanted Harry to be at ease with him, and realise his feelings on his own, without Severus pushing the issue. As he went to get out of bed, the arm around him tightened. Looking down, Severus could see the boy’s eyes were downcast, but his posture was determined. 

Severus remained on his back and allowed Harry to get comfortable, as the boy pushed up against his side. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Harry hesitantly spoke. “How are you feeling?” 

“Exhausted.”

Silence prevailed. 

Harry propped himself up on one elbow, gazing down at the man. “This is weird.”

“Eloquent as always,” Severus smirked. 

“Oh come on, isn’t this a little….strange.” Harry rolled his eyes but made no move to get up.

“I’ll admit that it is unusual to have someone share my bed, but you’re not unwelcome Harry.” Severus was delighted to see the boy flush at that statement. “As I informed you earlier, we need to get to know each other.” Then hopefully Severus's self-doubts and Harry’s could be eliminated. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry offered, and Severus could hear the hesitation in the boy’s voice. Severus wasn’t sure if it was from fear of his reaction or fear of talking about the man who hunted you. Severus didn’t know if he should tell Harry about Greyback, and he didn’t have the right to tell Harry about Bones’s death when her own family hadn’t been informed.

“Perhaps later, now is not the time.” Severus saw the boy visibly bite the inside of his cheeks, as he held his tongue. “I need to speak to the Headmaster first,” Severus offered as a way of explanation. 

Harry looked at him, his green gaze contemplative before he settled his head down on Severus's shoulder. Severus was still, ignoring the question that had been present in his mind ever since they bonded. As the silence stretched on, Severus found it harder and harder to remain quiet. 

“You asked me if I was opposed to bonding with you once,” Severus started quietly, grateful that Harry remained lying down, so he could not see how difficult Severus found this to ask. “I never asked you the same question. Why did you agree?”

Harry was quiet for a few moments, and Severus resisted the temptation to simply look into the boy’s mind. He wanted to hear the answer for himself. Artemis was suddenly on tenterhooks as well. “Dumbledore asked me the same when we bonded,” Harry began, his voice guarded. “I’m not going to lie.”

“You seem incapable of doing so,” Severus whispered.

Harry chuckled. “At the beginning, I just wanted to save Artemis. That was the only driving force I had. A werewolf approached me when I was feeling depressed one night, and he listened to me. I felt something when I looked at him, and I couldn’t explain it to anyone. I knew I had to save it,” Harry paused. “When I found out it was you, I was more concerned by the fact you wouldn’t let me help you, not it actually being you.”

“You hated me.”

Harry sat up, regarding him with a small smile. “Yes I did, but I was willing to go to the extreme of being mated with you to save Artemis.” 

Severus sat up in irritation. “You allowed yourself to be bound to someone you despised to save a blasted beast?” Severus couldn’t help it. The words came out in a low snarl. Why were the boy’s words cutting into him like this, he had asked Harry after all. 

“Yes.”

“But what about everything you wanted?” Severus glared up at Harry. “You cannot have children. You will forever bear social prejudice for romantic liaisons with a teacher, and you’ve put yourself into even more danger by being with a werewolf!” 

“I knew I wouldn’t have children if I agreed to the bond Severus and as for social prejudice…” Harry scoffed, “you don’t think I know what they write in the papers about me. Students are quick to turn their back on you as soon as you lose points or you don’t conform. Why do you think I agreed to move down here in the first place?” Harry’s eyes were narrowed dangerously. 

“To save your beloved werewolf?” Severus scoffed.

“I meant it when I said I thought you were someone worth saving,” Harry shouted angrily.

“Then you are a fool Harry Potter, too arrogant to see past your hero saving complex to see that some people aren’t worth saving!” Severus stormed from the bed, still dressed in his dark robes. 

***

Harry allowed the man to stomp away, stunned by Severus's outburst. What the hell had that been about? He hadn’t even finished explaining himself. Frustrated he flopped down in the bed, his hands fisted in the sheets. Trying to control his immediate temper to the situation, Harry thought about their last conversation calmly. 

The only logical explanation Harry could think of was Severus was still hung up about their bonding. Merlin the man was so hot and cold. First, they were hugging in bed, talking about why they had bonded, and then the famous Slytherin temper had surfaced. 

Harry supposed Severus was sore about the fact it looked as though Harry only bonded to save Artemis, but the man hadn’t let him finish.

Sitting up, Harry looked about for his clothes, his vision blurred. Fumbling around on the floor he eventually found his glasses. That was strange, Harry was certain he had left them in the bathroom last night. Severus must have brought them in for him. 

Some people weren’t worth saving? Harry scratched his jaw, thinking about those parting words. Was that the crux of the problem? Did Severus have his own insecurities? The idea was perplexing because the man was such a confident teacher. He moved with such determination, and surely you had to have a little confidence in order to be a spy?

Insecurities made sense though. Harry doubted it was something Severus could ever speak to him about, it just lingered between them. Harry remembered their brief conversation about self-doubts just before he saw the Minister. It certainly explained why Severus hid for so long behind his morals. 

What was the reason behind these doubts? Harry couldn’t work it out. The man was a complete contradiction. It wasn’t as if Harry could just walk up to the man and say, “hey let's talk about all your issues.” 

Like a bolt of lightning, Harry remembered the scene he had seen when he had attempted to learn Occlumency. A young trembling boy, caught within the midst of his parents fighting. Then there was the pensive memory of Severus being bullied. This all had to be part of it. Perhaps it was all linked to why he had become a Death Eater in the first place. Something life changing must have happened to push Severus down that particular path.

Harry wanted to know his mate better, but he still wasn’t comfortable talking to Severus about personal matters. How could he ask the man to do so when Harry couldn’t? 

Sitting up in bed, he let his feet rest on the floor. Did he wait here for Severus to come back and finish explaining what he meant? It was the weekend after all, and he hadn’t seen his friends it what felt like ages. Besides, if Severus was in one of his moods it could be hours. 

Deciding to use his own bathroom for a shower Harry left. Unsure if he was allowed to remain in Severus's private bedroom. 

***

The castle was always loud at the weekends, which was why Severus usually spent them in his lab or marking. He wished there was more he could do with his time. Marking was tedious and potions had never been his true passion. He had been, and still was, fascinated with dark magic. Ironic considered he was now a dark creature. 

On occasion, Severus had wished he could use his free time for leisurely activities. His family was gone, his friends either dead or serving under the Dark Lord. The castle really was the safest place for him.

Severus couldn’t believe he had left the boy yet again. It wasn’t even Harry he was angry with. Severus had taken all of his choices in life away, and now he was the sole reason Harry was in even more danger. He was the main reason that this had started in the first place. Damn James Potter and damn Lily Potter. If she hadn’t been so nice to him, he wouldn’t have felt the need to impress her.

Then Harry might have been born in safety, and the mantle could have passed to another child. Severus remembered Albus telling him that the prophecy could just as easily had been the Longbottom boy. Well, that would have doomed them all, but at least Harry would have been safe.

Why did he always take his frustration out on the boy? He already knew Harry was beginning to trust him and develop feelings for him. Why couldn’t he just wait? Why was he cursed with this burning desire to know how the boy thought of him? Was he really so vain? 

What was the boy doing to him? 

Climbing up the stone steps, Severus could feel his mood darken. He hated reporting to Albus, even if the man had forgiven him, Severus still felt like he was under scrutiny. 

The Headmaster had left his office door open for him, of course, two cups of tea waiting. Severus sat and waited, watching as Albus finished writing on whatever document he was working on. He ignored the tea. Who knew what type of potion Albus had laced it with?

“What did he want?” Albus dropped his quill, fixing Severus with a cool stare.

“Amelia Bones is dead. It was a warning. I believe Voldemort is becoming paranoid about the loyalty of his followers.”

“He has reason to.” Albus rubbed his eyes with his blackened hand. “I’ll need to inform the family, and let them collect Miss Bones of course.” The old man stood and stroked Fawkes thoughtfully. “I sense you are keeping something from me Severus.” 

“Greyback has discovered I am a werewolf.” There wasn’t any use tiptoeing around the fact. Severus did take some delight at the surprise in Albus's face. It was rare to catch the old man off guard with any sort of information. The old coot was usually three steps ahead of the game. 

“That is unfortunate,” Albus began cautiously. “How does this affect things?”

Severus exhaled irritably and crossed his legs. Once again there was no concern for Severus, just the desire for knowledge. “Greyback does not follow Voldemort out of loyalty.”

“He does because of the potential victims I suppose?” Albus looked at him closely, a hint of smile present at Severus's surprise. “It’s a logical assumption I made some time ago, please continue.” 

“Then you will also know that Greyback’s desire is to rule the wizarding community?” The Headmaster nodded. “He wants me to join him and rule a pack. I’m also inferring from his words, that he wants me to bring more werewolves to his cause.”

“If you refuse?” 

Damn that old man, always straight to the heart of the matter. “Then he will come to Hogwarts and kill Harry.” 

Albus sat back down, drinking heavily from his tea. “It seems my decision just keeps coming back to haunt me,” He muttered, white eyebrows knitting together in a frown. “I thought allowing you and Harry to bond would put Harry in a better position for the future. All I’ve done is add another concern.” 

Severus could feel his temper rising. Was he not a person in all this? He wasn’t an innocent maiden to be married off to the best bidder. The only reason Harry had bonded with him had been to save the wretched beast, and Albus had bonded them so Harry could win the war. Was that the only thing anyone thought about?

“You need to stay away from the boy.”

His head snapped up painfully, glaring at who he considered a friend. “I beg your pardon?” 

“Your relationship has put Harry into more danger than your potential alliance. I don’t believe Harry will allow me to dissolve your bond. I’m not even sure if I could break the bond between a werewolf and his chosen mate. The only option that remains is for you to keep your distance.”

“And how is that going to solve anything? Harry will still be my mate.” Severus's mind tried to catch up to Albus'ss thoughts. In sudden clarity, Severus knew, and his stomach crumpled in pain. “You hope that by my leaving, he will seek to dissolve the bond himself.” Furious Severus leapt to his feet, slamming his hands down on the desk. “I’m not letting Harry go!” 

“Harry has to win this war, Severus. Can you really be so selfish as to deny the world their one saviour because of some misguided feeling you think is love?” 

“Misguided feeling?” Severus heard himself hiss dangerously. “As I recall Headmaster, it was you who encouraged me to pursue these feelings. It was you who tricked me in the hospital into admitting that I even have the ability to feel these feelings. Do you really think after everything I have lost I will let the boy go?” Severus snarled, fighting against the urge to throttle the man. 

“Harry has an important role to play. I never for a moment forget that. You are foolish Albus if you think I overlook the fact that it was me who placed the bounty upon the boy’s head. Times have changed, I was infected, and it is only now that I think that was for the best!” Severus spun on his heel and left the office, rage radiating from his body. 

How dare Albus place that upon him! Severus ignored the students that stared at him as he thundered through the corridors. His relationship wasn’t something that could be manipulated like this. Severus wanted the war over just as much as the next wizard, but why should he always have to take on the devious role?

Harry might agree to dissolve the bond if Severus pushed the boy away. However, Severus liked to think that in the few short months he had spent with the boy, he had come to know him a little better. 

He needed to return to his rooms and fix this problem.

***

It was dinner time when Harry reached the hall. Ron and Hermione were already sitting down eating, and Harry smiled as he saw Ginny wave at him. “Harry!” Hermione squeaked as he sat at the table. “We haven’t seen you all day. What happened to you?” She demanded.

“Easy Hermione, Harry was probably spending some time with Lupin.” Ron offered as an explanation for him.

“That’s rubbish, Lupin left yesterday. Where have you been today?” She accused.

Harry sighed and helped himself to some dinner. “After dinner yesterday, I went to go see Dumbledore about my training for the war, and I ran into Scrimgeour.” 

“The new Minister?” Ginny asked. 

“Yeah. He wanted to speak to me. After that, I had a really late night. I didn’t sleep until early this morning, and I only woke up about an hour ago.” Harry reinforced his point with a wide yawn.

Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer and carried on eating. 

“What did he want?” Ron asked.

“Something about becoming a new mascot for the Ministry. I think people’s faith in them is a little shaken, what with you-know-who and the new werewolf law.” Harry mumbled around a mouthful of potato. 

“Charming,” Ginny grinned at him. “So did you give any thought to re-starting the DA?” 

Harry swallowed and nodded. “I can’t give you an exact evening yet, I’ll need to fit it around my other sessions and Quidditch…”

“And homework,” Hermione interjected.

Ron rolled his eyes and gestured for Harry to continue with his fork. “If you guys could subtly find out whose interested that would be a great help. I’m not exactly flavour with the month with the Gryffindor’s.”

“Oh you mean after that stunt with Snape months ago that cost you all those points. I think people have forgotten about that. Neville received loads from Sprout and now we’re joint second with Ravenclaw look.” Ginny pointed to the turners which held the points. “Honestly Harry people don’t hold grudges for that long, but I’ll spread the word. Now about Quidditch training? We’ve got a match against Hufflepuff soon.”

Harry had completely forgotten about Quidditch. Their last match had been before Christmas and they were now in spring. His team hadn’t had any training since. He was surprised McGonagall hadn’t booted him off the team. 

“How about tomorrow, I’m sure McGonagall will let us use the pitch.” Harry smiled hopefully as more Gryffindor’s joined the table. They all returned his friendly grin and began to eat. Harry guessed he really was forgiven then. Within the group was Lavender, and Harry could see Hermione’s shoulders tense with the blonde girl’s arrival. 

Ron put his arm around his girlfriend, and Harry struggled not to laugh at Ginny’s disgusted reaction. “Now Harry, if you’re finished eating what do you say to a game of exploding snap?” Ginny waggled her eyebrows, the splitting image of her twin brothers. 

“Sure.” Harry quickly scanned the head table, but Severus and Dumbledore were absent. Harry guessed they were having a meeting about last night. “Would you like to play Hermione?” Harry asked gently.

The bushy haired girl nodded, her cheeks sporting a red flush of anger. 

“Hey guys wait, I’ll come too!” Ron quickly shovelled the remaining food into his mouth. 

“No need Ron. I’m sure Lavender would like to spend time with you,” Hermione spat. “Let’s go Apollo,” She whispered to Harry.

Harry gave Ron an apologetic smile, who was staring bewildered after their best friend. Harry didn’t protest when Ginny looped her arm with his, pulling him down to ask a question.

“Why did Hermione call you Apollo just now?” Her eyes were burning with curiosity.

“I became an Animagus and that was the nickname Hermione gave me.” Harry laughed at Ginny’s puzzled face.

“Strange but I won't question it. Shouldn’t you have been Prongs Jr or Bambi, something stag related like that?” 

Hermione looked at Harry, clearly wondering if Harry was going to explain. “My Patronus changed into a wolf Ginny, so my Animagus is a wolf.” 

“Oh, I see…” There was silence as the girl processed it. 

Hermione raised a slender eyebrow and mouthed, “Was that wise?”

“I guess it makes sense that after Sirius died your Patronus would change. But Harry his form was a large dog…but it was kind of wolf-like so, yeah.” Ginny finished, offering the fat lady the password.

“How do you even know about Bambi? That’s a Muggle film,” Harry asked.

“Have you met my father?” Ginny laughed, moving aside so Harry could enter. 

***

Why was Harry leaving with the young Weasley girl? He had been surprised to find his rooms empty and it had taken a few moments to realise that Harry would be getting food. Seeing him with Weasley though…Severus tried not to explode in a temper. Was Harry really that blind that he couldn’t see Ginny Weasley wanted him? 

It had been a running joke in the teacher’s lounge, the youngest Weasel fawning over the illustrious Harry Potter. Many even thought that it was natural for Harry to marry her. She did bear some resemblance to Lily after all, in terms of hair colouring and temper.

Severus knew he had claimed Harry. Yet all he could see was their joined arms and the words of the meddling old fool in his brain. He had to resolve it, and he needed to do it soon. Severus wouldn’t put it past Albus to attempt something to save his golden boy.

He decided to retire to his rooms and wait.

***

Harry sat in front of the fire, watching as Hermione read a book. Ginny had retired to bed, after thoroughly thrashing him several times at exploding snap. Harry was just enjoying the peace for now. Ron hadn’t returned from dinner, and neither had Lavender, a fact that hadn’t escaped Hermione if her darting eyes were anything to go by. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked gently, making his voice low even though most people had retired for the night.

“Aren’t you tired?” 

“Nah I slept through most of the day, I’m strangely awake now.”

Hermione nodded, still not taking her eyes from the book. Eventually, she snapped, flinging it onto the spare pillow next to her. “What does he see in her? She’s stupid airhead that thinks that everything Trelawney says is gospel! I even heard her the other day telling Parvati how handsome Firenze was!”

Was the centaur attractive? The thought suddenly entered Harry’s mind. He hadn’t really noticed the centaur around much. Harry knew that Firenze was helping with divination, but they hadn’t had much contact since his first-year escapade into the deep forest. Thinking about it, Harry didn’t really find anyone that attractive. It wasn’t something he looked at in a person. The desire to be with someone had never really crossed his mind.

That was all Voldemort’s fault. 

“Why haven’t you told Ron, Hermione?” He asked, making the girl turn pink.

“I can’t just go up to him and tell him!” She shrieked in horror. Some of the common room members turned at her voice and began talking among themselves. 

Harry felt his shoulders sag. He wanted to be sympathetic he really did, but this had dragged on for years. “Hermione, he’s never going to know unless you tell him.” 

“But after everything I’ve done, after everything we’ve been through! Doesn’t he know by now?” Her eyes grew misty. 

“He’s a guy Hermione. We don’t think about those sorts of things. When it comes to relationships you need to be blunt.” 

Hermione stared at him thoughtfully. “Yeah, maybe your right.” 

Harry hid his smile. Maybe he should say something to Ron? No, it wasn’t his place to meddle. Would he have listened if someone had told him he would be in a relationship with Severus? Probably not. 

“How’s everything with you, Harry?”

Should he tell her? Heat was stinging his skin. “We consummated the bond.” 

Hermione’s eyes grew wide, and for a brief heart-stopping minute Harry thought he could see disapproval in them. 

“Wow,” She breathed out. “Was it? I mean you know…” She trailed off bashfully. 

“It was worth it,” Harry grinned. 

“So what happens now?” 

“I guess we start a relationship. Severus says we need to get to know each other but…” Harry trailed off and looked into the flames. “I think he has issues Hermione and I don’t know what to do about them.”  
“Like what?”

“He doesn’t seem to trust me, and he seems to have all of these doubts about everything.” 

Hermione got down from where she was sitting and moved closer to Harry. “Harry, Severus Snape is a very complicated person with, by the sounds of it, emotional baggage. It’s going to take you both a while to get to know each other. Don’t forget that until recently it was Snape you blamed for everything, declaring he was evil.” She paused and rested her hand on his arm. “I honestly never believed that Snape hated you, I thought he was jealous of you, but not hate.”

“Why would he be jealous of me?” Harry was shocked at that announcement. 

“Oh come on Harry, you became an Animagus like practically overnight. Your magical ability is something I’m jealous of. You’re nice and kind to people and you help everyone. You have more choices in life…yes, I know about Voldemort.” She added at his rolled eyes. 

“I’ve always viewed Snape as a bitter old man. Don’t forget Harry he’s trapped within the castle working for two bosses, what kind of happiness can he have? He must be reluctant to trust you in case you decide to leave him. Everyone thinks ill of him, how can he not think like that of himself?”

Harry pondered her words. He believed her, Hermione was very perspective. “Shame you can’t be as perceptive towards you and Ron,” he joked, smiling as she punched him gently. “I should get going it's late.”

“Alright, Harry. I’ll come watch you at practice tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll need to speak to McGonagall in the morning, hopefully the pitch is free.” Harry slowly stood, pulling Hermione up with him.

“Well you are sleeping with the Slytherin head of house, luck should be on your side. It’s normally Snape that opposes the Gryffindor’s using the pitch.” Hermione chuckled as she hugged Harry goodbye.

In a happier mood, Harry left the tower, content now to find Snape and resolve their earlier dispute. Hermione spoke a lot of sense, and Harry knew he had to be patient when it came to the older man. Their relationship was never going to be an easy one, Harry already knew that. But if they just knew about each other, perhaps they wouldn’t keep flying off the handle.

Harry made sure to walk slowly through the corridors towards the dungeons. He didn’t want any late night students following him. He was always careful when returning to his rooms, just in case. He wasn’t going to put Severus in any more danger. There was also the problem that it was after curfew, and while most teachers might have given him leeway Filch never did.

The hallways were empty, with most of the paintings fast asleep. One of the staircases had decided to move for the night, so Harry was stuck waiting for it to move back, and that was how Dumbledore found him.


	21. Chapter 21

### Chapter 21

“Ah Harry, I was just thinking about when we would next meet. Why are you wandering around this castle so late at night?” Dumbledore questioned softly.

Harry was relieved the Headmaster wasn’t angry at him for being out after curfew. “I was visiting my friends in Gryffindor tower, Sir, now I’m just off to bed.” 

“Ah, I see. It’s good that you still see your friends given the circumstances. I was just curious Harry, if you’re not too tired of course, would you mind accompanying me to my office? I have some news regarding your request and considering we both seem to be night owls, now is as good as time as any.” 

Harry looked towards the staircase that had finally swung round, presenting him with a clear path towards Severus's quarters. He really just wanted to see Severus but he always found it difficult to say no to Dumbledore. The man’s eyes were twinkling in earnest, and Harry knew Dumbledore went out of his way to help him.

“Sure why not?” Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“Excellent,” Dumbledore smiled at him, leading him away from the stairs. “How goes Quidditch?” The old man asked as they walked towards his tower.

“I think Gryffindor is in with a chance this year. I’m failing them a bit as a captain, but thankfully I have a really strong team. We have a match against Hufflepuff coming up.” Harry easily fell in step with the man, effortlessly talking about their chosen subject. Dumbledore was always easy to talk to, a grandfatherly figure in Harry’s life.

“I must admit I was a little concerned when Mr Weasley was put forward as keeper. Sugar quills,” Dumbledore told the bronze griffin. 

“Ron just needs a little more confidence in his abilities,” Harry reassured Dumbledore, letting the man walk ahead of him on the stairs. 

“Indeed and how are your studies progressing? How are you finding Defence?” 

Harry halted in thought. He had been trying his best in all his subjects for a change. These were the years leading up to his NEWTS after all. Harry was struggling with Potions, he always had done, and as for Defence Against the Dark Arts… “I find the new teacher, Slughorn a little peculiar if I’m honest Sir.” Harry had ignored most of his lessons, preferring to teach himself the spells suited to his cause.

“I originally planned Horace for the Potions role, and I was going to give Severus the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Horace is the better Potions master after all.”

“Why didn’t you?” Harry asked, unsure if he could ask such a thing.

Dumbledore smiled. “Do not repeat this to Severus, Harry, but I believed Horace would give this year’s students an advantage. Potions are a delicate subject and one that is not needed for everyday tasks. I believe Defence is something everyone should know. Every year I have sobbing students at my door, all suffering at the hands of Professor Snape.” Dumbledore chuckled to himself and opened his office door.

Harry could understand Dumbledore’s decision, but he honestly didn’t believe he was learning much from those classes. 

“Now Harry please take a seat, can I offer you anything to drink, something to eat perhaps?” 

Harry sat and smiled at Fawkes who was sleeping contentedly on his perch. “No thank you,” Harry remembered the funny aftertaste of the headmaster’s tea. It wasn’t a brand Harry liked.

“Alright then,” Dumbledore answered, conjuring up a pot of tea for himself. It took a few minutes for the man to get comfortable, and eventually, he regarded Harry with a warm stare. “Now then, I spoke to the professors regarding your request, and while they were all willing to help, I think we should concentrate on certain areas. I don’t believe Astronomy or History of Magic will aid you much.”

“I agree.” 

“Excellent. Professor Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Slughorn have all agreed to give you one to one tuition. Severus has also agreed to help you with your potion making.” 

Harry regarded the information carefully, “why would Herbology help?” He asked Dumbledore cautiously. 

The man studied him, something clearly battling within his head. “Do you believe the final battle will be at Hogwarts Harry?” He answered slowly. 

“Maybe. I don’t think Voldemort has a specific place in mind.”

“Tom will attack Hogwarts one day; it is a place of great importance to him. However many of the Horcruxes are still outside this building, and you may one day have to find them.”

Harry looked at his mentor in horror, finally seeing just how frail the man appeared. Dumbledore had always been old, his white hair gave that away, but Harry had seen him fight against Voldemort last year in the Ministry. He knew that Voldemort was afraid of him. Surely he wasn’t going anywhere just yet? 

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. “I am old Harry, and while I am touched by your concern the fact remains I am old. I cannot seek all the Horcruxes by myself, but I will not leave you to fight this battle by yourself.” 

Harry exhaled loudly, slumping on the chair. “I thought you were about to tell me you were dying or something.” Harry laughed nervously. His heart was racing at the prospect of going through this on his own.

“I assume you know about Severus's late night meeting?” When Harry nodded Dumbledore pressed on, “Has he informed you of what he learnt?”

“No Sir, he said he would need to speak to you first. I don’t want to get him into trouble by knowing things I shouldn’t.” Harry began to rub his hands in his lap. Was that why he was here? Were they both in trouble?

Dumbledore nodded wisely, his eyes burning into his soul. Could the old man read minds like Severus? Was that what he was doing? Harry subtly tried to place mental shields up, like Severus had once vainly attempted to teach him. He could feel his eyes twitch beneath his glasses with the subtle effort. Dumbledore made no facial expressions that anything was out of the ordinary, even when Severus's older magic entered his body in an attempt to help. 

“Yes, he was right to do so. Madam Bones was murdered last night, and it was better Susan Bones knew about it before you were told, I hope you understand.” Harry tried to look saddened by the news, but his head was reeling with the possibilities of using Severus's magic like this. It wasn’t something either of them had discussed, and Harry was unaware he could call on in like this. Maybe his studies would become easier now. 

His eyes widened. Someone had died and all he was thinking about was magic? He didn’t know the Hufflepuff well. His memory was limited to seeing the back of her auburn head in joint lessons. Harry was glad Severus hadn’t told him, the thought of others discussing Sirius’s death without first telling him made his blood boil.

“Do you know why?” 

“Who knows why Tom does these things. Perhaps it was to weaken our morale, or maybe she got on the wrong side of a Death Eater.” Dumbledore paused, looking at his phoenix. “Or it might have had something to do with her being a member of the Wizengamot council and one of those who stood up for you in your trial.”

Harry felt his body become heavy, the Headmaster’s words sounding like they were coming out from deep underwater. Was he responsible for this? He didn’t even know the woman. 

“Harry, it has nothing to do with you.” Dumbledore reached across the desk and patted his hand. 

“How can it not? She was murdered because she stood up for me.” Harry spat, jerking his hand away from the Headmaster to wrap his arms around himself. 

“Harry, you have to believe that one day you will stop him, and all these deaths.”

Harry clung to the words like they were ointment on his tormented soul. He would defeat Voldemort, he just had to! “Is Susan alright?”

“Time heals all wounds, Harry, as you well know… there was something else we needed to discuss…”

“With all this death the morale of the Order can’t be great. Just looking around the school makes me feel depressed. Everyone is scared all the time, and there’s nothing to look forward to but another letter telling you that a member of your family is missing, or dead.” Harry interrupted Dumbledore, jumping to his feet. “There has to be something you can do!” Harry implored, his brain already thinking of ideas. “Maybe…oh never mind it sounds stupid.” Harry sat back down in embarrassment.

“You really think that would help?” Dumbledore’s speculative voice only confirmed Harry’s idea that the old man could read minds. Severus's magic quickly came to his aid once again. 

“I don’t know maybe. After all most of the students here haven’t had anything fun this term. Maybe a ball or a party of some description would help. I know the girls would like it. Just something for everyone to look forward to, it might take their minds off what’s happening.” Harry thought the idea might be a little juvenile, but something needed to be done.

“I think you’re right Harry, something to boost the spirit might be exactly what the student population need. This is the reason you’ll make such a great leader in the future my boy.” 

Harry felt his cheeks warm. “I don’t really like going to balls but it changes the subject from future Death Eater attacks, everyone will be too wrapped up in potential dates,” Harry muttered bitterly. 

“An excellent idea, I’ll mention it at the next staff meeting,” Dumbledore smiled happily. “Now Harry there’s something else we need to discuss regarding Severus's meeting. It seems that Greyback has become aware of Severus's condition.” 

Harry could feel his spine straighten in distress, his body automatically leaning forward. Not wanting to appear immature Harry placed his hands in his lap to avoid clenching the arms of his chair. 

“It’s not a cause for alarm but we just need to be extra vigilant, we don’t want to put Severus in any more danger now, do we?” 

As he thought over the Headmaster’s words a question began to burn on his tongue. “Can Greyback tell if Severus has a mate?”

“I’m not completely familiar with the werewolf senses but I don’t believe you to be in any danger. While Greyback might know Severus has a mate, I don’t think he knows it’s you.” 

“Doesn’t that put Severus in more danger?”

“Severus knew the consequences in bonding Harry. He willingly put himself in this danger to aid you.”

Harry remembered his earlier morning conversation with Severus, and how he had become angry at Harry. The man continuously put himself in danger, only becoming angry at the thought that Harry had somehow put himself in danger to save him. Had Harry done the right thing in bonding? Was the man in even more trouble? “Have I done the right thing?” Harry whispered to himself, forgetting Dumbledore was sitting across from him.

“You felt a connection that was worth saving, and Severus needed the protection of the bond. Now we have to determine if having such a bond is safer in the long run. He is safe from the ministry of course, but now he is in even more peril with Tom’s followers. That is something you need to think about Harry.” 

He looked at the elder wizard, an eyebrow cocked in thought. He knew what the older man was saying indirectly, but was that something he could do? Harry looked down at his grubby trainers. People were dying and here he was selfishly thinking about love. Severus was in danger and Harry didn’t want to let him go, even though it might be the right thing to do. How could he even call it love if he wasn’t willing to put Severus's safety first? 

“It’s late you need to sleep. Don’t forget though Harry, you don’t have to stay in Severus's quarters if you don’t wish to, Gryffindor tower is always your home. Don’t forget your friends, and remember to have fun while it’s still safe.” Dumbledore smiled at him kindly, and Harry felt his stomach twist. Wasn’t this the man who always pushed him to accept his destiny? Why was he now he was trying to twist it in such a way that Severus was holding him back? 

No, the old man was always trying to look out for him. He might be overbearing, but Dumbledore wouldn’t try and manipulate him like that. He had allowed them to be bonded after all, and he had let it slip in the hospital wing that Severus had feelings for him. Feeling more confident Harry got up to leave.

“Oh just a moment, I have something for you,” Dumbledore shifted through the pieces of parchment on his desk. “Here is your new timetable with evening sessions. I’ve tried to spread them out so you have a few evenings off here and there.”

Eagerly Harry snatched it up, scanning the timetable. “Of course our lessons regarding the Horcruxes will be an as and when deal, I’ll send an owl informing you a week in advance if that is acceptable to you?” 

“That’s fine Sir. Thank you for this,” Harry shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry I’ve been avoiding your letters about meeting you for the Horcrux meetings.”

“I understand Harry. Please be aware that anything that I can do to aid you in this fight I will give you.” Dumbledore spoke gently, but Harry could see the man’s eyes narrow, and he knew him well enough to know something was being hidden yet again. 

Remembering Severus's instructions that everything was always being done for his own good, Harry decided to ignore it and simply bade the Headmaster a good night.

***

Severus was seriously considering going to look for Harry at this late hour. It was well after curfew, and the boy was seldom late after their arrangement. Severus could feel his skin crawl with the possible thoughts of what Harry could be getting up to, and he had no one to blame but himself. 

It was only when Severus felt the boy subconsciously pull on his magic, a tingling sensation which pulled on Severus's heart, that the man knew what had happened. Albus Dumbledore. 

Severus was proud that Harry was attempting to conceal his thoughts. What was concerning him though was why Harry felt he needed to. Severus paced back and forth by his fire. It’s once-roaring flames now reduced to glowing embers. Severus's open palm slammed into the fireplace frame. He had given the old coot ample information to work with, and he made the situation worse by arguing with Harry. 

Glaring into the cinders, he didn’t even hear the door to his chambers open, only noticing Harry when the boy coughed discreetly. Severus turned and saw within seconds that resolution was swimming within those green eyes.

“No.” He growled.

“It’s for the best,” Harry muttered, kicking open his trunk and avoiding eye contact. 

“No Harry don’t listen to him, this is what he wants you to do.” Severus knew what had happened, and he couldn’t stop the panic that was beginning to climb up his throat. 

“How is this ever going to work?” Harry screamed in frustration, spinning on his heel to scowl at him. “We can’t even have a basic conversation without getting into an argument!” Harry began stuffing his few items into his trunk. 

Severus moved closer to Harry, but he was held back by the boy’s unconscious magic creating a shield between them. “I agree that our communication needs work, but there is no reason to act so rashly.” Severus subtly began picking away at the shield. 

“No, you never wanted me and I never wanted you. It’s done now and I’m going back to Gryffindor tower!” Harry slammed his trunk shut and gave the room one quick look around. 

“You truly are an imbecile if you think I’m going to let you walk out that door, Harry Potter.” 

“Threatening me now? How Death Eater of you!” Harry picked up the trunk and began dragging it towards the door, his shield still making Severus keep his distance. Severus had already locked the door in preparation and Harry merely scowled at it. “You can’t keep me in a relationship I don’t want. I saved your sorry hide which is more than most people. I’m not going to tell anyone of your condition so you don’t need to worry about that.”

Severus still didn’t open the door, but his resolve was beginning to waver. The burning in Harry’s eyes was too powerful to ignore. Was this really what he wanted? Harry stood in front of the door, waiting for it to open. It was slight, but Severus knew Harry well enough to see the boy’s shoulders hunched in anguish. This wasn’t what he wanted. 

With aid from his werewolf, Severus finally managed to rip apart Harry’s shield and moved to hold him. “No stop I don’t want this, you disgusting old man.” Harry fought back, flinging insults as a last-ditch attempt. 

Severus grabbed his wrists, forcing him to stop. “Harry dissolving our bond will not put you in any less danger. I can protect you from Greyback.” Severus wanted Harry to understand him. He was strong enough to protect this fledgeling emotion he was feeling and he would die a thousand times before letting harm come to Harry.

The boy was struggling, straining against his body. “I’m not in danger, you are,” Harry spat, attempting to pull his hands away.

Severus let go in shock. “You want to terminate our bond because you think it will make me safe?” 

Harry stumbled backwards as Severus let him go. “Yes,” He muttered resentfully. 

“What about your safety?” Severus was unsure what was happening. Why did Harry think he was trouble? That blasted man! “Harry, I’m not in danger, Greyback isn’t interested in harming me, it’s you he threatened.” Severus sat on the sofa his head in his hands. 

“Me? But why did Dumbledore…” Harry trailed off as the pieces fit together. 

Severus breathed deeply as he thought about what had just happened. His initial thoughts were Harry was afraid for himself, he should have known that was out of character for the Gryffindor, especially someone like Harry who felt he had to save everyone. He finally had his answer. 

A timid hand touched the back of his hand gently. “I’m sorry I said those things.” The sofa dipped a little as Harry joined him. Harry’s leg was pressed against his in a basic need for reassurance, but Severus's mind was reeling with his new revelation. 

“At the beginning, I wanted to save Artemis. I’d never really considered being gay, but saying that, I’ve never really had romantic feelings for anyone. There’s always been too much happening, and I never wanted to put anyone in danger. As time passed I began to trust you, and in a way, I think I always did. I was always quick to cast you in the bad guy role, but I know how hard you work for the Order.”

Severus listened, sensing the boy shouldn’t be interrupted. “I trust you Severus, and I like belonging to you.”

“You are not a possession.” 

“I meant I like being with you, not just with Artemis. I’d like to see where this can go, despite the consequences.” 

“You’re Slytherin side is showing. All the teachers know about the sorting hat in your first year,” Severus explained at Harry’s shock. “And I’m relieved your not a pure Gryffindor at heart,” Severus pulled his head up. “I apologize for my imprudence earlier.” Severus looked at his mate. This young man, filled with promise and magic, who could have easily picked a more suitable mate, had decided to love him.

It made Severus feel a little ill, his stomach twisting with bile. He had wanted the boy to love him for a long while now, but now he knew of it made him nervous. He was strong enough to protect Harry from others, but could he protect him from himself, with his sharp tongue and condescending attitude? 

“I know what I’m getting into.” Harry smiled and placed his small hand on top of his large one. “I might not be able to read minds but I can guess what you’re thinking.”

Severus looked down at the offering, his tanned complexion a stark contrast to his pale one. Slowly he turned his hand so their palms were now touching, and Harry took the initiative to entwine their fingers. “Things in life that are worth having are not always easy,” Severus whispered.

“No, they aren’t…” Harry was going to say something else but he trailed off bashfully. “We need to begin speaking to each other… civilly of course.” Harry added at Severus's raised eyebrow. 

“My personality is not going to amend itself overnight, and I will remain the same in public. However, I will attempt to be…” Severus searched for a word, “kinder in how I speak to you. I will be worthy of your trust Harry.” Severus knew it was going to be a long road for the both of them, but he felt like they had made progress. 

“I need to sleep. I’m going to hold a training session tomorrow.” Harry indicated the sofa with his eyes. 

“You are no longer required to sleep on the sofa. I would have thought that obvious.” Severus rolled his eyes. “Although…I believe I offered you a bath last night and it was a shower we partook in. Can I rectify my error?” Severus asked huskily inching his body closer. 

***

Whatever Harry had thought when Severus offered him a bath it certainly wasn’t this. His blood had heated at the prospect of intimacy. Instead, Harry was reclining within the deep bath, filled with delicate smelling water. There were no bubbles to hide his modesty; the opaque water was doing that.

Harry hadn’t expected to be by himself in the bath. Severus was with him in the room, observing him from a chair he had dragged in. Harry was quiet under the scrutiny, neither of them speaking. Black eyes were watching him for something, brooding as they remained in silence. 

Sloshing the water about, Harry washed his torso and his arms, trying to ignore the stare. He felt awful about their earlier argument and he wanted to make it up to the man. Severus had been thinking of protecting him all the time and Harry didn’t understand what Dumbledore thought he was doing. Perhaps he was just concerned for Severus as they were close. Yet the man hadn’t mentioned it was him Greyback wanted. There must have been an explanation for that.

“Why didn’t you tell me Greyback knew about you?” Harry broke the silence, wincing as the man’s eyes narrowed. 

“I did not wish to worry you further. It is enough that the Dark Lord is hunting you.”

“Compared to that a werewolf isn’t much to worry about…no offence.” Severus's lips twitched so Harry assumed the man hadn’t been insulted. “Were you going to tell me?” 

“There are some things I cannot share with you. I believe I would have told you eventually. Albus needed to be told about Bones first, however.”

“I understand.” Harry swirled his hand through the water thoughtfully. “Was it because of me?” 

“Why would you think that?” Severus raised his voice angrily. “The most logical reason is Madam Bones is next in line to become Minister after Scrimgeour. That man has a price on his head.” Harry felt his body melt with relief. “Did Albus tell you that?” Severus demanded.

“He mentioned it might have been a reason.” 

“Harry, people dying has nothing to do with you. You are the victim of a madman’s rage, and it is because of him people are dying. Never believe it has anything to do with you. I’ll be with you when the time comes, in either form.” 

“Promise?” Harry hated how childish his voice sounded.

“You have my word. No matter what transpires between us I will be alongside you.” 

“I wish I knew how Voldemort found out about the prophecy. Dumbledore won’t tell me. I’d like to know which Death Eater was responsible for all of this.” Harry rubbed his scar in irritation. He saw Severus was beginning to look uncomfortable. Harry had pushed him too far, by talking about his emotions like this. It was still early days yet and this was one of the most civil conversations they had in a while. 

“I got a nickname for my Animagus.” He attempted to turn the conversation back to more trivial matters. “It’s Apollo.” He grinned. 

“The twin of Artemis, fitting. Why the obsession with the god and goddesses of old?” 

“Hermione came up with it. I already told you why I called the werewolf Artemis, I know you were listening.”

“I always listened to your conversations with Artemis,” Severus told him, his voice making it sound intimate. 

“Now that’s spying.” 

“Something I excel at.” Severus stood, peeling away his robe.

“What are you doing?” Harry squeaked, his hands automatically covering himself. 

“It is hot in here.” Severus chuckled. 

“Oh…” Harry pinched himself. “The water is nice and warm.”

“The steam gives it away.”

“Care to join me?” Harry challenged.

Severus regarded him thoughtfully before removing the rest of his clothes. Harry’s vision was a little fuzzy without his glasses, but the man was close enough for Harry to see enough of his body.

Even though the man had already been intimate with him, Harry couldn’t help but look away, his hands twisting together under the water. A cool hand on his shoulder made him startle, and at its insistence, Harry scooted forward allowing Severus to sit behind him. 

Long slender legs trailed past him, and Harry could feel the toned chest behind his back. Hands came up out of the water to pull Harry back by his shoulders, caressing and kneading the young flesh. Feeling brave, Harry halted them. 

Immediately they stopped the body tensing. “Harry…” 

Harry wanted to do this, as a way of apology and as a way of reconfirming their bond. 

Twisting in the water so he was facing Severus, he sat uncomfortably on his knees, Harry smiled. Severus waited as Harry climbed to straddle the man’s hips, their faces now level. 

“Just let me.” 

“It is not usual for a werewolf to let their mate have the higher ground,” Severus growled, hands gripping into the tender skin of Harry’s side. 

“I want to be able to see you.” 

Severus groaned, and pulled him closer, claiming his mouth possessively. Harry pushed the liquid soap along into Severus's reach and then wrapped his hands into the dark hair. He could feel the man’s delicate intrusion, and he moaned into his mouth, hands now trailing the alabaster chest. 

When Harry could tell his body was ready, he held the man’s arms to his sides. “Let me,” he whispered in a way he hoped was seductive. 

His mate’s eyes narrowed but he allowed Harry to continue, only moving when Harry had enveloped him in his warmth. It wasn’t complete domination; the man was still inside him but setting the pace himself allowed Harry to feel empowered. He could feel the man’s strength beneath him, his limbs like velvet covered steel. 

Severus was struggling not to touch him, every instinct fighting for the urge to claim, Harry could see it in his face. Harry would stop occasionally, allowing their mouths to join. Black eyes would then open, fierce in their demand. Harry knew then that Severus trusted him. He knew how possessive a werewolf could be, and it must have been killing the older man, this slow agonizing pace. 

Eventually, Severus could withstand no longer and his hand snaked around Harry’s cock, urging him into a faster tempo. He sat up, changing the angle making Harry call out loudly. He thought it was him setting the tone, but it was Severus that was now controlling the situation, his teeth grazing the side of his neck.

Harry was powerless, a mere bundle of nerves as he rode out his feelings, spurred forward by the puppet master that was Severus. His body was tightening, reaching its peak. A mere flick of the tongue against his nipple was enough to send him soaring, pulling Severus with him as his body clamped down. 

He slumped against Severus, feeling the deep thumping of his heart. Severus was panting, one hand clutching Harry’s back, the other cradling his head. After a few moments, Severus recovered, his fingers brushing away the strands of hair plastered against his forehead. 

Warm lips pressed against his scar, not in a kiss but just resting against the mark. Severus was murmuring something, too softly for Harry to hear, even with his advanced wolfish hearing. 

Harry was content just to rest against the man, happy with this new found happiness. They were both forever trapped by the world, their positions bringing their own kind of danger. But just listening to the man’s breathing reassured Harry that this was the right thing, regardless of their obligations. He would destroy Voldemort and he didn’t need to get rid of Severus to do so. 

Perhaps he was more Slytherin than Gryffindor.


	22. Chapter 22

### Chapter 22

“What did you see when you looked into the mirror of Erised?” Severus whispered, trailing his fingertips along the curve of Harry’s back, occasionally pausing to tease the base of the spine.

“How do you know about that?” Harry stretched out in the bed, his back cracking softly.

“Albus kept me updated on things of importance regarding you. What you may have seen captured my interest, and now I can finally ask you. What did you see?”

“What do you think it was?” Was the whispered reply, his green eyes glimmering in the soft light.

“Before I knew you I would have said it was you, atop a mountain, legions of your fans paying homage to you.”

“A mountaintop?” Harry shifted to his elbows. “A little extreme.” 

“I did state it was before I knew you.” The fingers now toyed with the hair at the back of Harry’s head. “It is an intimate question and one you do not need to answer.”

“Then why ask it?”

“An attempt to get to know you better.” Severus rested his head on his bent arm, now looking up at the boy. He waited patiently for Harry to answer, his fingers still ghosting over the naked skin. The bed was warmed by their bodies, keeping away the chill that was usually present within his chambers. 

“I saw my parents and extended family,” Harry whispered, hiding his face with his raven hair.

Concerned, Severus sat up. While his own family was of no importance to him, he knew that for an orphan, it was a tender subject. “I distinctly remember that when we first met…Artemis and you,” Severus offered when he saw the boy’s brows furrow in confusion, “you spoke of a desire for a family.” 

“That was before I realised anyone was actually listening,” Harry murmured, still concealed behind his hair. 

“Has that changed?” 

It might have been the tone in his voice which made Harry look up, and gaze at him reassuringly. “No, but it’s not in the sense that you think. I never thought I would live for much longer…hell, the prophecy even tells me that I might have to die. I guess that I just wanted to be special to someone as Harry, not the boy who lived. At the time I had Romilda Vane trying to poison me with a love potion every other day.” 

“Ah yes, Miss Vane. I’m glad her parents made the wise decision to pull her out of school.” Severus felt himself smirk, Artemis pulled a mental equivalent. 

“As I answered, I believe it’s only fair I get the chance to ask you such a personal question.” 

Severus resisted the urge to laugh at Harry’s daring. “You can always ask Harry, but I will not always answer. However, I will endeavour to speak the truth when able to.”

“What changed for you?”

Severus felt the covers shift as Harry drew in a deep breath, and he thought about how to answer. “I’ve always felt protective of you. I became infected with lycanthropy in an unconventional way.”

“I thought you could only be bitten?”

“If you persist in interrupting I will not answer your question,” Severus snapped, easily reverting into his teacher’s tone of voice. “Greyback had transformed while I was on a mission for the Dark Lord. My calf had been split open in battle, and I was stranded within some forsaken forest. Whilst there, I foolishly drank water from a werewolf paw in an attempt to survive, only realising my mistake after. It was because of my friendship with your mother that I felt the need to survive to protect you.” 

Harry’s eyes were round as saucers. “Do you think Artemis wanted to bond with me because of that reason?” 

Instead of being annoyed, Severus thought about it. He hadn’t considered it from that angle before, a beast born out of a deep desire to protect. Artemis was vehement in his disapproval. “The wolf says no. I have come off topic somewhat. Yes, I was against the bonding, but as I told you once before, preconceptions can change. It was the mere fact of you helping me after a transformation that made me consider completing our bond.”

Severus pulled himself into a sitting position, resting his foot against Harry’s hip. “The bond was demanding fulfilment, and I was powerless to stop you if you wished to do anything. I strive to remain in control of myself, and you did nothing but help me.”

“Why would I do anything?” Harry jerked his head in alarm.

“I had tormented you for years, and I know you blamed me for Black’s death. You were bonded, perhaps against your will, with very limited information about what was required, and I was despicable towards you for the first few months. It would have been only natural for you to lash out whilst you had the upper hand.”

“I wouldn’t have done that.” 

“And that is why I began to trust you.” Severus trailed his index finger along the outline of Harry’s jaw. “You are also one of the first people to stand up for my honour,” Severus remembered the scene from Albus's rooms.

“Oh with Scrimgeour? That’s not true, Dumbledore was always defending you when I accused you…back in my earlier years of course,” Harry bashfully added. “He vouched for you with the Order; otherwise you’d be in Azkaban.”

“I believe that for Albus, it benefits him to have me on his side. If I were of no use Harry, I would have been placed in Azkaban.” 

“I don’t think that’s true.” Harry pressed up close to him.

“Believe what you will.” Severus snaked an arm around Harry’s body.

“Why did you want me to stay in your rooms?”

“Sleep, Harry, you mentioned that you were playing that infernal game tomorrow.”

“Only training, Dumbledore said I could go back to Gryffindor tower if I wanted.”

“That is your choice,” Severus pulled the covers over the pair of them.

“Don’t you want me to stay?” The voice was desperate.

“I’m not going to answer the obvious, sleep.” Severus heard the irritated huff, as the boy fidgeted to get comfortable, subtly putting distance between them. Waiting for Harry to calm, Severus moved closer to embrace him while he slept. “Yes, I want you to stay.” He whispered, ignoring the way Harry’s facial muscles moved in the dim light.

***

“For God's sake duck!” Harry screamed at the redhead, wincing as the bludger smashed into the side of Ron’s head again. He could only watch as Ron spiralled down to the ground. 

“You shouldn’t have put him on the team, Harry,” Ginny told him, hovering near his elbow. Sighing, Harry ignored her and pulled his gloves on tighter. He had already given his best friend prep talks. This was something he needed to work through on his own.

Looking down at the stands he could see some fellow housemates watching the antics of the team. Lavender’s shrill voice could be heard, even from where Harry was flying, and he could just about see Hermione’s brown eyes narrowed in a scowl. The rest of the team was up to standard. Katie was back as a chaser, and Harry saw by the excited gleam in her eyes just how happy she was.

Even the two new beaters Harry had selected this year were shaping up. Both Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were impressive. It was only Ron who still struggled, and this was their final match of the year. Thankfully it wasn’t for a fortnight yet. Blowing into his whistle, he flapped his arm, signalling the team to land and shower. 

Immediately Lavender dashed across the pitch, flinging herself in Ron’s outstretched arms. Harry felt his nose wrinkle in repulsion. They had been flying all morning and Harry could smell himself. He didn’t even want to think about how Ron must have smelt. Lazily circling down, Harry joined Hermione in the stands, waiting as she finished the page she was reading. 

“I’ve found a free evening for the DA,” he offered when Hermione glanced up at him. “Tuesday’s are the only day I have free, or I can do weekends if people can’t make it. Could you enlist Ginny and find out who’s interested?” 

Hermione nodded absently, her teeth gnawing into her bottom lip. “Would you like to do something today? I’m free.” Harry asked gently. 

“I’ve got homework to do and studying. Don’t forget these last two years are important, Harry.” She stood and brushed down her cloak. 

“I know and I have been.” Harry didn’t feel the need to add what might happen next year. Let his friends continue in this contented bliss. “We haven’t seen Hagrid in a while. He might think we’re neglecting him. Besides, I could use some rock cake.” He pushed her playfully with his shoulder. 

Finally, he had her full attention as she looked over towards Hagrid’s shack. “We ought to see him. Alright then, but only for an hour.”

“Great, how about I shower, we have lunch and then we can go?” Harry gestured to his sweaty clothes. 

“Good idea, I’ll walk you back.” Hermione gathered up her books and briskly walked away. Harry could see the resolution in the tenseness of her body as she refused to look back at the pitch. His redheaded friend had an armful of his girlfriend, but Harry saw Ron’s head turn to stare at the remaining member of their trio. 

_It’ll happen eventually,_ Harry thought to himself, smiling as he caught up to Hermione. “Hey, I’ve got a question for you.” Harry fell into step with the witch. “Did you know there were other ways to be infected with lycanthropy?” Hermione’s eyes narrowed, he knew that look and cut her off quickly. “I’m serious, Severus told me he drank water from a werewolf’s paw and that was how he transformed.”

Hermione halted, her mouth open a little in shock. “But Harry, that’s a fable our world uses to scare children. I never knew it could have a root of truth in it. Maybe that’s why Artemis is unaffected by the wolfsbane potion?”

Her fingers tapped along the spine of her books, her nails turning it into a tap dance. “I guess there are some things in this new world of ours that we still don’t know about.”

Harry gestured with his head that they should resume walking. His fingers were becoming numb from holding his broom. “Hard to believe we were once Muggles isn’t it?” Hermione laughed at him, and Harry realized it had been a long time since he had heard her laugh like that. 

“Our biggest problems were Math and English, and now we’re here fighting an evil Dark Lord,” Harry chuckled.

“I guess potions are a little like Science, but I hated English. I like my life here, I like making something of myself. I was always clever, even in a Muggle school, but I didn’t have many friends. Not like I do now.” Hermione turned at the sound of Ron hurrying towards them. “Dark Lord or not, I’m happy.” 

Lavender was trailing after him, Ginny a few footsteps behind. “Great practice today Harry,” Ginny chirped as soon as she saw him standing there. 

“Yeah, you played really well Ginny. Who knows? Maybe one day we’ll see you playing chaser professionally.” Harry smiled at the raging blush on the girl’s cheeks. 

“You did great too Ron,” Hermione offered softly. 

“Of course Ron did well! He’s the best keeper in the world…isn’t that right Ron?” 

Ron’s eyes were glued to the floor, and Harry knew what needed to be done. Looping his arm around his best friend, he dragged him to the showers. “I’ll see you guys at lunch,” Harry shouted over his shoulder.

“Thanks, Harry. She’s so…”

“Overwhelming?” Harry offered as they entered the locker rooms.

“Yeah, great word,” Ron began pulling off his Quidditch robes, which made Harry feel grateful to the boy for some reason. “What?” Ron questioned.

“I don’t know, I just assumed with what’s happening with me and my new ‘relationship’, you wouldn’t be so eager to get undressed in front of me.” Harry could feel his skin tingle with heat.

Ron slapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t be daft, just because you're, you know, doesn’t mean you’re going to pounce on me. Besides, I’d have to have a death wish to fool around with a werewolf’s mate, even though I don’t swing that way.”

Impulsively, Harry grabbed the taller boy in a hug. “Thank you.”

Ron was shocked stiff for a few moments before he returned the hug.

***

Severus stirred the potion carefully, his eyes quick to notice any changes. This was when he was at his happiest, experimenting with delicate potions, delving into the secrets they held. It was a source of fascination. Could this potion be made better with this ingredient? Would changing the heat change the properties of the potion?

It was getting close to lunchtime, and Severus could not recall ever being in such a good mood. Although this was the first time his sex life had been healthy in years. Thinking about Harry’s brazen actions in the bath made his pulse race, and Severus knew he would never grow tired of his mate. The pleasure had been heightened by their physical intimacy, the boy’s trust only added to the flames of lust. 

Severus had never been intimate in such a way. Sex had just been a body requirement, an itch to be scratched. With Harry…the way those green eyes fixed upon him, saturated with pleasure, that would keep him warm through any winter night. 

The potion had turned a kiwi green, alerting Severus that he had ruined it. Shrugging his shoulders, Severus set it aside to cool before being alerted to Albus's summons. “Staff meeting, can all please attend!” rang out from his barren fireplace.

_Well,_ Severus thought to himself, _at least it isn’t another direct attack on mine and Harry’s bond._

Giving his robes a quick glance and deeming them suitable, Severus leisurely strolled into the fireplace, tossing powder as he went. Within seconds he was present in the staff room, and surprisingly was the last to attend, even though he had been prompt. Skirting around his fellow professors, Severus made his way to the sorry looking table in the corner that had a pot of tea and a small pot of coffee. 

The staff waited for him, Severus could sense their stares on his back. Lazily, he poured coffee into a chipped mug, taking his time in measuring out precisely one teaspoon of sugar, couldn’t have too many granules now. A huff of disapproval echoed around the shabby room, and Albus began to speak, regardless of Severus's disinterest. 

“It has come to my attention that a chord of melancholy is running through the school. It seems the student morale is down.” 

Grave words indeed, but Severus couldn’t see what it had to do with the staff. It was good for the students to be on their toes, lull them into a false sense of security and their guard would be down. Severus thought about mentioning it and just as quickly the thought left his mind.

Murmurs broke out among the staff. Binns was the only professor that seemed the least concerned. _Although,_ thought Severus, _he is already dead after all._

“Hogwarts is supposed to be a place of safety and security for the children,” Minerva finally spoke. 

“We cannot protect them from the Dark Lord,” Severus snapped irritably. This softly softly approach wasn’t going to help them. By the end of the year, Albus would be dead and the wizarding world in an uproar. Their only chance of foreseeable survival was held by one of these ‘children.’ 

“No, we cannot Severus.” Albus appeared worn out, and Severus actually regretted what he said. “However, for the time being, they are safe and they need to remember the good parts of life. It has been suggested to me, by a student, that we hold some sort of event, a ball perhaps, to allow the students a reprieve from the outside world.” 

“You are papering over the cracks Albus. A party is not going to prepare these young witches and wizards for what’s to come.” Severus allowed his voice to deepen at the last part of his speech, making it entirely clear about what he was speaking of. 

“It was Mr Potter that came up with the idea.” 

Well, that shut him up.

Mutterings of approval now could be heard, and Severus sneered at them all. “Mr Potter would relish any chance of a party, how infantile of him.” Severus slammed his cup down, flicking away the coffee that leapt up at his fingers. Severus was surprised that Harry had come up with the idea, no doubt a desperate attempt to cheer everyone up, the fool. Months ago it would have irked Severus to no end, yet now knowing his mate Severus knew the boy was only trying to help in his own way.

“Regardless, I wanted to ask you all what you thought, we will need chaperones of course, and I don’t want to put any undue stress on you all.” Albus beamed warmly at his minions.

“A celebration of some kind seems like a wonderful idea! A great way for the students to forget about things that should never concern any of us. I’ll be happy to help with anything.” Flitwick piped up, his sentiments echoed by many of his colleagues. 

“Let’s make it a spring ball then as we're in March. I’ll announce it at lunch as many of the students will be there, now back to your weekends all of you.” Albus fluttered his hand in a shooing motion, making Severus roll his eyes. He had no desire to share any words with the meddling man, and as such was the first to escape to lunch. 

***

Harry looked around his housemates nervously as Dumbledore made the announcement. No one knew it came from him of course, but he didn’t want to be laughed at indirectly. The Slytherins scoffed at the idea, yet Harry could see some of the girls break into delighted whispers. The Slytherin boys were more vocal about their disdain. 

The other three houses seemed delighted by the idea, and Harry couldn’t stop the happy bubble that seemed to swell inside of him. He had done something to help them all, even if only for a few weeks. The ball was in two weeks, and already people were eyeing up the opposite sex. 

He was trying really hard not to look up at the teacher’s table, he knew the danger of people being aware, and he knew that there was something happening with Malfoy. Unable to help himself, Harry stole a glance up at the brooding professor. His gaze was completely avoided by the older man, his black eyes fixated upon his lunch. 

Exhaling heavily, Harry looked away. “You’re going to get him into trouble,” Hermione whispered from her goblet. No one heard their exchange, but Harry could feel his heart beat painfully. He knew of the risks, why tempt fate like this? It was miracle no one had caught him going down to the dungeons as it was.

“So Harry who you gonna ask?” A thick Irish accent distracted him from his thoughts, and he saw Seamus giving him a wide grin. 

So it began. He knew it was expected of him, and he didn’t want to end up like last time. He felt his stomach churn guilty as he looked at Parvati. “Give me time, I only found out five minutes ago.” Harry tried to laugh it off. 

Ginny’s eyes were darting between him and Dean. Harry still wasn’t sure if they were a couple, and it wasn’t something you could just blurt out. 

“Of course Ron and I will be going together!” Lavender squealed her arms looped around her boyfriend’s neck. If Harry could tell his best mate wasn’t thrilled with the situation he was pretty sure Hermione might have picked up on it. She wasn’t listening. Instead, her eyes were fixed on the Ravenclaw table.

_Should I ask Hermione?_ Harry thought. She already knew about Severus as did Ron, so it wouldn’t create any complications on that front. Besides, if Harry did ask a girl to accompany him, he was sure to feel a werewolf’s rage rain down upon him. Surely Severus would understand. 

Deciding to ignore the matter, for now, Harry carried on munching his way through a second piece of pie. 

***

Severus was cooped up in his rooms, as usual, grading papers. Every weekend it was the same, and every Sunday evening he would grow more and more frustrated as he read the answers given to him. Some were downright idiotic some, like Granger’s, were so beyond what was required it bored him to tears. As he turned her parchment over, giving her the highest grade as was the norm, Severus stumbled upon Harry’s handwriting. 

The name ‘Harry Potter’ was thinly scrawled the letters neat and small, just looking at the name made Severus trace the ink with a fingertip. Frustrated he flung the paper away from him, watching as it floated to join the others in the pile. He really needed a plan. In a few months, Albus would be dead, either by his hand or Draco’s and then what was he to do?

It was Albus's wish that he remain here and look after the students, leaving Harry to go off on his own wild goose chase. Then there was the matter of Greyback. Even with Albus dead Severus was sure that Harry would be hunted down, regardless of the state of the world. It didn’t leave him much choice. 

He needed a plan, one that even Albus wouldn’t be able to unravel. Artemis snapped to attention, offering his suggestions. Reluctantly Severus listened, it was coming close to the next full moon, and the wolf grew louder by the day. 

Their conversation was interrupted by Harry walking in. Artemis's train of thought changed entirely, the wolf puffing his mental chest up in pride. Subduing the beast, Severus watched as Harry rummaged through his school bag.

Severus swept away some of the papers, creating space on his desk, and was rewarded with a thankful smile. “I hear you are to thank for our spring celebration?” Harry stopped what he was doing, his hands trembling. Biting his tongue Severus changed what he was originally going to say. “Might I ask as to why?”

Harry sat, placing his books on the table with a heavy thud. “It was just a thought I had when I found out about Susan’s aunt. These are depressing times, and I just thought it might you know…cheer people up.” 

His mate’s look was shy, green eyes peeping through sweeping lashes. On occasion, no words were better than a scornful sentence. “How did you spend your day?” Severus pulled the papers closer to him and continued to mark.

“Great! Training was well…” Harry trailed off. Clearly seeing Severus had no interest in the sport. “I saw Hagrid. He showed me and Hermione some of the new animals he’s thinking about for next year, I think I got off lightly.” Harry chuckled, opening his books to study. 

Even though Severus wasn’t watching Harry directly, he noticed a new piece of parchment detailing the boy’s extra lessons. Gesturing forward with his hand, Harry made no move to stop him, and Severus glanced over it with a critical eye. “I’ve been thinking, Harry.” 

Harry placed his quill down, his full attention caught by Severus's words. “I thought it would be imperative that you learn the skills of advanced potion making. Having thought about it some more I believe it to be a waste of time.”

“I’m not that bad at Potions,” Harry told him petulantly.

“You have improved with the help of Granger, but that is not what I meant. If you are out in the wilderness you will not have the necessary ingredients needed to brew any sort of advanced potion.”

“Well if we run into danger you’ll be the one doing the brewing.” Harry glanced down at his notes once again.

Severus felt his breath catch with the simplicity of those words. “You want me to be with you?”

“You promised me you’ll be there when the time comes. I thought you were a man of your word, Severus Snape.” It was said seriously, and Severus thought he could see a glint of teasing in those eyes.

“I meant for the final battle, I never thought I would accompany you for the journey.” 

“You’d rather I did it alone?” The teasing note was gone. 

“No, I just assumed your friends would help you along the way, and I would manage matters from behind the scenes as usual.”

“Leaving with me would jeopardise your spying role, and I understand that is important for the war. I just assumed that after my epic showdown you and I would live free from all this. Don’t look so worried, I already guessed you would be staying here, Dumbledore needs you more.”

Severus could feel his jaw become slack. How could Harry shoulder all of this with such ease? “Come here.” He beckoned with the crook of a finger, moving his chair out to make some room. 

Looking bewildered Harry complied, and allowed himself to be pulled onto Severus's lap. He couldn’t speak all he could do was hold the boy. “I will be teaching you how to fight with Dark magic, and I will teach you how to kill,” Severus muttered into the unruly hair. _And I will not let you do this alone._

***

Harry enjoyed the warmth of his lover as he was held. For some reason, he knew this was important to Severus so he remained still. The room was silent, the only sounds coming from their conjoined breathing. The chill of the night was beginning to creep in, and Harry began considering lighting a fire. 

Before he could even move his arm to get his wand, Severus had lit the fire with a sweep of his hand. “That’s showing off,” Harry mumbled. 

“If I wanted to demonstrate my abilities to you, I would make a more impressive display then merely lighting a fire.” Severus's voice rumbled in his chest.

Harry pulled back a little out of the embrace. “Like what?”

“Curiosity killed the cat Potter,” Severus smirked.

“A Muggle expression? Where did you learn that?” 

“It comes from wizarding fables, a witch with a fondness for her feline animagus form, stuck her nose in one too many times.” Severus brought his head closer to his, and Harry could feel his breath hitch in his throat. He was surprised when Severus abruptly moved away. 

“What?” Harry was cut off by fingers covering his lips. The man’s grip tightened on him, and Harry shrieked like a girl as they were levitated into the air and deposited on the couch. In awe, Harry struggled out of Severus's arms to gauge the distance they had just travelled. It was only a few meters, but Harry had never heard of magic like that.

“It is a skill I’ve perfected over the years. I believe the Dark Lord is also capable of doing so.” The man was smug.

“That’s amazing! Can you teach me? To be able to fly without a broom…I mean wow.” 

“Perhaps. It is a more impressive feat to master an Animagus form in such a short space of time.” 

“Is that a compliment?” 

“Call it what you will,” Severus answered, bringing his face close once again. The kiss was chaste, almost innocent. Harry surprised them both by dragging the older man on top of him. 

With their bodies pushed together, it took only mere seconds for Severus to ravage his mouth, hands frantically pulling at his body. Harry complied, his neck tilted to allow lips to caress him. Severus seemed to favour that part of his anatomy, his uneven teeth grazing at his pulse point in such a way that left his head spinning. 

His hands fisted in black hair, his fingers sliding through the slight grease that accompanied the strands. _He must have brewed potions earlier in the day,_ Harry heard himself say mentally.

Never could he grow tired of this need, this raw want. Severus always seemed desperate for him, and his body was always eager in its reply. Harry could feel hands pushing away his clothes, the cool air licking at his fevered skin. In turn, he was undoing the many buttons of the older man’s robe, ripping a few in sheer frustration.

Both of them froze when a rapping at the door echoed through the rooms. 

Harry felt Severus's arms tighten around him in alarm, the man’s glittering eyes looking at the door in apprehension. A finger pressed against his lips, and Harry could feel himself being bundled behind the sofa. 

“Harry it’s us,” came the frantic whisper.

Face contorted in a sneer, Severus turned to look at him. Harry could feel the menace lurking behind those eyes, but this was urgent. Hermione and Ron wouldn’t have come unless it was important. Pushing against the restraining arms, Harry flew to the door, opening it just wide enough for them to squeeze through.

“What’s wrong?” Harry knew it was bad from the twisting of Hermione’s hands to Ron’s darting eyes. Suddenly his stomach felt too heavy for his body.

“Yes please tell us what was so important that you felt the need to jeopardise our secret with your visit.” Severus's voice wasn’t loud, but all three cowered at the malice. 

“It’s Lupin… Harry, he’s missing.” 

TBC 

Even though I’ve read the Harry Potter books a number of times, I had completely missed the fact Severus could fly without a broom. It was only when I was doing research into his character that I stumbled across this interesting little fact. So I haven’t made it up out of thin air, honest. Please review, I’m always grateful to hear from guys.


	23. Chapter 23

### Chapter 23

“He’s missing.” The words hung in the empty air, pressing out the oxygen from Harry’s lungs. Hands grabbed his forearms, guiding him gently to the sofa. The touch was light, and Harry instinctively knew it was Hermione who was leading him.

“That’s no reason to come down to my personal chambers.” The reprimand came from somewhere above him. Harry ignored it. 

Warmth pressed against either side of his legs, and the familiar scents of his friends wrapped around him in comfort. “Voldemort?” Harry whispered, surprised by the weakness of his voice. 

“No Harry, he wasn’t captured,” Ron answered him.

“How would you know such information anyway? You are not Order members, and unless Lupin himself contacted you, I would appreciate your swift departure.” 

“He doesn’t appear to be in any danger,” Hermione ignored Severus. “He left a note saying it was of his own free will, and that he would be in touch.”

“Know it all Granger strikes again,” Severus baited her.

“Would you just stop!” Harry could feel anger boiling inside of him, and he couldn’t care less about the angry scowl he got in return. Yes, he was breaking a rule by his friends coming down here, but he thought they were past all that initial rubbish. Black eyes glared into his from across the room, and somehow instinctively Harry knew it wasn’t his friends that was bothering Severus.

“What happened?” Harry turned to Ron.

“I got a letter from Pig a few hours ago from Mum, asking me to fire call her from McGonagall’s office. She wanted to speak to you as well…but well you know…” Ron trailed off, watching Severus subtly. “The only reason Mum knew was because Tonks went crying to her, and after everything that happened with Sirius, she and Dad thought we should tell you.”

Harry wondered how much pressure Molly had gotten from Arthur. It was after all Mr Weasley that had told Harry about Sirius hunting him. He got the distinct impression that Mr Weasley didn’t follow the same train of thought of Dumbledore. How long would it have been if the Weasley’s hadn’t found out first? Would Dumbledore have even told him about Remus being missing? 

“We don’t know what happened, but there’s something else…” Ron looked uncomfortable once again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed forward. “Tonks is pregnant Harry. Not only that, their bond is severed.” 

“Can he do that?” Harry swung his face up to meet Severus's, feeling his friends do the same. The man looked at them coldly, and Harry guessed what he was thinking. 

“Not by himself. Lupin would need a powerful wizard to break the bonds that tie you. Usually, it can only be performed by the one who bound you.” 

Surely not…not with a baby on the horizon. Dumbledore wasn’t that cruel. 

“Wait does that mean…” Harry trailed off as Severus gave him a look, clearly telling him not now. He stored that thought away to ask later. 

“I don’t believe Remus would have run away from his family. Especially not after everything I and Sirius went through. He’s seen by just looking at my life what it’s like not to have parents. I don’t believe he’s done this out of free will!” Harry could feel his voice getting louder, but he wouldn’t believe it. 

“Harry…” Hermione placed a hand on his leg.

“No!” Harry pushed her hand off and stood, his fingers twitching in agitation. “Remus wouldn’t abandon his family!” Harry growled, pacing now. 

“His family, or you Harry?” A silky voice asked. 

“What?” He stopped, facing Snape. 

“Are you upset because Lupin broke his bond and escaped fatherhood? Or because he left you behind?” 

“Sir…” Hermione whispered.

“Silence, this has nothing to do with you.” Severus didn’t even turn his head. 

“But you don’t understand Professor. Harry has this habit of…” Ron tried to warn Severus. 

“Weasley hold your tongue before I remove it for you!” Severus snarled, finally turning his head to glare at his friends. “No wonder Lupin left. He’s surrounded by imbeciles that don’t know when to be quiet.” 

“Stop it,” Harry warned, aware that his temper was beginning to rise uncontrollably. 

“Why? You can’t handle the fact that Lupin has other more important things in his life than just you? He’s proven to be just as gutless as his fellow marauders, hiding when things got difficult. How long before your friends do the same I wonder?”

“Leave them alone!” Harry finally snapped, magic escaping his body in a wild, golden lasso. It knocked over furniture and books, but Severus didn’t move, unlike his friends who had protected themselves with a shield. “Don’t disrespect my friends like that, and don’t speak about Remus like that!” Harry pushed his magic forwards, as a wall against Severus. It did nothing but flow over him. Not even ruffling his hair as it went.

The absurdity of the situation finally made Harry calm. 

“Well, that was quicker than normal,” Ron commented. He shook his head at the devastation in the room. 

“I think we’d better go, Ron,” Hermione’s gaze was burning into the side of his head, and Harry didn’t even acknowledge them go. He noticed Severus whisper something to Hermione as she left, but couldn’t focus enough to hear what it was. 

“Now that childish display of emotion is out of the way, you might consider thinking rationally,” Severus was still firm. 

“I don’t know why I’m so upset. This always happens to me.” Harry sat down on the upturned table, only centimetres from the floor. “Everyone leaves,” he whispered to his knees. 

“Don’t start with the self-pity, it doesn’t become you.” 

Annoyed Harry stood. “I’m going to bed.” 

“Why does Lupin leaving bother you so?” The voice was hard. 

“He’s all I had left of my parents.” 

“Are you certain that’s all there is to it?” 

“Yes of course.” Harry felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Severus was looking at him in a strange way. Harry knew of the man’s aversion to Remus, so he wasn’t looking for any reassurance from him. 

“I do not believe Lupin is a man capable of running away from his problems. If he has left, it’ll be for a good reason.” Severus stood before him. “I apologize if my words offended you,” he whispered, looking intently at his face.

Harry was stunned by the man’s words. “I know why you did it,” he answered, moving forward to wrap his arms around the man. Harry still expected to be pushed away, but the man’s arms held him as he thought about his anguish. “You need to understand one thing though.” Harry pulled away slightly so he could look up at Severus's pale face. “Ron and Hermione are a big part of my life, if they feel like they need to talk to me I can’t stop them.”

“How do you know you can trust them?” Severus let go abruptly, turning and waving his hand angrily to right the devastation in the room. 

“Because they’re my friends, we’ve been through a lot together.” Harry tried to right the sofa with his hands instead of magic. 

“That doesn’t mean a thing,” Severus still wasn’t looking at him. “Your parents believed in the people around them.” 

Harry stopped midway through lifting, allowing the sofa to fall back to the ground heavily. “Hermione and Ron would never betray me.” 

“As I recall, it was a young Mr Weasley that stopped talking to you when you were entered for the Tri-wizard tournament.” 

“Only out of jealousy. He didn’t go join the Death Eaters, or sell me to Voldemort or anything.” Harry clamped his mouth shut when he realized just how disrespectful that sounded. “You forget that we are still only students and just because we’ve suddenly been thrust into this war, doesn’t mean we aren’t victim to our childish emotions. I trust Hermione and Ron with my life and my secrets, and you owe me the courtesy of doing the same.” 

Finally, Severus turned to regard him, his mouth pressed together in a thin line. “It seems you have me in a stalemate, Mr Potter. It is your prerogative to trust who you will, but I cannot extend that same faith.”

“Why not? Why can’t you trust people?” Harry could feel his temper rising again. 

“Harry, it’s not a matter of trusting people. We’ll talk about this another time.” 

“No, we’ll talk about it now. So you can trust members of the Order who barely tolerate you, but not the people around me.”

“It is of no consequence to me if they personally like me; I know they will do everything in their power to ensure you survive this war.”

“And my friends will just let me die because I’m expendable?”

“They are young and know nothing of the terrors of war.” Severus folded his arms, frowning at him. 

“Why are you being so stubborn about this!” Harry bellowed, not caring if everyone heard. 

“Because you’re too important!” 

Silence fell between them.

Harry could feel his heart pounding away in his chest, and his throat felt unbelievably dry. His skin tingled with heat, as he stared at the man. Severus seemed to be in an equal state of shock, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. 

“I’ll take my leave now.” Harry could see the man shut down his emotions. The warmth drained from his face, leaving only the teaching mask that Harry was so used to seeing. 

“Wait!” Harry implored, feet scrabbling on the floor, trying to reach the man before he made his escape. Severus waited with his back turned once more, and Harry flung his arms around the man’s middle, feeling Severus's breath escape with the force of Harry’s hug. 

They waited for a few minutes, Harry’s ear pressed against the space between the man’s shoulder blades.

“If you would be so kind as to release me, Harry, I have things that need my attention.” Severus's hands pried away from his own gently, face still turned away. 

“I know you want to keep me safe…but you have to believe me when I say that my friends are trustworthy. You don’t have to befriend them yourself, but could you at least not treat them with such disrespect when they need to see me? I promised you that I wouldn’t bring them down here, but I can’t stop them from coming if it’s urgent.” 

“It is acceptable if what they wish to speak to you is of the utmost importance. No gossip or schoolmate foolery.” Severus ran his finger down his cheek. “Get into bed. You have lessons tomorrow, as well as your extra schooling.” 

Harry knew that the man was making a huge effort for him, and in acknowledgement, he leant up and pressed his lips to Severus's. Lips curved under his in a smile and he knew his gesture was well received. “You’re not coming with me?”

“I’m afraid not. I actually have things to attend to.”

Harry pulled away, removing his clothes as he went. “Sure I can’t tempt you?” Harry felt brazen in his antics, and it was only fuelled when he could see Severus's gaze dip tantalizingly up and down his body, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Oh well, too bad, enjoy whatever it is you need to _attend to_.” Harry drew the words out in cheek, leaving Severus to whatever it was he needed to do. 

***

While sitting down for breakfast, Harry scanned over his new provisional evening timetable. Today he had a session with McGonagall, which Harry didn’t mind too much. The rest of the lessons were spread out over a two-week timetable, the only exception being Severus, which was every Friday. 

As the students began to sit around him, Harry folded up the parchment and concentrated on greeting his friends. “Did you hear what happened?” Dean whispered to him as soon as he sat down. Harry shook his head in the negative, not really interested in what Dean had to tell him. 

“Hermione asked Michael Corner to go to the dance with her! Just now in the corridor! And he said yes!” It was the wonderment in the last past of Dean’s speech that made Harry interested. 

“Why would he say no?” He asked coldly. 

“Oh come on Harry don’t be like that, Dean’s just shocked that Hermione had the balls to ask someone from a different house.” Seamus was as loyal as ever. 

Ron chose that moment to come in, Lavender hanging from him as usual. Harry knew that look, as did some of his housemates. Everyone gave him a wide berth as the redhead scowled at the table. 

“Everyone can see it, apart from Lavender of course.” Ginny sat next to him, reaching for a piece of toast. “How long until something happens do you reckon?” She munched thoughtfully.

“Knowing Ron a while, however, Hermione seems to be doing a pretty good job of moving things along.” Harry smiled, his attention drifting a little as he noticed Severus join the head table. “Clever idea of hers.”

“Especially considering Ron didn’t like Michael to begin with,” Ginny chuckled. 

Harry made space for Hermione to sit on the other side of him and they shared a conspiratorial look. 

He barely looked up when the owls delivered the morning post, it had been weeks since anyone had sent him a letter. A flurry of russet wings assaulted him as he wandered about in his thoughts. A large barn owl stood majestically before him, proudly presenting its leg as amber eyes fixated on Harry’s breakfast.

Encouraging the owl to climb up his shoulder, Harry felt his stomach churn as he recognized the handwriting.

“I’ll see you in class,” He murmured to Hermione, catching Ron’s eye as he left. Severus it seemed was also interested in Harry’s departure, actually turning to stare at him. He ignored it and left the hall, the owl ruffling its feathers in annoyance at his brusque speed. 

_Don’t worry, I’m fine._

That was all the torn piece of paper told him. It was definitely Remus’s handwriting, and Harry flicked mud away from the edges. Just what was he up to? 

***

So Lupin had run away had he? Severus thought about the situation at breakfast. While holding a cup of tea at the table, he stared at Albus. Was this his doing? What was occurring now? All these questions were burning in his head, which already felt fuzzy due to his late night.

Unfortunately, due to Harry’s friends, Severus had been unable to finish marking and he still had lesson plans to work on. When he had finally retired, with the tiniest hope that Harry might be awake waiting for him, soft snores of the young man had greeted him.

It was disappointing, but it was probably for the best. Harry was emotional from Lupin abandoning him, and Severus was in no mood to just have sex as a distraction. It was difficult enough just watching Harry battle his emotions when he found out, and random outbursts of magic weren’t going to help him.

Severus knew from Albus that Harry occasionally had them, and while Harry had paced the room, he had caught the shared glances between his two friends, and the way their hands stayed on their wands. It was something he would have to teach Harry to control. Otherwise, Voldemort would exploit that weakness.

While thinking of weaknesses, a mop of red hair made itself known in his mental thoughts. Could Harry really trust that boy? Determined as he was, Severus couldn’t recall a single incident where Weasley had betrayed him. Albus's plan included both Weasley and Granger. So there must be some logic somewhere. Yet the idea of trusting a sixteen-year-old with his mate’s welfare left his insides cold. 

He expected Artemis to agree with him, but the werewolf was on Harry’s side it seemed. Easily accepting of Granger and the Weasel as Draco would say. If the beast’s animal instincts weren’t warning him, then they could be trusted. 

When it came to the bushy-haired know it all Granger, Severus felt oddly calm. Perhaps it was because she reminded him so much of Lily, he found himself instinctively trusting her. It also appeared that Granger was more supportive of Harry. When he had quickly whispered his apologies to the witch last night, she had brushed them aside, quickly understanding that Severus was only trying to make Harry calm so he could be reasoned with, 

The idea of losing Harry made him physically sick. They had formed a relationship rather quickly over the months, and Severus had begun to trust someone again. The idea of losing that new aspect of his life, and having to return to his old one…his stomach twisted unbearably. 

Then there was the issue of him all but telling Harry how he felt. He could never say the words; he still wasn’t completely sure what it was he felt. Then there was just a little voice that mocked him, sounding just like his father once did. It reverberated throughout his body whenever feelings arose.

Harry had not fled from him or shunned him. He had simply held him, even when Severus tried to escape. This only made the feelings worse. His mind was reeling about the implications of what this could mean, even though he knew deep down the boy had feelings for him also. Yet still, there was that tiny voice, taunting him. 

Severus knew he could never tell Harry how he felt. He just hoped the boy could understand with his actions. He had to force down the smile that was threatening his face. Who would have guessed, Severus Snape, the bat of Hogwarts in love?

The post came delivering a letter for Harry. Despite all his discretion, Severus stared at Harry, watching as he left the Great Hall. The note had to be from Lupin. Which lead back to his earlier questions all over again.

 ***

“Well as you know Harry there are four branches that come under Transfiguration: transformation, vanishment, conjuration and untransfiguration. The first two are studied up to O.W.L.S as you know, and we’ve just started conjuration in preparation for your N.E.W.T.S.”

Harry nodded at his head of house, wondering if he should be taking notes. 

“I’ve made a list of the spells that I think will be most useful to you, and a brief explanation. Take it away with you, and decide which you think will be helpful. Now…” She paused, eyes narrowing. “I’ve heard that you already mastered one of the hardest forms of Transfiguration. Would you like to explain to me how you managed to do that so quickly? And why perhaps you cannot give me that same dedication in class?” 

McGonagall’s arms were folded over her chest, her form towering over him. Harry shifted in his chair. “Well, I guess I just found the enabling spell easily to master.”

“I might be a lot of things Harry Potter, but a fool is not one of them. Now I’ll ask you again, and I want the truth this time.” 

Harry stared into her blue eyes and heard himself sighing. “I wanted it more than anything.”

“I see. And it was that want, that desire that pushed you to achieve it. Can I see?” She sat down at the desk next to him. 

He stood and transformed, sitting back on his hunches as she clapped her hands in delight. “Oh a wolf, I had no idea. I just assumed it would be a stag.” She rose up and grasped his muzzle in her hands, turning his head. “Well, your identifying mark is your scar, no surprise there. You’ve got a nice grey colouring to you, it’s almost silver.” She picked up each of his paws and held his tail in her hand. “Alright, change back.”

“Professor, who told you I was an Animagus?” Harry patted his clothes down.

“Professor Dumbledore always tells me about things concerning my students, especially when I’m giving them extra tuition.” The way she said it made Harry frown.

“You know don’t you.” He was blunt.

She looked at him shrewdly for a moment, and Harry suddenly got the impression that he was a mouse that the cat McGonagall hadn’t decided if she was going to kill just yet. “Yes, I do.”

“And… you’re ok with it?” 

His teacher regarded him a long moment and gestured that he sat. “Harry, can I be honest with you?” He nodded. “If this was any other student and any other situation, I would have flung the teacher out of Hogwarts myself. However, I know all about werewolf mates and I know Severus Snape. While I admit I would have preferred you to be older and out of school, I know that one day you will face you-know-who, and if Albus believes that you being bonded to a teacher will help that, then I support the decision.” 

Harry could feel his cheeks begin to lift in a smile. “I do want you to be happy Harry. It seems that you have had so much misery for one so young, I wonder if this is truly what you wanted, or if it was thrust upon you, like so many other things.” 

“Being with Severus can be difficult at times, but when I saw Artemis I just knew in my heart that I had to save him when I heard about the werewolf legislation. I can’t explain it to anyone, I’ve tried, but it’s just something I feel.” 

“The fact that your Patronus changed into a wolf signifies you must have had very strong feelings of some description to the werewolf. Sometimes in life Harry we must follow what we see with our heart rather than our eyes. It will always be difficult, but you’d be miserable if you tried to ignore it.” She sighed, just like he had heard Ginny and Hermione do when looking over that stupid witch magazine of theirs. 

“Severus Snape has had a very difficult life, and it is still hard for even members of the Order to trust him.” McGonagall gasped and held her hand up to her mouth. “I shouldn’t be speaking like to this to a student.”

“Professor I’m going to be out in the real world soon fighting a war that I’m too young for, I think I’m passed the stage of ‘just a student’. Besides Severus is my mate and I would appreciate information on him.” Harry was firm in his speech, but not disrespectful. 

“Is your relationship something you intend to carry on after the war is over?”

“Professor, I know about the prophecy I’m not going to be here am I? Maybe I wasn’t supposed to work that out until later, but that’s the only choice I have.” Harry looked at his sleeves, trying desperately to appear mature about the whole situation.

“You’re allowed to be afraid Harry,” She whispered gently, her hand resting on his shoulder. “I promise you I’ll do everything in my power to teach you the spells you need to know. We won't let you just die like a sacrificial lamb.” She shook him harshly. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Harry opened his mouth to reply he didn’t think Severus would want him after the war, but it was just self-denial speaking. Harry knew that Severus wanted him. The man might not be able to admit it, and he was fearful of them getting too close. “Yes,” his voice rang clearly.

“Well, I’m glad it’s not just a device you’re using to fight you-know-who. I thought perhaps Albus was trying to side the werewolves to you through Severus. Who knows what that crazy old coot is planning?” She didn’t intend for Harry to hear the last part, but he heard anyway with his hearing. 

“I’m going to teach you the Homorphus spell first. After that, you may choose the spells you think most appropriate.”

That spell sounded familiar. Harry had to cast his mind back a few years before it finally settled on his second year and a now insane Lockheart. “I thought that was a spell Lockheart made up. It didn’t work when he attempted to use it.”

“You trust a man who made all the bones in your arm disappear while trying to heal a fracture?” An eyebrow rose sceptically. “The spell is a real one, and I doubt Gilderoy was able to use it. It’s the anti-animagus spell. I think it will prove useful. You might just see a rat one day.” 

Harry nodded eagerly in his agreement, it sounded like a good place to start. 

“Right, we’ll leave it for tonight Harry. I just wanted to let you know what I was planning. Please bring your magic to my classes. I know Transfiguration is complex and dangerous, but for a wizard to learn to become a wolf as fast as you, why I’ve never heard of it!” Her eyes were sparkling in delight, and Harry wondered if she was seeing his father, a truly gifted student. 

“Thank you, Professor.” He yawned and exited the room eager to get into bed. 

“One last thing Potter,” her voice floated out from the door. He stuck his head back inside. “If you ever come across Umbridge, please do try to leave her for me.” She smiled wickedly which made Harry laugh and wave goodbye. 

He was still chuckling as he left the corridor, walking towards the tower before he remembered it was to the dungeons he needed to go. It was the sight of Ginny propped up against the wall, clearly waiting for someone, which made him halt.

***

“Can I ask you something, Harry?” That feminine voice made him wince, and Severus pushed back into the shadows. Harry would pick up on his proximity if he was close and Severus wanted to see what it was Harry would do, without his influence. 

He hadn’t meant to creep up on his mate like this. Severus always patrolled the corridors on a Monday night, he just happened to be spending much of his time patrolling around the Transfiguration classroom. 

“Yeah, what’s the matter, Ginny?”

Severus couldn’t peer around and look at them, he would have to be content with just listening for now.

“Will you go to the ball with me?”

A cold hand clutched at his chest. There was silence and Severus moved away from the wall to interrupt this little tryst. 

“I think Ron would kill me,” Harry answered, his reply making Severus'ss blood begin to boil uncomfortably. That wasn’t a direct no. 

“Oh please…” She started sarcastically. “Harry you’re his best friend. I know you probably still like Cho, but I thought it might be fun to you know…go together.” There was hope in her voice, with the tiniest hint of persuasion. Severus knew when people were trying to get what they want. 

“Cho?” Harry sounded confused. “God, I haven’t thought about her in ages Ginny.” Harry laughed. “No, I’m not interested in Cho. I don’t think I actually ever liked her all that much.”

“So, there isn’t anyone else?” The girl pushed on.

Severus had never been comfortable with Granger knowing their situation, he was even more livid when he had worked out that Weasley knew. Now Severus was quite happy for Harry to tell this youngest Weasley he was spoken for. Artemis had very little understanding as to the courting rituals of humans, but he understood through Severus that it was now occurring. He was not pleased. 

“No,” Harry answered finally.

“So do you want to go? It’ll be fun going with someone you know, everyone will expect you to bring someone, and you don’t want another incident with a person like Romilda, even though she’s not here anymore. I’m single as well so there’s no issue of jealousy from either side.”

This was why he abhorred women. Her argument was logical, and to Harry, who suffered with the public fame, he was going to feel under pressure to take someone. _Immature fool_ , he snarled to himself. There was no reason for Harry to go to this wretched juvenile ball. 

There was still silence as Harry thought about it. Severus knew he should intervene, or at least do something to avert this dire situation. 

“Ok, then Ginny.” Those words floated down the corridor. Severus knew by the tone of voice that Harry had told her with a smile. 

“That’s great. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night then? Have you decided where we are meeting for our secret rendezvous?” Her tone was husky, and Severus's nails cut into his palms.

“Yes, the usual place will do. I’ll go early and set up.” A yawn was heard and the girl chuckled.

“You need to get to bed Harry; you’re going to have a late night tomorrow.”

Harry chuckled. “Goodnight Ginny.”

Footsteps moved in opposite directions, and Severus stayed in his secluded spot. He didn’t want to believe that Harry would be doing this to him, with the Weasley girl…but after what he had heard. 

_Foolish!_ Artemis snarled. _He is not interested in the female. Mate will not leave us, he is happy._

_What about their secret meetings?_ Severus snapped back.

_Have you ever smelt another scent? Has he ever left our sight for long? You are foolish,_ The werewolf growled.

It made sense, and Severus trailed back to his rooms, a safe distance from Harry of course. 

When he returned, Harry was pulling out his books from his bag, placing them on the table. “Hey, patrolling the castle?” he asked softly. Harry certainly wasn’t acting like he had anything to hide. 

“Yes,” Severus answered, hearing his voice harden.

Harry turned, a confused expression on his face. “Oh before I forget, Ginny just asked me to the ball, as friends.” He added. “I know it’s a daft school thing, but I thought it would you know…look suspicious if I went with you.” Harry laughed at his own little joke and returned to his bag. 

Severus felt his dark mood lift a little.

“Do you have lessons tomorrow evening?” Severus tested the water. Harry’s shoulders stiffened. 

“No why?”

“I thought considering you will be gone for the majority of the weekday evenings, we should take the opportunity to enjoy each others company.” Severus let the bait dangle.

Harry was thinking about it, clearly torn. Severus felt relieved that Harry seemed to want to spend time with him, but he was clearly hiding something. 

“I can’t.” Severus heard the annoyance. “I promised that I would do something with the Gryffindors tomorrow.” 

“You have never lied well Mr Potter.” It was easy to fall back into old habits. “I’m not going to think you idiotic.” Severus guessed that was why Harry was hiding the agenda for tomorrow.

“You remember last year?”

“Quite well.”

“Let me finish.” Harry put his hand on his hip. “There was a group called the DA or…”

“Dumbledore’s army, you’ve decided to resume training?” Severus asked.

“Well, just because I’m going to get extra help doesn’t mean I should leave my friends, who will probably face battle at some time in their life, defenceless.”

“That is why your friends have Slughorn to teach them.” Severus bristled at the name. Everyone in the faculty knew that would have made sense to put Severus in the role of Defence and Slughorn into Potions. 

“They teach what is on the curriculum, that’s not enough.” Harry’s eyes seemed to burn with resolve. 

“I believe you know what you are doing.” Severus approved. He had long thought they should be teaching the students to prepare for war, not hiding behind events such as balls. 

Harry moved closer and entwined his fingers with Severus's. “You can trust me,” He whispered softly. “Ginny is nothing more than a friend. Besides, wasn’t it you who so boldly declared that the boy who lived was gay?” He chuckled. 

Severus pulled him closer and rested his head on Harry’s. “I’m free Thursday night though, homework permitting,” Harry added cheekily. He knew full well that Severus always assigned homework on Wednesdays. 

“Go to bed.”

“Hang on a moment.” Harry pulled away. “I wanted to talk to you about something you mentioned yesterday.” 

Severus really wasn’t comfortable about speaking about his emotions. He knew that Harry would question him eventually, but he had hoped the boy would have given him longer. If Harry asked him directly he wouldn’t lie, he just wasn’t sure how he would express himself.

“We couldn’t speak in front of Ron or Hermione, but I wanted to ask. You mentioned that Remus’s bond would have been dissolved by Dumbledore. Does it have to be him as he’s the one that performed the magic? Or could an equally strong wizard do it?” 

Severus felt his breathing return to normal, grateful that Harry wasn’t going to push the issue. 

“I suppose someone with strong magic would be able to, however, it is customary for the witch or wizard that performed the ceremony to terminate the bond. Bored of me already?” 

Harry nudged him with a sharp elbow. “Severus Snape, it will take me an eternity to be bored with you, you’re far too complex for us dull-witted Gryffindor’s. The question I wanted answering was what happens when Dumbledore dies?”

“Why do you ask that?” Severus tried to keep his voice light, and thankfully Harry didn’t notice his sudden tenseness. 

“Well…look at him…he’s not exactly young. I’m sure Remus and Tonks would have outlived him.”

“As will you,” Severus told him firmly. 

“What happens?” 

“When magical couples bond they can choose to have someone bind their magic together, and an official record is presented at the Ministry. Usually, it is someone from the Ministry that proceeds over the occasion. If said person dies, the record still stands the couple is still recognized as being bound. Very few couples in our world chose to have their magic bound to another Harry. It is the same as a Muggle ceremony. Words are exchanged, a record is made.”

“What about in Remus’s case.”

“Without know the specifics, I can only guess Albus terminated the bond and the record was destroyed,” _or suddenly lost,_ thought Severus.

“Surely Dumbledore wouldn’t have done that with a baby on the way.”

“You don’t need both members of the couple there to destroy it. It is entirely possible that neither Albus nor Lupin knew about a child.” 

“If Remus is found won’t he be killed?”

“It’s entirely possible. On the other hand, he did comply with the laws originally so he might get away with it. The law states it’s the werewolf magic that has to be bound.” Severus contradicted himself out loud.

“We don’t have a record…will we exist if Dumbledore dies?”

Severus was torn. On one hand, did he lie, or did he tell Harry the truth finally? As he opened his mouth to speak, he felt the unbreakable vow burn in the flesh of his hand. “After this is all over, we can get a record at the Ministry. If that’s something you want.” It wasn’t a lie technically. 

“Dumbledore will be around for a while longer, and then we can see about making it more official.” 

Harry beamed at his response. He was shocked by Harry’s simple happiness. He understood that they shared feelings now and their magic would still continue to bind together over the months, but he had never thought Harry might want to officially tell the world. 

A lump formed in his throat, which burned uncomfortably, making his eyes sting at the ferocity of it. 

Harry yawned, cracking his bones as he stretched. “Coming to bed?” 

“In a few moments.”

Harry nodded and padded away to the bedroom, leaving his school work strewn around the table. “Harry?” He called after him, not even entirely aware of what he was doing.

“Mm?” He didn’t stop.

“Thank you.” 

***

Branches ripped into the man’s flesh as he pushed through, his nails ripped and his hands bloody. He had been travelling for days, relying only on his senses and the beast within that drove him forward. 

Remus couldn’t think about what he had left behind, he was too cowardly to tell Tonks he never really loved her, only leaving a note as an explanation. Albus had dissolved his bond after he explained what it was he intended to do.

He supposed that in a way he should thank Severus for this. It was after all Artemis that had pushed him to shake off the shackles of the wizarding community, and finally embrace the beast within. A snarl echoed through his head as he thought about the midnight beast that was Artemis. 

Remus still did not think Severus worthy of Harry, and it was only because of this blasted war and ridiculous law that Harry felt like he needed to help him. He was so much his father’s son, helping everyone, even those who didn’t deserve it. 

The majority of werewolves in the community seemed to be siding with Greyback, and compared to the wizards, they were still small in number, but a formidable force. Albus had informed him of the location of another small pack, refusing to be part of anything concerning the wizards and their laws. It would be a matter of time before they were found and killed under the law, and it was here that Remus would start.


	24. Chapter 24

### Chapter 24

“What’s the problem, Harry?” Ron whispered, looking over his shoulder fearfully. They were after curfew and Harry doubted that even if Severus knew where they were, he would stop them, but still, the redhead was twitchy.

“Ron stop fussing, Harry knows what he’s doing.” Hermione hissed from where she was keeping guard. 

“It won’t open,” Harry pulled away from the doors. “Why is the room of requirement locked?” Harry pulled on the handle once again.

“Does that mean someone’s using it?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah I guess so,” Harry folded his arms and glared at the door. He managed to resist the urge to kick it. “Hermione, can you use your galleon to tell everyone that tonight is cancelled? I’m going to have to find us somewhere else to practice,” Harry muttered, already thinking up a way around the problem. Surely Dumbledore would have a spare classroom in this castle? It was massive after all. 

Hermione put away her galleon and his friends looked at him. “What are we going to do now?” Ron asked.

“Go back to the tower and I’ll think of something. We don’t want to get into trouble.” 

They both nodded at him and left silently. Harry remained by the door for a few moments. “Who’s in there?” He whispered mockingly. A sound down the hall made him turn, his wand extended. A Slytherin first year was looking at him, a girl from what he could tell. Harry took a step forward and the girl disappeared around the corner.

Not wanting to get caught by Filch, Harry rapidly walked to his rooms. 

Severus wasn’t in. Harry guessed that Severus felt comfortable enough with their relationship that the man no longer felt he needed to forge a relationship by talking as he once did. It was still early, and Harry looked around the room in boredom.

This was the disadvantage of not being in a dorm. There was no one to talk to, no games of exploding snap to play. With a heavy sigh, Harry opened his school bag and sat at the table Severus used for marking. He unpacked his homework and quills but made no attempt to start it. After a few minutes of pushing his quill about Harry pushed back from his chair, leaving the living room to go to the bedroom.

Harry didn’t know when Severus had moved his trunk into the bedroom, but it was there, looking at home on the navy carpet at the foot of the bed. Harry opened the trunk and shifted his clothes about, casting glances at the wardrobe. Should he unpack then? He was living here after all. 

Deciding to deal with Severus's possible objections later, Harry unpacked his trunk, his clothes set out into neatly folded piles. The Dursley upbringing hadn’t left his system yet. 

He lifted his photo album out carefully. Unsure what to do with it Harry gazed at it a few moments, and placed it on the bed. Then he tipped his trunk upside down to empty it. Some sweets tumbled out, Harry’s money bag, (he really should put that in a safer place), and Sirius’s mirror. The Marauders' map clung to it, which Harry ignored for the moment.

Harry had broken the mirror when he had realized he would never talk to Sirius again. He lifted the glass, careful of the sharp shard that protruded. Only his reflection stared back at him. Harry put it away into its protective covering and back into his trunk. Harry turned to the map thoughtfully, the pain that surfaced with the appearance of the mirror ignored. 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he whispered, after first listening out for Severus. The map expanded and Harry tried to find the room of requirement, even though he knew that it wouldn’t appear. 

His eyes drifted towards the dot labelled ‘Severus Snape,’ and he found him in his classroom with a student Harry didn’t recognise. He spread the map out on the floor as an idea began to creep in. If the room didn’t appear…then neither would the person inhabiting it.

A quick sweep of the teachers confirmed they were all within the castle. All the members of the DA were also in their respective common rooms. There was no reason to check the Slytherin common room, as none of them had joined. Still, he felt his eyes stray there, his fingers used to mentally count the people he knew. Someone was missing. 

Harry sat up straighter on the carpet, scanning the castle to make sure before he jumped to conclusions. A few minutes proved his suspicions. Draco Malfoy was missing. 

Tapping the map to conceal it once again, Harry then rested his chin on his curled fist. “Why would Malfoy be using it?” He muttered to himself, “How does Malfoy know about it?” The image of a portly woman dressed in pink waddled into his thoughts. Of course, the Umbridge inquisitorial squad.

He flopped backwards. He knew Severus was hiding something when it came to Malfoy, and Severus couldn’t tell him what it was. Harry rubbed his temples as his brain thought. The image of Ron poisoned still scared him to this day, and Severus knew something about it.

Dumbledore always knew what happened at Hogwarts, he must have known about Artemis and he would know if someone was attempting to murder him. No, that premise was too obvious, Harry dismissed it. Dumbledore trusted Severus as did Harry, although they both liked to hide information. Harry exhaled deeply in frustration. 

Severus had removed the vow he had made, and Harry could now trail the Slytherin, but it felt like he was going behind the man’s back. Too many people already seemed to do that to Severus, and Harry was desperate for the man to see that he could be trusted. 

Why was that? Harry felt a blush in his cheeks, the warmth burnt him. He had told Hermione and even McGonagall that he couldn’t explain his feelings towards Artemis, but towards Severus? 

Harry knew the man was trying and that he had his own hang-ups as did most people. Harry wished he knew more about him, to reassure him. He enjoyed spending time with him and the sex…well that was pretty amazing, considering he had nothing to compare it to. 

He hadn’t had much experience with love. Ironic considering that was the very thing that had kept him alive. His friends were treasured, and he would die for either of them instantly, and he would fight to keep those he cared for safe. His housemates, his extended Weasley family and Remus. 

Severus didn’t feel like that to him. He wanted to keep him safe above all costs, just like everyone else, but when he thought of Severus it felt like a flame had been lit inside of him, burning away all his conscious thoughts. He could feel the man’s magic coursing in his veins, tying them together, even though he had never drawn on it or used it. 

He wasn’t alone anymore.

If he closed his eyes and concentrated, following the source of violet magic from where it radiated from his chest, he could feel feelings of annoyance, and he knew it was Severus. 

Harry treasured feeling this close to another person, but it wasn’t enough. There were people who were together around the school, not because they truly valued the others company, but because they didn’t want to be alone. That, unfortunately, was where Harry felt he stood. It would take time, to unravel the mystery that was Severus Snape.

His fingers caught on shimmering material as he rose. He picked up the cloak, his face breaking in a smile as he thought of an idea.

***

“Now what have we learnt?” Severus towered over the second year Hufflepuff, internally rubbing his hands with glee as he saw him tremble.

“Not to mess around in class sir,” he squeaked out.

“Next time you think about adding something dangerous to another student’s potion, you’ll have a lot more to worry about than a night cleaning cauldrons. Do I make myself clear?” Severus hissed.

“Yes, sir.”

“Now get out of my sight,” Severus growled, waiting till the student had fled before relaxing. These children were going to seriously hurt themselves one day. No matter how much he stressed the dangers of potion making; there were always those who fooled around, endangering everyone around them.

As he sat down at his desk at the front of the class, he commanded the cauldrons stack themselves. The classroom door opened and Severus turned a retort already on his tongue. The room was still empty and the door closed quietly behind itself. 

“Impressive Mr Potter, but next time I suggest sneaking in when the door is already open.” 

“I get the impression you’re not happy to see me,” Harry’s voice floated beside him. 

“Do not deduce your own facts from fiction,” Severus swiped at the air from where the voice had come. 

“That’s a long way of saying, I didn’t say that,” the voice cheekily mocked him. 

“Indeed. Are you to be a spectre all night or will I be graced with your appearance?” Severus pushed his chair back and stood, attempting to use his heightened werewolf senses. 

Harry appeared at the back of the classroom a wide smile on his face. “Have you finished?” 

“Thankfully yes.” Severus warded the door against any intruders. 

Harry sat at his usual desk and looked expectantly at him. “I was under the impression that you were unavailable for the night?” Severus leant back against the desk in front of Harry’s. 

“That was before I couldn’t get into the room of requirement. Now I need to find somewhere else for us to practice. I’ll ask Dumbledore when I next see him. Otherwise, we’ll have to use the shrieking shack or the forbidden forest.” Harry scratched his head thoughtfully. 

“You’re not going into the forbidden forest,” Severus heard himself saying, a touch firmer then he would have liked.

Harry just smiled at him, his green eyes glowing behind his glasses. “Alright, not without Artemis.” 

“Shouldn’t you be doing homework or the extra studies people have assigned you?” 

“McGonagall gave me a list of spells she think might be useful, I guess I could be going over that. She’s teaching me the Homorphus spell first. Why did you never learn to become an Animagus?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I just thought you were the type of man to learn all he could from magic, you remind me of Hermione.”

“Why are you not teaching Miss Granger the technique then?” 

“Oh I will, I just don’t know how much help a seal will be to her.”

“If she is near a water source it will be invaluable. I already transform once a month against my will and it is not pleasant, I have no desire to repeat that experience.” He felt his lip curl in what he imagined was not a very pleasant face. 

“It doesn’t hurt. It just feels like your bones are stretching a little. What’s your Patronus?” Harry asked, ever the innocent.

“Death Eaters do not have a Patronus,” Severus snapped.

“Liar, I know full well you probably have one. You’re not an active Death Eater. Go on.” Harry placed his hands on the desk and waited. 

“I have not performed that spell in some time, Harry. It is entirely possible that it might have changed.” Severus grasped at any excuse, thinking of a way to change the subject of conversation. 

“I thought you trusted me?” Harry didn’t hide his hurt well. 

Severus drew out his wand from his sleeve. “I tried to warn you,” Severus told him irritably, thinking of a way to explain his doe Patronus. A silver flash escaped his wand, his happiest thought being Harry smiling at him, and he waited for the boy’s realization. 

“Wow!” Harry exclaimed getting down and touching the silvery image that was sitting waiting. “It looks like Artemis!” Harry whispered. “A lot smaller though.” 

He had to clamp his jaw shut. It wasn’t Artemis that had exploded from his wand, nor was it the beautiful doe he was used to seeing. It was Harry’s wolf form, complete with a dark grey patch on his head. Severus felt his arms begin to buckle from where they were supporting him.

“No…That’s you,” Severus stuttered. 

“Really?” Harry transformed, and stood next to his mercury double, wagging his tail as the Patronus bounded around the room. “Why were you afraid to show me that?” Harry asked when he changed back. “A wolf Patronus didn’t mean you were destined to become a werewolf.”

 _Because it’s changed,_ Severus thought to himself. Harry believed his reluctance was due to it being a wolf, and Severus was content to let that remain. Lily had been his best friend, and when he had caused her death his Patronus had reflected that. Now it had changed again. 

Harry watched him with wide eyes. Could the boy not see, or understand the extent of what was happening? 

“I believe I might have a solution to your problem.” Severus offered, anything to get Harry away from what had just happened. “There is an unused classroom that is locked to students, near the Ravenclaw tower. Albus gave it to me if I ever needed to expand my lab. I never felt the need to. I’ll have to take you there and allow you entry, that way only you will be allowed to open the door.”

“How am I going to explain that to people?” Harry frowned.

“How did you explain you moved out of the tower?”

“Point taken,” Harry’s eyes travelled the classroom. “Its strange being in here without a detention or classes, especially now.” 

Severus waited to see if he had a point. 

“Did you ever find me attractive sitting here?” 

“No,” Severus answered honestly, “I don’t make a habit of ogling my students Harry. What I mean to say,” Severus tried to think this through, aware he was probably hurting Harry’s feelings. “I never see students in that way, you are my responsibility to teach.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

“That changed.”

“I’m not fishing for compliments I was just wondering.” Harry’s body still seemed relaxed on his stool. “How about now?” Harry certainly was cheeky tonight. 

“The sight of you is pleasing on the eye.” 

“You never falter when you look at me.” 

“Otherwise I would be killed faster than you can bat your eyelashes, Mr Potter. If not by the Dark Lord, then some parent fearing for the safety of their offspring.” Severus wasn’t sure what Harry was up to.

“You know about me not having any…sexual partners,” Harry stumbled on the words, “before us, and I never even thought about the prospect of being gay. It’s not something I could talk about with anyone.”

“What are you trying to ask me?” Severus didn’t like wordy questions.

“When we became bonded did it affect you in that same way?”

“No, I was aware of my preferences before, and yes before you ask, I did have sexual relations before you and Artemis stumbled into my life.” Harry was frowning, not a good sign. “Harry, I am a grown man, who has experienced many things in life, but when it comes to being truly intimate, that was a first shared with you.” Severus heard his voice becoming quieter as he bared just the tiniest bit of his feelings to Harry. 

Harry rose from the desk and entwined his hand with Severus, a habit that the boy was increasing. Severus found the act comforting. “I don’t care about your past, but I would like to know about it,” Harry told him just as quietly, craning his neck back so he could look into his eyes. 

“There are some things too horrible for words and others that I cannot tell you.”

“I know. I trust you and I’ll wait. I’ve thought about you sometimes…” Harry stared at him boldly. 

“Have you now?” 

“Recently of course. It’s hard being in class knowing you’re sleeping with the teacher. Teenage hormones and all that. Besides, you have a habit of speaking to me when we have sex. Kind of makes it hard to pay attention.” Harry laughed a deep musical sound and tried to pull away. 

Severus held tight to the smaller hand. “What have you thought about?” 

Tanned skin was beginning to redden and Severus had to hide a smile. Harry was only brave up to a point, and then Severus usually had to take over and dominate, just as he should. Harry tapped his temple with his forefinger, giving Severus permission. Severus entered his mate’s mind, careful not to break the trust and invade other memories. 

Colourful images assaulted him, intense with feelings of desire. Severus taking Harry on his desk, Harry on top while he sat in his teacher’s chair. Severus knew the boy could see what he was seeing, so he allowed his own feelings to cross over their mental link, flooding Harry with his own images of recent times. His own excitement and passion for Harry joined it, and within seconds both their hearts beat painfully.

Severus broke the link, grabbing Harry forcefully to sit him on the table. Harry’s hands were in his hair, their mouths feverishly locked together. His fingers dug into Harry’s behind, pulling him flush against his own body. Severus never thought their coupling could be slow and tender, that was not the nature of their relationship. 

It had been one of Harry’s hidden thoughts, one he had not intended Severus to see. It was only because of Harry’s abysmal attempts to conceal it, that Severus became aware of it. Harry hid it because he thought it was something only he wanted, and in part he was right. Severus was not the gentle type.

He was brought back to the present when Harry nipped at his throat, which made him growl. He and the beast always seemed to merge when he slept with Harry. This was the only away Artemis could be intimate in their coupling, and it made Severus want Harry all the more. Only Harry could unleash this wild side of him and truly satisfy it.

Severus could count on one hand the number of times he and Harry had been together, and they far outshone any other encounter. Clothes were ripped away, glasses knocked from the handsome face, and skin was bared to his fierce touch, spurred on by the wanton sounds Harry emitted. 

Hands plucked at his robes before they were ripped in sheer frustration. Severus was victim to Harry’s probing fingers, swiftly followed by a tongue, which made Severus groan and head fall forward. He was bare only from the waist upwards, yet Harry sat there in his bronzed glory. 

Severus tugged him from the desk and walked the short distance to his own, eager to fulfil a recent fantasy of his. “I thought a werewolf never allowed their mate to have the higher ground,” Harry panted out as he straddled Severus's hips.

“I am no ordinary werewolf,” Severus muttered against the tender flesh of Harry’s neck. Severus turned Harry slowly so his back was presented to him. Standing Harry up, Severus pushed him gently with a hand to the lower back, indicating Harry should bend at the waist, across his desk. 

Harry’s body was tense, clearly uncomfortable with the compromising position. “Relax,” Severus murmured against his spine, tracing it with his tongue. He grasped Harry’s hips, the strength in his hands an attempt to reassure. “I will always look after you.” Severus's tongue teased the base of the spine, his hand curling around. “I swear to you.” The tongue delved lower as his hand circled Harry's erection. 

Harry shook, his legs trembling at Severus's attack on his body. “Oh god, Severus.” He moaned out, his body flat against the desk. Severus halted in what he was doing. An electric current coursed through his body. That had been the first time Harry had said his name in passion and it inflamed him. 

Deeming the boy adequately prepared, Severus undressed and drew Harry down to him, marvelling at his eagerness. No resistance greeted him, yet he still edged into Harry’s body slowly. It was Harry who decided that the pace was too slow, his hips moving to urge Severus forward. 

Severus could feel his body melt against the coolness of his chair, his neck stretched out across the curve of the headrest. At Harry’s impatience, he snapped out of the haze of euphoria and moved. 

Harry whimpered against the table, Severus's name a mantra on his lips. Severus pulled him back, so Harry’s knees were on either side of his hips and continued, now able to pleasure Harry at the same time. 

His head fell against Severus's shoulder the new angle making his cries louder. Severus thrust harder lost in the act, Harry met him in his movements, his earlier embarrassment lost in the sensations. Harry succumbed first, coating Severus's hand. He wasn’t far behind, hearing Artemis's howl combine with his own guttural moan as he thrust a final time into his mate. 

***

Harry could feel the strong heartbeat of Severus through his back as rested against him. The man’s hands lazily stroked his stomach as they recovered. He shifted uncomfortably. The after effects of sex were never wholly pleasant. Severus cleaned them with a muttered spell and Harry rearranged himself so he sat on the man’s lap, instead of astride it. 

A cheek pressed against the top of his head, and Harry felt his eyelids droop. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sit here tomorrow without feeling this.” Harry felt the man’s lips move in a smile. 

“Nor I,” Severus muttered against his hair, still a little breathless. 

“It’s ironic, isn’t it? The boy who lived, whose destined to save the world, is in the submissive part of a relationship.” Harry didn’t mean to sound bitter, but he heard Severus's breath catch in his chest, and after a few moments, black eyes stared at him. 

“What is wrong with being the submissive partner?” Severus challenged him. 

“Nothing I guess…it’s just I’m the stronger one, magically speaking.” 

“That is why you are the perfect submissive for my werewolf personality.” Severus sighed. “Listen to me, Harry.” The man was firm, yet a little guarded in his words. “I will do everything in my power to protect you, provide for you and ensure your well being. Artemis and I like having the upper hand in sexual matters, and I enjoy being in charge. But it is the submissive that holds the true power.” 

Harry shivered, the cold dungeon air nipped at his bare skin. He didn’t understand what Severus was trying to tell him. Severus shook his head in irritation. “I would be lost without you.” He looked him straight in the eye as he said it. “I want to be in control to keep you safe, I find pleasure in someone as powerful as you submitting before me. Never forget that despite this Harry, you and I are equal parts of this relationship.” 

Severus turned his head and Harry pulled it back towards him, pressing his lips against the man’s thin ones. “I understand.” Harry meant it he did, the thought of losing Severus at this stage in his life horrified him. 

“We should retire for the night,” Severus murmured against his lips, his arms wrapped around Harry to protect him from the cold. 

“Will you take me to the unused classroom?” Harry yawned at the end of his sentence. 

“Perhaps tomorrow.” 

***

Hedwig stood before him, a few of her gleaming feathers now coating his cereal that he had half eaten. He patted her affectionately as he untied the letter. She waited a few moments, before she bestowed everyone at the table a long stare from her orange eyes, and flew out of the hall. 

_Mr Potter,_

_Please meet me in my office this Saturday at precisely seven pm._

_Professor Dumbledore._

Harry reread it a few times before he folded it and put it in his pockets. A part of him was relieved by the thought of finally doing something to help him in this war, another part, namely his stomach, began to churn painfully. 

“Harry Potter!” Hermione shrieked from beside him, making some of the other Gryffindor’s jump. 

“What?” Harry stood to meet her.

“Come with me now!” Hermione turned him around, pushing him forcefully from the hall. A few students snickered and Harry could hear a few jibes about relationship problems. 

When the reached the safety of the courtyard Hermione span one her heel, glaring at him. “You’re taking Ginny to the ball?” 

Harry wrapped his arms so his hands could touch his back, wishing he had thought to bring a cloak at least. “What’s the problem, Hermione?” Harry asked bewildered.

“You’re already bonded,” Hermione hissed her eyes wide and incredulous. “Artemis isn’t going to allow you to do this. Are you trying to make him jealous?” 

“Hang on a minute, Hermione. Artemis knows all about it I told him.” They had begun using Artemis's name over Severus's in case they were ever eavesdropped on. “He knows that I’m expected to take someone to the ball, and I was going to ask you but you already asked someone.” Hermione’s arms dropped in defeat. 

“Besides, Ginny asked me as friends, she isn’t dating anyone and this way Artemis won’t become threatened.”

“Oh Harry you’re an idiot,” Hermione breathed out, shaking her curly head. “At least you were smart enough to tell him.” 

“Thanks,” Harry spat sarcastically, not appreciating Hermione’s description of him. 

“Oh, you know how protective he can be. I was worried about Ginny.” Hermione moved closer to him, holding on to his forearms. 

“Artemis won’t hurt anyone close to me.” Harry was sure of it. He allowed Hermione to embrace him, suddenly thinking of Ron’s statement in the Quidditch changing rooms. _‘I’d have to have a death wish to fool around with a werewolf’s mate.’_ There wasn’t anything to worry about. Ginny knew they were just friends. Artemis had more concerns with Romilda before she was sent to another school. 

“Do you think Romilda changed schools because of the love potion incident with Ron?” 

Hermione laughed, “Oh I think there was a large furry beast that fought for her expulsion. Come on we need to get to Potions.” 

Harry followed her, thinking about those words. Had Severus really pushed for her expulsion? Tampering with love potions wasn’t a major offence. Harry had done worse things in his school years. Picking up Ron on the way, who looked remarkably pleased to be extracted from Lavender’s clutches, they made their way down to the classroom.

The air between his two friends was tense and Harry sighed quietly. This was clearly how it was going to be for a while, and there was nothing he could do. As they entered the classroom, Harry moved from his usual space to sit in between them, but Hermione surprised them both by sitting at a different desk. “What are you doing?” Ron hissed, “Snape isn’t going allow you to move.”

Harry unpacked his books and quill and sat on his stool. Other students were sitting and chatting softly so Harry turned to face the front of the room. Severus's chair was empty and Harry felt his heart pound as he thought about what had happened the previous night. 

“She’s mental.” Ron sat down, sitting close enough to Harry so their elbows were touching. 

“You two were fine when you left last night. Did something happen?” Harry had to tear his gaze away from the desk, trying to force his mind into concentrating.  
The tips of Ron’s ears turned red. “Hermione told Lavender all about Michael Corner,” He said haughtily, scratching at the desk with a nail.

“How are things…with you and Lavender I mean?”

Ron looked up at him, subtly looking over Harry’s shoulder at Hermione. “All we do is make out. We never talk or do anything!” Ron suddenly blurted out. “I don’t even know why she’s interested, but it was nice you know, someone finding me attractive. I guess that’s why I agreed to go out with her.”

“That sounds like the wrong reason to date someone.” 

“Yeah I know mate, it’s just exciting when someone fancies you. Now I’m stuck in this mess.” 

“And what mess would that be Mr Weasley?” A silky voice addressed them. 

Harry hadn’t noticed Severus's approach, and his body tensed at his closeness. The class was giggling, the Slytherins nudging each other and making kissy faces at the pair of them. “Twenty points from Gryffindor for talking Mr Weasley.”

“Greasy git,” Ron snarled under his breath. 

Severus strode to the front of the class and sat in his chair, deliberately spreading his hands out on the desk Harry thought. 

“What I am about to teach you is a potion that usually takes one month to complete. However to save ourselves time and possible failure, I have procured all the correct ingredients for you to complete it over the next few classes. Who knows of which potion I am speaking of?” 

Hermione’s hand shot into the air, and much to the puzzlement of the class so did Harry’s and Ron’s. 

“Mr Potter, how delightful, you’re using your brain for once.” Severus's voice was thick with malice. The Slytherin’s chuckled as they usually did. 

“It’s the Polyjuice Potion.” Harry ignored him. 

“Correct, Mr Potter. It seems you are useful for other things besides relationship advice. Who can tell me what the potion is used for? Mr Malfoy?” 

“The potion allows the drinker to take on another’s form.”

“Ten points to Slytherin.” There were the usual protests of unfairness from the other houses but Severus ignored it. “The potion cannot be used for humans wishing to take on an animal form or any of the magical creatures such as merpeople or centaurs.” 

Severus clapped his hands together and cauldrons appeared at their desks. “You will be using pewter cauldrons for this potion and you will work separately. If I see any assistance your mark will be zero. Do I make myself clear Miss Granger?” 

Hermione nodded, her eyes sparkling in a silent challenge. Harry held back a smile. 

“You have the morning to complete the first stage of your potion, begin.” 

***

Harry finished before Ron, and Hermione had already finished and was looking at the ceiling with her eyes unfocused. Harry watched Ron add the knotgrass to the potion and winced as he stirred it anti-clockwise. The instructions were clearly there in their books, but Ron didn’t seem to be concentrating either. 

Thankfully his friend performed the right wand gesture before sitting down to wait for the needed eighty minutes as Harry was doing. Other students had started to catch up on homework. Severus made no move to stop them, his quill scratching on a parchment at the front. 

“Do you want to stay with Lavender?” Harry whispered. As soon as he did, Severus's eyes snapped away from the desk, fixating on him with a stare. Harry looked back and shook his head discreetly, a silent plea for Severus to leave him alone. Black eyes glittered and swept around the classroom, before returning to his work.

“She’s nice and all, but I don’t know. It’d be easier if she ended it, I don’t want her crying all over me. She’s so different from Hermione,” Ron whispered.

“Go on.”

“Hermione you can have a conversation with about anything, she’s so smart it’s a little intimidating. She was the first girl I got to know properly and mum’s always been fond of her.”

Harry smiled and bumped his arm against his friend. “But Lavender liked me despite being your best friend and my brothers and all.” 

He felt his face drop. “I mean come on, you’re the famous Harry Potter, and I kind of vanish next to you, plus my brothers have already done everything, Quidditch Captain, Head boy, there’s nothing left for me. Now she’s going to the ball with that Corner bloke.” 

Harry watched Ron scowl and poke his wand angrily into the flames. “Have you ever thought about dating Hermione?” Ron asked him.

In the reflection of the cauldron, Harry saw his eyebrows move down in a frown, as he discreetly flicked his fingers towards the front of the class. “Oh right,” Ron answered sheepishly. “I just always thought why would anyone, especially someone like Hermione, want someone like me when she could have you?” 

“It’s a mystery.” Harry jumped as Ron elbowed him. 

He stood to peer at his potion. It was bubbling like mud, which Harry remembered was the right constancy from his second year. Severus had risen and was checking on the potions. Harry guessed that this was a dangerous brewing session as Severus usually left the class to it. 

Severus stopped at Ron’s potion which was different in appearance to Harry’s and went to say something. However, he paused, clearly thinking better of it and left them alone. Harry watched after the man in confusion, if Harry knew the potion was wrong then surely Severus must have. 

“A select few have their potions correctly brewed. It is up to those that haven’t to rectify their mistakes.” 

“How the bloody hell am I supposed to know if it’s wrong…hang on…” Ron peered over at Hermione’s and then back into Harry’s cauldron. “Oh no.” Ron looked at his own watery one. “How am I going to fix this?” Ron flicked through the pages of his book. 

Harry reached over attempting to tap at the section where Ron had made his mistake. “Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr Potter, my instructions were clear.” 

Grumpily Harry sat, seething with resentment. He knew it wasn’t real, he knew Severus didn’t mean it, but when those eyes glittered with malice they did a pretty good job of convincing him otherwise. 

He let his eyes drift as Hermione was doing until they were captured by pale grey ones. Harry sat up straighter as he realized Malfoy was staring. The boy looked at him with contempt before he turned away. Harry glared at his back for a few moments before turning his head. 

He began to grind his lacewing flies in preparation for the next stage. When his time was up Harry added them, heating the potion for thirty seconds before adding the boomslang skin and bicorn horn. Once he had completed the last stage in this step of potion making he stepped back, allowing Severus to place a charm to hold his potion in status till next time. 

“The potions need to brew for twenty-four hours. In our next lesson, we will attempt to see if any of you were successful. Dismissed.” 

Hermione came to stand at their table, waiting as they both packed their books away. Most of the class was leaving, but Harry noticed Malfoy was hovering near Severus's desk. Harry left with his friends and when he was outside, he gestured for them to leave without him. 

Ron raised his eyebrow but said nothing, turning to follow Hermione. Harry knew Severus would sense him lingering in the doorway, so he was counting on his acute hearing and the bustling students around him to conceal his loitering. To any other students, it would just look like Harry had been told to wait outside. 

Concentrating on the voices in the room, rather than the bustling and chattering around him, Harry could barely make out their voices. 

“You have to teach me how to make the potion faster. I’m running out.” Malfoy sounded desperate, his voice faltering. A Hufflepuff knocked him, so Harry missed what Severus said in response. 

“There must be a way!” Harry was uncomfortable with how the boy sounded. Malfoy was overly confident, arrogant even. This wasn’t the Slytherin he knew.

“The Polyjuice Potion takes a month to brew. I have sped up the process by already stewing the lacewing flies for the class. Whatever scheme you have, you need to find another way.” 

“Then give me the successful potions from this class.”

“I suspect only Granger will succeed in providing an adequate potion.” 

“Then give me the Mudblood's!” 

“Do not speak such words in front of me!” Harry jumped at the pounding of wood. Was Severus defending Hermione?

“You’ve grown weak. How will the Dark Lord react when I tell him you are hindering my mission?” 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat suffocating him. He pushed away from the wall, concerned students starting to stare at him. He didn’t want to hear any more. He sat down on a bench forcing himself to calm down. Otherwise, Severus would come to find him. This wasn’t new information. Harry knew he was a spy, that he was loyal to Dumbledore.

Had Malfoy taken the mark? Did Dumbledore know? His letter felt warm in his pocket. Dumbledore had mentioned after their fight about Malfoy hadn’t been expelled for a reason. It had stuck in Harry’s throat then, and it was sticking now. Surely Dumbledore didn’t know the extent of Malfoy’s malice. 

Harry couldn’t wait until the weekend, he needed to tell Dumbledore now.


	25. Chapter 25

### Chapter 25

Artemis growled at the boy who was standing so close to him. He was still locked within his host’s mind who was doing everything he could to ignore him. The human standing before them had hurt their mate. Artemis had struggled to gain control of the body, but he was forced into submission. Now all he could do was offer suggestions as to how the blond human should die.

Surprisingly his host agreed with many of his suggestions, allowing Artemis to snarl his dissatisfaction without being reprimanded. This was all part of some scheme that was thought of before Artemis'ss existence, and the werewolf had no interest in politics and who was going to perish. 

However, there was concern about the old one dying, and his host felt guilt at what he must do. Artemis could feel it in their hand, and when he transformed it was still bound to his forepaw. A duty to kill otherwise their life would be forfeit. To Artemis it was a simple solution, kill the old one and keep their mate safe.

His host had explained that the old one was viewed as pack to their mate and now Artemis shared the same churning sickness. There was no choice in the matter. They had to stay alive to keep Harry safe, which only added fuel to the anger directed at this young human. 

Artemis was enjoying the thought of crunching on his bones when he became interrupted by the scent of Harry lingering in the doorway.

_Mate is listening,_ he informed the host, in case his ineffective sense of smell was hindering him.

_I am aware._

Artemis felt confused. His host had insisted that Harry could not know about the old one’s impending death. Why did he let his mate hear their secret whispers? The werewolf searched in their conjoined mind, seeking out an answer. His host didn’t stop him, showing him the way to a deep secret. 

_You are not to tell him._ The deep booming voice of his host echoed in his mind. 

_Still the old one must die?_

_It is a possibility._

Artemis looked through their joined eyes again, looking not at the passionate boy before them, but at the shadow that loitered in the doorway. 

_You are wise._ Artemis conceded content to remain watching.

_I just hope Harry is._

***

Flashing green eyes welcomed him as Severus entered his quarters. “Good evening,” Severus greeted, closing the door behind him. “I didn’t see you in the Great Hall for lunch, or dinner for that matter.” 

“I had something that needed doing.” Harry was sitting on the sofa, watching Severus move around the room.

“I see. Are you hungry now?”

“No, I ate in the kitchens with Dobby.”

“Ah, the cheerful house elf.” Severus sat at his marking table, pulling off his shoes as he got himself comfortable. It was behind the sofa on the back wall, and Harry hadn’t turned to look at him.

“Severus?” Harry’s voice was timid.

“Yes?” 

“I heard you today, with Malfoy I mean.” Harry rose to his knees and turned, kneeling on the cushions.

Severus said nothing.

“I know you can’t tell me everything, but I need to know. Is Malfoy a Death Eater?”

He must have pulled a face because Harry rolled his eyes. “Draco Malfoy.”

“No, he is not,” Severus answered truthfully.

Harry exhaled heavily and flopped out across the sofa cushions. “I was going to go to Dumbledore and warn him,” Harry muttered to himself.

“Why didn’t you? That would have been your usual behaviour.” Severus waited patiently for the answer.

“Because I trust you and I wanted to ask you first. I know something is happening and that you and Dumbledore won’t tell me, I just can’t work out why.” Harry peered over the back of the sofa. “You answered my question about him being a Death Eater truthfully.” 

“Correct.” 

Harry’s face lit with realisation. 

“There are some questions I cannot answer.” 

“Why does Draco need Polyjuice Potion?” 

“I believe he is using Crabbe and Goyle to take on various forms to keep a watch for him.” 

“What’s he up to?” Harry pressed.

Severus remained silent, his hand burning.

“Ok different question.” Harry thought for a few moments. “Does Dumbledore know what he’s up to?”

“Yes.” 

“And he can’t stop him?” Harry’s confusion was easy to hear.

“Won’t,” Severus replied, careful in how he was answering. The unbreakable bond would require him to kill Albus should Draco fail, but he had also agreed to help Draco in his task and look out for his well being. Giving Harry too much information might jeopardise that. 

“You’re being cryptic.” Harry smiled. “Feel like taking some truth serum?” 

Severus felt himself smile at Harry’s joke. “It would not help you in your quest for knowledge.”

Harry frowned in puzzlement, and then looked at his own hand, slowly putting them together. Severus waited patiently for Harry to come to his own conclusion. If he figured it out on his own, well that wasn’t entirely going behind Albus's back now, was it? 

“You’ve been put under a vow,” Harry mumbled, “is that what you did to me when you told me to stay away from Draco?”

“A simplified version yes. You wouldn’t have died if you disobeyed the vow you promised to.” 

“And I thought that all this time you were hiding things from me.”

_Which is true to a certain degree,_ Severus thought to himself. He couldn’t tell Harry about the plot against Albus, but he could work on their trust now and inform Harry he was under orders so when the time came…

“I appreciate you not running to Albus with this,” Severus told him with feeling. He felt warmth towards the boy for waiting to speak to him. Many would have run to Albus's side, reporting that he was up to no good. Harry had known that Albus knew that something was afoot, yet out of loyalty to Severus and not Albus he had waited. 

“I thought we might be in danger, but I wanted to hear your side first.” Harry smiled at him.

“I believe I promised to show you the unused classroom?” Severus pulled his shoes back on. “It would be wise for you to venture out with your cloak on. It is after curfew.” Severus waited until the boy was ready, his head floating in midair distracting him for a moment. Regaining his composure, he gestured for the boy to follow. 

***

Harry was glad he had waited before running to tell Dumbledore. He had every intention of doing so but had waited until after lunch to calm down. While in Charms he had silently stewed over it, weighing up all the options in his head and had decided to wait. 

Severus's strong back was just in front of him, and Harry stared at it as they walked through the corridors towards the Ravenclaw tower. This was the first time Harry had seen the man actually seem happy about something. It made him feel girlish inside, all warm and gooey like girls tended to get. 

His mate wasn’t intentionally trying to hide things from him. He was under a vow which only roused Harry’s curiosity more. He wouldn’t speak to Severus about it directly, yet he would keep a close eye on Malfoy. The first year girl he saw the previous night bothered him. Had that been one of the beefy lackeys? Hiding under the guise of an innocent eleven-year-old? Well, hardly innocent considering she was a Slytherin. 

Harry stopped, shocked by his own prejudice against those in Slytherin. Did he not grow sick of the petty rivalry between the houses, their constant mistrust when the students should be working together? And here he was victim to it. He lost sight of Severus around a corner and ran silently to keep up. Thankfully Severus hadn’t gone too far.

“Harry?” Severus whispered. “You can remove the cloak.” Severus black eyes were darting about, no doubt keeping an eye out for wayward students. “Give me your hand.” Severus placed his hand on the handle. “You need to think of a password, one that is simple enough for your friends to remember and that is suitably juvenile.”

Harry drew a blank, staring at the handle in bewilderment. How were you supposed to think up a password on the spot like that? “Erm…Slytherin sucks?” His hand tingled with warmth and the door swung open. 

“Why are there no Slytherin’s in this club of yours?” Severus asked his voice louder as the door shut behind them. 

“Your house isn’t known for wanting to work with others. If you can find me a student who’s willing to take direction under Harry Potter and work with others to defend the light pass them my way.”

“Will this room prove adequate?” Harry tried not to laugh at the subject change. 

The room was large, and with the furniture moved it would prove just big enough. It was nowhere near as impressive as the room of requirement which came fully equipped, but they could transfigure items into what they needed. Harry strode across the room with large, exaggerated footfalls, measuring the room. “It’s not as big as I would have liked it,” Harry called from the back.

“I see gratitude is not a virtue you possess.” 

Harry walked back, his skin prickling with how ungrateful he must have sounded. “Thank you for this Severus. I mean it.” Harry attempted a smile, which the man ignored, turning his head to look at the back of the door.

“Is there a fail-safe option in case one of your friends decides to betray you?”

“Hermione made everyone sign a piece of parchment when the army started. If anyone betrays us the word ‘sneak’ gets plastered across their forehead.”

“Clever witch,” Severus muttered. “Come, it’s getting late.”

Harry placed the cloak back around his body and followed Severus back down to their quarters.

Once in the bedroom, Severus finally noticed that Harry had hung his clothes up in the wardrobe. Harry waited with his breath caught in his throat, but Severus merely moved them to the side with a hand, so he could reach whatever it was he was looking for. 

“Harry,” Severus whispered, “I realise that when you first took up residence in my quarters that I did not make you feel welcome. I apologise for that, however, things have changed. I would appreciate it if you could perhaps start seeing this place as your home also?” 

“I just didn’t want to intrude.” Harry looked down, finding the carpet interesting. 

“Everything that I have is yours to share, including our quarters. Just try not to move things around too much.” The man was trying to joke and it dispelled Harry’s fears. “You should get ready for bed, my training session begins on Friday and I suggest you get as much sleep as possible in preparation.” 

“You wish old man. I’ll run rings around you.”

“You toy with a trusted Death Eater and a member of the Order? My Mr Potter, we truly are arrogant.” Severus was smirking and Harry threw his shirt at him as he left the bedroom to change. In the bathroom, the mirror didn’t comment on the inane grin splitting his face. Thankfully Severus's mirror didn’t speak unlike the ones in the tower. 

When he returned to the bedroom, Severus was already under the covers, his eyes fixated on Harry. Harry gulped painfully, suddenly shy under the scrutiny. “Come here.” Severus purred, making Harry think of the man as a panther and not the wolf he was.

As he got into bed, Severus simply turned him over and pressed against his back, chuckling at some internal joke. “Sleep Harry,” Severus whispered into his ear, and an arm wrapped around his stomach. 

Harry could feel his body was tense in the man’s hold, still unused to the sensation of being hugged at night. Severus didn’t relinquish him and eventually, Harry felt his eyelids grow heavy, listening to the steady sound of Severus breathing.

***

“Ah, Severus! What an unexpected surprise.” Albus moved aside to allow him to enter the room. “I thought you would be teaching at this hour? Have I got it wrong?” Albus frowned, cocking his head as if listening to the walls.

“No Albus, Filius is covering my lesson for me.” Severus sat down at the Headmasters desk and waited for the elderly wizard to sit. “I have something I wish to discuss.” 

“Oh?” Albus's eyes were twinkling and he conjured some whisky for them both. 

“I cannot go down the path you are asking me.” Severus got straight to the point, wincing as all the warmth left his mentor’s face. 

“I believe you deserve a chance to explain Severus,” Albus replied coolly. 

“I’m not betraying Harry by killing you. He deserves to know what is happening, Albus. We both know that it will fall to me to fulfil the bond Narcissa placed on me, and unless Harry is informed why I am killing a man he thinks of as his grandfather, I will lose him.” Severus paused, plucking a glass from the table and filling it, despite the frosty stare he was receiving. 

“Not only that, I will not remain at Hogwarts while you send him on some wild goose chase for Horcruxes. He needs help to accomplish that, and you will tear him apart in separating us.”

“When I die your bond will terminate.”

“Just like you did with Lupin? Did you not think his child deserved better?” Blue eyes widened. Seemed like the old wizard didn’t know everything after all. 

“Tonks is with child?” Albus pulled a glass toward him. “Why did Remus not inform me?” 

“I do not believe he was aware of that fact when he sought your aid. Although why you bonded them in the first place and then undid it is beyond me.” Severus reclined thoughtfully in his chair. 

“What happens between me and Remus is of no concern of yours, Severus.” The cold stare was back. 

Severus took a long sip of his drink, watching the Headmaster. Lupin was clearly up to something of his own. 

_It is because of me._ Artemis growled sadly, hiding behind Severus'ss mental shield.

_No. Lupin can make his own decisions. It was nothing to do with your fight._ Severus reassured the beast, but he couldn’t spend too much time lingering in his thoughts. 

“Harry is aware of your age Albus. He has already asked me what will happen when you die.”

“What did you tell him?” 

“I told him the truth when a couple becomes bonded an official record is made and…” Severus paused. “I informed him that very few couples in our world volunteer to have their magic bound together. He did not seem to mind, he was more concerned that we do not have an official record. It is something he wishes to look into.”

It was rare that anyone could make the old man speechless, and Severus couldn’t help his short barks of laughter while looking at the old man’s face. 

“I will be honest with you Severus, as many few are. It was my intention when I let you bond that it would be for a limited amount of time. I believed that in this short amount of time you might both find love, but I never lose sight of my goal. It was not for love that I bound you. However, such feelings will help our side to win the war, just as I knew they would. Harry will do everything possible to keep you safe, just as you will do the same.”

“Why are you trying to pull us apart?” Severus got straight to the heart of the matter. 

Albus regarded him, folding his hands over his stomach. “You need to remain at Hogwarts Severus. The children will need your protection from Tom, and Harry will need your assistance from here.”

“Minerva is not going to allow the Dark Lord to overthrow Hogwarts. She is your deputy after all.”

“And how long will Hogwarts survive!” Albus broke the glass in Severus's hand with his outburst of magic. “You are the spy. You are the one he trusts. With you as Headmaster, the children will be safe a little longer. Tom will believe you are holding Hogwarts for him, his attention will turn elsewhere.”

“My concern is for Harry, not the students.”

“Oh Severus, haven’t you learnt from your mistakes?” Albus calmed, his hands flinging up in exasperation. “You had no concern for others when you repeated that damn prophecy, and it is because of you that we're in this position.”

“I never knew it was about Lily,” Severus growled, shaking the glass from his hand.

“No, you just thought you’d lead the Longbottoms to their death in a quest for dark glory.” 

Severus rose to his feet. “I will not be used as some mindless puppet in your game Albus. When you die I will take Harry to find the Horcruxes and we will destroy them and Voldemort.”

“You will sacrifice everything for Harry?” Albus spat at him. “You think he will trust you after my death?” The words mocked him. “You will not allow yourself to die so that is your only option.”

“You planned this all along.” 

Albus'ss anger deflated. “If you hadn’t bonded I would have eventually lost you to the Ministry. Harry wouldn’t have concentrated if he was pining after a werewolf. What choice did I have? Believe it or not Severus. I did hope you might have found some happiness in each other.” 

“You are crueller than I imagined Albus. Allowing two people to form feelings when you knew all along you were going to rip them apart.” Severus stormed towards the door. 

“Harry will die Severus. How could I not allow him some chance of love?” 

“HE WILL NOT DIE!” Severus whipped around, spittle flying in his rage. 

“You two have had your allotted time together. I hope you both found something from it.” 

Severus'ss rage calmed as a thought struck him. “It was my magic,” he whispered.

Albus wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“You stand there and lie to me about feelings and giving Harry and me a chance. Perhaps that was how you convinced yourself that this bonding was the right choice. Harry isn’t strong enough. You are hoping my magic will pull some of his out.” Severus walked slowly to the desk like a predator would circle its prey. “The night of our bonding you insisted our magic be bound. I had no objection for the law states it must be so, and Harry wouldn’t have known any different.” 

Severus wrenched Albus from his chair by his robes. “What are you trying to do?”

A magical barrier came between them, forcing Severus to take a few steps back. “I never imagined you would fall in love. You have never been able to see past James’s ghost. Harry needs your knowledge to conquer Tom. Already I hear his grades are improving. I needed Harry to keep you safe in case the Ministry found out about Artemis. When I am gone, it will be that neither of you requires the other.” 

“Did you plant the werewolf paw in the woods that night?” Severus'ss fingers were itching for his wand.

“An unexpected development.”

“That you took full advantage of.” Severus spat and turned his back on his mentor once more. “We are finished talking, Albus. Harry is mine to look after and I will not let him leave to chase around the British countryside. Find another way or all your plans will unravel before your eyes.” Severus slammed the door behind him.

*** 

Harry looked around the unusual classroom. This was where Severus had instructed him to meet on their Friday session. Harry checked the piece of parchment. It looked a little like the room of requirement, empty stone walls and floor. There weren’t any desks or windows for that matter.

“You are standing in the ancient duelling classroom. It is no longer used since learning how to duel was stricken from the curriculum. Mr Potter, I suggest you remove your school robe and leave it by the door it will hinder you.” Severus locked the door with a powerful locking charm and took up a position at the other end of the room.

Harry did as instructed, trying not to rub his arms for warmth. His school shirt did nothing to protect him from the chill emanating from the stone room, and he wished he had thought to change. 

“You will warm up,” Severus snarled.

Bristling at his mate’s tone, Harry stood opposite the man leaving a few meters between them. “What are we doing then, Sir?” Harry flicked his wand in his hand, deliberately mocking Severus with his words. 

“Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr Potter, I am your Professor and you will give me respect.” 

Harry nodded his head, the underlying message loud and clear. “This evening I will be testing your magical ability as well as your speed and reaction times. You will attempt to disarm me by any means possible.”

Harry felt his mouth open in protest. “Do you understand MR Potter?” Severus stressed his title and Harry closed his mouth. “If you do not defend yourself you will be injured do I make myself clear? On the count of three then… one…two… Confringo!”

Unaware Harry caught the full brunt of the charm, colliding with the floor painfully, his shirt on fire. Severus hadn’t used his full magic in the opening charm. Otherwise, Harry would be seriously injured by the blasting curse. Hardly having time to catch his breath, he looked up to see Severus advancing on him. “Protego Horribilis!” It was a shield Hermione and he had discovered as a way of protecting themselves from future attacks by the Death Eaters. Harry knew Severus was well versed in the dark arts, it stood to reason that he would be using them.

Harry jumped to his feet, grateful his shield held against the barrage it was now under. Racking his brain Harry tried to think of a spell. “Expelliarmus!” He shouted, swearing when Severus easily repelled it.

His wand exploded in a shower of sparks aimed at Severus as he screamed any charm that came to mind. They weren’t having any impact as his shield seemed to draw on his energy. 

“Sectumsempra!” 

The spell broke Harry’s shield easily as his concentration was beginning to lag. Harry screamed as his arm seemed to slice under some invisible pressure. He had never heard of the spell before and without thinking, Harry bellowed, “Salvio Hexia,” in a vain attempt to protect himself.

Looking around the classroom, he noticed his robe was still by the door. An idea began creeping into his mind but he didn’t know how to drop the shield and get to the robe. “Accio robe!” only made it roll over lazily. 

“Come on Potter, you’re supposed to be the great saviour of the world!” Severus taunted. 

“Deprimo.” The curse blew Severus from his feet, giving him some time, and Harry allowed his shield to shatter and charge at Severus in a whirlwind of azure shards. Harry sprinted towards the robe, curses flying past his head, one scorching the ground in front of him. In desperation he transformed into Apollo, snatching the robe up in his jaws and barrelling over on his back to avoid more attacks. 

His transformation back was too slow, and a curse hit true in the middle of it, making Harry scream out in agony. His shirt was in tatters, his eyes bleary as he looked towards Severus who seemed possessed by some murderous rage. Flinging up the robe into the air, ignoring the ruby liquid on his arm, he transformed it midair into a concrete slab that fell before him, shielding him from the worst of the attacks. 

“What do I do, what do I do?” Harry muttered to himself as spells, shattered his slab slowly, he fired return spells towards Severus, and desperately trying to think about what it was he should be doing. 

“Defodio!” The word reminded him of a curse he had recently read about. Something to do with carving, or gouging…Harry felt his throat constrict as he remembered, only flattening himself to the ground in time. As he looked up, there was a smoking hole in the middle of the slab.

Looking through it he noticed his mate was dangerously close to him now. “By any means possible…” Harry muttered ducking as his hair got singed. “Expecto Patronum!” he screamed, sending it one way while he as Apollo darted the other. 

It worked for a moment; Severus was distracted by the silvery wolf allowing Harry to get within snapping distance, as soon as Harry leapt for Severus'ss wand arm he was struck by a spell, leaving him whining at the older man’s feet. “I believe that is enough for today.” 

Severus crouched down, running his hands through the wolf’s fur. “Perhaps you should transform back Harry.” 

The wolf stood on three legs whimpering and slowly morphed back into a human. “Call me Apollo in that form. I don’t want anyone to know I’m an animagus.” Harry panted out, his body bent over at the waist as he caught his breath.

“I understand.” Severus'ss eyes trailed his half-naked body, and he turned him with a rough hand to assess the damage. “Your body holds up well under attack.” His large hand trailed a rough cut on Harry’s back. “I am impressed by your tolerance to pain. A lesser man would be halted in its grip.”

“That must be it then, my body is super strong.” Harry laughed as Severus pushed him, holding his wand up to heal him. “Can you teach me that?” 

“Do you not know of any healing spells?” Severus frowned, placing his wand back inside his sleeve. 

“I know of Episkey but apart from that no. I’ve never been taught any.” Harry flexed his shoulder blades, testing his muscles.

“Then I believe it is imperative you do so.” 

Harry waited, his body shivering as his adrenaline wore off. “So…how’d I do?” He questioned when Severus remained silent.

“It was quick thinking to transfigure your robe into a physical shield rather than relying on a magical one. Shields performed by magic draw on our energy leaving our casting abilities weakened. You realized this and corrected it, however…” Severus paused surveying the room. “Your casting is weaker than I expected coming from you. You duelled the Dark Lord and survived, how did you manage this?” The words were rude.

Harry bristled under the man’s stare. “In the graveyard was the only time I’ve faced him alone. I used the disarming spell, and our wands became connected. When that happened the ghost of my parents distracted him long enough for me to run. When Death Eaters attack me, I usually outrun them, or stun enough to get away.”

“You are surviving on your speed. The Death Eaters you encountered in the Ministry last year are not as strong as Voldemort, but still, Lucius Malfoy was there and he is an accomplished duellist.”

“I think it's luck.” Harry snorted. 

“Oh?” Severus shrugged off his outer robe and removed his undershirt, showing Harry the scorch marks and cuts of his curses.

“How? I didn’t even notice that your robe was torn?” Harry moved forward, tentatively stroking the alabaster skin. 

Severus breathed deep before answering. “The robe is dark and blood does not show up easily on dark fabric, as for the rips, were you even looking? You expected I would be undamaged, so lacking is your faith in your abilities.”

“You just told me my casting is weaker than you expected.” Harry let his hands drop as he noticed the man’s breathing kept hitching.

“Indeed it is. You did not injure me enough to stop me. Your quick thinking of using your animal from was clever, but next time you should send multiple Patronus forms instead of one.”

“Is that even possible?”

“Yes, but it is an advanced magic which I think you are capable of learning.” Severus closed his mouth and frowned down at him. “What is the matter?” 

Harry looked up, surprised that Severus could tell something was bothering him. “How am I going to defeat Voldemort if I can’t even stop you?” 

“There are a few elite followers among the Dark Lord, who have been well taught in dark magic and in the art of combat. Lucius and I are such people. I will teach you what it is I know, and you have the ability to pull on my magic also. It is my belief that this ability will strengthen your own magic.”

Harry moved forward, and placed his forehead just below the man’s collarbone, his arms wrapping around Severus's waist. There was a hesitant pause before Severus engulfed him with strong battle-scarred arms. “You can do this Harry. I will be beside you.”

“Yeah but for how long?” Harry could hear his voice was muffled by Severus'ss chest, and a part of him wished he hadn’t said anything. There was silence and Harry was beginning to hope Severus hadn’t heard him. There was pressure on his bare shoulders as Severus pushed him away slowly. 

“How long do you wish me to be with you?” Severus's dark eyes were soft and questioning, his voice unusually gentle. 

Harry felt like he was standing on the pinnacle of something. He had the sense that his next few words held some sort of power of the both of them. It left his mouth dry and his palms warm and moist. His face was reflected in the blackness of Severus's eyes, and he could see the feeling he had yet to name. It gave him the courage to say the words true to his heart. “Always,” He murmured, leaning up to press his mouth against his mate’s. 

When their kiss finished Severus was looking down at him with a smile. “Then that is how long you shall have me.” A hand wound itself around Harry’s neck, pulling him in for a more satisfying kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

### Chapter 26

Harry left Dumbledore’s office, his brain aching from information. It had been their first lesson regarding Horcruxes and Tom Riddle. Wading through memories had left Harry unaware of the passage of time, his body disoriented. 

He hadn’t thought to take his invisibility cloak with him, and now he needed to rely on his hearing and stealth not to get caught after curfew.

Dumbledore had been acting strangely. There was no offer of a lemon drop or a cup of tea. Instead, the old wizard had launched straight into an explanation that they would be exploring Voldemort’s old memories, presenting a pensive. 

Peeking around the gargoyle protecting the office reassured Harry that the corridors were empty. Shaking his head in sheer stupidity, he simply transformed. 

_I never make use of the resources I have,_ Harry thought, his claws clacking across the stone floors. The voice was unmistakably Severus’s. His view was limited to waist height, but his hearing and smell became so acute that Harry needed to keep reminding himself to return home. Not investigate things he usually couldn’t sense in human form. 

Relying on this innate animal instinct to lead him to the dungeon, Harry allowed his mind to wander back to the meeting.

Yes, Dumbledore had acted as though time was now slipping away from him, arranging another meeting just after the ball this coming weekend. Harry assumed Voldemort might have been nipping at his heels once more. There was no news in the Daily Prophet, no new killings had been mentioned around the school. Perhaps whatever Voldemort was doing was classified. 

Bob Ogden, Morfin Gaunt, Marvolo and Merope? And Harry thought Hedwig had been an unusual name. Well, Marvolo he recognized as Voldemort had kindly explained his name was an anagram, but the others? The only information Harry had gained from this memory was that Marvolo was a sadistic supremacist, a Grandfather Voldemort could be proud of. 

Morfin was his Uncle and Merope his pureblood mother. Harry traced the family tree in his head, his nose sniffing an interesting scent. Pulling his muzzle from the floor, his ears pricked as he heard murmuring. A suit of armour provided cover. Harry wound his grey body around the ankles, hoping the shadows would conceal him.

It was two students, seventh years by the look of them, a pair of Ravenclaws he didn’t recognize. Harry held his surprise well, his tongue running over his canine teeth. Ravenclaws didn’t strike him as the type to sneak around. His amber eyes focused on their entwined fingers, watching them until their footsteps could no longer be heard.

The students reminded Harry of Dumbledore’s explanation of the memory. "I believe that Merope, who was deeply in love with her husband, could not bear to continue enslaving him by magical means. I believe that she made the choice to stop giving him the potion. Perhaps, besotted as she was, she had convinced herself that he would by now have fallen in love with her in return. Perhaps she thought he would stay for the baby's sake. If so, she was wrong on both counts. He left her, never saw her again, and never troubled to discover what became of his son.”

Harry couldn’t help a soft whine escaping. It was tragic. No one should use a love potion. Romilda was enough to convince him of that. Harry couldn’t help feeling sorry for Merope. She had tried to do the right thing, but it had backfired. A child had been left with his family’s hatred, his mothers love cruelly snatched away as she died. Could it have been him? 

_No,_ Harry thought as he continued his journey. His childhood had not been easy, and he had lost his parents, knowing nothing about them until he was eleven. He hadn’t been raised in an orphanage no, but he hadn’t had enough to eat, had slept under a cupboard and hadn’t had a true friend until Ron and Hermione. Somehow, he had kept it all together. 

At least Harry was aware of two new Horcruxes, a ring and a locket. Both were ugly, and both were lost. Dumbledore hadn’t offered any explanation about these two artefacts, instead focusing on understanding the complicated family relationship. Harry seared both objects into his memory. It could be useful one day.

He hesitated outside the door to his quarters. Dumbledore had made it very clear to only share this information with Hermione and Ron. In fact, the Headmaster had encouraged him to actively seek them out and get their opinion. There had been no mention of Severus. 

Harry scratched the door with his forepaw. He was clearly looking into something that wasn’t there. Perhaps Dumbledore thought it went unsaid that Harry would confide in Severus. 

Speaking of who was now staring down at him with a puzzled look on his face. 

“Apollo, I presume?” 

Harry let out a little bark, wagging his tail as Severus moved aside to let him pass. 

“Are you well?” Severus questioned him as soon as he was on two legs again. 

“I’m tired. It was a lot of information to process at once.”

“Do you wish to speak of it?” Severus tugged gently on his elbow, pulling him over to the sofa. 

“It could have easily been me. Our pasts are practically the same.” Harry accepted the cup of tea Severus conjured for him. “All alone in an orphanage, me in my cupboard. Then we both come to Hogwarts, yet I didn’t become an insane madman.” He blew the steam, watching Severus through his fogged glasses. Wiping them he sighed, “If I hadn’t met Ron and accepted Malfoy’s hand, would my life be different? If I had joined Slytherin instead of Gryffindor?” The tea spilt, burning his trembling fingers.

“Harry,” Severus began, taking the tea from him. “You’ve just answered your own questions. Ultimately it is our choices that define us. The Slytherin house has always been unjustly represented, but you would have been exposed to different people there. Many students are from pure blooded, older families with a greater knowledge of the Dark Arts. A few are young recruits for the Dark Lord.”

“Can’t you stop them?”

Severus’s dark eyes slid away. “They have made their choice. I cannot persuade them otherwise without giving my position away. The Dark Lord may have had a difficult upbringing, but which person hasn’t? We all suffer, and it is uniquely horrible to us. Your friend Ron, for example, lives in the shadow of his brothers. Now that might not seem like a great injustice to you, but if you have grown up with it-”

“I see,” Harry interrupted. A silence stretched between them. “Merope reminded me of Tonks in a way.”

“Merope?” 

“Merope Gaunt, Voldemort’s mother.” Severus looked at him strangely. “What?” 

“It is… strange to think of the Dark Lord having a mother. Of course, I know the bare bones of his story from Albus, but when you see him.”

“I thought the Order would know of his origins or at least the Death Eaters.”

“Now you are being foolish. The Dark Lord does not sit us down for a weekly meeting to discuss current events.” The sarcasm was thick. 

“Sorry I just assumed…”

“Never assume anything. Knowledge is power. Tell me what you know.” 

Harry hesitated, looking at his mate’s eager face. Dumbledore hadn’t said he could tell Severus, only Hermione and Ron. Feelings of unease made his stomach turn as he watched Severus. He could help the stray thought that this man was still enthralled with his old master.

“You were informed to keep it a secret?” Severus’s face became a mask, and he pulled away from Harry, leaving a space between them.

“Only to tell Hermione and Ron.” 

Severus cursed under his breath scaring Harry with the ferocity of the words. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t tell you,” Harry whispered.

Severus turned, eyes blazing. Harry felt his back press into the sofa. Severus breathed deeply, closing his eyes. “I apologize.” The man didn’t offer any explanation or why he was upset. 

Harry relived the memory from the pensive, enjoying the speechless expression on Severus’s face as Harry brought down the man he once viewed as a hero. 

“He’s a half-blood?” Severus hissed out incredulously, glancing down at his arm in disgust.

“There isn’t anything wrong with that!” Harry spat out, his cheeks flaring with heat.

Surprised, Severus turned to him. His eyebrows knotted in confusion before a soft smile graced his face. “As am I. My mother was a witch, my father is a Muggle.” 

“I just assumed…”

“There you go once again, Harry. Not many people know that.”

Severus touched a finger to his mouth, his eyes unfocused. 

“Albus has long been preaching that it was your mother’s love that saved you. I do not understand what he means by that, however…” Severus turned thoughtful. “If the Dark Lord was conceived under the effects of a love potion, then that renders him unable to ever experience that emotion.” 

Harry sat in a stunned silence, beside him Severus seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly parched, Harry reached for the cup of tea Severus had placed on the floor. It was luke warm and without sugar, yet he still gulped half of it down. 

“You mentioned Merope reminded you of Tonks?” Severus prompted as his thoughts finally cleared. 

“Oh yeah.” Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well…” Harry didn’t know how to start. 

“You are concerned because she is alone with a child?”

“Yes. What if Remus never truly loved her? What if it influences how her baby is raised once it’s born? What if he or she has the same dark thoughts?”

“Harry there is plenty of children with one parent, some like you with none. Yet I do not see them turning into dictators.” 

“Still I want to keep an eye on them,” Harry told Severus firmly.

“That is up to you. We should retire for the night. I have planned to be up early brewing. What will you be doing?”

“Spending the day with Hermione and Ron.” 

“Isn’t there homework or extra studies that could benefit from your time?” Severus asked.

“I’ve already done it. I’m close to getting that charm right for McGonagall I just know it. I’m seeing the other Professors this week.”

“I guess I should be grateful you aren’t wasting time with the expedition to Hogsmeade tomorrow.” 

“There’s a trip tomorrow?” Harry straightened. 

“It was announced this morning. I believe you were preoccupied with sleeping.”

“Yes, because I was fighting you till late, then we had lunch here and you watched me like a hawk until my homework was finished. How would I have known?” 

“I guess it slipped my mind.” Severus stood and headed for the bedroom.

“Is there a reason you don’t want me to go?”

“Apart from this ball distracting all the students from the inevitable, no.” 

Harry stood in the doorway, resisting the urge to hex the man in the back. “It’s meant to be a distraction. People are losing people they love, everyone’s scared.” 

“They should be, not prancing around in senseless parties.” Severus disrobed in the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. 

“They’re only young.” Harry hated how old he sounded. “Besides, my formal robes don’t fit me anymore, I was going to magically alter them, but a day out with my friends sounds great.” He leant against the doorway, the question burning on his tongue. “If that’s ok with you?”

Severus turned to face him, eyes wide with surprise. “Why do you ask?” There was an edge to his voice.

“In case you had any plans for us.” Harry sat in the middle of the bed.

“I already informed you that I would be up early brewing, and you already mentioned you would be with Granger and Weasley…” Severus trailed off, looking for a meaning when there wasn’t one. 

“That would have involved me staying in the castle. I was being polite. You might have made arrangements for us in the afternoon or something.”

“Since when have I ever made arrangements for us?” Arms folded across his chest.

“Oh, I give up. I was being courteous. Forgive me for believing you might have wanted to spend time with me.” Harry stumbled from the bed, feet thudding across the floor as he made his way to the bathroom. 

“Stupid git!” He spat, ramming his toothbrush into his mouth. 

Angrily he ripped his clothes away from him, leaving on his boxers and his faded red t-shirt.

Harry splashed his hands in the cool water a few times, rubbing some on his heated face, counting in his head. When the tightness in his chest had eased, he entered the bedroom.

He had expected to see the man in bed, waiting. Severus was sitting on Harry’s side of the bed, facing him. “Do you regret our position?”

“Huh?” Was all he could manage.

“You are a young man, it is normal in romantic relations that there be a certain amount of courting, usually involving dinners and strolls and the such.”

“Which textbook did you read that from?” Harry lingered in the middle of the room. Should he join Severus on the bed?

“You haven’t answered the question.” Severus’s gaze was glittering.

Taking a breath Harry sat on the bed, near the headboard, allowing some reasonable distance between them. “I’ve never had anyone wine and dine me no, this is my first relationship…my only relationship…” he muttered. 

Harry ran both his hands through his hair. He turned so his back leant against the headboard. “I regret not being able to go out in public and speaking about you to the people close to me. There is a part of me that wonders what it would be like to hold hands with someone on the way to class or stealing kisses in the astronomy tower late at night…” Harry stretched his legs out. 

There was a tense silence between them.

“No, I don’t regret our ‘position’,” Harry smiled, “being with you, with Artemis, feels like it’s meant to be. That’s worth more than being courted.”

“I have never been seen in public with any of my previous…partners…” Severus’s face was concealed by black hair. “I find it strange to be possessed by the desire to wine and dine you if it were.” Severus chuckled, a dry, pleasant sound. “I find it touching that you inform me of your plans in advance. I understand that in the beginning it must have seemed like I did not give a care as to how you spent your time.”

“You didn’t.” The admission didn’t hurt Harry, he already knew. 

“Things have changed now; my feelings have changed.” Severus turned, clad only in loose pyjama trousers. Harry never paid close attention to what the man wore, and now it was all he could focus on. They were a dark slate grey, soft looking to the touch, low enough on the waist so hip bones were visible. Severus was topless as he usually slept, his skin alabaster, dusted with dark hair. 

Severus nudged Harry’s outstretched legs, kneeling in between them. 

“You’ve changed me, Harry Potter.”

Harry tilted his head back to look at the man, a question on his lips. It got lost in Severus’s mouth. All he could focus on was his heart pounding as Severus’s tongue met with his own. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, pulling his body down to cover his.

“That was not what I had in mind.” Severus moved away, his thumbs teasing the waistband of Harry’s boxers.

The torches which lit up the room were burning, exposing Harry fully to Severus’s hungry gaze. His mouth dried, body trembling with nerves. 

Severus pushed up his shirt up, gathering it at his neck, oblivious to or ignoring his shaking body. His tongue drew patterns around Harry’s belly button, distracting him from nerves, but not enough to release his inhibitions. Gently he tapped Severus’s head, near the temple.

***

Severus looked up from where he was lavishing his mate’s stomach. The tap wasn’t meant as a warning, Harry just wanted his attention. A furious blush raged across his face, green eyes wide with discomfort. Severus drew himself up and after a few thoughtful moments, his waved his hand casually to extinguish all the lights but one in the far corner. 

Harry’s body relaxed into the mattress as a gentle glow illuminated the room. Severus was satisfied. There was enough light to see Harry’s alluring body, and now the room had a relaxed, romantic feel. Severus remembered what it was the boy craved, and tonight he would finally fulfil that hidden desire. 

He claimed Harry’s mouth once again, slowly this time, his tongue gentle, exploring. Harry’s breath hitched at the unusual tenderness. Severus’s hand cradled the back of his mate’s head, massaging the scalp. 

When he broke away, Severus gently pulled away the boxers, freeing Harry’s straining erection. 

“Wha…?” Harry’s confusion was cut off as Severus dragged his tongue over the sensitive head.

Harry’s body arched as Severus took his cock fully into his mouth. There was a tensing in the thighs as Harry fought his nerves, but an encouraging squeeze to the young man’s ass dissolved them. 

This was what Severus liked most about their coupling, Harry’s total abandonment. His head was thrown back against the pillow, eyes screwed shut, glorious sounds of pleasure escaping from his lips. 

Hands tangled in his hair, pleading. Within seconds, Severus could feel Harry tense beneath him. As he stopped, eyes snapped open, confusion lurking. “Not yet,” Severus murmured against the heated skin. 

A whispered wandless charm coated his fingers in slippery lubricant, aiding his gentle preparation of his mate. Harry writhed on the bed beneath him, body unused to such worship. Severus’s mouth covered every part of his torso. When satisfied Harry was adequately prepared, Severus rid himself of his trousers.

Harry pushed himself up, ready to turn himself over. “No,” Severus held his hips down gently. “I want to see you.” 

Holding his hips for a better angle, Severus gently eased himself into the warmth of Harry’s body, carefully watching Harry’s face for any signs of pain. 

When there were none, Severus moved slowly, angling his body so he could look at Harry’s face. 

“Oh God,” Harry whispered, hands digging into his shoulder blades. Severus ignored the pain, covering Harry’s mouth with his own. 

The pace was slow, testing Severus’s resolve, but looking into those green eyes, watching the emotions shining made Severus crumble. How he wanted to tell Harry of his feelings, just a few small words, not hidden in meaning, but truthfully. 

Instead, Severus shifted, still inside Harry, moving his young mate into a sitting position above his lap. Severus could keep their mouths close, their moans joining together in the air. His hands dug into Harry’s hips, attempting to keep their coupling slow as Harry desired. 

Already Harry was straining against him, attempting to rock harder. Severus thrust to meet, burying his nose into Harry’s slick neck. As Severus ran his thumb over Harry’s erection, he dissolved into spasms, screaming Severus’s name, body tightening around him. 

Severus waited for Harry to come down from his high before thrusting into him again, harder than he had been previously. It didn’t take long for Severus to reach completion, his guttural cry swallowed by Harry’s neck. 

Exhausted they remained locked together, Harry’s cheek pressing against the top of his head. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s back slowly, rewarded by the favour being returned. 

“You need to get up early,” Harry whispered against his head.  
Severus was exhaustively sated, happy to fall into slumber exactly how he was. Reluctantly he escaped Harry’s body, cleaning them with a Scourgify charm. Harry yawned as Severus laid them both in bed.  
He could feel his eyelids growing heavy as Harry burrowed close to his chest. His lips curled in a small smile, and he wrapped one arm around Harry, bringing him closer.

“Severus?” Was whispered into the space between them.

He meant to answer, but he could feel sleep dragging him down. The bed shifted as Harry moved impossibly closer, forcing his head under Severus’s chin. “I love you.”

Slumber released its hold.

***

Hermione chewed her cornflakes thoughtfully as she watched Ron interact with Lavender. He couldn’t see her. Hermione appeared to be reading as everyone always perceived her to be. She couldn’t explain the jealousy she felt rationally, and she knew, as she had for a long time, that it was love she felt for Ron. 

Tapping the metal spoon against her lips, Hermione watched as Harry entered the Great Hall, unable to stop the slow smile that spread across her face. Hermione had always wondered why it was Ron she fell for when it could have been Harry. He was sweet, thoughtful and unquestionably loyal. If she wanted to be arrogant, she could even say they were closer than her and Ron.

His face split into a grin, green eyes bright beneath his glasses. Hermione knew that wasn’t something she could bring out in him. Despite her earlier reservations about Severus, he was clearly good for her friend. Harry jostled her as he sat, loading his own plate with food.

She closed her book, pushing away her bowl. With so much uncertainty in these times, she was glad Harry had found something that was privately his. Even if it was a werewolf. She rested her chin on her hand, her gaze drifting to the Ravenclaws. Michael’s back faced her, and little pins of guilt pierced her as she watched him.

It was completely ungryffindor of her to be doing this. Part of it was to make Ron jealous, and part of was she didn’t want to act like a maiden, waiting for her knight to save her. Perhaps she should have asked Harry, _but that wouldn’t have had the desired effect…_ Hermione sighed. Michael had responded eagerly when she asked shocking her more than she cared to admit. 

She never thought of herself like that.

“Where’s Artemis this morning?” Hermione dragged her thoughts to Harry.

“Working, I didn’t realize it was a Hogsmeade weekend.” Harry gulped down juice, his eyes flickering over to Ron, who was unsuccessfully trying to remove his hand from Lavender’s. His eyes rolled. “It’s getting old now,” He murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

“I thought you said he was working?” Hermione nudged Harry as the menacing form of Severus swept into the hall. 

To his credit Harry didn’t turn to look at the teacher’s table, he sat a little straighter and carried on drinking from his goblet. “What’s he doing?” Harry whispered.

“Speaking to McGonagall and trying not to look at you.” Hermione giggled. It was true. Severus’s eyes were darting around the hall, trying to avoid their table. Harry’s cheeks were beginning to redden, and Hermione could feel her curiosity stir. “Want to go wait in the courtyard? I assume you’re coming with us.” 

Harry nodded and followed her, holding a piece of toast in his mouth. “Did something happen?” She asked as soon as they were alone. He removed the toast, looking at bright spring morning. 

“I love him, Hermione.” There it was, hanging between them.

“I knew you would.” Hermione hugged him, feeling his tense muscles under her arms. “Isn’t that a good thing?” She moved back, keeping hold of him with his hands.

The wind was messing up his raven hair, the coolness of it tingeing his skin pink. He looked adorably confused. What had Severus done?

“I told him last night when he was asleep.” Harry pulled away, moving down the stairs, stamping his feet into the grass.

“What’s the matter, Harry?” Hermione caught up with him.

“Nothing, I’m just…scared I guess.” Even though the grounds were empty, Harry still chose a bench far away. “I don’t even know how he feels about me. He does things which make me believe he has feelings, but then we argue and we’re back to where we started.” He shoved his hands into his jean pockets. 

“Sometimes this all seems so surreal you know? He went to school with my parents Hermione, he worked for Voldemort, and he hated me for most of my school years, now here I am, declaring feelings for the man.”

Hermione tried not to, but she couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped. Harry turned to face her and dissolved into his own laughter. 

“Well, nothing is ever usual to you, is it now Harry?” Hermione leant against him. 

“No,” Harry rested his head against hers. “But I’m happy now Hermione, happy enough that I can forget about everything that’s going on, just for a minute.”

Silence stretched out between them.

“I hope one day he might feel the same.”

“You already know Artemis’s feelings.” Hermione pulled her head away as students begun leaving the Hall. 

“I know, but it’s his I want now.”

“Both man and beast huh?” Hermione stood, brushing down her clothes. “Harry, I don’t think you have anything to worry about, don’t rush him. Love takes time to grow. He must be fond of you by now.”

“Well, he doesn’t shout at me anymore.” Harry smiled as he took her offered hand.

***

Harry walked in a haze after his friends. Dean and Seamus caught up, involved in a friendly argument about Quidditch teams. Luna and Ginny tagged onto Hermione’s arms. Ginny excited about dresses, Luna in a similar state to how he was feeling.

Telling Hermione what had happened seemed to make it real. The truth settled in his gut, painful to carry around. Thankfully, Severus had been asleep. Surely it was way too early to talk about feelings? He shuddered, what a girl he was being.

Everything seemed… different today. The air crisp, the clouds fluffy, trees were bearing delicate blossoms…Harry shook his head, girlish behaviour. The group stopped outside a clothing store, Harry barely glanced at the name, its windows held formal robes, which was all he needed to know.

“Oh, Ron! I don’t know why you’re being so stubborn about this!” Lavender’s voice carried on the wind. They heard the couple before they saw them.

“Stubborn about what?” Seamus asked when they reached them. 

“He needs new robes and he won’t let me buy them for him. Honestly, Ron, those ones you wore last time were too small for you then, not to mention hideous!” She recoiled visibly. “I don’t see why it’s such a big deal that your _girlfriend_ wants to buy you a present.” 

The tips of Ron’s ears were turning pink, and the group of friends looked at their feet. “Sorry, Lavender it’s because of me.” Harry stepped forwards coming to his friend’s rescue. “I owe Ron money from last year, and we agreed that I would be buying him new robes for the ball to repay him. Ron was just trying to protect my secret.” Harry chuckled and butted his shoulder. 

Lavender looked between the two of them. “Can’t you just pay him the money back…I mean I really wanted to buy you something,” she whispered.

Harry felt genuine sympathy for her. Yes, Lavender was an airhead, but she seemed to care for his friend. “Sorry Lavender, I did already square this with Harry, perhaps something next time?” 

Hermione’s mouth dropped a little before she schooled her face. Even Harry felt his eyebrows rise. 

“Well alright then, if you’ve already agreed? Meet you at the pub later?” Lavender turned her body so her back was presented to Hermione.

“Yeah…if we have time…I mean who knows how long these guys will be.”

“You can come with us, Lavender.” It was Hermione who offered, ignoring the sharp gasp from Ginny. 

The blonde girl turned and stared at Hermione. She was smaller in height than their bushy-haired friend, but she was still a Gryffindor alright. Her blue eyes shone with determination as she weighed up Hermione’s offer. “Thank you, but Parvati and I already brought our dresses through owl order.” She shook her head, the sun glinting off her curls. “Would you like help to get ready on the night?” Her gaze included Ginny and, surprisingly, Luna. 

“Oh yes, I would like that. The girls in my dorm…they’re not very friendly.” When Luna said things like that, in her dreamy voice, it was more upsetting than if she had said it in anger. 

“Then it’s settled. Our common room around seven?” Lavender smiled at the Ravenclaw, stretched to give Ron a kiss on the cheek and left the group. 

“Well see you later.” Ginny giggled, pulling her friends after her, only stopping to give Harry a mischievous wink.

“So, it’s alright for Harry to date your sister, but all hell broke loose when I did,” Dean questioned their pink-faced friend.

“I know Harry won’t do anything, you on the other hand…” Ron growled.

“Come off it,” Seamus laughed, punching Ron in the arm. “Oh, bloody hell what’s he doing here?” The Irish boy’s face fell as he looked up the path. Harry could see the dark figure in the reflection of the shop window. 

_He said he was working today._

Harry didn’t turn, doing his best to remain nonchalant about the situation. “Who cares? Are we going to go in and actually buy robes?” Harry adjusted his glasses, gesturing towards the shop.

Seamus and Dean entered with grumbles. Ron held back in the doorway. “What’s the matter?” Harry waited.

“Thanks for saving me, back there with Lavender I mean, but you don’t have to…you know...”

“Don’t you think it’s going to look weird if I’ve promised to buy you robes and you show up at the ball in that hideous brown thing. Sorry,” He added at Ron’s face. “I know it’s inherited, but come on, your story will fall through, besides you really could do with a new set.” 

Ron’s face split into a huge smile. Harry really hadn’t left him any choice. It was the only way he could get his friend to accept something from him. “Thanks,” Ron whispered.

“Anytime, we’re family.” Harry was just handing out the love today. 

As Ron went in, Harry could still see Severus loitering around the street. “Something I can help you with Professor?” He shouted sarcastically.

“Mind your own business, Potter,” Severus snarled back, true to form. Harry laughed and left him in the street, wondering what it was he was shopping for. 

In the shop Dean and Seamus were already up on stools, measuring tapes hovering around their bodies as a witch wrote down their measurements. Ron was trailing a hand through all the different materials, his eyes lit in wonder. 

Harry felt a small spark of happiness of finally being able to use his money to help Ron. He had helped the twins to help the Weasley family, but it was Ron he wanted to help now. He left him to it, disturbing him might make him change his mind.

“So, Harry, Ginny Weasley, she’s got a temper on her,” Dean joked, casting a sly look at the older brother. 

Harry laughed and began browsing through some robes. He really had no idea about clothes. “Do you need help?” A young witch asked him. 

“As you’ve probably guessed I’m going to the same ball as this lot.” Harry jerked his head at his friends. “My formal robes are too small…and I have no idea what looks good, or what I’m supposed to wear.”

“Muggle-born?” It was asked kindly, not as a slur.

“Something like that.” He turned his head to smile at her.

“My…Harry Potter…” The witch composed herself again. “Sorry, that wasn’t professional if you pop up on a stool over there beside your friends I’ll take your sizes. Then I’ll show you robes that might suit you, is that ok?”

“Sounds great…” Harry lowered his voice. “My friend over there needs robes too, but if I know him he’ll try to avoid getting some to save some money. Do you think you could…?”

“Discreetly help? Of course.” The witch gestured to another assistant. 

Harry got up on the stool. He couldn’t help a quick sneak look out of the window. Severus had gone.

“I don’t know why Ron’s ok you dating her and not me.” Dean sulked, folding his arms.

“He’s the best mate. It must come with some privileges.” Seamus scoffed. 

“We’re not dating, it’s just the ball.” 

“It’s just the ball now, and then next thing you know we’re all here for robes for your wedding.” Seamus snickered.

“Who’s getting married?” Ron asked.

“Harry.” Dean and Seamus spoke together.

“Oh, I see, to Ginny I presume?” Ron laughed, and Harry felt his face flush.

Harry lifted his arms as the tape measure flicked him. Despite being the cause of the joke, Harry felt warm and relaxed. This was precisely what he wanted the ball to achieve. He tuned out the joking voices of his friends. He hoped that maybe one day they would be all here together, picking out a different set of robes.

He hoped by then, he’d be able to tell his friends about his mate. 

“Aww see he’s blushing!” Dean crowed with laughter.

Maybe one day.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

“His alias is Apollo.” Hermione addressed the DA. Harry strutted around, stopping to sniff playfully at Ginny’s shoes. 

Harry sat back and barked, before transforming back. “What I’ve shown you needs to stay secret. I don’t think I need to explain what would happen to me if this information became public.”

“The Ministry would have your hide for sure,” Seamus whispered.

“I was thinking more along the lines of dying.” Harry turned his head to face his former dorm mate. “I can teach you how to become an Animagus next, or we can work on the Homorphus spell.” He turned to look at ‘his’ students. “It’s an Anti-Animagus spell,” Harry answered, as Dean raised his hand hesitantly. Cho giggled under her breath.

Flitwick was teaching Harry the Confundus charm, something he doubted he would be able to pass on to the DA anytime soon. His lips twitched at a memory. _Even Severus Snape, an excellent duellist, has to concentrate on this charm. Don’t despair young Harry._

His mate had been strangely absent since Hogsmead. Harry didn’t want to bother him by searching him out. He knew the man stocked Pomfrey's healing supplies, and his scar hadn’t warned him so he wasn’t out under orders. 

“I’ve learned about healing herbs with Sprout, so that might be a useful topic to cover if you’re ever stuck in the wild.” Harry’s gaze fell on Hermione and Ron, who both gave him a subtle nod. 

_They’re prepared to follow me wherever I go,_ Harry thought warmly. A lump caught in his throat. _I’ll take Hermione aside and teach her all I know._

The DA members spoke among themselves, deciding what they wanted to learn. Harry wanted them to spend all their spare time learning to fight and defend, but what he deemed important wasn’t necessarily so. An Animagus form might be useful for escape, but they would have to fight…one day.

Hermione and Ron stood apart from the other members, speaking quietly to themselves, confident of the group’s decision. He didn’t worry about Hermione’s capability of defending herself, but Ron was a concern. How could he subtly take his friend aside? Would Severus teach him as well? 

An image of Ron being blown to smithereens by Severus made Harry chuckle. Those two would never get on, which brought Harry back to his earlier thought. 

Was Severus going to come with them? 

Harry knew that this was probably his last few months at Hogwarts. He knew that something was happening out there. Shared dreams that showed him glimpses, Dumbledore’s insistence that he learn all he could, the professors agreeing to teach him…it all pointed to something big.

Severus had agreed to help Harry, but could the four of them manage it? Severus would never agree to work with his friends. The man might be convinced to work with Hermione, they had a common love of knowledge. 

“Harry? We’d like to work on combat skills if you please,” Luna answered.

He exhaled deeply. 

“I’m glad.”

***

Severus turned down the flame, watching the potion cool into a simmer. In this stage it didn’t need watching so he sat back in his chair, neck stretched back over the headrest. 

He was tired. Bone-melting, eyeball drying tired. He’d been making potions for the infirmary since he returned from Hogsmeade, having putting it off to go watch Harry.

He knew all this work was waiting, knew it was imperative the Mediwitch had her supplies against the ailments of the student population, yet he had blown it all off to follow his mate into Hogsmeade, for no other reason than the insane desire to keep him safe. _I thought by hearing of Harry’s feelings, that perhaps I might feel more secure._ Severus brought up his stained fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. _If possible, I feel more protective._

He hadn’t slept the night Harry confessed, instead watching him sleep, battling with his demons. Their relationship was wrought with misunderstandings, neither really understanding what the other wanted, or even how to be in a relationship. Severus for all his experience sexually had never held someone while they slept, never worried when they were out of his sight. Harry, on the other hand, had never been with anyone either, but within months he had attacked the mental walls Severus had placed with seemingly effortless ease.

Severus had always known he would give up his life in a moment for Harry Potter. He was destined to save the world from a mistake he had made. Despite his earlier dislike of the young man, Severus knew he would protect Lily Evan’s son, the hope for humanity. Then, when infected, it became a biological instinct as natural as breathing. Now…

Now Severus would die so Harry could live. Not to save the world, not because of the blood he shared, or because a werewolf chose him, but so Harry could have a life. 

Severus brought his head forward opening his eyes. It didn’t really make sense to him. 

Turning off the flame, he decided to bottle the potion in the morning before class.

The corridors were empty as he walked to their quarters. Tonight Harry was teaching the rabble of students. Who knew when he would retire? His footsteps faltered, toying with the idea of waiting outside the room of requirement. No, this was something Harry had to do. His Gryffindor heart needed to make sure his friends were safe.

Truth be told, Severus was impressed by the young man’s use of magic and quick thinking. While he was not up to the standards taught to the Death Eaters, Severus couldn’t ignore the fact that Harry had been accosted by them several times and lived. There was more to it than luck. Luck didn’t pull you out of a battle with the Dark Lord, in whatever form he chose to take. If he wanted you dead then you were.

“You seem awfully thoughtful.” 

Severus spun, glowering at the sight of Harry’s head floating in the air. 

“Do you understand discretion, Mr Potter?” 

“Apparently not.” The head disappeared. “What are you thinking about?” A whisper came close to his ear.

“About our earlier duel. I am attempting to think of a way to better prepare you.” They rounded the corner, Harry’s footsteps matching his own. 

“How will you do that then?”

Severus pushed open the door to their quarters. “You are the stronger of us in magic, as you already mentioned, but you cannot always unlock it unless you are under times of stress. That will hinder you in a duel. It is my intention that you learn to draw on my magic to help unlock your restraints.” Severus unbuttoned his robe, leaving it on the sofa.

“You need to be taught about healing. Your knowledge of spells will also be added to. I need to think of an exercise that will help you to unlock your magic.” Severus turned and looked at Harry thoughtfully.

His breath caught. This was the first time they had spoken since that revealing night, and Severus found himself, for the first time in his life, tongue-tied.

“Well, I look forward to it, ‘Sir’”. Harry gave no indication of anything being wrong, leaving Severus standing there. His young mate remained waiting for something, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

What am I to do? Severus panicked, cotton wool blossoming in his mouth.

“Mate loves you; he is waiting for a token.” Artemis offered, showing Severus the mental picture of the piece of flint the beast had acquired for him. “This time a nice juicy rabbit.”

“Are you alright?” Harry was beside him in an instant, forefinger on his cheek. “Are you being summoned?” 

Severus pressed his palm against Harry’s hand. “No, I am merely communicating with Artemis.”

“You can do that?” Harry rose on his tiptoes, their noses touching. “Hello? Artemis?” 

He moved Harry away with hands to his shoulders. “Artemis is always keeping an eye on you. There is no reason to talk through my eyes.” 

“Does he sleep when you’re asleep? He can’t hear me then can he?” 

Severus knew what information Harry sought. “No Harry, his mind is dormant when I slumber.”

Harry bit his lip turning away. “Oh…alright then.” He adjusted his glasses, shifting the invisibility cloak in his hands. Without adding anything more, Harry turned and left the room.

Severus heard the slamming of a trunk and flew to the bedroom.

“Severus?” Harry was sitting on the carpet, hands still on the lid of his trunk. The cloak was gone. The rational explanation being Harry had just been putting it away.

“I’m fine, get to bed.” 

Eyes widened at the brusqueness in his voice, but Harry didn’t question it, moving past him to the wardrobe. 

Nothing was said out loud. In the silence, Severus could almost hear Harry’s mind screaming the words, _you heard didn’t you?_ He couldn’t tackle that, not yet. “I apologise, Harry, I’ve been rather busy as of late.”

Shoulders sunk in relief, or possibly disappointment. As Harry turned, his smile was wide… _relief, but at what?_ Severus questioned. 

“No problem, I thought I’d upset you in some way.” Harry pulled his clothes off, picking them off the floor with exaggerated care at Severus’s huff. “You left your robe on the chair.”

“That is not the floor.” 

Harry shook his head, ruffling his messy hair. “Before I forget, I’ll probably stay at Gryffindor tower on Saturday.”

_Give him a chance to explain._ Severus’s hands screwed into fists. 

“My friends asked if I could go there before the ball. The guys are getting ready together, a pre-party kind of thing. I thought it’d be difficult trying to sneak down here with everyone in a festive spirit.” Harry caught the hem of his red t-shirt. 

Severus’s hands relaxed. He moved forward, closing the gap between them. “I see you’re using your initiative, Mr Potter. Pity, I was looking forward to ripping those robes from your body.”

“You haven’t even seen them yet, they could be hideous.” Harry tilted his head to look up, hands resting flat on his chest. They felt cool. 

“If they are in the usual style of your casual clothes I dare say they are.” Severus closed his eyes, accepting Harry’s soft kiss. 

***

The Gryffindor common room was filled with laughter and as the students dashed around getting ready for the ball. Many of the male students were dressed ages ago now they were waiting around the fire, complaining about how long it took girls to get ready. 

Harry drunk from his beaker. It was juice with whatever Irish whisky Seamus had laced it with. His stomach felt warm, his skin flushed from the warmth of the fire, mouth aching from all the smiling and laughing. It was easy to forget himself. Here he didn’t need to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort was a distant memory.

“You did a good job there Harry.” Dean tilted his glass to where Ron stood, arguing with Colin Creevy. His friend’s hair was slicked back tastefully with some hair product the other guys insisted he also use. Gone were the ratty maroon robes with rouge frilling, in its place were black form-fitting robes with a crisp white shirt, complete with black buttons and bow tie. Harry had even talked the boy into a black waistcoat with silver threading, reminding him of delicate cobwebs. 

“He deserves it.” Harry brought his beaker to hit the side of Dean’s. 

There were bright flashes of colour as the girls came down. 

Lavender was the first he recognized, wearing a pale pink dress, the colour of blushing roses. Her blonde hair gleamed, curls falling into her enormous blue eyes. Dean whistled appreciatively. 

Ron’s gaze was not on his girlfriend, nor his sister. 

Hermione.

Immediately the room fell silent, save one or two disbelieving whispers. 

Her gown stopped at her knees, showing off long, defined legs and delicate feet encased in ruby heels. The skirt flared out, the bodice close to her body as a second skin, clinched at her waist. It was the colour that drew everyone’s attention. 

A deep, blood red.

It glimmered under the lights, revealing its silky touch. Her hair was poker straight, and while Harry usually thought of Hermione’s hair as brown, he could see there was a multitude of shades within, her natural highlights.

Ron’s jaw was slack.

Harry moved across the room to clasp Hermione’s hands. He had never questioned his feelings for Artemis and Severus, but looking at Hermione…perhaps sexual attraction was not as black and white as originally thought.

“What is everyone staring at?” Her eyes glittered with makeup, the blemishes from her skin hidden by a skilled artist. 

“Me I think?” Luna chirped, twirling in her exotic orange dress. The tension left the room as people laughed.

“You look astounding Hermione.” Harry bent his head to whisper in her ear, smiling as her neck flushed.

“Ginny talked me into buying this. Red isn’t a colour I’d usually wear or something this fitted, or short,” Hermione fretted, plucking at the fabric. 

“I’m glad I did.” 

Harry smiled warmly at Ginny, his eyes taking in her ivy green dress, her glowing auburn hair. “You look wonderful too Ginny. Green is a beautiful colour on you.”

“You know I half expected you to be wearing the same.” Ginny boldly took the beaker from his hand, taking a big gulp.

“Just because my eyes are green doesn’t necessarily mean I’ll look good in it. Careful now.” Harry snatched it back. 

“Oh don’t be a spoilsport, this is meant to be fun remember.”

“I’ll remind you of that when you fish my body out from the lake. You know how Ron can get.” Harry glanced over to where Ron was speaking quietly to Lavender, his girlfriend’s face becoming red. 

“I’m all grown up now Harry.” There was a purr in her voice. 

Harry looked at her in a new light, not entirely comfortable about accompanying her to the dance. _You’re reading into things that aren’t there. We both agreed that this was as friends._ Mentally shaking his head, he offered his arm with a smile.

There was an uncomfortable cough from Hermione. “Shall we go down to the Great Hall?” His friend asked, sparing a quick look for the other member of their trio.

“Sure,” Ginny wound her arm around Harry’s, “lead the way.” 

***

Hate wasn’t a strong enough word. Abhor. That was better. Severus abhorred these so called parties. Wearing his usual robes much to the disgust of his fellow staff members, Severus surreptitiously positioned himself so the entrance to the Great Hall was within eye line.

The hall looked…festive. In honour of the season of spring, Sprout had transformed the room into a sickening pixie grove. Along the usual stone walls were creeping vines, bearing hidden firefly lights. Bright bursts of white and yellow nestled between the leaves, an interesting display of flora. 

There were several small round tables, pushed against the walls instead of the usual grand house ones. Periwinkle blossoms were strewn about the surfaces, only leaving space for votive candle holders on the pristine white tablecloths.

Even the ceiling had been persuaded to join in, a glowing spring night of amethyst melting into sapphire. 

Firenze strode past, hoofs gently clacking across the floor as he observed the surroundings. “It reminds me a little of home,” The centaur mused wistfully.

Severus didn’t respond, coolly ignoring the horse creature as it moved to stand with him. “You seem troubled.” The creature’s head turned to look at him, brilliant blue eyes unnerving him. 

“This seems frivolous given the circumstances,” Severus spoke from the side of his mouth, unsure why he was being spoken to.

“The young deserve some happiness.” His ebony tail flicked, brushing Severus’s arm. Their heads turned as more students filtered in. 

**I know what you are.** Firenze’s voice thundered in his head. Severus subtly tilted his head to face him, but the centaur wasn’t even glancing at him. **You are a creature of the night, just like I am.**

**How long have you known?** Severus turned his attention back to the Hall, the music making his lips to curl. Already females gathered like coloured peacocks. 

**Since you first stepped into the forest. I may reside in the castle but I know everything that happens in the forest I was birthed. It is because you are a wolf of the moon that we can communicate like this, but even so…your presence is unusual.I was not created by infection. I am Artemis.** It was the wolf that answered, curiosity piqued. 

**Your name is… peculiar. Why did you name yourself after the hunter Goddess?**

**My mate named me.** The words were laced with a growl. **Why do you speak to me now?** Severus also wanted to know.

**I meant no offence, I wish you blessings from the Goddess you are named after. I have heard of strange tales in the forest. Of a wolf pack loyal to none taking a new leader. They are stirring up rumours.**

Artemis snarled. **The snake man’s pack.**

**No, that is another tale. This pack is new and small in numbers but strong. They are seeking information about one named Apollo.**

Severus swore under his breath. How had Lupin found out about Harry’s blasted name? **That is my mate.** Their conjoined voices answered. Finally, the centaur turned to look at him.

“I know which is why I warn you. However there are more evil tidings. The others, Greyback and his pack are straying closer and closer to Hogwarts.”

Severus appreciated the horse creature addressing him, but his attention was elsewhere. Already he had seen the gaggle of Gryffindor’s. Granger was drawing many stares of the male variety, as was the female Weasley. When Harry entered, his heart caught in his throat painfully.

He was dressed in black formal robes, as most of the male students wore. Yet, Harry managed to hold them differently. His hair no longer held its scruffy appearance, someone had tamed into a mature style. His face was devoid of glasses, leaving his vibrant green eyes to shine unmarred in his face. 

Severus felt an irrational stab of jealousy. It was in the privacy of their bedroom that Harry was allowed to show such exquisiteness. He wanted to hide this aspect away from others. 

As Harry turned, bending his head, allowing his date to whisper in his ear, Severus saw the cobalt waistcoat, matching Weasley’s black one perfectly with its silver webbing. 

**You love him a great deal.**

Severus nodded once, swiftly.

**I had not thought you had the capacity for love. Humans are such complex creatures. I met your mate in his youth. He has great courage and morals that many of your kind do not possess. You are lucky that he does not shun creatures like other wizards do.** With that as the parting thought, Firenze moved away, pelt shining under the dim light. 

It had been a long, arduous process getting here, but Severus was finally able to admit it, and he didn’t care who knew.

Severus watched as his mate twirled his date around in a flash of green, her creamy hand resting on his shoulder. Her smouldering hair cascaded down her back. She looked every bit of a pagan Goddess of spring. Harry grin was wide as they danced, yet Severus noticed his eyes kept drifting over to Granger.

As old as he was, Severus admitted the Muggle-born was looking dazzling tonight. Why does he watch her so? A sense of chivalry? Severus knew that Weasley and Granger harboured some sort of attraction to one another. Secretly, and this thought had been shared by some of the other staff, Severus thought that Granger and Harry would have been a better match.

Granger had always been the mothering hen out of the trio, and perhaps this was where her feelings for Weasley seemed to stem. Harry was capable of living by himself, but Weasley was constantly under a family shadow. It might have been a case of opposites attracting, just like himself and Harry.

Just because Harry had been mated to him didn’t necessarily mean he was gay. The young man really hadn’t been given much of a choice in the matter, who knows where Harry and Granger’s relationship might have ended up?

Jealously chewed at him, not because of Granger’s feminine wiles but because she shared a more intimate relationship with his mate. Severus leant against a wall as he thought about this. 

A relationship couldn’t be based on sexual relations alone. Although Severus had no complaints on that side of their relationship, he could see now that intimacy was what they were missing. That was the key to a relationship. That would be forged with the passing of time. 

He watched Harry move through the crowds. It was something he would look forward to.

***

“Come on Harry just one more dance?” Ginny pleaded, tugging his arm.

Harry laughed and tucked her hand into his elbow. “I’m sure there are many guys out there that want to dance. However, I’m exhausted and need a break.” He leant down to peck her cheek. “Besides, I promised Hermione a dance, and now Michael is free.”

Ginny pouted prettily before her face brightened. “Alright, stay there though so I don’t lose you.”

Harry saluted and sat, taking the offered drink from Ron. “Having fun?” He asked the redhead. 

“Who knew Hermione could look like that?” Ron whispered. “She’s not like other girls. Her skirt is always uniform in length; her casual clothes are always jeans and a sweatshirt or shirt. Who knew she was hiding that?” 

Harry could feel himself frown. “There’s much more to Hermione than her body you know…”

“Which I’m sure my boyfriend will be more than happy to tell you about!” Lavender’s voice screeched behind them. She glared at the two of them, eyes filling with tears, before spinning on her heel, dress ruffling at Ron’s face, and stormed off.

“Aren’t you going to follow her?” Harry whispered.

“Nah, she’ll calm down.”

Harry snorted into his drink in disbelief, deciding to ignore Ron’s tactfulness. He’d enjoyed his night, dancing with his friends, mixing with the other houses. He was glad to see his plan was having its desired effect. 

“Do you think…Hermione would ever like me like that?” Ron glanced down at his new robes.

“You do wind her up a lot.” Harry was honest. “I think that at the end of the day Ron, you’re the only one who challenges her. I think that counts for a lot. You’ve been friends for years, and she’s never once lost her temper with me the way she does you.” 

Ron’s leant back in his chair. “You’re always the hero though.”

“Feel free to swap anytime.” Harry shook his head turning it away.

More than once he had sensed eyes on him, burning into his back. He had done his best to focus on the night, just being Harry, but now, sitting alone, he allowed his eyes to wander, seeking out his dark robed mate. 

It wasn’t black eyes that met his, but grey. 

Draco Malfoy was staring at him with brazen hatred. 

“What’s ferret’s problem this time?” Ron whispered.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, shutting it again when Severus’s hand came down on the Slytherin’s shoulder. Malfoy turned away; face screwing as he was reprimanded by his Head of House before being led away.

“What was that all about?” Ron craned his neck, attempting to see where Malfoy was being taken.

“I have no idea.”

There was silence between them for a few moments.

“Well, I’m going to find out.” Ron pushed his chair away forcefully, the lights on the table flickering violently, and dashed into the crowd.

“Wait, Ron!” Since when his friend ever taken charge like that?

“Harry? What’s happening?” He recognized Hermione’s scent before he saw her. 

“Ron’s playing spy, and I don’t know where he went.” They pushed through the crowd together, Hermione’s hand sweaty in his. “He’s following Artemis, who’s doing his job and doesn’t need Ron eavesdropping.” 

“Right…” Instantly understanding, Hermione stared at the door leading away from the Hall into the corridors. There was another, further up that led towards the Room of Requirement. “Shall we split up?”

Harry nodded, leaving Hermione the corridors as he snuck around the edge of the Great Hall. He was able to slip away without any hassle, the cool air of the empty castle sharp on his face. 

“Now where have you gone?” Harry growled, sending all his senses out to find Severus. The man was hiding well. “Damn it.” Preparing his body for transformation, his heart stopped when he heard shuffling. Creeping down the corridor, approaching the Room of Requirement, he heard muffled wailing.

“Professor Trelawney?” 

The professor was sprawled on the floor outside the room of requirement, large dragonfly eyes staring at the ceiling. Harry berated himself. He wore glasses himself, it wasn’t fair to compare Trelawney’s bottle shaped glasses to dragonfly eyes. 

She didn’t move. 

Seized by panic, Harry rushed forward, robes swishing as he moved, halted by the strong reek of whisky. “Are you alright?”

“Alright?” She moaned, gazing up at the ceiling. “As if it weren’t enough that I have to share my students with that…thing…now I can’t get into the Come and Go Room.” 

Harry bent to help her up, glancing at the door with narrowed eyes. That explained where the pair of Slytherin’s had gone. “Professor? Can I get you anything?” 

“I need to see Dumbledore! I won’t stand for this…horse teaching my classes any longer! Did you know that my ancestor was Cassandra Trelawney?”

“You might have mentioned that before yes.” Harry tried not to breathe deeply as the fumes of whisky assaulted him. 

“Oh Harry, it’s such a shame I don’t teach you anymore. Even though you don’t have the makings of a seer you were so interesting to examine. The fates cling to you, my boy.” 

“Erm…thank you. I have to concentrate on lessons that are going to help me fight You-Know-Who, and I didn’t have any room left on my timetable I’m afraid.”

“Of course, I understand.” She threaded her arm through his, her multitude of beads clacking against him as they walked. Her bony hand grasped his forearm. “You know when I first met Dumbledore he only met me because of my great grandmother. I was desperate for the job at Hogwarts. It was only after he kindly told me no that I was able to unlock my true potential, sharing the great prophecy.”

Harry smiled, eyes darting around the corridors, praying no one would stumble upon them. He knew that Trelawney had been the one to predict these events. Now as he glanced down at the drunken woman, he couldn’t help but shake his head. Deep in her heart, she was a fraud, but Harry did feel sorry for her. After what happened with Umbridge last year, Harry had found compassion for the Divination teacher. 

“How I wished it hadn’t been you that my sight saw. Such a young child, still a baby, burdened with the task of saving the world, and now the grim haunts every step.”

_Hopefully Artemis is big enough to scare that away._ Harry’s lips twitched at his own joke.

“But your poor parents.” Her hand went to her brow.

His stomach hardened into a knot. Every time they were mentioned it was as if the pain was fresh again for a few seconds. 

“How was I to know that someone was eavesdropping at the door when I revealed such a secret?”

His feet stopped, holding the woman in place. Someone else knew about it? He had never understood how Voldemort had found out about its existence. A Death Eater loyalist must have heard them, Malfoy Senior perhaps? 

“Poor Severus he was so misguided…”

Something punched him in the stomach. 

Crippled in pain, Harry bent at the waist, pressure crushing his chest.

“Severus?” He croaked out, “Severus told him?” His eyes were swimming, Trelawney’s voice echoing within his head. All the blood, all the energy in his body left, leaving him collapsed against the wall.

“No, no, no…” Harry groaned pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes.

Stumbling he left the woman behind, desperate to get to Dumbledore. He had to know. 

***

Albus looked at his withered hand and sighed, turning his wrist. “I was a fool to use the ring,” He told the phoenix sadly. “At least Severus was able to trap the curse.” 

Fawkes chirped, nuzzling his arm with his curved beak. 

“Soon I will be gone from this world, and I hope I have given Harry enough tools to save us.” He ran a forefinger down the crimson feathered back, feeling guilty once again about what he was leaving behind. He should have been at the ball, watching his student’s happiness.

He had left it to Minerva to oversee. Watching children that would be part of a war in a few months was too much for his old heart to bear. 

Urgent rapping at the door made Fawkes ruffle his wings. A black beady eye turned to look. “Who do you suppose that is?” Albus waved his hand to allow admittance. 

Harry burst through, chest heaving, face anguished. 

“Harry? My boy, what is the matter?” Albus was out of his chair instantly, guiding Harry to the adjacent chair beside his desk. 

“No!” Harry shrugged his hands away. Albus backed away, feeling angry crackles of magic. “Tell me the truth. For once in your life tell me the truth. Did Severus tell Voldemort about the prophecy? Is he the reason they’re dead? Is he the reason I’m the chosen one? ANSWER ME!”

Albus felt his heart squeeze for the young man, his breath escaping his lungs in a rapid exhale.

He was torn in two. 

While he had thought it was a good idea for Severus and Harry to be mated, recent events had changed his mind. 

Somewhere, deep in his soul, he had wanted the young men to be happy, if only for a short while. He hadn’t counted on the depths of feelings, of Severus’s willingness to follow Harry into the unknown. But it was not for love that he had bound them.

The feelings they shared would have helped them face the world together. Now they were acting as a hindrance. Severus needed to stay at Hogwarts, Harry needed to leave.

“I’m afraid the answer is yes Harry. It is because of Severus that your parents were murdered, it is because of him that you face this fate.” 

Fawkes chirped disapprovingly. It is Tom Riddle that is responsible for all of this. Severus only passed on the message. The truth burnt on his tongue, his eyes watered as Harry looked at him pleadingly before crumpling to the floor. 

Never had the Headmaster seen the boy cry.

_What am I doing?_ Albus finally questioned himself. _Surely I can find a way for the two to carry out my plan together?_ His hand felt heavy against his side, Draco’s grey misguided eyes flashed to mind. _I can still save one child’s humanity. With Severus staying, I can save many students._

Albus kneeled, placing a gnarled, wrinkled hand on the shaking boy’s shoulder. “Harry?”

“What am I supposed to do?” The anger had drained from him, his red-rimmed eyes looking at him in desperation. “How can I forgive him for something like this? Surely it’s a mistake, he couldn’t have known what would happen?”

“Then why has he not informed you of the circumstances surrounding their death. If he truly felt for you Harry, why hasn’t his honour forced him to be honest?” 

Albus could hear the jumbled thoughts in Harry’s brain, wild phrases he had shared with the man.

Then Albus saw it. His chance. 

Harry had admitted his feelings, and while he thought the older man cared for him, there was a lingering doubt, hidden deep in his heart.

“Has he ever told you he has feelings for you?” Albus rubbed salt on the wound, hardening himself against the brokenhearted stare. _I must be strong, for the sake of humanity._ “Harry, I can terminate the bond if you wish.”


	28. Chapter 28

### Chapter 28

Severus was concerned about Draco’s state of mind. The boy looked haggard with purplish bruises under his eyes. For a mere moment, Severus felt his heart go out to him. He knew what it was like to bear a burden, to be forced into situations where loyalty had to be tested. 

All Death Eaters knew that it was an impossible task that befell the Malfoy heir, and many looked on with satisfaction as the Malfoy family sank. Even Severus felt smug satisfaction. 

“The Dark Lord told you to leave Potter alone!” He hissed, glaring at the boy as he bundled him into the Room of Requirement. He no interest in the various objects Draco had hidden in here to implement his plan, his ideas were trivial. Draco Malfoy was unable to kill anyone, let alone an imposing figurehead like Albus. 

“I wasn’t doing anything.” Draco shook his arm free, panting at the effort.

“You are antagonizing him, goading him into seeking you out. What if he or his rag-tag friends discover your mission? Dumbledore will hand you straight over to the Dark Lord, who will not hesitate in killing you, or your mother.”

At the word ‘mother’ Draco visibly shrunk. 

“Alright, I understand. It’s just…they aggravate me. Potter doesn’t deserve to live! Not after everything he’s done to my family!” Draco turned and kicked a wooden crate. His hands clawed, raking through blonde hair. 

“There is more to life than family, Draco.” It was a whisper, a tiny seed of doubt.

“Not to a Malfoy.” 

_Do you really think that your father would spare you? You’d be sacrificed in a heartbeat if Lucius could rise even further in Voldemort’s eyes._ Severus’s internal words were bitter.

_“Something is wrong,”_ “ Artemis growled. 

_“Draco is deluded.”_ Severus agreed. As he answered, he felt it. A strain on his magic. 

_“Mate is angry.”_

_“With what?”_ Severus tried to follow the strand that tied him to Harry. There was fury, despair and melancholy. 

_“With you,”_ Artemis whined softly.

As the wolf said it, Severus received the equivalent of a mental slap, forcing his mind back within his own body. Harry was out of reach. 

An agonized howl vibrated through his head. _“The old one! He seeks to destroy our bond.”_

Severus’s blood turned molten, his chest painfully tight. Ignoring Draco’s concerns, he left the room, barging past Weasley and Granger, bolting up the stairs.

In the corridors he slowed, despite Artemis’s insistence that he run. He still had a reputation to maintain, and despite his feelings of horror that he might be losing Harry this very second, he could not break his image. 

Within the safety of the headmaster’s stairs, his façade broke, and he sprinted, deep husky breaths tearing from his lungs as he climbed the multitude of stairs. _Don’t let me be too late. Whatever Albus is telling you, Harry, ignore it._

Not bothering with manners, Severus’s magic blew the office door clear off its hinges, seeking out Albus. 

Albus was calm in his seat, hands laced together, eyes cold. 

“What did you do to him?” Severus’s voice was pure malice. 

“Harry came to me of his own free will. It seems he cannot bear being bonded with you anymore.” 

Severus took a physical step back as if shot in the chest. _“Do not weaken!”_ Artemis snarled. 

“Our relationship was fine as of this morning, what have you done!” His hand flipped the desk over easily, leaving Albus exposed. 

“That is of no concern, Severus. You need to mourn the ending of the relationship, I’ll understand if you need a reprieve from teaching.” 

In a howl of rage, Severus attacked the man’s mental shields. He would take the information by force if necessary. 

Albus met his magic easily, hiding the information behind elaborate defences. Severus’s magic barely scraped the surface, his fury the only thing helping him get as far as he did. 

In desperation, he reached out for the golden thread that was Harry, but the magic was sealed off, almost as if the bond had been terminated. Severus was bereft from his presence. 

_“NO!”_ Artemis shrieked, the wolf’s frenzy giving Severus the push needed to break down the walls. 

Severus found himself in the office. Albus was sitting at his desk, lamenting, when Harry barged in. 

Harry was distraught, magic filling the room. Severus remembered Albus mentioning he warded his office with charms that nullified Harry’s unique signature magic, to save his office from being destroyed. 

_“Tell me the truth. For once in your life tell me the truth. Did Severus tell Voldemort about the prophecy? Is he the reason they’re dead? Is he the reason I’m the chosen one? ANSWER ME!”_

Severus took a step back from the memory. “No.” He whispered, shaking his head to rid the words. His arms trembled as his hands came up to his face, fingers pulling at his skin. “Merlin no…”

_“I’m afraid the answer is yes Harry. It is because of Severus that your parents were murdered, it is because of him that you face this fate.”_

“Stop it!” Severus screamed. He needed out from this nightmare. 

Harry crumpled to the floor, tears dropping silently.

“Harry, Harry…” Severus sprang forward, crashing to his knees beside his weeping mate. “I’m sorry.” His hands passed through the phantom Harry. “I didn’t know…” Severus looked at his palms, ears ringing with that damn prophecy.

“I DIDN’T KNOW!” he screamed at the ceiling. 

The memory vanished.

“So you see Severus, I really did nothing at all.”

“You lied to him. You manipulated the facts,” Severus whispered, arms limp at his side. 

“It was because of you that James and Lily Potter were murdered that night. It was because of you that the Potters were targeted instead of the Longbottoms. You are the reason Harry will die at the hands of Tom.” 

In his despair, he hardly noticed Artemis’s presence in his mind. His hands twitched of their own accord.

“Now Harry has agreed to terminate the bond. He is too tired today, so he has agreed to come first thing in the morning…”

Severus felt his body straighten.

“In the meantime, you are to treat him as any other student. If I hear of any mistreatment towards your former mate, then you will find the repercussions…” 

His fist collided with the man’s jaw. “You speak false.” Severus’s voice was distorted by the wolf’s tone. 

“Severus?” Albus’s eyes were wide as he sat sprawled on the floor.

“I am Artemis. The bond is strong. Mate will not leave. You will stay away.” Severus’s lips drew back from his teeth in a human snarl. 

The wolf retreated giving the body back to Severus, who watched as the skin on the headmaster’s face reddened from the impact. “You interfere again, and I’ll let Artemis have his way. I’ve given up many things for you Albus, but this isn’t going to be one of them.”

“Your relationship is damaged beyond repair.” Albus stood, rubbing the back of his hand against his cheek. 

Severus felt his jaw clench with the truth. “What I did was wrong. I can only hope that Harry will forgive me.” He reached in his robe pocket for a healing salve. “You are lucky that I always keep one on me.” He tossed at Albus’s feet. “I believe in respect for our elders so normally I would apologise for my rash behaviour. You, however, deserve no such thing.” 

***

Harry packed the last of his things in the trunk, hurriedly shrinking it. He wanted to be gone from here before Severus came home. The man wasn’t expecting him back tonight, so his absence might be unnoticed for a while. 

It was cowardly, sneaking away in the dead of night like this, Severus deserved an explanation? Or did he? Every time he thought about how Severus might take this, a cold harsh voice trampled the thought down. It was Severus that had caused all this, giving Harry the life he had. Wasn’t it?

The thoughts persisted in rattling around in his head, and no amount of rubbing his temples alleviated the pain. “I can’t stay here,” he whispered to the rooms. He wanted Severus to storm in, to stop him. He wanted to fall into the older man’s arms and hear reassurance. 

Was he dishonouring his parents by being with the man who caused their death?

Harry shuddered.

Unwilling to dwell on the thought any longer, he turned to give the quarters a final last glance.

When he approached Gryffindor tower he noticed something was wrong. There was a large crowd gathered at the foot of the fat lady, people were exchanging worried glances.

“Harry! There you are!” Ginny burst from the crowd, eyes red, and dove into his arms.

“What’s the matter?” Harry tried to peel the girl away.

“It’s Ron! He got into a fight with Malfoy. Hermione asked us to try to find you, but we couldn’t. They’re in the hospital wing.” 

Harry grabbed Ginny’s elbow, steering her back towards the stairs. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t there.” Ginny sobbed, struggling to keep up with Harry’s longer strides.

When they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey took one look at them, opened her mouth to protest, then seeing Ginny’s tear-streaked face shut it again. “Five minutes Mr Potter.” 

Harry nodded his thanks, ignored the soft smile he received, and pushed past Lavender. “Ron?” 

The redhead was in bed, bandages bloody from lacerations. “It’s better than it looks.” Hermione stood from where she was sitting on the bed, lacing her fingers with Harry’s. “The wounds are healed, he’s just unconscious.” 

“What happened?” Harry touched Ron’s foot in what he hoped was comfort.

“Malfoy goaded him as usual. Harry…it looked like Malfoy was looking for a fight. He’s usually all bluster and words…he seemed different, almost possessed. Ron did well, but he was caught off guard and…”

“Oh, Ron.” Lavender dissolved into tears, sitting beside him on the bed. 

Ron’s head turned towards the noise; face twitching as he came back into awareness. “Hermione?” He croaked, seeking her out even though his eyes were closed. 

Lavender looked startled for a moment, her dress ruffling, before looking at Hermione. There was a tense moment, before Lavender bowed her head in defeat, moving so Hermione could sit. 

Hermione took up position, easily releasing Harry’s hand to go to Ron. No one save Harry noticed the blonde girl slip away. Harry watched her go, wanting to offer comfort to his classmate.

“Harry?” 

Ron’s eyes were open, glazed, but watching him. “Snape is up to something with Malfoy. He barged past me, just before Malfoy attacked. I think they’re up to something…” his voice broke and he coughed. Hermione was instantly there with water. 

Harry glanced at Ginny, unsure what to do. 

“He…looked upset about something.”

_Severus knows._

“Why do you care about Snape Ron? Malfoy could have really hurt you!” Ginny’s face flushed, arms folded against her chest. “Harry?” gentle hands clutched his forearms, “it’s alright my brother is healing,” Ginny soothed. 

“Harry?” It was Hermione, gently pushing away Ginny to envelop him in a hug. His vision blurred, eyes pricking uncomfortably. 

“Times up…Mr Potter, are you injured?” 

Harry wiped his tears away angrily. “I’m fine. Nothing sleep won’t cure. We’ll speak tomorrow Ron, take care.” 

***

He was gone.

Severus looked wildly around the bedroom.

Everything of Harry’s was gone. 

He stumbled back into the living room, sank heavily on the sofa. He knew…he knew with sick certainty…this was the end. 

He barely noticed the pain in his kneecaps as he fell on the cold stone floor. His hands pulled at his scalp, arms trembling, and body shaking with tears. He had not wept since he had found Lily’s body. That one mistake made years ago, would haunt him until his life was over.

It had branded him a traitor to both dark and light. It had cost the life of the only friend he ever made…and now…now it had cost him love. 

Severus wept for Harry. This loss crushed him; his shoulders slumped in invisible burden. Guilt cruelly taunted him, reminding him of all the moments he should have made it up to Harry. He should have said something, done something, to repent.

There were still things he wanted to share with Harry; he had been taken with the foolish idea that some life between them after the war might be achievable. 

But now…now Harry would not be waiting for him in their quarters in the evenings…his quarters. There would be no more tentative smiles, questions about homework, or even inane ones about how his day was. 

No longer would Severus have to suppress his wild desires, his wild fantasies of speaking romantic feelings, of saying what he truly thought.

Harry had been the only person Severus had truly trusted in years. There were issues unresolved between the two of them, conflicts that would forever raise their heads, but Severus had begun to carry a new flame of hope, that perhaps he was embarking on a real relationship for the first time.

A fist planted itself in his stomach, tears dried on his cheeks. A foul feeling spread from his heart, constricting his lungs with anger, his breaths coming in short ragged gasps.

Rage burned a path through his veins. How dare Albus do this! He had sacrificed everything to play spy for the light, even keeping secrets from Harry, despite the damage it might cause their bonding. And still…still, he had not atoned for that night!

Sharp, searing heat coursed through his heart. Furniture moved away from him, his magic whipping around the room. He had paid for his sins. He had paid for his mistake. Fury bubbled in his stomach, he was delirious with anger.

A touch on his soul guided him back to reason. Harry was still tied to him. He hadn’t terminated the bond yet. Albus hadn’t won yet. While Harry was still linked to the bond there was hope.

Severus stood, stretching his neck muscles, surveying the room with distaste. Something had to be done. He sat on the sofa leaning back, but what? 

He thought about everything he knew about his mate, his chin resting on an elegant forefinger, everything he knew about Harry as his student, and everything regarding Harry as his mate. 

He was impulsive and prone to hiding when upset. That would not help the current situation. The only place Harry would go now was to Granger or Weasley. He would be staying in the tower. Severus could always summon him back after class, or even enter the tower and demand he spoke with Harry.

It was the shortest way to ensure they speak, yet knowing Harry’s temper and his own, it was best Severus did not accost him. 

Severus remembered that Albus had been unable to manipulate Harry about Greyback, he hadn’t run to the headmaster after finding out about Draco, and that was the spanner in Albus’s plans.

Harry trusted him.

He was hurting now, and he was probably confused, but Severus had to hope that he would not go rushing out to terminate their bond in the morning.

***  
“Harry wait…what’s wrong.” Hermione rushed after Harry, heels echoing down the hall. 

Ginny was on her heels, eyes wide and bewildered. 

“It was him, Hermione. Remember the prophecy? How none of us knew how Voldemort had discovered it?” Harry moved closer to the stone wall, herding the two girls close to him.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Ginny clutched at his arm. Harry wanted to ask her to leave, but Ginny had been there at the ministry, she knew already of the prophecy. 

“Snape told him.” Hermione raised her hand to her mouth.

“Oh Harry, I’m sorry.” Ginny brought her arms around his neck. Harry allowed the embrace, his eyes latching onto Hermione over the girl’s shoulder. 

“Ginny…do you mind if…”

“No, I understand. Hermione is your best friend.” Ginny pulled away, leaning on her toes to plant a kiss against his cheekbone. “I’ll see you later.”

“She’s understanding.” Harry watched the witch move down the corridor, the green of her dress glowing in the light.

“She understands what your friends mean to you. Come on we can’t talk here.” Hermione tugged on his hand, leading him down to the owlery. “No-one’s going to look for an owl after the ball.” 

She pushed him into the room, slamming the thick door behind her. “Look at us.” Harry spread his arms and turned in a circle. “Dressed in our finest…standing in owl shit.” Harry laughed wildly.

“Harry…” Hermione slid a bit as she moved to the window.

“You should be with Ron. He said your name while unconscious Hermione, not Lavender. This might be your chance.”

“I think this is a little more important than a fledgeling romance. Ron will still be there in the morning.”

Harry looked up at the rafters, they were mainly empty, but a few amber eyes gazed back. “I ran into Trelawney who told me it was Severus who overheard the prophecy and told Voldemort. When I confronted Dumbledore about it, he told me it was the truth, that Severus was responsible.”

Hermione watched him pace, her brown eyes wide. They flicked around the room, searching for an answer. “Have you thought that perhaps that was why Severus became a spy, Harry?”

Harry stopped pacing.

“Well think about it. What could have changed in his life dramatically that he changed his ideals? He has a dark mark! He must have believed in Voldemort once. Have you ever talked about why he changed sides?”

“We never talk about anything Hermione, not important things like that. Sometimes it feels like our relationship is based on sex and a werewolf bond.”

“So why do you love him then?” Hermione challenged. 

“He asked me of a fantasy once…our sex life is quite…passionate.” Harry finished lamely. “I let him read my thoughts and there was an image I’d been hiding, of Severus making love rather than just sex. He offered me an explanation, saying he didn’t think that was something he could do…so when he did…I guess my feelings were confused.”

“Don’t you lie to me, Harry Potter. There’s more to it than that!” Hermione folded her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed. 

“There are so many things that I can’t begin to explain Hermione.” Harry threw his arms in frustration, tears springing to his eyes. “There’s just something between us. I understand him, and I know that he’s trying even though he frustrates me.” 

“This has to stop Harry.” Hermione moved across the room and gripped his shoulders. “Every time you have an argument you race to me. Now I’m more than happy to listen, you know I am, but you have to create some sort of communication between yourselves.”

“But Hermione…my parents,” Harry choked on a sob.

“I know Harry.” Her head pressed to his chest, barely wincing as he squeezed her in an iron grip. “Listen to me.” Hermione moved away. “Severus did not kill your parents Harry, the person that raised the want, who killed a young mother defending her child, was Voldemort Harry.”

Her eyes shone in anger. 

“You only have one side of the story. Don’t you think Severus deserves the chance to explain himself? Didn’t Sirius deserve the chance to explain himself before he was chucked into Azkaban?” 

Harry’s body stilled as he thought about it. “You’re right.” He turned to face the owls, eyes sore. 

“I have no doubt that his reasons will be difficult to listen to Harry. Try to listen though. If this relationship is ever going to work you need to build something together. Your soul and his are tied, Artemis chose you, and this happiness is for you.” 

“Dumbledore expects me to see him in the morning to terminate the bond.”

“Is that something you want?” 

“No.” Harry’s lips lifted a little.

“Then I think you should speak to Severus tonight, otherwise Dumbledore will put pressure on Severus to terminate it. Wait till the ball is over and go to him.” 

“I can’t tonight Hermione. Let’s just go back to the tower, and I’ll see him in the morning.”

***

Severus lay in the bed attempting to sleep. His eyes were wide, staring at the ceiling above. Every moment, every feeling he had encountered with his mate over the months of their courtship, replayed over and over in his mind.

Half thought plans of bringing Harry back floated in his head, drifting incomplete. He turned, pulling Harry’s pillow to his chest. It was faint with scent. Desperately, Severus pushed his crooked nose into it, screwing his eyes against the tide of pain ripping at his heart.

Harry had left in anger before, but he had never taken his belongings with him.

Swearing, Severus flung the pillow to the floor, watching the feathers escape it with mild satisfaction. 

This had been precisely why he had avoided love for so many years, his reason, the ability to think straight had all been misplaced by feelings of love and obsession. His mind had to be clear to think logically, to survive as a spy. Now here he was a quivering wreck because he’d been left.

A faint sound echoed in the living room.

_And now I’m going crazy,_ Severus snarled. 

There it was again.

Severus stood, wand in hand. With a quick tap to the chest, his pyjamas were turned into duelling robes, ready to face the danger. As he crept to the door his mind weighed up the possibilities of the intruder. 

Draco Malfoy. He would be the only one brazen enough to attempt murder in the dead of night. 

“Stupefy!” Severus wrenched open the door, curse leaving his lips as soon as he saw the intruder. Immediately the spell was reflected back at him, barely leaving Severus enough time to cast a shield. 

“Harry?” Severus’s wand fell on the floor. 

There he was. Eyes swollen, hair dishevelled, wand pointed straight at his head. Realizing he wasn’t in danger, the battle light died from Harry’s eyes, and he slowly put away his wand.

“Why are you here? I thought that…”

“Dumbledore was going to terminate the bond? Yes, you’re right, he was. I thought you deserved the chance to explain.” Harry sat heavily on the sofa. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Severus moved nervously through the room, his limbs heavy, it felt like he had to swim to join Harry on the sofa. 

“Nothing affects your composure does it?” Harry chuckled as he sat. “And here I thought you might be upset to learn of our termination.” He stood.

_“You will lose mate if you do not act.”_

_“Help me, tell me what it is I must do,”_ Severus pleaded with the beast.

_This is something you must do alone,”_ Artemis growled.

“Harry wait.” His hand darted out to grab Harry’s wrist. “Let me explain what happened all those years ago. Then you can decide what is best for you.”

_“Why do you do this? Do not give him reason to go! We are mate, we are what is best!”_

Harry turned, glanced down at the hand surrounding his wrist. There were a few moments of silence before he exhaled and sat.

“I’m listening.”

Severus released Harry, wringing his hands together. He stopped disgusted, that wasn’t a habit he had done in years. “It was I that brought the prophecy to the Dark Lord, but I had no idea, no idea that it concerned the Potters. If I had thought that for one possible moment that Lily…” Severus trailed off, slumping back against the sofa.

“That’s beside the point don’t you think. I know that it could easily have been Neville instead of me. It doesn’t matter who it implied, why did you do it?”

“I was of low standing within the Death Eater ranks. I believed it would gain me favour,” Severus answered honestly. “When I found out that Lily would be killed, I begged the Dark Lord to spare her life.”

“But me and my father didn’t matter?” Harry moved away.

“No.” 

“At least I know you’re being honest.” 

Severus gathered his thoughts.

“That was after I went to Albus and told him what I had done. I was deeply ashamed. Lily was my friend, my very first friend.” His voice cracked.

Harry’s eyes narrowed, leaping upon the weakness. “Did you love her?” 

“Our relationship was similar in nature to yours and Granger’s.” Severus dared to face Harry. “I was blinded by hatred towards your father, consumed by ambition. I thought that by joining the Death Eaters I might in some way impress her.”

“Why would you think that?” Harry’s nose crinkled.

“You would have studied Muggle history, living in their world for so long. Do you recall a figure named Hitler?”

“Yes.”

“Before he admitted heinous acts he had to recruit his followers, they had rallies, a youth group. That was what it was like whilst I was in school. That was my era, the aftermath, the evil crimes, that was the time you were brought up in.”

“You still knew he was evil.”

“No, not at first Harry. Blood status mattered more in that time. I was a half-blood. I had few friends and a talent for dark magic. You have seen the memory of my father shouting until I cowered. That was what my life was like.”

Harry turned.

“My life was wretched. It was only by chance one day that I managed to escape the oppressive house. I ran into a witch and her Muggle sister. I could forget everything for a few minutes while I was with her. Could you possibly understand what that might feel like?”

“When I came to Hogwarts it felt like I was reborn.” Harry stared down at his hands. “I knew nothing of this world, but anything was better than the life I was living. When I found out about Voldemort and then the prophecy…it was like a noose around my neck. Being with my friends, with you, helps me forget that burden.” 

His voice was soft, yet Severus felt Harry was accusing him, adding salt to the wounds. There were unspoken words between them. _You caused this,_ they seemed to whisper.

“When I came to Hogwarts it only emphasised what I didn’t have. Lily and I stayed friends, despite my inclination towards the dark. Potter and his friends hated me, they saw me as weak.” Severus spat, forgetting for a moment that these were people Harry were close to.

Harry said nothing, merely watching, allowing Severus his outburst.  
“I thought that by joining the Death Eaters it might give me some creditability, but she looked at me as if I were a monster. The Dark Lord valued me, despite my blood status, and I grew angry towards your mother. We had a fight in which I called her something deplorable, and I never saw her again, until that night.”

Severus stood, pacing the small room. “When I found out she was in danger I came straight to Albus, I turned spy, and I did everything in my power to right the mistake of that one night.”

“You didn’t account for Pettigrew.” 

“No. I believed Black would have stayed secret keeper. He would have protected your parents to the grave.” Severus stopped pacing, turning to face Harry. “When your parents died, I swore I would do everything possible to protect the last thing I had of her…you Harry.” 

Harry tilted his face up.

“Your presence reminded me of what I lost. How Potter had the happy life with her, shared in her laughter and pain, while I skulked in the shadows. Your very existence was painful, but I had to protect her spirit living in you.”

Severus sat back next to his mate. “When I was infected that night, all I could think about was I couldn’t let her down again and leave you to fight this battle alone. I was injured in a forest and I drank water from a puddle in desperation to stay alive…”

“Without knowing it was a werewolf paw.” Harry finished for him. Eyebrows furrowed as he thought. “Do you think it was this desperate desire to keep me safe that made Artemis want to bond with me?”

“I did consider the possibility, but the beast genuinely thinks we are a good match for each other.” 

“It was because of your actions that I’m stuck in this position,” Harry whispered after a few minutes of silence. 

“Harry…”

“Hold on let me finish. I believe that you’ve paid for the mistake though. If I lost Hermione or Ron through a mistake it would destroy me. I wouldn’t want to experience that pain. But you’ve not only carried it for years, you’ve put your life on the line trying to rectify it. That makes you a brave man Severus Snape.” Harry gave him a small smile. 

“Brave isn’t a word used to describe me.” 

Green eyes captured his. “Well, it’s what I think.” Harry stood. “I’m going back to the tower.”

Severus scrambled ungracefully to his feet. “What about the morning…are you coming back?” His words were a murmur. 

Harry took his hand gently. “I need some time to process all the information. So I’m going to stay at the tower, at least for the moment.” Harry squeezed and then let go. “I’m not going to Dumbledore.” He reassured him. “But…think about it Severus, all these misunderstandings we have…it’s not healthy.”

Harry surveyed the room. “I enjoyed being here these last few months, but being forced to live here in the beginning, all that torment, it wasn’t fair on either of us. I think we adapted well, and I like our intimacy together.” Harry placed his hands on his chest, fingers plucking at him.

“All those things you said before, about courting,” Harry’s cheeks blushed, “I don’t need all those things, I like being with you. However, I think we missed a vital part of the dating stage, the getting to know you part, the learning how to communicate with each other.”

His feet shuffled. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes. We already live together Harry, how does you leaving help us in any way?” Severus snapped, arms crossing, avoiding Harry. 

“This is the most I’ve ever learnt about you, I feel like I’ve finally glimpsed the ‘true’ Severus. It took the fear of me leaving for you to open up.”

Hearing his feelings causally fall from Harry’s lips made Severus’s chest twist uncomfortably.

_Don’t go._

_Will you come back?_

His lips stayed stubbornly locked. 

“I’m not leaving you.” Harry’s palm was warm against his cheek. 

_I need you here._

Lips pressed against his. “I’ll always be tied to you,” Harry whispered as they broke apart. “Let’s just try communicating for a while.”

Severus wrapped Harry up in his arms, ignoring the sting in his eyes. “If this is what you wish, then so be it. You are always welcome here Harry.” Severus pulled back when the sting faded. “I await your return.” 

Still, he could not say the words. 

_“You are a coward!”_ Artemis snarled. 

TBC 

Please leave a comment!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, I’ve made a slight change to the events in HBP, I know that it’s usual for sixth years to take exams, but I’m going on the English idea of A-levels. So you study for two years and then take an exam covering everything. I know we have a halfway test, the AS levels, but in this particular story, the NEWTS are studied for two years then an exam.

### Chapter 29

“Are you sure you should be back in classes?” Harry whispered, measuring out lacewings.

“I can’t stay in the hospital wing any longer, the antiseptic smell drives me crazy. Besides, everything has pretty much healed.” Ron’s eyes slid over, watching what Harry was doing, desperate to fix his botched Polyjuice potion. 

Harry tipped in the needed scoop of lacewings, stirring the potion three times anti-clockwise as the book instructed. He prodded it with the stirrer, happy with its thick consistency. “It looks like mud,” Harry muttered.

“As it is meant to Mr Potter. Split the potion into doses, using the vials provided. Then you may work on your homework until the rest of the class has finished.” Severus didn’t look at him, his gaze for the potion. 

He felt a sense of loss as the man moved away.

“You alright?” Ron stopped stirring.

“Yeah, I think so.” He slumped in his chair, pulling out his homework. His quill scratched the surface of parchment, adding nothing but random scribbles. It was ridiculous how much he had come to rely on Severus. Much of his time in the evenings was taken up by the extra lessons he received, and now he had nothing to come back to but an empty bed.

He had enjoyed the closeness of his friends once again for the first few nights, and now it had worn off. He missed Severus waiting up for him, holding him close at night, the man’s familiar smell. 

“This was a mistake.” Harry’s quill stabbed through the parchment. 

The sound of Ron ladling distracted him, and he turned to watch his friend fill his vials with potion. Thankfully it looked the same as everyone else’s.

“There might be hope for you yet Weasley,” Severus called from across the room, bending his head to whisper with Malfoy.

Harry felt his fists clench as he looked at the back of the blonde head. Malfoy had already escaped repercussions once, Harry knew Dumbledore was turning a blind eye to what was happening, and it infuriated him. 

Even though he was allowed to retaliate and he desperately wanted to get even with the Slytherin on Ron’s behalf, he knew something was happening between Severus, Dumbledore and Malfoy, and he didn’t want to get in the way. 

He would have to let it go for now.

A knock on the door echoed ominously through the room.   
All eyes darted to the stiff form of their teacher. His forehead wrinkled in a frown, fingers clenching into fists.

No one disturbed Professor Snape. 

Severus seemed frozen on the stone floor. He recovered himself, robes billowing as he strode to answer it. Before he reached it the door swung open to reveal Dumbledore. 

“Ah Professor Snape, I do hope I’m not interrupting.” 

Severus turned to face the class, his gaze lingering on Harry’s table. “In a sixth-year NEWT class? The potions on the curriculum are complex.” Severus snarled, moving so Dumbledore could enter the room. 

“I just need to borrow Mr Potter for a moment.” Dumbledore smiled as his blue eyes located Harry. 

Harry gave a small smile in return.

“Mr Potter is in the middle of an important potion lesson. He’s not leaving.” Severus's voice was low.

“Oh come now, Professor. I can see Harry has bottled his potion, haven’t you?”

If Harry could feel the tension between the two teachers then so could his classmates. “Yes, sir.” He wanted to get Dumbledore away from Severus. 

A muscle in Severus's jaw twitched, eyes murderous. “Very well. A moment and that is all.”

Harry didn’t look at Severus as he left; brushing past his robes closer than was needed in reassurance. 

“Can I help you, headmaster?” Harry asked when the door shut behind him. They both cringed as they heard Severus bellowing.

“I wanted to see if everything was alright with you my boy. A week ago you were rather upset. I thought we agreed that you were coming back to my office in the morning?”

Harry’s hands twitched nervously, his eyes darting around the corridor.

“Don’t worry. The silencing charm surrounding the both of us is impenetrable.” Dumbledore folded his arms within his sleeves, smiling gently down at him.

“I met with Severus that night, he explained everything to me. I know what he did was wrong, but I don’t hold him responsible, I hold Voldemort responsible.”

“I see.” A wrinkled hand darted out to stroke at his beard. “I’m glad everything worked out well in the end Harry. I know I’m the headmaster of this school, but I’d like to think our relationship is a little more than that.”

“Sir, you’re the only one I would have trusted in my first years. You were the only parental figure I had in my life. But I have to trust Severus, I’m bound to him, and I want to spend my life with him.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “You are a remarkable man Harry Potter, Severus is lucky to have found you.” He clasped his shoulder. “Only trusted in the first years?”

Harry coughed. “It’s not that I don’t now sir…but things have been hidden from me, things that might have helped me.”

“You are referring to Sirius? I mourn for him also Harry, he was my student and he wrongly spent many years in prison. Yet for all my knowledge and power I could not keep him safe. I cannot make that mistake again Harry, there is nothing I want more than for you to remain safe in the castle, but we both know the role you have to play, and I will not hide you from this responsibility.”

“I understand.” Truly he did. Harry remembered an earlier conversation they had in which Harry mentioned he couldn’t do this alone without Dumbledore. He could still see the blackened hand even though Dumbledore was attempting to hide it, the poisoned mead incident…

He just couldn’t shake off the feeling that their time was limited.

“This is another reason I sought you so urgently today. I finally have in my possession a memory that has eluded me. I believe that this will be a clue in aiding us in our search Harry.”

Harry felt his heart quicken. “Can we go now?”

“I’m afraid that it would be unwise to drag you from Severus. We are close to the full moon and he seems reluctant to let you leave his sight.”

“I moved back to the tower professor. I thought it best that we have some time to work on our…communication,” Harry trailed off. 

“I think that is a mature decision, Harry.” Dumbledore’s smiling beam irritated him. 

“It’s only temporary.” Harry felt like he needed to add the words.

“Spend the time getting to know Severus Snape for who he really is. As you say, you have the rest of your life to spend together.” He tilted his head as if listening to an invisible voice. “Saturday evening in my office work well for you?”

“Yes.”

“I shall see you then.”

He adjusted the half-moon spectacles, nodding at Harry and left him standing by the door. Harry waited a few moments, processing the information before he let himself back into the classroom.

“Delighted that you could join us, Potter.” Severus snapped as soon as his foot was in the room, long finger pointed towards Harry’s desk.

Harry walked, barely hearing Malfoy’s insult, and sat next to Ron.

Things were moving fast.

There was little time till the summer and here he was back in the tower. 

“This is a huge mistake.” 

He needed to be getting all the training he could, learning everything he could. He glanced at Ron, then over to Hermione. They needed help. He lifted his head to stare at Severus's back. This was too important.

“What did Dumbles want?” Ron questioned after a few minutes.

“Meeting on Saturday.”

Ron’s eyebrows rose into his flaming hair. “This about these extra lessons?”

“Probably.” The lie came easy. Harry scratched the desk with his nail. He could sense eyes watching him. His head felt foggy, his shoulders tense. He had to know where these objects were, how many there were. The pressure, the sheer mammoth task laid before him made his stomach churn, acid tickling his throat.

“I haven’t seen you with Lavender for a while.” He needed to talk about anything thing else. Something trivial and in the moment. 

Ron scratched the back of his neck. “That’s because we broke up.” His lips pressed in a thin line. “It’s alright, our relationship wasn’t anything special. Lavender deserves someone who can focus fully on her.” He tickled the table with Harry’s spare quill. 

“Bring your vials to the front desk.” 

Harry placed his next to Hermione’s and Ron’s. Being the only Gryffindor’s in the class they tended to stay together. _Safety in numbers,_ Harry grinned at the thought. 

Severus looked at each student’s vials in turn, smelling them, holding them up to the light. There was a small hint of pride in the faint twitch of Severus's lips as he examined Harry’s. “The Polyjuice potion is an extremely complex potion that even skilled potioneer’s struggle to complete. Only Granger, Potter and Malfoy have succeeded in this case.”

Harry felt a huge grin split his face. He nudged Hermione who looked unsurprised at the news. He had forgotten that she had already made the potion as a second year. He looked at Malfoy who was eying his potion with hunger. 

“Your homework for our next lesson is an essay stating where you failed with the potion, and what the correct stages were. Potter, Granger and Malfoy, your homework is to find improvements with the potion you have created. Class dismissed.”

Severus tapped his wand on the desk and all potions apart from those deemed acceptable vanished. Harry felt the students move around him as they prepared to leave, only Malfoy reminded at the desk, eager to claim what was promised to him.

Harry lifted his head, trapped in that obsidian stare. They both waited for a few moments before Severus jerked his head towards the classroom door. _You must want to know what happened._ Harry screamed in his head. Severus's eyes were firmly fixed on Malfoy.

He felt his skin crawl in exasperation, before he turned on his heel, grabbing his bag to leave the room. “Wait, Mr Potter. Return at lunch so we can discuss your ‘absence’ from class,” Severus snarled. 

“It seems boy wonder doesn’t hold any favours in here.” Malfoy followed them to their desk. 

“Shove off Malfoy!” Ron hissed, barely turning his head, ears flaming red. 

“Or what Weasel? You’ll try and run away like last time? Not so tough without Scarhead here to back you up. If the Mudblood hadn’t helped you’d be at St Mungo’s.”

Malfoy’s body sprawled across the floor. Harry stood above him, wand pointed to his chest. “Try it. I dare you,” Harry ground out.

“MR POTTER! Outside now!” He heard the words but kept his wand pointed to the Slytherin’s chest.

“You're scum Malfoy, you and your family.” Light gathered at the end of his wand. 

Severus was there, hand clamped around his forearm, strength of will forcing Harry to submit. Black eyes glittered with fury. “I said outside.”

He stared back, trying to defy him. Severus's will was too strong and after a few moments of intense staring he stormed off. He wanted to run away to the tower, to transform and howl his anger out for everyone to hear, instead, he stood outside the classroom as ordered, cursing Malfoy’s name.

“What is it with you both antagonising him?” Hermione left the room with Ron, a frown on her face.

“Malfoy hexed me first remember. He came out of the room of requirement looking like a madman and started firing. What was I supposed to do? Please Malfoy, don’t attack me, Hermione will get mad at me if you do.” Ron handed Harry his bag, rolling his eyes.

“He called you a Mudblood Hermione and he already hurt Ron. I can’t just stand there and take it all the time.” He shouldered the bag, glaring at the floor.

“Just ignore him. You have bigger things to worry about Harry.”

“And Malfoy is connected to it. He’s up to something Hermione and I don’t care if Artemis warned me away!”

Hermione exhaled loudly shaking her bushy head. “Come on Ron. We’ll save you a seat at lunch.”

Moments after his friends left, Malfoy exited the classroom, pocket bulging with what Harry knew to be his vial of work. The taller boy opened his mouth, face contorted in a sneer before he shut it abruptly and left.

“Coward,” Harry sneered under his breath.

“Do not stoop to immature behaviour such as name calling,” Severus called from the classroom. “Come in.”

The classroom smelt clean, the wooden tables spotless as Severus waved his hands over them. The door shut behind him with a thud, and Harry felt the magic tingling in the air above it as Severus added a locking and silencing spell.

“What did Albus want?” Severus didn’t face him.

“That’s it? Not ‘are you alright about the incident with Malfoy?’ ‘How’s Ron feeling after being attacked unfairly?’ ‘How are you doing Harry, I haven’t seen you for over a week and I wondered how you’re doing!’” Harry growled, throwing his bag onto the floor.

“What did Albus want?” 

“To ask me to meet him in his office on Saturday, and to see if I was ok after the weekend.” Harry folded his arms. “He might conceal things but he does care about me.” 

“Hmm.” Severus waved his wand over the cauldrons, watching as they began to wash themselves in the sink.

“So was there anything else?”

Silence.

“Well, I’ll guess I’ll be going then. Ginny asked me for some extra Quidditch training.”

Severus's shoulders tensed.

“She’s been really understanding lately, always offering to talk, staying up late next to the fire with me in Gryffindor tower.” 

“Enough.” A whisper.

“I feel like I can tell her anything.”

“Enough!” Severus spat.

“Why Severus? Does it hurt that someone else might be interested in me! Or is it because Ginny can actually show she cares, unlike you, walking around like me leaving doesn’t even matter to you!” His skin felt heated, eyes burning as he looked at the man.

Severus was beside him instantly, fingertips bruising his shoulders. “You decided you wanted this, you wanted to leave.” Severus's mouth fell on his. “You have no idea of the torment I’m going through. It’s agony without you.” The words seemed to burst through the man’s mouth unwillingly, his eyes screwed shut hiding from Harry’s reaction.

Harry flung his arms around him, desperately burrowing his head into Severus's chest, inhaling the warm smell of musty potion ingredients. Boomslang skin wrapped its musky scent around him.

“Why Harry? Why did you need to leave? There is more to us then intimacy.” Severus whispered into his hair. “I trust you, isn’t that enough for you?”

Harry felt himself waver, the warmth of the taller man seeping through to his skin. He wanted to sob in relief, confess his feelings. “I really missed you,” escaped in a half-choked whisper. He felt pathetic.

Severus pulled away, cradling Harry’s jaw. “I have to confess it makes me happy that you struggle as much as I.” He gently brushed his lips against Harry’s jaw. “I have left you alone as you asked me to. It is my wish that you visit me before I transform. I thought that perhaps we could spend an evening together. Communicating.” Severus stumbled over the word. 

“Actually there was something I wanted to discuss with you. But I don’t have an evening free until after the full moon.” His hands wrung painfully. 

“Is there an evening which is convenient for you? There is the small matter of the full moon in two days. Perhaps I can make arrangements for a night after then?” Severus's hands clasped together at his waist, as he waited for Harry’s answer.

_Arrangements?_ Harry floundered for a moment. His lips curved as realization dawned. “Since when have you ever made arrangements for us?” he taunted kindly. 

“I find myself still possessed with that same desire.” He moved closer, moving his arms around Harry once more. “It seems it is only when one is faced with what they stand to lose that they realize what is important to them.” 

The kiss was desperate, painful.

“Your friends will miss you if you linger here.” Severus released him, pupils wide and dilated.

“Are you busy?” Harry was breathless. It was like before when the bond attempted to force them into copulating. 

Severus smiled and held out his hand. “Never too busy for you.” 

Harry let Severus's skilled fingers undress him.

***

“Dumbledore has these memories of Voldemort, and he’s been showing them to me,” Harry began.

“Are these to do with the Horcruxes you told us about at the beginning of the year?” Ron walked a little behind them, stopping as he thought about it.

“Yes, I guess that’s where he’s going with this.” He stopped to look over his shoulder. “I think something is happening with Malfoy. When I first bonded with Artemis he made me promise not to attack Malfoy or follow him.” 

“Weird…” Ron began walking again.

“I was so desperate to save him, so I just agreed. I ran into him in one of the bathrooms, and when he attacked me I was unable to defend myself. Dumbledore didn’t punish him. When he spoke to me about it he was very evasive.”

“Typical,” Hermione snorted.

The sun in the sky was beginning to die, turning the lake into a sheet of amber. The breeze was cool in the early summer evening. Harry tilted his head back to look. The full moon would be up in a few hours, and he would be here to greet Artemis. They came to a natural pause while walking, stopping on the stony shore.

Hermione sat, while Ron searched for round stones.

“I overheard Malfoy talking to Artemis about wanting more Polyjuice potion. When I spoke to him about it, I discovered he’s under an unbreakable bond.”

“Those things are deadly Harry. Remember I told you about the twins trying to trick me into agreeing with one.” Ron skimmed a stone across the fiery orange surface.

“I know. So there are things he can’t tell me. But Dumbledore knows Malfoy is up to something. That night at the ball, when you were attacked, it was because they had just been talking. He’s up to something bad. Not just Hogwarts bully bad, but Death Eater bad.”

Hermione drew her knees up to her chest. “Alright, we need to stay out of his way until we can find out what’s going on.”

“For someone so intelligent, you do state the obvious Hermione.” Ron sat beside her, tapping two pebbles together. 

“We need to be on our guard. All the DA needs to be on their guard.” He crashed down beside them. “I’m worried about you both. I’m struggling to fight against Artemis in a duel. What will everyone do when the battle comes to us? What will happen to you guys if I have to go find these Horcruxes?”

“You haven’t really explained to us what’s going on Harry. Why are you in such a rush?” Hermione’s head turned.

“The Horcruxes hold a piece of Voldemorts soul and unless they are destroyed I can’t kill him. Dumbledore said they’re out there somewhere. I know there are a locket and a ring to find, but I don’t know how many others or even what they are!” Harry kicked out his legs in frustration. 

“Why am I in a rush?” Harry heard the manic giggle. “Because you think Voldemort’s going to wait till I finish school? You don’t think the werewolf law and the Muggle-born registration act are signs that things are rapidly changing?” His words were rushed.

“Harry… you alright?” Ron’s eyes were wide.

“I just can’t explain it!” Harry flopped to his back. “I have this gut feeling that things are just on the horizon that something bad is waiting for me. I don’t think it cares if I’m in Hogwarts or not. This business with Malfoy and Dumbledore sets my teeth on edge. Worst of all I can’t even ask Artemis about it.” 

“What will you do about Artemis if you leave? Will he stay here?” Hermione’s voice was gentle.

“I asked him to come with me.”

Ron snorted, shaking his head. “So it’s not bad enough my best friend is bound to that greasy git, now I’m meant to spend more time with him. Listen, Harry, it’s up to you who you spend your life with, but I’m not going with him.”

“Ron!”

“No Hermione.” Harry sat up and raised his hand. “It’s up to you if you decide to come, but he is my mate, and I was going to ask him to train the both of you in duelling.” 

Ron’s eyes gazed at him for a long moment before resting on Hermione. “I assume your mind is already made up?” There was a small smile on his face.

“Harry is my friend, and he’s the only hope we have. He’ll need me.” The skin across the bridge of her nose went pink.

Harry knew if he left now, they wouldn’t have noticed. 

“Alright, let him train us to fight.”

Harry laughed, banging his shoulder into Hermione, who in turn barged into Ron. “There isn’t time now. The school year is almost finished. Next year we can set up something. Then when we finish school you’ll already be close friends and ready to come with me.”

Hermione giggled. “Come on Harry we better be going. You’ll need something to eat and some rest before your late night rendezvous.” Hermione stood, pulling them both to their feet.

Harry hung back, smiling at how close Hermione and Ron walked together. 

***

Artemis sniffed the ground, scratching the grass with his claws. Warmth was filling the land, the days were longer and his time grew limited until the frost and the darkness returned once more.

Once the werewolf would have resented the few hours he was given with his mate, but since he and his host has combined their minds, melding them almost fully, Artemis could see his mate whenever he wished. It would always be through Severus but Artemis no longer minded that.

How his host suffered.

Artemis could feel the pain of separation, a wound in his chest that the man carried with him. Though their mate was safe and this was what he desired, Artemis wanted to howl his sadness to the moon. Harry was gone from their protective presence. Severus couldn’t sleep at night, drinking foul liquid to keep him strong during the sunlit hours. 

He was a proud man, unwilling to tell their mate how much he was hurting. Artemis couldn’t understand what was happening. Severus had tried to explain that Harry felt tired of all their arguments. 

Artemis had simply asked why they fought. Why could Severus not tell Harry of his feelings? Why not just stop fighting?

It was simple in his mind. 

The werewolf slammed his paw down on a stray beetle, growling as it still managed to scurry away. 

All was not lost.

His mate would come to him tonight. Harry belonged fully to the both of them now. If only the tendrils of fear that held his host’s heart could be unravelled. Artemis huffed and smelt the ground again. 

A howl tore through the air. 

Artemis leapt to his paws, fur bristling, lips pulled back over sharp teeth. It wasn’t the call of his mate. Snarling, Artemis swung his head up to the castle. There wasn’t enough time to warn Harry. 

The howl grew louder, closer. 

_The small brown one!_ Artemis informed Severus, paws shredding the grass as he sprinted towards the noise. 

_Lupin would not be foolish to return this soon._

_Wolves are my kind. They seek something. Mate and his pack are not safe._

In Artemis's mind, he could see the figure of his mate and two unknown pack mates, a female and male. These were the humans most important, worthy of his mate’s protection. 

A chorus of howls.

Artemis spurred himself forward, limbs beginning to ache. 

_Must protect mate and pack!_ The thought burned in his mind, adding strength to his back legs.

The howls grew closer, shapes darting among the trees. They were leading him away, far away from his mate.

Bushes tore at his fur, clasping hold so the werewolf had to wriggle free. The darkness which was Artemis's haven became menacing with a new threat. The alien smell of a new forest assaulted his nose. 

Artemis burst into a clearing.

_YOU!_ Artemis barked. His pelt bristled so he was twice his size, thick tail lashing the air behind him.

_I have no desire to fight._ The grey wolf skulked down the rock on which he was standing, head held high. He stood nose to nose with Artemis. They were equal in size.

_You gave me till the end of the year._ Severus helped with Artemis's articulation. 

Greyback’s lips pulled back in a wolfish smile, sitting on his hindquarters he regarded him with ice blue eyes. Artemis's eyes darted as the shapes convened on them. 

_That is my pack._

Wolves were birthed from the trees, none as large as the two alphas, but all bore signs of battle. Pelts were parted with scars, ears were torn. All carried a band of red cloth around their left forepaw. 

Artemis's eyes glanced at Greyback. He too was marked in red. 

_What do you call yourself in your true, magnificent form?_

_Artemis._

_A goddess?_ Another wolf answered.

_My mate named me._ Artemis sat muscles tense.

_What is their name?_ The pack seemed interested, tongues hanging out of jaws, ears pricked forward.

The werewolf thought about how to answer them. _Apollo._

_Your mate will be safe here, away from the wizards._ Greyback bellowed the word, answered by his pack growling their dissatisfaction. _You are strong, an alpha. Join us and lead a new pack. Take your mate away from this human war._

_You are strong!_ The pack howled. “We are strong! Drive out the humans! 

Artemis's huge head turned, sizing the wolves up. Severus attempted to prevent the words tempting him. Killing humans was not the way. This was not what Harry wanted. 

His tail swayed from side to side in consent, drowning out his reasonable human voice. He was strong, he was wolf! A grumble sounded in his chest, ripping through his throat to escape through his jaws in a powerful howl. 

The pack joined them in his song, a chorus of power, of belonging. 

_Be free from your human chains, Artemis. Tonight forget what shackles you to this world. Run with us and be wolf!_

Artemis sprang from the ground, ready to race through the moonlit night. He ran swiftly, easily outpacing Greyback. The grey werewolf was impressive, easily earning Artemis's respect.

Greyback slowed to address his pack. _Soon my pack, we will wage war on the wizards. We will serve Voldemort on culling the Muggle-born. Then we will turn and have our revenge!_

His paws rooted to the ground, his tail still. The female pack member rose in his mind, her brown eyes as soft as the deer he hunted. 

She must be kept safe. 

_We are the snatchers!_ Greyback howled, plunging forward once more.

“Snatchers!” The wolves echoed. 

Artemis hesitated as they leapt off into the night. If he fled he would be surrounded. _Stay with them. Learn all you can. The information gleaned might help us keep Harry safe._

The black wolf bunched his muscles, surging forward to run ahead of the pack, sprinting side by side with Greyback. _Why name your pack Snatchers?_

_We snatch the undesirables in the night. Humans that Voldemort deems unacceptable._ The grey wolf was frothing at the mouth, eyes burning. _In his eyes we are deemed unacceptable._

Both wolves scrambled over a fallen tree trunk, skidding to a halt next to a lake.

_This is the Forest of Dean. This is where my pack lives. Away from judgement, away from scorn. We welcome all that would serve Voldemort and all that wish revenge on man._

A reddish wolf crept towards them, belly brushing against the floor, head stretched so his jaw was exposed. _We had no choice but to join the pack. The ministry imposed restrictions, we were to be pets under wizards control._

Greyback’s lips curled, allowing the smaller beast to talk. _I would not be forced into bonding!_ The auburn wolf howled.

_We will not be forced!_ The pack echoed.

Greyback stood, majestic against the full moon, towering over his subjects. More wolves moved forward, the sheer numbers alarming Severus. 

_We are ready to fight the war for Voldemort._ All the wolves wore the red fabric marking them as seekers. _Go now Artemis, while the light cannot take your strength. Think of what you have seen here, of what you can become a part of. By the next full moon we will hear of your decision…or we will come for your mate._

Artemis turned, paws pulling up mud as he ran. 

_There are too many…too many,_ he kept chanting.


	30. Chapter 30

### Chapter 30

Light stretched across the sky, birds began calling to one another, taunting Harry. He sighed, muzzle resting on his grey forepaws. 

Artemis hadn’t come. 

Harry had howled until his throat was hoarse. His nose had crisscross cuts running along it, caused by stray stones as he had attempted to sniff out the werewolf’s scent.

Yawning, Harry rose, stretching out his legs. He bounded forward a few steps, wagging his tail, lunging down into a playful bow. Looking around, rump in the air, Harry saw that no one was coming to play with him. The wolf instincts he had when in this form, or Apollo’s mind as he now liked to call it, wanted to do something other than wait. 

The wolf wanted to run into the forest until his legs were tired, chasing prey to fill his belly. To let music erupt from his chest in a howl that would be matched by his mate. 

In this form, life was simple.

Apollo wanted to run, so that was what Harry did. Paws thumping across the ground, tingles of energy travelling up his legs muscles, each burst of speed adding adrenaline to the wolf’s blood. The further he went, the lighter his heart felt. The wind ruffled his fur, its frigid fingers brushing their way through his fur. 

A scent teased in the air and the wolf stopped, muzzle held high, nostrils flaring. Smoky air exhaled in deep puffs, as Apollo crept towards the tantalising scent.  
Deer.

It stood drinking from a stream, ears pricked for danger. 

Lips pulled back from teeth, saliva escaping and sticking to his heaving chest fur. The wolf sat back on his haunches, watching its potential meal. 

This was where the Animagus magic became limited. There was a small part of Harry that could chase the deer, ripping out its throat in thrill of a kill. But he was still primarily human, unlike Severus that became an actual wolf. 

The wolf snorted, rolling on the grassy floor for the fun of it.

Was the werewolf upset with what he was doing to Severus? He looked back at the castle looming in the sky, thinking that maybe Artemis had stayed in Severus’s quarters. 

This was the first time Harry hadn’t seen Artemis since their first meeting. 

His tail hung between his legs as he walked back to the castle. Without thinking his paws took him to his old quarters.

Transforming back into a human, Harry hesitated at the door, unsure if Severus really wanted to see him. What if the door didn’t let him in? The handle moved under his touch, granting him access. 

Warmth filled his chest.

“Severus?”

There was no response.

The moon had vanished beneath the horizon a few hours ago. Artemis would have disappeared by now, and Severus always came back to his room. Harry entered the bedroom, wanting to check his mate was safe. Transformations always exhausted him.

The bed was empty. 

Sighing loudly, Harry shut the door behind him, deciding to wait in the living room. He ran his hand over the sofa, smiling at the memory.

“How things have changed.” 

Harry stood as if seeing the room for the very first time. The desk where he used to do his homework, the bookcases filled with books.

Sitting at the desk, he ran his hands through his hair.

He missed this.

He missed being here.

The desk was covered in a sea of parchment. Harry frowned, organizing them into a stack. This wasn’t like Severus. Getting up he looked around with fresh eyes. It was in disarray. He’d been so focused on Severus, lamenting about what he was missing, that he didn’t even notice the mess.

Entering the bathroom his jaw fell slack. 

Vials perched on every surface, some with potion still clinging to the rim. Reining in his worry, Harry grabbed one, bringing it to his nose. It smelt familiar, something he had congested in the hospital wing. Tentatively, Harry dripped a little onto his forefinger, rubbing it on his tongue.

“Pepper up,” he muttered. “Why are you taking potions, Severus?”

He scooped them into a pile, placing them in the sink. He sat on the edge of the bathtub to think, staring at the vials. Harry knew that Severus took a potion the morning after a transformation.

Was he sick? Not sleeping? 

Harry scratched his jaw. His gut told him it was the latter. Why would Severus not be sleeping? His heart clenched as he thought it through. “Oh Severus,” his head shook. 

Their quick, passionate encounter at lunch the other day playing in his mind. Harry had been desperate for Severus’s touch, for confirmation that he was still needed, ignoring the fact that it had been him that left. He hadn’t thought about the consequences, about how Severus might feel about that.

Severus hadn’t condoned or judged he had given Harry what he needed.

His eyes burnt.

The main door slammed shut. 

Harry jumped to his feet, wiping his eyes. “Severus?” he lunged around the door. 

Severus’s eyes widened as they took him in, his breathing laboured. “Harry? What are you doing here?” His voice rasped. 

“When you…when Artemis didn’t show up I got worried. So, I came here.” 

Severus watched him as he spoke, head nodding in exhaustion. 

“Severus, I’m sorry.”

The older man moved to the sofa, sitting ungracefully. “What for?”

Harry sat next to him. “How are you wearing clothes?” He plucked at the black robes.

A black eyebrow rose sceptically. “I’m a wizard, Harry, conjuring clothing is not difficult.” Harry noticed the scorn was kept to a minimum. “What are you sorry for?” Severus’s head rested against the back of the sofa, eyes closed, deep lines in his forehead.

“I left because I said we needed to communicate more, that I thought our relationship might be based on sex. I tried to do the mature thing, and then we ended up sleeping together. Talk about sending you mixed signals,” Harry muttered.

A hand rested heavily on his head. 

“I never regret being intimate with you Harry. It is not a sin to want to sleep with me. Sometimes sex doesn’t have to be a physical thing. It can be an extension of love. As I have mentioned previously, being physical with you is different.” Black eyes caught his, and Harry felt his breath hitch. 

His tongue felt thick in his mouth. Now was it, the perfect time to say what he could only dare to do in the dead of night.

“You need to get to bed.”

Severus regarded him, fingers toying with his hair. “Very well.” He waited for a few more moments. “Will you accompany me?” 

There were classes Harry needed to attend, but he nodded. He supported Severus’s arm as they shuffled to the bedroom. “Where were you tonight?” Harry helped Severus sit on the bed. 

“Harry,” a palm pressed to his cheek, “there is much we need to speak about. I know I offered you an evening, but perhaps you could remain here for the day? When I’m rested I will tell you what happened tonight.” 

“What about lessons?”

“Forget them. Stay with me.” Severus pulled Harry down.

Objections silenced, Harry shrugged off his clothes, settling down next to Severus. Within minutes the man was asleep, face smoothed in relaxation, arm loose over Harry’s hip. 

Harry waited for a few moments, ensuring Severus was indeed slumbering before pulling himself up. Hesitantly he laid his head on Severus’s chest, moving closer when the man’s arm wrapped around him.

He could hear the steady thumping of Severus’s heart, reassuring him that his mate was alive and well. Harry rested his hand on the flat plane of his stomach, watching as it rose and fell in time with his breathing. Inhaling deeply Harry could smell the forest on his mate’s skin, a damp earthy smell associated with Artemis.

They never usually lay together like this. Harry always faced away, cradled in a possessive embrace, until deep sleep made Severus roll over. This closeness filled Harry with emotion.

Severus shifted above him, lips pressing against the crown of his head. “Sleep Harry,” he murmured. No attempt was made to move Harry; the man seemed content with their position. 

Nuzzling his nose into the warm flesh, Harry exhaled and settled down for sleep. 

***  
Severus woke first, a dull pain in his arm. Harry was sprawled across it, his stomach pressing on Severus’s hand. He lay there for a few moments just gathering his thoughts. He had no idea what time it was, where he was meant to be. It didn’t matter anymore.

For the first time in his life, he found himself agreeing with a beast. 

There were impending issues to discuss, things that could affect the war, and it didn’t matter. Severus rolled, resting his head in the space between Harry’s shoulder blades, contemplating sleep. Harry murmured and shifted, pressing himself closer to Severus’s warmth.

Severus removed his arm slowly, moving the covers over Harry as he left. Severus had promised Harry and evening, with ‘arrangements’ as he called them. A quick trip to the bathroom showed him that he had left potion vials strewn about. 

Harry must have seen them.

Ignoring the thought for now, Severus vigorously brushed his teeth, thankful Artemis hadn’t eaten any creatures during the night. His footfalls were soft as he made his way back through the bedroom, only stopping once to check on Harry. 

In the living room, he called on the one person that would be able to keep a secret.

“Severus Snape sir. You are calling on Dobby?” 

“Yes, Dobby. I have Harry Potter with me, and I require food. I need his whereabouts to remain secret. We have a lot to discuss regarding his happiness.” Severus bent to the elf’s level, emphasising ‘happiness.’ 

“Of course, sir, Harry Potter’s mate knows what is best. Dobby will not breathe a word of his location.” Dobby swung his head around the room, ears flapping. “Oh no, this will not do.” Bony fingers clicked, cleaning the room instantly. “Dobby will be back shortly.” 

“Tempus,” Severus muttered distractedly, “eleven, students are still in morning lessons.” He stretched, walking to his door. Placing his palm against the handle, he spoke the most complicated locking spell he knew of. “That should be enough to keep even you out, Albus.” Turning, his brain thought of other ways the headmaster could enter. 

Thankfully there were advantages of not having windows.

“The fireplace.” Severus narrowed his eyes at it, almost expecting the headmaster to come bursting through any minute. Drawing his wand from his sleeve, he pointed it at the offending hearth, redirecting any incoming visitors to the Slytherin common room.

“Have fun explaining that,” he growled. 

“Professor Snape sir?” The elf was back, the coffee table filled with plates concealed with silver domes. “I have all Harry Potter’s favourites. Will this be enough?” 

“That looks fine thank you Dobby,” Harry answered, voice rough from sleep.

“Oh no, is my pleasure. Dobby is pleased to serve your mate.” 

Severus watched as Harry sat on the sofa, clad only in trousers, face confused. “Other magical creatures know of your bond Harry. They know of my infection,” he explained.

“Oh, I see.” Harry smiled kindly at the house elf. “How are you doing Dobby? How’s Winky?” 

“Bad, very bad is poor Winky.”

Severus watched the interaction with fascination. He knew of Harry’s affection towards this particular elf but had yet to see them interact. Severus himself had never thought much of house elves and was touched by the young man’s kindness.

“Come see me tomorrow Dobby, I have a few clothes that need a home.”

“Oh, thank you! Dobby will take ever so much care of them.” The elf wrapped its spindly arms around Harry’s leg before disappearing with a sharp crack. 

“Thanks for the food.” Harry swept his hand over the table.

“I said I would provide arrangements.” Severus found himself smiling. 

“Arrangements that happens to include all my favourites.” Harry returned the smile, offering the platter of beef sandwiches to him. 

Severus took one, surprised to find himself suddenly ravenous. _Hardly surprising since you’ve practically starved yourself in Harry’s absence._

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and if Harry noticed the unusual amount of food he was consuming he didn’t mention it. When the pangs of hunger gnawing at his stomach abated, he turned to watch Harry who was pouring them both a goblet of orange juice.

“I apologize for last night, Harry. There were matters that needed my attention, which I will explain shortly,” he hastily added at Harry’s opening mouth. “First there is something I wish to tell you.” Severus took the goblets from Harry’s hand, setting them on the table, keeping hold of his hands.

“Whilst being submerged in Artemis’s consciousness last night I had a revelation.” 

Harry frowned, but kept his hands still.

“I never thought our relationship would be simple. There are outside influences, my past with your parents. However, through all that, I have grown to care for you, Harry. Artemis pointed out to me that perhaps it can be simple. Do you understand what I’m saying?” He softly asked.

Harry squeezed his hand. “Yes, there is a lot going on. Voldemort, the war, Dumbledore. We forget that we need to be ourselves.”

“There isn’t any need for the fighting, the secrecy, and the bluster. I intend to be with you until the end Harry Potter.” There. That was as close as he could come to saying it. 

Harry pressed a kiss to his lips. “I don’t want to fight either.”

“I trust you implicitly.”

“I know. I understand what that means for a man in your position. Artemis is right; this doesn’t have to be complicated. I promise you, Severus, I’ll try not lie to you, or hurt you intentionally. We both should have to right to speak to the other freely. I don’t want to guard my words, or tread on eggshells around you.” 

“Harry, I give you my word you can always come to me with your misgivings about anything. I want to be able to support you in any way that I can. This brings me to my next point. You realise that Albus is manipulating you? That he wants to terminate the bond?”

“I know he’s up to something.” Harry dropped his hand to pick up a goblet. “But really Severus, why would he bind us to pull us apart a few months later?” 

“He is using our bond to try to position you in a certain place, ready for the war.” Severus kept control of his temper. “I have no reason to lie to you.” 

Green eyes swept up to meet his. “I believe you. I know you’re unable to tell me something, but are you sure you’re not paranoid about Dumbledore? He kind of feels like a grandparent to me.” Harry drank deeply.

Severus exhaled through his nose, unwilling to get drawn into an argument. 

“Severus, I know he does things strangely, and I know he’s been behind all my end of year challenges, trying to prepare me for whatever Voldemort has in store for me. I know he’s hidden things, and I don’t think I can forgive him for what he’s done to Remus and Tonks. But I have to trust he has my best interests at heart.” 

“I have your best interests in mind,” he growled.

“I know you do.” Harry sat closer to him. 

“I know where Lupin is.” 

Harry stiffened.

“I spoke with the centaur Firenze that night at the ball. He spoke of a new werewolf pack forming. It is my belief that he has joined with the werewolves that are rising against the Dark Lord.”

“Good werewolves?” 

“In a way. Not all are blindly following the Dark Lord. They are few in number, but they are rallying behind the name Apollo.”

“I told Remus my nickname just before he left.” Harry slumped back against the sofa, relief emanating from him. “At least I know he’s alright, and I can understand what he’s doing. Someone needs to stand up for werewolves not joining Voldemort. Was that where you were last night?” 

“No. Artemis heard howling in the woods last night. When we found the source we found Greyback’s pack. They are calling themselves Snatchers.”

“Snatchers?” 

“’We snatch the undesirables in the night. Humans that Voldemort deems unacceptable,’” Severus quoted. “Greyback has given me a month till he needs an answer.”

“The end of the school year.” Harry bit his lip, folding his hands across his stomach. “Well…that’s annoying.” 

“There is something else. It seems Artemis was swayed for a few moments. Not to betray you,” he added at the horror on Harry’s face. “Do not forget Artemis is all alone. Wolves are pack animals.”

“He must be lonely,” Harry whispered.

“I do not think it was that. I think it was the temptation, the lure to forget everything and just be a wolf, living his primal desires. He does not understand why we do what we do. In his mind, it is straightforward, ‘seek out the snake man and kill him.’”

“Maybe it is that easy.”

“Harry, you would be dead before you stood a chance. Even Artemis is no match for his magic. You are on the right course with these Horcruxes.” 

“I spoke to Ron and Hermione yesterday. They think I’m in a rush. I don’t know why they don’t understand that Voldemort is not going to wait for me to finish the school year. If I were the madman, I wouldn’t wait.”

“The Dark Lord isn’t waiting for you. He has already formed a small army living in the forest of Dean. He is waiting for…” Severus’s throat closed, an invisible hand tightening around his throat. 

“He’s waiting for something big to happen. Something that you can’t tell me about.” Severus’s watched Harry’s eyes slide to the side in thought. “I was going to ask you about Hermione and Ron. I’ve asked them to come with me. They’re my friends and I trust them to face this battle with me.”

“You have also asked me to accompany you.” 

“I can’t force you to come, but I’m being honest about what to expect.”

“Then I will accompany the three of you.” Severus reached down for another sandwich, suppressing his smirk.

“That’s it?” Harry’s hands dropped to his lap in bewilderment. “No ‘I’m not going with Granger or Weasley, they are far inferior to me.’” He grabbed his goblet. 

“You need to work on your impressions.” Severus chewed slowly. “Artemis seems to view your friends as some sort of pack. There was mention of culling Muggle-borns. The wolf immediately thought of Miss Granger.” 

“That explains the reason behind the Muggle-born registration act. Voldemort wants to round them all up.” Harry took another sip of his juice. “Surely it’ll never get approved. Scrimgeour isn’t going to allow it. Dumbledore wouldn’t allow that.” Harry faced him. “He might be manipulative, but Dumbledore has a lot of people behind him, people believe in the Order of the Phoenix.”

“Those numbers are now small compared to Greyback’s pack and the Death Eaters. As for the general community, I imagine they will keep their heads down. It was what happened in the last war.” 

Severus felt small tendrils of doubt from his mate. “Harry.” He sat closer, arm around the young man’s shoulders. “You have a plan of action, with two dedicated friends and mate to follow you. With the Horcruxes gone you will stand a chance.” 

“I want you to train Ron and Hermione to fight,” Harry blurted, nuzzling his head into Severus’s chest. 

“I believe that a wise idea. Even if they are ‘inferior.’” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Harry’s head pressed against Severus’s chest.

“Why have you been taking the pepper up potion?” 

Severus pulled away. “I thought that would have been obvious.” 

Harry said nothing, waiting for him to elaborate. His head swam with plausible excuses and he sighed. “I found myself not sleeping in your absence.” There, simple. 

“I missed you too.” Harry’s thumb stroked the skin on the back of his hand. 

“Harry, you underestimate. I have found myself worrying constantly about you. I cannot stop the irrational fear that something might happen if I’m not within the vicinity.” Severus stood to pace. “I cannot bear losing someone again.” 

Harry stood, wrapping his arms around his waist, head pressed against his back. “I love you,” he whispered against him.

Severus stiffened, old fears and immediate thoughts of self-loathing coming instantly to his lips. 

“I don’t want to fight with you anymore. I just want to spend my life with you.” The words were effortless, eloquent, adding warmth to Severus’s chest. 

“Harry,” he paused thinking of the right words. “Over the months I have come to trust you, and I see you are not the man I once thought. We will argue, and we will rage at each other. It is foolish to think otherwise, we are individuals.” Severus turned to look down at his mate. 

He sat them back down. “With your mother, I was deeply hurt. While I did not feel romantic feelings for her, I felt abandoned and betrayed that she left with a man I perceived as an abusive bully. When you flee as a result of us having a disagreement that fear returns.”

“Hence you couldn’t sleep.” Harry’s eyes were large.

“I felt threatened by the feelings I have for you and it manifests as hurtful comments towards you. I tried to keep you at a distance, but I could not. My life has involved much pain and suffering, of losing things I thought important. I did not want you to be another loss.” 

“Severus, I’m not going anywhere.” There was a small smile on his face. “Thank you for explaining it to me.” Harry manoeuvred them, so Severus was lying on his back, Harry’s head resting on his chest. “I feel like I understand you better,” Harry murmured after a few minutes. 

“I am a very complex individual.” Severus smiled at Harry’s laugh. 

“That you are Severus Snape. So,” Harry lifted himself up on one elbow. “Do you feel like you could tolerate me living with you again?” Eyebrows rose cheekily. 

Severus brought his hand around Harry’s neck, twisting his fingers into the hair at the nape. “If I can tolerate teaching Mr Weasley to fight, I think I can manage you.” His lips pressed against Harry’s. 

As they kissed Severus could feel a sense of liberation never felt before. Everything had been bared for Harry to see, and his mate understood him. He felt a rush of gratitude towards Artemis, receiving a lazy mental growl in return. 

“Doesn’t it feel like we can hide in here and forget everything that is going on? The war, Dumbledore, it’s like it doesn’t exist anymore,” Harry murmured against his lips as they broke apart, echoing his thoughts. 

Severus groaned in agreement, melding their mouths together again. In this present time there was only him and Harry, nothing else mattered.

How he wished he had been infected earlier in his life. 

***

As Severus’s tongue pushed into his mouth, Harry grasped desperately at the front of his robes. Something had changed with the older man, Harry could just sense it. It was almost as if he had come to terms with something. And while he hadn’t directly responded to Harry’s admission of affection, he hadn’t ridiculed him either. 

Harry knew that in his own way Severus loved him, it just wasn’t in the man’s nature to say it aloud. Rather than feeling angry and hurt by it, he finally understood why. He finally seemed to understand who his mate was. 

He moved so he was straddling the man, fingers ghosting over the many buttons of the dark robes. Severus smiled at him, hands resting on his hips as Harry undressed him slowly. 

Tanned calloused fingers brushed over alabaster skin, tentative, slow, as if knowing at any minute the werewolf would take control of the situation. 

Severus remained still, black eyes trained on his face. 

Harry removed every inch of clothing; skin flushing as he looked at his lover’s naked body. A hand rested on his cheek, sensing his slight apprehension.

Swallowing, Harry wrapped his hand around Severus, eyes drawn to the impressive length. This was something new, uncharted territory, and Harry could feel his heart pounding as he dragged his hand over the velvet skin.

Severus groaned, body stretching in appreciation. Bolder, Harry added more pressure, moving up so he could kiss the man. Hands tangled in his hair, moans broke out between kisses. Harry could feel small tremors in Severus’s muscles. Hearing his moans, seeing the pleasure on his face finally allowed Harry to understand why Severus enjoyed pleasuring him. 

He felt flush with power. He was the one making Severus feel like this, he was responsible for the pleasure radiating across his body. 

“Harry, wait.” His voice was barely a whisper, dark eyes saturated with lust. 

Harry released him instantly, moving so his trousers could be removed. Severus growled his approval at the lack of boxers. 

Severus sat, so Harry was now kneeling between stretched legs. Fingertips dragged across his skin, nails toying with his nipples. Harry reached his hands up, eager to finish what he had started. 

He groaned as they were bound behind his back, magic pulsating sharply from Severus. He knelt there, exposed to wandering fingers and tongue, panting as the pleasure pulsed in his blood. “Severus,” he moaned, head falling back, neck exposed to the werewolf’s careful bites. 

“Do you trust me, Harry?” The voice was husky, barely constrained. 

“With my life.”

Severus turned him, so his chest pressed against the back of the sofa, hands still bound. He nudged his knees apart slowly, running his tongue down the length of his spine. 

Harry felt a gentle pressure inside his mind like someone was pressing their thumb in the space between your eyes. His eyes closed of their own accord as Severus used his occlumency to convey his own feelings of ecstasy. Hands kneaded the firm flesh of his behind, moving his hips back so his erection now brushed the sofa instead of being crushed against it. 

He could feel the sensations of both physical and mental pleasure, Severus’s excitement adding to his own. Harry felt liberated, his inhibitions dissolving even as Severus’s tongue delved, hand snaking round to stroke him. His head fell against the sofa, knees barely holding him. 

Hands were everywhere, pulling at his hips, tugging at his erection, moving his cheeks for deeper access. Harry willingly pushed himself against his mate, receiving more mental stimulation as Severus’s joy at his willingness increased. Harry could see it in his mind's eye, a purple flame that was Severus, enveloping him in an embrace, teasing him still further. 

Looking down at himself Harry realised he could no longer see a physical form, his body glowed gold like the rays of the sun. Rather than being afraid, Harry embraced the change, melding himself fully with the energy that was his mate. He felt his body being entered, the purple flame flickering wildly in response to Harry’s own emotions. 

There was only the two of them, surrounded by each other’s love and passion. Harry gave himself completely to Severus, feeling his elation and protectiveness. A howl echoed around them as Severus reached completion, the sheer euphoria dragging Harry with him. 

***  
Severus felt bereft, lying on Harry’s back. He had never experienced anything like that, the joining of two bonded souls. His breaths were ragged, his heart painful in his chest. 

“What was that?” 

“A branch of occlumency. When we bonded a part of our souls wrapped around each other, binding us. I simply allowed our mental minds to join as well as our bodies.”

“It was so… intimate.” Harry sighed blissfully, groaning as Severus’s weight finally eased from his back. 

Severus trailed his fingers down the side of Harry’s face, smiling in wonder at what he had. They lay together on the sofa in a comfortable silence, Severus’s hand tracing lazy patterns over Harry’s back. “I am glad you decided to come back. The rooms have been quiet without you.” He felt Harry’s smile against his bare skin. 

Harry stretched and sat. “I’m going for a shower, care to join me?”

“Your friends will wonder where you are soon.”

“Well, they can just bloody wait, can’t they?” Harry pressed a quick kiss against his knuckles. “Are you coming?”

Severus rose, pulling Harry with him. “Lead the way.” 

In the shower Severus took his time cleaning Harry’s body, memorising every inch, rubbing the tension from muscled shoulders. Harry melted beneath his ministrations. When finished, Severus just held the boy close to him.

Harry said nothing, wrapping his own arms around his back in comfort. The spray pattered off their bodies, the steam wrapping them in a misty fog. Even when it started to grow cold they remained locked in a desperate embrace. When Severus felt Harry begin to shiver, he turned off the taps, wrapping a warm towel around his mate’s body. 

“It feels a little awkward.” Harry voiced in the bedroom, watching Severus getting dressed. “Doesn’t it?”

Severus sighed and sat on the bed, inviting Harry with a sweep of an arm. “I just cannot believe how foolish we’ve been. The months spent unknowing what the other felt, the uncertainty. Artemis tried to tell me all along, and I kept telling him he couldn’t understand the complexity of human relationships.”

“Maybe Artemis isn’t a curse after all.”

“No,” Severus threaded his fingers in Harry’s. “Perhaps he is a blessing of sorts.” 

“I think you should bring Mr Weasley and Miss Granger tonight to your session. You missed the last one.” 

“Thank you, Severus.”

“It is imperative I test their individual skills. Then the remainder of the evening will be spent catching up on what you have missed.” Severus ran his hand through Harry’s hair. 

“I have spoken to the other Professors regarding your ‘private lessons.’ I’m proud of you. Minerva tells me you have mastered the Homorphus spell and Incarcerous. Pomona has told the staff that you are able to identify Dittany and Valerian root. I will teach you how to make Essence of Dittany and the Draught of Living Death. I believe after your recent classes you are more than capable.” 

Harry’s smile was radiant, eyes vibrant with the praise. 

“I’ll speak to them at dinner.”

He knew that Harry couldn’t convey with words how much this meant to him, but as the young man pulled him to the bed Severus thought he might do a damn good telling him with his lithe body.


	31. Chapter 31

### Chapter 31

He honestly didn’t know what Harry saw in the man. Ron watched Hermione battling with the snarky git, his arms stinging from the lacerations caused by hexes. Harry sat next to him, concentrating on keeping the shield around them strong. Their shoulders were touching, and Ron could smell the salt from his sweat. 

Hermione was surprising the three of them. Ron knew she was intelligent, yet he hadn’t seen her fight before. She was aggressive, stealthy and formidable. Snape’s yellowed teeth were bared, lank hair in disarray. He chanced a glance at Harry.

His friend was happy. Ron would even go so far as to say ecstatic. It was as though Harry had found the place he belonged. He sighed. He had always thought Harry’s place was with him and Hermione. 

His eyes focused back on the former Death Eater. He knew about werewolf bonds, that they weren’t something to be trifled with. If the werewolf, or Artemis as they called him, was destined to be Harry’s mate…well that was the end of it. Ron had no trouble with Harry being gay; he had been more upset that Harry hadn’t confided in him. 

Hermione had sat up late with him many nights, trying to explain that Muggles weren’t as accepting as gay relationships as those in the wizarding world. Well, Ron already knew they were behind, imagine trying to burn witches! 

Ron could see why Harry might have been reluctant to share the information with him. He wouldn’t want to admit that he would have to be married to Snape of all people. 

Not that Harry seemed to mind that.

Hermione and Harry had grown closer ever since the Triwizard tournament. It was his own fault; he did have the Weasley temper after all. 

Neither of his friends understood what it was like to be surrounded with achievement. They were both only children. Ron felt himself wince, ignoring Harry’s look of concern. The Potter’s might have gone on to have more children, and Ron knew how much Harry wanted his parents back. It wasn’t his fault that you-know-who decided to mark him. 

But still…Ron always wished he could be special in some small way. He had to top Head Boy and Quidditch Captain and that was near impossible. An Auror position might be enough to impress his parents; hence he had carried on with potions. 

Watching Hermione fall to the ground with his heart in his throat he knew it was important she see him as special. He couldn’t help the slight jealousy at his best friend’s relationship. Ron knew that if Harry hadn’t bonded with Snape that there might have been a chance his two best friends might have ended up together. 

Harry didn’t challenge Hermione or annoy her like he did. 

“That’s enough.” Snape’s voice caught his attention. The blue hue surrounded them vanished, allowing him to rush towards Hermione. She was bruised, her lip split, eyes shining from battle.

“I swear Hermione Granger, you never cease to amaze me,” he told her, patting her down quickly for other injuries. 

“That because you underestimate her. Witches are just as fierce in battle as wizards.” Snape walked over to them. 

“Thank you, professor.” 

“Credit where it is due Miss Granger. Now, Mr Potter, I believe it is your turn?” 

“How come you’re not tired?” Ron blurted, cringing as all eyes faced him. 

“I have experienced many duels, Mr Weasley. I have developed…stamina.” His eyes turned to Harry.

_Now that’s just gross._ Ron shook his head to rid the images. 

“You may stay and glean some helpful information, or you may spend the rest of the evening back in your tower.” 

His back bristled. 

That sounded like a direct challenge. 

“I think it’d be wise to witness how you and Harry duel sir,” Hermione answered. 

“Is that a problem with you Mr Potter?”

_Why can’t you just call him Harry?_

“No, sir.” 

“Very well. I suggest you both take refuge in the corner like before.” 

Ron resisted any parting words. 

“You realise we’ve never actually seen Harry duel,” Hermione whispered as she cast the shielding spell. Her fingertip was pressed to her bleeding lip. 

“Sure we have,” Ron scoffed.

“Name one.” 

“Well…”Ron thought back. “We saw him in the department of mysteries.”

“And when while fighting for your life did you have time to look back and observe Harry?” Hermione smiled. 

“We know Harry’s powerful,” Ron began.

“Hence the shield every time he gets angry,” Hermione finished, nudging him with her elbow. “I think they’re about to begin.” 

Harry had taken up position, arms loose, fingers clutching his wand. Green eyes narrowed in concentration.

“It is my intention that you learn to draw on my magic tonight Mr Potter. Recall what you saw this morning, try to focus on that, drawing the magic to you whilst duelling. Is that clear?” 

“Oh my.” Hermione blushed. 

“What?” Ron felt himself frowning. 

“I believe Professor Snape might be referring to a sexual encounter.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Ron spat, scrunching his nose up. 

“Have you noticed how happy Harry seems today? Besides…we talk.” 

“I don’t want to know.” Ron shoved his fingers in his ears.

It was Harry that attacked first, his signature spell of Expelliarmus. Snape countered easily, firing his own barrage of spells; spells that moment ago were ripping into his own body. Harry had little difficulty deflecting them, making both their jaws drop.

It went on for a few minutes, the spells increasing in ferocity and speed. Both duellists wore cuts on their robes, both breathing heavily. 

“I’ve never seen Harry like this,” Ron whispered.

“I don’t think…I don’t think he’s even concentrating fully on the duel. He’s trying to concentrate on using Snape’s magic.” 

A look of triumph crossed over Harry’s face. “Salvio Hexia!” The shield took on a purplish hue as it surrounded him. A few spells ricocheted off the shield, but Harry seemed under no stress. 

“He’s done it,” Hermione breathed in wonder.

Even Snape managed a small smile despite the sweat dripping down his face. Rather than stop, the potion’s master increased his attack.

“Where is he getting all this energy from?” Ron asked. 

“Severus Snape is an accomplished duelist. I think he could easily outpace us all. He’s using more complex spells now.” 

“Imperio.” 

“He can’t use that!” Ron leapt to his feet. 

The curse shattered the shield easily, catching Harry in its grip. Harry looked down at his wand dreamily before turning it on them. 

Hermione got to her feet, wand extended. 

Harry’s lips were moving, but sound wasn’t escaping.

“Come on Harry, you’ve done it before,” Ron hissed through clenched teeth. 

The wand dropped to the floor, Harry shook his head as though ridding of it of cobwebs. The next curse caught him on his shoulder, knocking him heavily to the floor. “Come on Potter, you can do it faster than that.” 

Harry stood once more, his cheek grazed from the impact. “Confringo!” 

Ron suppressed a cheer as he saw Snape fly across the room, smoke rising from his robes. 

“I never thought Harry could be this powerful.” Hermione had her hand to her mouth.

“We always knew he was strong.”

“No, Ron, you don’t understand. Harry shouldn’t have this sort of magic at his age. Snape was an elite Death Eater; he’s been trained to stand up to the Auror’s. This is unbelievable.” 

“Protego Horribilis.” Another shield, this time the purple hue was stronger, replacing the shield’s usual blue.

“Crucio.” 

Their breathing hitched in horror.

“Harry no!” Ron was racing towards his friend writhing in pain before he knew what was happening. A spell flew overhead, barely missing him, but he only had eyes for his friend. 

He was convulsing in agony, tears running down his face. It lasted only a few seconds, and he was left, twitching on the floor. “Ron, move,” Harry whispered thickly. 

“No, this has to stop.” He raised his wand, pointing it at Snape. “Stay away.” 

Snape raised his hands in front of his chest, showing he meant no harm.

“You’re sick. What kind of person does that to someone they’re bonded to?” He lifted Harry into his arms, resting his back on his legs. “Are you alright?” 

“It’s training Ron, he has to push me. Voldemort wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t hesitate to kill.” Harry’s eyelids fluttered shut. 

“The Cruciatus curse can only be correctly performed if the caster intends harm. You **wanted** to hurt him!” Ron shielded his friend, wand outstretched.

“Ron.” Hermione stood beside Snape. She leant forward, attempting to pull him away from Harry. 

“No Hermione, this isn’t right. I don’t care if he’s a professor or a werewolf, he wanted to hurt Harry. I won’t let you,” Ron spat, glaring up at the taller man.

“Your loyalty to your friend is admirable Weasley.” Snape pulled Harry away from him gently. He felt Hermione’s arms wrap around his waist in comfort. “Harry knew of the dangers, we had discussed it. I cannot show restraint, it will not help him.” It was then Ron saw it. 

Concern.

The man was hiding it well, but he was concerned for Harry. The lines around his mouth were tight, his eyes wide without the malice he was used to seeing. 

Numb, Ron allowed Snape to lift Harry up in his arms, holding back the choke at the sight of his friend’s lifeless limbs. “Rennervate.” 

Harry’s eyes snapped open, a small gasp escaping his lips. “That curse is a bitch,” he muttered. 

Snape placed him back on his feet slowly, keeping on hand on the small of Harry’s back. 

“Are you alright?” Snape asked gently.

Harry didn’t answer, instead turning to Ron who was still being held by Hermione. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Merlin Harry, you’ve just been under the Cruciatus curse and you're asking me?” Ron shrugged off Hermione’s arms and reached out for his friend who hugged him in return. 

“I should have warned you I’m sorry,” Harry spoke into his shoulder, tremors shaking his legs.

Ron released him, back into Snape’s arms. Harry spared a brief look for Hermione with her eyes huge with unshed tears. 

“Voldemort and the Death Eaters will not hesitate in using the Unforgivables or any other illegal or dark magic. Now, while I’m not suggesting we be subjected to these curses, I think it’s important that we learn how to defend ourselves from them.” Harry’s voice was firm.

“I already know Salvia Hexia and Protego Horribilis,” Hermione informed.

“That’s because you already taught them to Harry,” Ron snorted.

“The knowledge behind the spell and the casting are vastly different as you know Miss Granger. Your duelling skills are impressive. I’m glad to see that both of you possess magic past your school years. However, you would not live to see another day against an army from the Dark Lord.” 

“Will you teach us? We’ve learnt all our advanced magic from Harry, as has the DA. Imagine what we could do if you taught us.” Hermione was practically giddy. 

“While we are searching the countryside for Horcruxes I will begin instruction, not before.” Snape’s hand rested on Harry’s shoulder. “Professor Dumbledore does not know of this intention. You would be wise to keep it a secret.” The black eyes were glaring at him. 

“I don’t betray my friends,” Ron snarled.

“Stop it,” Harry told Snape. He shifted so he could turn to look at the man. “You’ll need to trust them like I do if this is going to work.” 

Ron could feel Hermione beside him attempting to suppress the giggle. He was biting the inside of his lip at the face of barely concealed indignation on Snape’s face. 

“Very well, Hermione, Ron.” Snape addressed them both in turn. 

Hermione smiled, Ron could barely get his jaw up from the ground. 

“I trust Harry has informed you about Lupin?” 

“We spoke about it earlier, that and Greyback,” Ron answered, trying not to mention how weird it was Snape was using their names. 

“I believe it might be to our advantage to meet up with his pack. I agree with Harry when I tell you that you will not be returning to school as of next year. There are things in motion…things that will happen within the month.”

“Voldemort is waiting for something to happen. I don’t know what it is, and Severus can’t tell me.”

Ron shared a look with Hermione. 

“Malfoy,” she mouthed subtly. 

“Greyback will seek Harry after the next full moon. He will not stop hunting until he is killed. It is my belief that Lupin’s pack might help with this.” 

“Wait, we won’t be travelling with them will we?” 

“What’s wrong with werewolves?” Snape challenged.

“No Ron, Severus just wants to know what they’re up to. To see if they can help us in any way. Besides, I think Remus deserves to know he’ll be a father soon,” Harry answered with a yawn.

“You need to rest.” Snape was beside him in an instant. 

“We’ll go back to the tower then. See you tomorrow Harry, Severus.”

Ron gazed at Snape sceptically for a few moments. “I still don’t trust you.”

“Ron!” Hermione admonished. 

“I think given the circumstances surrounding my past that is a wise idea. Harry and I are bonded and I cannot hurt him. Besides training,” he added at Ron’s look of disgust. “Artemis sees both you and Hermione as part of this pack, and with that comes both his and my protection. It is still up to you if you wish to accompany us on this journey.” 

“Harry is my best friend, my brother. If this is what he needs to do then I’ll be behind him.”

Snape regarded him for a few moments and inclined his head.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ron directed at Harry.

“I have a meeting with Dumbledore in the evening, but maybe we could go flying in the afternoon?” Harry waved goodbye before following Snape, still leaning on the older man’s arm.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I can see it you know. Snape, he really does care for Harry.”

“Yeah, they both do. You ok?” Hermione laced her fingers through his.

“I meant what I said. I’d follow Harry to the ends of the earth it’s just…just we’re leaving everything we know. Hogwarts has been home for years. What if we never come back? What if my parents worry about me.” He squeezed her fingers. “It all seems so trivial, when Harry is the one risking his life.” 

“I’m scared too,” Hermione whispered.

Ron felt his shoulders sink in relief. “Thank Merlin.”

“I’m going to obliviate my parents in the holidays.” Tears were in her eyes again. “They’re Muggles, they won’t understand, and I don’t want them to worry about me either.” 

“That’s really brave Mione.” Ron pulled his trembling friend closer. “It’s different when I hug you, you know,” he whispered into her hair.

“What do you mean?” Her voice was thick from her tears.

“When I hugged Lavender it was no different from hugging Harry. With you…I don’t know. I guess I feel special for the first time.” He could feel his ears burn.

“Oh, Ron.” Her head pressed against his chest.

His chin came down to rest on her bushy hair, just enjoying the moment.

***

Severus held his arm stiffly at his side, the invisible pressure of Harry pulling it at an awkward angle. He knew it was imperative that Harry learn fast, yet hearing the slow heavy footsteps on the floor beside him filled him with guilt. 

“We’re almost there,” Severus whispered, feeling a squeeze to his arm in response.

“Who are you talking to?” Severus froze, hearing the sharp intake of breath from Harry. “I find, Mr Malfoy, that speaking to oneself is a brilliant way to sort thoughts. Why are you out after curfew?”

“Never mind that.” Draco shook his hand, an attribute learnt from his father. “I’ve finished it, the cabinet, it’s fixed.” 

“Foolish boy,” Severus moved with speed, pining Draco to the stone wall. “Do not speak of such things here.”

“When am I to talk to you then? You’ve been avoiding me for most of the year! Then you had the nerve to leave me in the room of requirement. You’re meant to be assisting me.” 

Draco pushed Severus away from him. 

“People are following me.”

“You’re in a school Draco, surround by students.”

Grey eyes narrowed dangerously, but he was not foolish enough to challenge him directly. “I know that! This is different, these are Potter’s lackeys. I see them everywhere, watching me. They know!” Draco hissed.

“We cannot speak of this here. I will collect you from the common room at lunchtime tomorrow. Then we will discuss your plan.” 

“Very well…professor,” he sneered, barging past.

“He looks awful,” Harry whispered when the boy disappeared from sight 

“He does not have the strength of character needed to bear this burden.” 

“And I don’t suppose you can tell me what that might be?” 

Severus resumed walking to their quarters, only remembering to wait for Harry after a few footfalls. 

In the safety of their quarters, Harry dropped the cloak, sitting heavily in front of the hearth. Flicking his wand to ignite the flames, Severus sat by his desk watching Harry bask in the warmth. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Harry closed his eyes, flopping down to his back. “Exhausted.” 

“You handled the Cruciatus curse well. Was it your first time?”

“No. After the Triwizard tournament when Cedric died. That was my first experience.” Green eyes looked haunted.

“You know there is no defensive spell I can teach you to counteract it?” 

“Yeah, I already know. Normally I avoid it by hiding behind objects.” Harry sat back up yawning.

“Having a strong will allows you to stand up to its effects. If the caster is the Dark Lord, however, then I fear there are none that can stand up to his casting.”

“You have such faith in me.” Harry smiled, getting up to come sit on his lap.

“Harry, even I would be writhing in pain from his ministrations. What I was going to suggest was you need to be faster at casting then he is. You need to anticipate his moves, interrupting the incantation might just save you.”

“I understand.” Harry let his forehead press against his shoulder.

“Are your ‘lackeys’ following Draco Malfoy?”

Harry pulled away, meeting his gaze steadily. “Yes.” There was no hesitation. 

“Very well.” It was all Severus could say in the matter. “Are they ready to fight if needed?”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll live up to the name army.” Harry chuckled. 

Severus buried one of his hands in Harry’s hair. “You have loyal friends. Weasley did not hesitate to come to your aid when you were injured. Even after casting a spell at him for interrupting he did not waver.” 

“They’re both true friends.”

“I apologise for causing you pain.” Severus felt a weight settle in his stomach. 

Harry drew back so they were eye level. “Severus, if you don’t help prepare me I will experience worse pain later on, perhaps even leading to eventual death.”

“I swore I would keep you safe.” He could feel both the human side and werewolf fighting with the other. 

“This is keeping me safe.” Harry climbed off. “I’m going to bed, coming?” 

Severus pressed his lips to Harry’s. “I understand what I’m doing. It does not make the burden of hurting you any easier. I will join you in a moment.” Severus watched him leave, gauging by his stance if he required a potion or not. 

He remained sitting by his desk for a few minutes, thinking about the duel. It had taken much of his strength to get his curses past Harry’s reinforced shield. He was proud of his young mate. Severus could allow the faint stirrings of hope in his heart. 

Harry would be ready to face the Dark Lord.

If Lupin could get his pack to agree to fight with the wizards then that increased their odds dramatically. Of course, he couldn’t tell Harry that he wanted some sort of defence posted at Hogwarts. With Albus dead Severus knew the Dark Lord would want him to take control as headmaster. 

The school would be under Death Eater control. If he left with Harry, then that put Minerva in danger. It was foolish to rely on Scrimgeour’s protection. With Umbridge beginning to pull the strings at the Ministry it would only be a matter of time before they were in the Dark Lord’s pocket also. 

Clicking his fingers a glass tumbler was conjured, a quick Accio brought the necessary whisky. 

Draco Malfoy.

So, he had finished repairing the vanishing cabinet. Severus had never believed the boy would be able to complete it, now Severus was closer than ever in needing to kill Albus. How long could he be persuaded to hold off calling reinforcements? He would need to convince Draco to wait until the headmaster was weak, a call to the Order needed to be made, to stand on alert for possible Death Eater attacks at Hogwarts.

Severus downed the glass.

All this could be done tomorrow. At the moment he had his mate waiting for him in bed, and he was going to enjoy every moment of happiness he could before it might be snatched away from him. 

***

Harry drew his head out of the pensive gasping, feeling the warm hand of Dumbledore on his back. 

“Are you alright Harry?” 

He waved the man off, stumbling towards the chair. Fawkes peered down at him, ruffling his wings. His beady eyes focused on Harry for a moment, contemplating before he hopped off his perch to walk across the desk. Panting, Harry glanced at the Phoneix shuffling towards him.

Holding out his forearm, Fawkes hopped on, letting out a musical trill. Warmth flared in Harry’s stomach, chasing his fatigue away.

“I apologise Harry. Perhaps I was over eager?” Dumbledore stood beside him, offering him a glass of water.

“I’ve learnt so much. It’s just hard to take it in.” Harry downed the glass in gulps.

In the few hours he’d been in the headmaster’s office, Harry had witnessed three substantial memories, listening to a detailed explanation about each one.

Voldemort was a magpie, stealing from a young age. Harry watched the young boy collect trophies and smuggle them into his room. He had learnt that Voldemort’s blood purity ideas were so strong that he murdered his father, his grandparents, almost in an act of revenge for leaving him alone. 

Harry’s thoughts had once again strayed to Remus’s unborn child, strengthening his resolve to find this new werewolf pack.

Then there was the memory from an old house elf. This had shown him an important treasure, Hufflepuff’s cup. Harry already knew about the locket, he hadn’t realized Voldemort might have created all the founder's artefacts into Horcruxes. Now having seen him as a young boy hoarding, Harry felt he understood his enemy better. 

“I have one last memory to show you Harry, a recently acquired one from our very own Professor Slughorn. Would you prefer to wait? I understand it is late.”

Harry stood. “No, this was the one you wanted to show me, I’m fine.” 

Blue eyes regarded him for a long moment. “Very well. Look into the pensive please Harry.” Dumbledore placed an empty glass vial on the floor.

Harry lingered near the shimmering surface, not quite ready to immerse his head. 

“I must confess I too am nervous. I have yet to witness this memory.” Dumbledore peered into the swirling pool, a hand toying with his beard.

“Then it’s good we’re doing this together.” 

The headmaster smiled, offering Harry his unblemished hand before their souls both dove towards the memory.

***

Severus had waited patiently for hours. That was something he had perfected. He knew Albus was showing Harry memories, divulging information that he thought important for the Horcrux hunt. 

He felt uneasy, fingers plucking at stray pieces of lint on his sleeves. Harry would tell him everything he learnt tonight, but Severus couldn’t shake the feeling that things were beginning to spiral out of his control.

He had run out of time.

Draco was on the verge of bringing the battle here to Hogwarts, it had taken all afternoon to convince him to wait for an opportune moment. He sighed, slapping his palms on his thighs. 

In a few short weeks Greyback would come, waiting for an answer, and if Albus had not been killed then the Dark Lord would be swiftly on his heels. 

He rose and stood in the doorway of his bedroom, leaning against the frame. His eyes swept past Harry’s trunk, his rumpled side of the bed. If he inhaled he could just about scent him in the air. 

_“You have done well,”_ Artemis interrupted. _“Mate is protected, loved and he returns these feelings, for the both of us.”_

_“He trusts me and he is aware that Albus knows about whatever is to come to pass. But still, I fear he will not forgive me.”_

_“Mate will forgive. He knows the old one is behind this, his trust in us is strong.”_

_“I feel like everything is slipping away from me,”_ Severus confided. In part, it was an admission to himself. 

_“Seek out information,”_ Artemis offered simply.

His lips lifted. The beast had a point. Knowledge of the situation would help put him at ease. The more information he acquired, the better chance he had at securing his relationship for the future.

Eyes fixated on Harry’s trunk. While it was not a difficult spell to render oneself invisible, Albus would sense the magic as soon as he entered the office. He knelt beside the trunk, pulling the silk cloak onto his lap. Would Harry mind? 

_“Mate has given everything to you. He shares his space, his body.”_

Severus nodded to himself, Artemis was right, Harry already shared everything. As he was closing the trunk something caught his eye.

A piece of flint.

**“Does this mean anything to you?”** The remembered words echoed in his mind. It never meant anything to Severus. It was Artemis that had found it, presented it as a token of his intentions. He turned it over in his hand. For some reason, he felt compelled to take it. 

Straightening with cloak in hand, Severus left his quarters a plan formulating in his mind. Albus might be aware of another magical presence; he needed something to mask himself. 

Outside the stone gargoyle, the idea came to him.

Harry’s magic.

Slipping the cloak over his shoulders, he crept up the stone stairs. At the closed entrance, he waited, listening. Silence. Tentatively he pushed open the door. 

The Phoenix turned at the sound. Severus waited, breath held until it turned its crimson head back to his master. It was just as he suspected, Albus and Harry stood by the pensive, eyes unfocused. He selected a spot in the far corner and turned his gaze back to the pair.

Severus drew Harry’s magic to him like a gold shroud, covering his magic signature until he was sure Albus would only feel Harry’s magic throughout the office.

Albus moved first, clutching the end of his desk. Harry was slower to come around, exhaustion swamping him. He bit his tongue in annoyance, just how many memories had Albus shown him?

“It was you that first gave me the idea of Horcruxes Harry,” Albus told Harry, in answer to his perplexed expression. He sat on his usual side of the desk, indicating Harry do the same. Reaching into his drawer after silently casting a powerful unlocking charm, Albus placed a book near Harry.

“The diary?” 

Shifting silently on the balls of his feet, Severus could see an ugly hole burnt right through the centre. 

“Yes, the one you destroyed with a basilisk fang. It occurred to me that if Tom would be so careless with this one Horcrux then he was undoubtedly planning to make more.”

“Would that explain why he looks less human?”

“A shrewd assessment. Tom has been mutilating his soul, thus transforming him into the pitiful creature you see today.” 

Severus felt revulsion churn in his stomach. It was only Albus that could speak so candidly about a feared being. The image of this Lord less than human still frightened him. 

“So, the diary is destroyed as is the Gaunt ring. I’m willing to bet my beard that Hufflepuff’s cup and Slytherin’s locket have also been turned into Horcruxes, and something belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw.” 

“What about Godric Gryffindor’s artefact?” 

Severus knew the answer.

“The only artefact Gryffindor left us was his sword.”

Their eyes all swung to the wall on which it was mounted. Severus knew of the legend, that it was made from silver, crafted by Goblins. Albus had once hinted that this sword would one day help Harry in his quest, even going so far as to make him promise to give it to Harry. 

Severus could see all the dots, the pieces of information, he just couldn’t connect them. 

“I believe that Nagini is another Horcrux. She is the only living creature he allows close to him.”

“Once all these Horcruxes are destroyed will Voldemort die?”

“Without his Horcruxes, Voldemort will be a mortal man with a maimed and diminished soul. Never forget, though, that while his soul may be damaged beyond repair, his brain and his magical power remain intact. It will take uncommon skill and power to kill a wizard like Voldemort, even without his Horcruxes.” 

“So, I’ll still have to kill him?”

“That task has always fallen to you, Harry.”

Severus's mind was working over time. The prophecy said that neither could die while the other survived. What if it was referring to the fact that Harry was himself a Horcrux like they thought? If the Horcrux in Harry could be destroyed, as with the others, then anyone could kill the Dark Lord. 

_“He is mine.”_ Artemis growled.

“I know it is late Harry, but there is one more thing I must ask of you. I believe I know where the locket is being held. I needed to confirm my suspicions before I sought it. Will you accompany me tomorrow night?” 

Harry eagerly nodded.

“I believe it wise we keep this a secret between us. Severus is one of the senior staff here at Hogwarts. I don’t like to leave the castle unguarded.”

“Over my dead body are you taking my mate on a dangerous mission without me.”


	32. Chapter 32

### Chapter 32

Severus felt immense satisfaction at seeing Albus surprised for once in his life. The question was burning on the man’s lips, Severus knew it, but he would not ask Severus how he shielded his magic. No, Albus was too proud for that. His eyes slid over to where Harry was sitting. His mouth opened into an o, finally understanding. 

“Severus, how nice of you to join us.” The words were clipped, even Harry noticed. “I understand your desire to protect your mate, but Hogwarts will need protection while I am away. I will give my life to protect Harry if anything goes awry.”

“There are others to protect the school Albus, Minerva, the Order. I cannot sit here and wait while you take Harry into danger.” Severus stood beside his mate, handing him the borrowed cloak.

“Can I say something?” Harry muttered.

“Your position as a spy is too valuable Severus. If you are discovered to be helping me and Harry then Tom will not trust you with his mission.” Albus's cheeks were reddening, desperately trying to speak around the truth.

“I am leaving with Harry when he goes to search for Horcruxes, whether or not you approve Albus.” 

“You are jeopardising everything you fool!” 

“That’s enough!” Harry stood, his chair falling to the ground. “I know there is something going on between you, and that it involves Malfoy and Voldemort. Now I know you can’t tell me, but stop speaking about me like I’m not here.”

Fawkes emitted a hacking cough sounding suspiciously like bird laughter. 

“Severus is right, he should come with us. I’ve asked him to come with me. Hermione and Ron have agreed, the more people I can trust with this mission the better. Severus's knowledge of Voldemort and of dark magic will be of more use to me saving the world then he would be as Voldemort’s spy.” 

“Is that the only reason I’m accompanying you?” He couldn’t help the question spilling out.

Harry’s hand grabbed his. “No, because I need you by my side, Severus, I can’t do this without you.” 

“Very well.” Albus deflated exhaustion and defeat showing in his face. “Meet me at Hogsmeade at eight tomorrow. Tell your associate that this would be the best time to implement his plan,” Tired eyes focused on Severus.

“He’s already ready.”

Albus smiled a small sad smile and turned his attention to Harry. There was almost a wistful yearning in his face as he studied the boy. “I’ll see you tomorrow then Harry. Destroying this Horcrux brings us closer to our goal.” 

“I wish we knew where the others were.”

“If I find any information I’ll be sure to share it with you.” 

“Goodnight sir.” 

Severus didn’t spare a backwards glance as they left together. At the bottom of the stairs, Harry covered himself with his cloak. Harry was deep in thought, so he left him alone as they walked down to their quarters. 

“I wouldn’t have left without you,” Harry blurted as soon as the door shut behind them.

“I know.” Severus took the cloak from his shoulders. “I apologize if it was rude of me to borrow your possession without my asking.” 

Harry looked confused. “The invisibility cloak? Severus, you can borrow whatever you want,” he laughed. “Just don’t go moving my school work about. I have a very disorganized system.” 

“I’m glad you would not have left without me.” Severus rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“We’re in this together, aren’t we? As cheesy as it sounds,” Harry grinned.

“Do you wish to share what you have learnt from the Pensieve memories?” 

“Just that Voldemort killed his father and grandparents in revenge, and he used to hoard things in the orphanage. It explains why the Horcruxes are artefacts. When did you join our conversation?” 

“When Albus placed a diary on the desk.” 

“So, you already know our theory about the remaining Horcruxes.”

“Knowing what the objects are does not make seeking them easier,” Severus pressed his fingers into his temples.

“No, but it’s a start.”

“Would you like a hot drink?” Severus moved to his desk, wand ready.

“Tea please.” 

“Usually I would summon an elf, but I think I’ll be able to manage today.” With a flick a teapot shook itself out from a dusty corner, accepted the conjured water and teabag, settling itself near the fire.   
“This associate of yours,” Harry sat down, holding his mug. “It wouldn’t happen to be Malfoy would it?”

Severus didn’t and couldn’t answer, watching the steam slowly rise from the teapot spout. 

“I wish you could tell me,” Harry rested his head on his palm, studying him. 

“Harry, do you have any plans tomorrow?” 

“Nothing concrete, some homework needs doing.” 

“I would like to spend a day with you. Not thinking about Horcruxes, or this quest, or anything other than just us two. Does that sound appealing to you?” Severus brought the teapot to them, pouring some in Harry’s mug. “No milk or sugar I’m afraid.”

“That’s ok. I just wanted something hot to warm up.” Harry blew across the surface, making little amber waves before taking a small sip. “Tomorrow sounds great. It’s a shame we can’t go to Hogsmead, even a walk around the lake sounds exciting.”

“Is that something you want to do?” Severus held his own mug in his hands, just enjoying the warmth as he reclined in his chair.

“I understand we can’t go outside together. There’s Voldemort to consider and the students. I know our relationship has to stay secret, it’s just…” Harry trailed off, drinking more tea.

“Just what Harry?” 

There was a huge exhale of breath from his young mate. “I feel a bit claustrophobic staying in just our quarters. I’d like to be able to go out in the world with you, do things that normal people can do. I probably sound immature.” He shrugged his shoulders, offering a small smile.

“I might have a solution to your problem,” Severus thought aloud, tapping the side of his mug. 

“If you stay under the invisibility cloak I’m going to look like I’m talking to myself, and people don’t tend to leave me alone when I’m by myself.” 

“Interesting thought, but not one I had in mind.”

***

“You want my hair?” Hermione asked over the table, trying to keep her voice down. 

“It’s so Artemis and I can spend a few hours outside. Please Hermione,” Harry pleaded. 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Let’s say I do allow Artemis to be me for a few hours, what am I supposed to do? Sit in the tower? In my bed? It won’t take long for someone to work out there’s two of me,” Hermione bit into her toast.

Harry felt his mouth stretch in a triumphant grin. “Ah, that’s the best bit, Hermione. Artemis says you can use his personal library while we’re gone.” 

Her hand froze halfway to her mouth, her eyes growing large. “I can read any of his books? No restrictions?” 

“That’s what he said.”

“What time?” 

“An hour or so? Let’s enjoy our breakfast first,” Harry laughed.

“Do you think he’ll let me take notes?” She leaned forward, brown eyes earnest. 

***

The sun was warm on both their backs as they walked. They’d picked the far side of the lake, narrowing the chances of people coming across them.

“This is strange,” Harry told Severus, considering their positions.

“I’m not used to you being taller than me,” Hermione’s face smiled.

“I’m not used to you being female Severus,” Harry laughed.

Using the Polyjuice potion had been an unusual idea by Severus, but it did allow them to leave their quarters. Under the guise of Hermione, Severus had been a little gruff with passing students, who looked at her in bewilderment. Eventually Harry had elbowed him, telling him to be at least pleasant. 

Severus stopped near a huge rock, half submerged in the lake. “This used to be my favourite place as a student.” He climbed up to sit on its warm surface, moving aside as Harry joined him. “It was always quiet here, hardly any students ever come this far.” 

They sat in peaceful silence, Severus hand covering Harry’s. “Your hand is smaller like this,” Harry chuckled, entwining his fingers with unusually smooth ones.

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked after a long length of silence. “Not that I don’t appreciate this, I just get a feeling there’s something bothering you.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed, her face betraying sadness far easier than Severus's face ever could. “I am fearful,” he whispered at last.

“About what?” 

“What Albus spoke to you about as we were leaving, the question you asked me last night.” 

Harry tried to sift through the hidden meaning. “The associate? You mean Malfoy? What about him?”

Severus tried to form the words, the unbreakable vow still affecting him even with a different body. 

“It’s something to do with your promise isn’t it?”

Silence. 

“I am fearful that our time is coming to an end,” he mumbled finally.

“Why would you say that?” Harry could feel his temper simmer, but he tried to remain calm. 

“When events come to pass, you will feel resentment, even hatred towards me.” 

An unknown feeling began to swamp Harry, a shadow of foreboding. It pressed down on him, cooling his blood with fear. Severus had to do something that might result in Harry hating him? Whatever it was, it had to be terrible enough for Severus to think that. 

He heard the lake water lapping at the stone, thunderously loud in the awkward silence. 

“Severus whatever it is, I know you are under a vow, and that you will be killed if you don’t fulfil it. Whatever it is you need to do it, I couldn’t bear losing you, not now.” Harry raised his arms, seeking comfort, stopping at the sight of his best friend.

“It’s still me beneath the potion.” 

Harry sunk into the warmth, inhaling Hermione’s familiar smell. Severus still hugged the same, despite his smaller feminine appearance.

“There’s nothing you could do that would make me hate you, not now,” Harry told him sincerely. He already knew about the past Severus shared with his parents, he knew about his double role of spy and understood that working under the pretence of following Voldemort probably entailed some horrific acts. 

He accepted all of that about his mate.

“I love you, nothing can change that.” Arms tightened around his back. “I know you’ve had to endure some bad things in the past, but I trust you, and I know Dumbledore has approved whatever it is you have to do. Who am I to question the great Dumbledore? He has his own frog card after all.” 

“We should get back to the castle, take some rest before tonight. I’m sure even Miss Granger has had her fill of books.” 

“Oh? You want to be sleeping do you?” Harry stood, offering his hand.

“That’ll be after you’ve worn yourself out screaming my name.”

Harry shuddered. “Hearing Hermione say that is just wrong, sorry.” His hands gripped his sides in laughter, only realising his mistake when the cold water of the lake came rushing up to meet him.

***

They met Albus at Hogsmeade as instructed, both hidden under Harry’s cloak. 

“Good evening gentlemen,” Albus greeted them warmly, drawing them into a shadowed corner. “Are we ready to proceed?” The old man’s eyes were fixed on Severus's above Harry’s head.

“Everything is in order Albus.”

The headmaster nodded his head, looking over Severus's shoulder at his school, proudly majestic in the distance. 

“Before we go there is one thing I must ask of you both.” He folded his hands in front of him, face grave. “I need you both to promise that on this mission you will follow my orders, no matter how strange it might seem.”

Harry spared a glance for Severus, his fidgeting glance giving away his discomfort.

“That is my condition if you chose to accompany me.” 

“If Harry still wants to go then I agree Albus, but it is his decision,” Severus muttered.

“Is Severus going to be in danger?” His voice was small.

Severus felt his heart go out to him, curling his arm around his shoulders in support.

“It will be dangerous Harry, as is the task that befalls you. I swear that I will not ask you to do anything that will endanger your mate.” Albus's eyes met Severus's.

“Alright, I promise to do what you ask.”

“Thank you. We’ll need to Apparate, Harry if you’d like to grab my arm. I heard you’ve not yet passed your Apparition test?”

Severus felt a growl rise in his throat, the influence of Artemis. 

_“Mate is strong. The old one taunts him.”_

_“Albus likes to assert his dominance over others. He is a powerful wizard.”_ Severus watched as Harry fumed, his green eye twitching a fraction.

_“His magic is stronger than the old one.”_

_“Harry doesn’t know that yet.”_

“Will you be alright to follow our trail, Severus?” Albus interrupted, hand clasped over Harry’s on his arm.

“How about to take both of us with you, Albus? Otherwise, you’ll leave me behind,” Severus muttered the latter to himself.

“Very well. Grab hold of my other arm.” 

As Severus moved, he noticed that Harry was staring fixedly at the brick wall ahead of him, lips mumbling. As he went to ask Harry what the matter was, he found himself feeling sucked down a drainpipe, his curses at Albus echoing around them. 

***

Harry fell to his hands and knees as they reappeared, fighting the nausea that always happened as a result of Apparition. 

“Are you well?” Hands rubbed his back, black robes billowing in his blurred view. 

“Harry has always hated Apparition. I must say it isn’t like you to fuss Severus,” Dumbledore’s voice sounded amused. Severus sneered and remained crouched by Harry’s side.

When nausea subsided Harry began to notice his hands were clutching sharp, wet rock. A roaring noise assaulted him, a sound he had earlier attributed to ringing in his ears. Salt stung his nose, and when he felt able Harry sat up looking out to sea. 

“Where the hell are we?” Harry held out his hand for Severus to help him up, almost falling as the air buffeted them.

“This is a cave that Tom was taken to as a small child.”

“How can you tell?” Severus challenged, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at him. He was nestled in Severus's arms. Harry allowed his mate to hold him, despite that fact he was quite able to stand on his own. Harry knew it was only fear that made Severus protective.

“It has known magic. I know this is the place.” Dumbledore’s beard was plastered to his robe, his hair wild and mattered. Feeling the salt-infused hair tug at his own scalp Harry knew he probably looked as bedraggled. 

“How did Voldemort come here as a child?” Harry pulled away from Severus, shouting to make his voice heard over the wind.

“Let’s discuss this inside the cave,” Severus pointed out wisely.

“Ingenious idea Severus.” Dumbledore lead the way over seaweed encrusted rocks, barely stumbling.

Harry held his arms out at the side; his seeker’s agility and nimbleness helping him traverse the rocks. 

Severus was close behind, hair whipping around his face, a scowl etched into his face.

“Are you alright?” Harry stopped to let Severus catch up.

“Keep walking!” Severus roughly pushed him forward, sea spray showering them. 

Harry bit his tongue, stumbling to where Dumbledore had stopped.

“This is the entrance.”

Harry could see nothing but unyielding stone. _Is this like the entrance to platform nine and three quarters?_ He wondered to himself, remaining still so as not to make a fool of himself. 

“It requires a payment of blood,” Dumbledore’s fingertips probed the wall.

“What are you waiting for then Albus?” Severus challenged.

Dumbledore didn’t hesitate, slicing open his palm with a spell. He tipped it sideways; the mist in the air from the sea helped the blood slide down, pattering on the rocks. 

A deep rumble from the beneath their feet shook them all, Harry nearly tumbled but Severus was there once again.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he shouted, pressing against Severus's soggy form in comfort.

“It was foolish of Albus to bring you,” Severus growled, ushering Harry into the dry cave. 

***

Severus was shivering as they looked around, and if he were cold then surely...He tapped his wand to Harry’s clothes, smiling with satisfaction as steam rose. Harry thanked him with a smile.

How could Albus have thought to bring Harry here? Surely this was something he could have undertaken by himself? Severus was seething as Albus explained to Harry about the Dark Lord bringing other orphans here to scare them as a child. 

Severus set his own wand on himself relaxing as he felt warmth envelop him. They were in a dark cavern; the only source of light an emerald haze coming from the middle of an obsidian lake.

“Lumos.”

His deductions were correct. There was a small island in the middle of the lake, which looked to be Albus's goal.

_“Mate is not safe here,”_ Artemis whined.

Severus could feel something sharing the cavern with them, as a dark creature he was sensitive to the proximity of others. “I should have come on a full moon,” he whispered.

The lake ripped, drawing his attention. “Merpeople? Grindylows?” he asked the murky surface. He moved closer peering into the inky depths.

Fear froze his blood. 

He jumped back, head swinging wildly as he sought out Harry. Within seconds he was dragging him back towards the entrance.

“You dare bring my mate to waters infested with Inferius!” Severus roared, turning so Albus could feel his full wrath. 

“Severus, wait,” Harry was pleading under his arm. 

“Severus, we are perfectly safe if we do not disturb them,” Albus's hands were up, his tone soothing. 

“Stop!” Harry shook himself free. “Tell me what’s going on.” 

“You assured me he would be safe. How is he safe here?” Severus exerted his will over Harry, trying to get him to bend to his will. “You will come with me, and we will wait for Albus to come back with the Horcrux. You are not going anywhere near those creatures.” 

“Your eyes flashed amber.” Harry’s hand touched the side of his eye. “This really has you spooked.” Green eyes looked over at the lake. “What are Inferius?” 

“Inferius are the dead, reanimated by a dark wizard,” Albus explained.

“Like zombies?” Harry’s body stilled.

“They are dangerous, especially when you have a horde of them a few feet away,” Severus snarled.

Harry watched him for a few minutes, and then turned his head to Albus, before finally glancing at the lake. “You say we’re safe if we don’t disturb them?” 

“You cannot be serious? Harry, you have no idea of the power these creatures have. If they decide to attack as one, I will be powerless to help you!” Severus wanted to throw himself to his knees and beg Harry to turn around.

“Let me see them,” Harry pushed Severus aside and walked to the water’s edge.

“Careful my boy.”

Severus stood on the outside, cursing his fear. He was braver than this, he who faced the Dark Lord. Yet Harry and Albus hadn’t seen what he had borne witness to in the first wizarding war. Victims of the Dark Lord’s killing curse reanimated, tearing other victims to pieces while the Death Eater’s watched in horror.

No one should have the power to play with the dead.

“We need to go ahead.” Harry stood, his face ghastly white, but resolute. “Severus this is what we have to face,” Harry spoke over his objections. “This is something I have to face.” 

Severus looked at his young mate putting on a heroic face. He could see the twitching fingers, the clenched jaw. Harry was terrified but willing to push forward. He finally understood why Gryffindor’s were named for courage.

“Very well.” He strode over and crushed Harry to his chest for a few moments, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

Within minutes Albus had summoned a boat and they were sailing across, trying not to look at the waxen, sunken faces staring at them. 

“I didn’t mean to challenge you,” Harry whispered. They sat at the back of the boat, a feeble attempt at privacy considering Albus was only a few meters away. The old wizard paid them no mind, his blue eyes scanning for potential danger.

“When it comes to your protection all my instincts go haywire.” Severus placed his hands in his lap. “I have seen these creatures before. I know what they are capable of.” 

“I’m afraid too,” Harry pressed against his shoulder. 

“I am the dominant male. I should be courageous, fearless, not trying to drag you from this.” Severus tentatively placed a hand over Harry’s. 

“You’re brave for coming with us to the island. I feel safer knowing you’ll watch my back, and with background experience, you’re the best one to fight these…things.” Harry swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing violently.

“We’re here,” Albus got down, offering his hand to Harry.

Severus disembarked, wand ready at his side. His breathing was heavy, his heart racing. He was ready to fight to save Harry should they be swamped. Albus was speaking to Harry once more, but Severus was concentrating on remembered echoes, of people screaming in agony as they were torn, slowly, agonizingly. 

“What do you mean I have to make you drink it?” Harry’s outrage had him back in the present. 

“The locket is at the bottom of the basin.” Albus conjured a goblet, holding it towards the light as though inspecting the quality of it. Severus found his attitude grating. 

“Tom would not have made it easy to consume. This was my condition if you recall.”

Severus recognised it was the Drink of Despair, and he understood why he needed Harry. 

“Would you rather I did what was required, Harry? Someone should stand watch.” 

Harry’s face looked vulnerable at that moment, as though he’d like nothing more than to hide. 

“No, I agreed.”

“The Dark Lord would have accounted for the need for an extra person,” Severus looked at the boat. “It’s enchanted isn’t it?”

“Indeed, it can only carry an adult wizard.”

“Erm…” Harry pointed at himself and Severus.

“Tom frequently underestimates his opponents. He did not expect an underage wizard to attempt anything like this… and as for Severus, his hatred for magical creatures is renowned. He wouldn’t have thought to ward the cave against them. He views them as less than human.”

“I sometimes forget that the Dark Lord is a being with unparalleled intelligence, so lost is he in his crazed fog of blood purity. This hiding place is impenetrable.” Severus admitted.

“Yet here we are, an old man, a teenager and a werewolf.”

There was silence for a few moments before Albus and Harry burst into laughter, even Severus smiled.

“Let us begin.” Albus plunged the goblet into the phosphorus liquid. 

Severus turned, unable to watch the process. The water was still, but he moved closer, body ready to attack. The Inferius must be here for a reason. He heard Albus stumble, heard Harry struggling to finish feeding Albus the potion.

“No, no more I cannot.” Albus feebly began to argue.

“Come on sir, you’re halfway there.” 

Severus's heart clenched, but at whom he didn’t know. He turned to watch, ready to offer support.

“Harry, I’m so sorry. Forgive me for what I’ve put you through, for what I’m about to put you through. Severus is a good man. I was wrong, so wrong. Ariana? Can you ever forgive me?” 

His breath caught. Albus was sorry?

“I only wanted the best for my students. It is my penance, but to break the bond…the bond of love…” Albus's eyes rolled. 

“Severus?” 

Severus couldn’t ignore the broken desperation in Harry’s voice. He came to their side, supporting Albus on his lap. His hands cradled Harry’s as he ladled more poison into the man’s mouth. 

“Take care of Harry…Harry forgive him…I knew, I instructed him. Ariana… is this my punishment? Are you watching me? Hating me? Please no more.” 

Harry hesitated.

“Harry, Albus made you promise to do this. It is the only way to get to the locket.”

“Who am I meant to forgive? Malfoy? Who’s Ariana?” 

“The Drink of Despair induces fear and delirium. I doubt Albus can make sense of what he’s seeing. It is a nightmare he’s trying to make sense of.”

“How do you know that?” Harry was trembling, his face anguished.

“Because I was working as the Dark Lord’s potion expert at the time, I helped create it.” Severus hung his head forward shamefully, black hair covering his face.

“Kill me, please…kill me,” whispered between them. “I need to repent.”

“Will this potion hurt him long term?” Harry asked, looking back at the basin.

“No, but he will be weak after.” 

There was a cracking of knuckles before Harry got up to refill the crystal goblet.

Severus held Albus down as Harry made him drink the potion, hating himself the whole time. Despite recent events, Albus had been a mentor to him, someone he looked up to, watching him now, writhing in pain...Severus felt his eyes burn.

“It’s gone.” There was a scraping of metal against rock. “I’ve got the locket.”

“I need water,” Albus croaked.

“Aquamenti,” Harry held his wand to the goblet, bringing it to Albus's parched, emerald stained lips. “Severus, the water is disappearing as soon as I bring it to his mouth.”

“Aquamenti,” he attempted the same spell, but once again the water disappeared. “We need to get back to Hogwarts.” 

Harry nodded, swallowing thickly before leaving them, goblet in hand. 

“Severus,” Albus croaked, pulling on his sleeve. “I only did what I thought was best.”

“I understand Albus, and I forgive you.” Severus wrapped his hand around the man’s wrist, squeezing. Despite the manipulations, Severus knew Albus was only trying to help in his own conceited way. 

This would be the last chance they would have to speak alone.

“Albus? I love Harry, and I will do my best to help him, and the students of Hogwarts. I will repent for what happened all those years ago. I would never leave others to fight my battles for me, but I belong with Harry.”

Albus gazed at him for a long moment, before nodding. “Goodbye Severus, let Harry know I’m proud of him, watch over my school for me. You did me proud.” He coughed painfully. “One more thing Severus…you need to tell Harry of your feelings. Have you ever once told him you love him?”

He shook his head. “You are right my friend. He needs to hear the words.” 

Severus let Albus drop to the floor as Harry’s terrified wail rose in the air. The goblet was filled with water. 

Lake water. 

“Run!” Severus scrambled to his feet, spells firing faster than he could name. 

The Inferius were scrabbling towards them, their long limbs scuttling like crabs. 

“Sectumsempra!” His own curse, not yet shown to Harry had no effect, not even slowing them down. 

Harry fell to the ground with a thud as they pulled him down, dragging him back towards the water. “Confringo!” Harry twisted on himself, pointing his wand at the Inferi holding him. The others nearby shielded themselves from the light, drawing away.

That inspired Severus to use the Fiendfyre curse, a useful spell the Carrows had invented, extremely dangerous to use and control. It was serpentine in appearance, lashing its fiery tail at the Inferius, curling around the three of them.

The dead screamed, moving back into the water to get away from the heat. 

“Grab Albus and get back into the boat!” Severus remained where he was; ready to drive off any daring dead that wanted to risk the flames to reclaim his mate. 

Harry wasted no time dragging Albus to the boat, firing at any stragglers that dared to stop him.

As soon as Severus knew they were safe, he ran to the boat, the effort of keeping the fire going making beads of perspiration run down his face. 

“Is it the heat or the light they’re afraid of?” Harry shouted above the roaring of the fire, their boat moving agonizingly slowly. 

“They’re dark creatures, it’s the light.”

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry’s wolf charged across the lake, its paw prints radiating light down into the lake. 

The fire serpent moved from the island to help, circling their boat as a ring of fire. There was a crunch beneath the boat, and Severus hoisted Albus up across his shoulders, pushing Harry ahead of him to run.

***

Harry landed heavily back in Hogsmeade with Dumbledore, Severus reaching down to pull him up. 

“Sorry, I should have exercised more care.” The man smelled of smoke and salt, and Harry just wanted to bury himself in his scent. 

They were alive. 

“We needed to get out of there. Sir? Can you walk?” Harry scooped his hands under Dumbledore’s shoulders, pulling him into a sitting position.

“Easy Harry, he’s very weak.”

“Oh goodness, what’s happened?” Madam Rosmerta was rushing towards them.

“I have to get back to Hogwarts,” Dumbledore was repeating this to himself, over and over like a mantra. 

“Professor, everything’s ok, we’re out of the cave and we have the locket.” Harry could feel the locket in his pocket, digging against his hip. He wanted to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible, just like Dumbledore seemed to want.  
“Haven’t you seen?” Rosmerta asked, crashing to her knees beside Dumbledore’s robes.

“Harry,” Severus called to him, head tilted towards the sky. 

“We need to get Dumbledore back, he needs the hospital wing.” 

Severus didn’t move, gaze still fixed on the sky. Sighing in annoyance Harry craned his neck back. 

Fear punched him in the gut.

The Dark Mark was floating above Hogwarts.


	33. Chapter 33

### Chapter 33

“I told him to wait!” Severus hissed out, looking back down at the both of them. 

“You must go, Severus, protect the children.” Dumbledore stood, shaking off Rosemeta’s hand, his face grave. 

Harry waited until he trusted his voice. “Severus?” it still came out as a pitiful squeak. He was engulfed in arms, despite the sharp breath Rosmerta inhaled. 

“There is something for you, hidden in my desk. The password is ‘redemption.’” Severus pulled away, but not before Harry saw the wince in his eyes. 

“You’re being told to help.” Harry guessed, the mark in the sky still ominous. 

Severus nodded, his eyes not leaving his face. “Forgive me,” he mouthed, pushing him gently towards Dumbledore. “I must go.” Transfiguring a nearby rock into a broom, he mounted it, took another long glance at Harry and left.

“I’m afraid I do not have the strength for transfiguration, have you by chance learnt that particular branch of magic yet?” 

“What? Transfigure something into a broomstick? I’m afraid not sir.” Harry answered absentmindedly, his eyes staring into the darkness. His heart was beating painfully, his hands aching from the fists they were in. _Forgive me? What does Severus mean?_

“My dear? Would you be so kind as to lend us your broomstick?” Dumbledore was asking Rosmerta. “I need to get back to Hogwarts; it is too far for me to walk like this.” Dumbledore was breathing heavily. 

The witch waited a few moments, no doubt a question directed at Harry, but the sounds from the castle, explosions and screams made her mind up for her.

Harry flew carefully, Dumbledore’s hands pressed to his middle, the black one making Harry’s stomach squirm. 

“Go to the Astronomy tower please Harry that is where the mark is hovering.”

“Sir, you need help, you can’t fight Voldemort like this.” As Harry got closer, he felt the galleon in his pocket heating. The DA had been alerted. “I need to keep you safe,” Harry shouted over the wind whipping around them. They could now see spell colours flashing against the darkness. His stomach lurched as he saw a few of them were green.

“The Astronomy tower Harry,” Dumbledore’s voice was firm.

Harry gripped the broom handle tighter, anchoring him to it as he fought the urge to leap down into the battle ensuring. He could just about see them, the white masks of the Death Eaters. _Where’s Severus? Is he safe?_ His head swung as he watched the fighting.

Shaking his head, he looked towards the sky, where the mark was growing bigger as he approached it. The mist from it seemed to entice him, beckoning him to its dangerous mouth. 

“It is only a mark; it does not have the power to hurt you.” 

“I know, but it’s a little intimating seeing it so close.” 

They touched down softly in the tower, Harry waiting until Dumbledore was standing before he took up his wand, ready to charge. 

“I’m afraid not Harry.” Dumbledore smiled sadly at him, waving his hand over his body. 

He couldn’t move.

And he was invisible.

Harry heard his screams sound in his head, trying to use his magic to expel Dumbledore’s grip on him. What was the old man doing? His friends were down there, Severus was down there. 

There was a noise, footsteps coming up the stairs. 

Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew it! Knew it with every fibre of his being. Malfoy had been up to something, he had done this! Had Severus helped? Was that why he had been so concerned about Harry hating him? Bringing the Death Eaters to Hogwarts was dangerous, but Severus had told him Dumbledore knew about this plan, the castle wouldn’t have been unprotected.

“Draco, you don’t need to do this,” Dumbledore was telling him

“I have to!” Blond hair was a mess, his cheeks grazed with impacts from the floor. Harry could only watch as the boy moved closer, wand outstretched. Harry had never seen Malfoy look this way, grey eyes burning but unfocused. 

“Don’t you understand? If I don’t they’ll destroy my family…my mother,” Malfoy’s voice cracked, his wand lowered a little.

“But killing Draco? You don’t need to do this, to destroy your soul like this. I can help you,” Dumbledore stretched his hand out.

With clarity, Harry understood why Dumbledore had insisted that Harry see all the memories. Standing before them was a boy who could easily turn out like Voldemort, he just needed to make the choice not to. Just like Harry could make the choice to be good, to love Severus.

“Help me? You didn’t even know your precious school was under attack. I brought the Death Eaters right to your doors, and you didn’t even notice.”

“Yes, I’ve been wondering how you managed to do that.”

“Vanishing Cabinet.”

Dumbledore closed his eyes and nodded slowly. 

“In the room of requirement, I’ve been mending it.”

“Let me guess, there is another, a twin cabinet,” Dumbledore opened his eyes, clearly impressed.

“In Borgin and Burkes. It forms a passage,” Malfoy had dropped his wand, talking to the headmaster as any normal student would. 

_That’s right, stall for time._ Harry willed anyone to find them, an Order member, the DA, Severus… anyone.

“And you brought the Death Eaters straight into the castle. Ingenious.” 

“It’s time for you to die Dumbledore.” The wand was up again. 

Nothing happened.

“Let me help you Draco.” Dumbledore took a step forward. 

“No, you can’t! I have to kill you or he’ll kill me!” Malfoy’s eyes were wild, his voice almost pleading.

_He won’t do it,_ Harry concluded. 

There was more noise from the stairs. Harry’s heart stilled for a moment as he saw Bellatrix, his blood warmed, roaring in his ears. 

There she was.

Sirius’s murderer.

The rage he had felt when he watched his beloved Godfather fall through the vial had been encompassing. What he felt now was a pale imitation of that, he could never kill her; he didn’t have it in him. 

But how he wanted her dead.

“Come on Draco, do it. He’s weak,” She hissed out the last part, no doubt imitating her master. 

Harry knew then that Voldemort was not attacking the school. This was a small rogue group of Death Eaters. If Voldemort had gotten in then the school would have been in ruins, Dumbledore dead.

Greyback shouldered past snarling at the headmaster, his wand pointing at Dumbledore’s chest. “Then I’ll do it.” 

Dumbledore barely looked at him, his eyes still boring in Malfoy.

His heart leapt at the sight of Severus shouldering his way into the room. If he had been able to move he would have sunk to his knees in relief.

***

Severus burst into the room, ordering Greyback to stand down. The Dark Lord needed Draco to do this, it was his task alone. The werewolf growled at him, teeth bared, fingers itching to rip him apart but he conceded. 

Artemis snorted in dominance.

In the short time he was able to, Severus scanned the room for Harry. His mate had to be nearby; he would have needed to bring Albus with him. His eyes noticed only the one broom. He couldn’t sense Harry’s magic, only Albus's. He could only conclude Albus had come alone, and Harry was below fighting with his friends.

A sickening sense of relief flooded him. Harry would not have to bear witness to this. 

He looked to Albus who nodded subtly. 

“What are you waiting for Draco? Kill the old man and join our ranks as our master wants,” Bellatrix was speaking, egging Draco on.

Draco had sweat beading at his forehead, his wand arm trembling. 

His hand burnt with a fury, molten seeping into his veins strengthening itself around his heart, squeezing in warning. His life slowly began to leave him. He watched as Draco’s arm fell, unable to do it as he knew he would. 

His vision swam, his life force ebbing out from him.

Severus stepped forward wand raised, incantation on his lips. He needed to mean it for Albus to die, despite his reservations, his trust for the old man, his love for a mentor. 

_“I truly am sorry Severus. Look after Harry. Guard my students,”_ Albus projected into his mind.

_“I will do what is in my power to protect the innocents at Hogwarts,”_ He meant it. He knew the students would need him, as Albus knew all along they would. 

“Avada Kedavra.”

Artemis screamed as the old man fell, not a howl, a beastly version of a scream. Severus felt it, his bond from Harry snapping, a physical blow that he needed to sink to his knee to breathe through. 

The Death Eaters turned to leave, running through the open door, ushering Draco with them. 

Severus managed to quell the pain, feeling the tears drip from his cheeks at the loss. Breathing deeply, he finally managed to lift his head, straight into furious green eyes. As he stood he kept Harry, who was sprawled on the floor in equal amount of agony, in his sights. 

Harry had seen.

Albus had hidden him.

Severus then knew with a certainty. Albus had tricked him, fully intending for Harry to feel betrayed.

He won after all.

***

Rage.

Burning, unfettered rage. 

Harry stared at his former mate. Obsidian eyes stared back. Despite the pain spreading through his chest, Harry leapt to his feet, tearing after Severus. The man was faster, robes billowing as he outran him.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins, blinding him to anything but Severus's form. His wand was digging into his palm, blood from his nails running down his forearm. Curses ripped into his limbs, carving a path through his back, but he didn’t stop.

He had to catch Dumbledore’s murderer. 

***

Severus caught up with Draco, pushing the boy ahead of him, screaming at him to run. The others had left long ago, leaving Hagrid’s hut blazing into the night. Screams were still echoing, students injured, friends finding friends for dead. The Order had come as Severus had known they would.

He needed to get out of here.

Harry hadn’t stopped, chasing him with a vengeance. 

“Go ahead,” Severus shoved Draco towards the gate. As he paused Harry caught him in a back with a spell.

Severus fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The Cruciatus. Ironic. 

“Get up!” Harry barked at him. 

Severus did as commanded, slowly. 

His mate stood against a backdrop of scorching flames, his green eyes burning, and blood streaming down his face. He was injured, but nothing had stopped him. 

“Harry, listen to me,” Severus raised his hand, his heart tearing in two.

Another curse was fired, easily deflected.

“How could you!” Harry screamed his voice hoarse. “You killed Dumbledore! I trusted you!” 

“Harry, I tried to tell you,” Severus found himself pleading, his eyes watering. Harry was looking at him with such distrust, such anger, and loathing. 

“You’re a coward,” Harry spat, crouching into his attack pose, one that Severus had corrected for him. 

There was no other alternative. 

“Petrificus Totalus,” Severus was quicker than Harry, as he’d known he would be. He walked over to Harry, who was glaring furiously. “I’ve left your face free so you can speak. It is pointless to fire spells,” Severus came to a stop in front of him. “Albus knew what was going to happen.”

“You lie!” Harry spat, his head thrashing from side to side. “You’re sick Snape, bedding a student just to get at Dumbledore! What did you do? Pretend I was Voldemort every time you shagged me?”

Severus took a step back, shaken by the venom in Harry’s voice. He had never seen Harry like this. His mate was lost in a rage, a thirst for blood, his blood.

“I will never forgive you for this. Never.” Harry spat at him, missing his face by inches. 

He felt hollow inside as if someone had gutted him and ripped out his entrails. His nails dug into his wand, making grooves in the wood. I was under an unbreakable vow. Albus made me promise to kill him when Draco could not. I was meant to stay here at the castle, and you would hunt Horcruxes while hating me,” his words were a whisper, barely heard above the flames behind them. His head dropped, gaze obscured by his dark hair. “I’m sorry.” He turned to go.

“You warned me, that I would hate you,” Harry whispered, struggling with his revenge haze. 

“I did, and I knew you would.” 

“But killing? Why would Dumbledore want you to kill him?” Harry’s voice caught.

“He was already dying Harry. The ring had put a curse on him that would have killed him by the end of the year. The only reason it didn’t do so was because I slowed it. Can I release you now?” 

“I wouldn’t if I were in your shoes.” Harry closed his eyes thinking. “You tried to tell me, but I never thought you would kill him,” he looked up, eyes trying to understand. 

“If I had told you, I would have died.” Severus moved closer, daring to place a hand on him, releasing the spell as he did so.

At the small touch, Harry crumbled, fisting his robes, bellowing his torment. Severus could only hold him, his own tears leaking into Harry’s hair. There would be no tears shed for Albus, who had tricked him even up until the end, but for them, who had everything ripped away from them.

Their bond was broken, but their magic still tied, as Albus intended. It was still possible to draw on each other, improving Harry’s strength as needed. 

“I have to go. The Dark Lord will be expecting me,” Severus released Harry. 

Harry stumbled, unaware that he had been released. He looked at his hands dumbfounded, unsure if he should be attacking the older man or not. 

“Listen to me,” Severus wiped away a tear with his thumb. “I will be gone three full moons; I will join with Greyback to keep you safe, and to learn whatever I can. The Dark Lord will favour me, and I will gather information as to possible Horcruxes, and then I will come and find you, Harry. I promise.” His fingers dug into Harry’s shoulders. 

The kiss was bruising, painful mirroring his emotions, but Harry didn’t respond, pulling away in disgust. 

Severus took a step back, physically wounded by the rejection. 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to think.” Harry sunk down, crouching on the ground. 

“I will help you bring this tyranny to an end, whether you trust me or not.” Severus knelt, placing his hand on Harry’s head, relishing the feel of the silken hair, possibly for the last time. “I love you, Harry Potter,” He whispered against Harry’s ear, before leaving him behind. 

***

“We come together today to say goodbye to Albus Dumbledore.” McGonagall stood at the head of the grave, eyes sweeping across the crowd as she spoke. “He was a great wizard, a champion for the light and protector to those at Hogwarts.”

Harry stared at the marble grave, unable to listen anymore. Hermione and Ron pressed against either side. Everyone knew that Severus Snape had been the murderer. Harry had to endure a shocked Hermione, an almost smug Ron and a shell-shocked McGonagall. 

He had already tried explaining to his friends about Severus having a pact with Dumbledore, that this had all been part of a master plan, but even his explanation sounded weak. His body was filled with conflicting emotions, his heart battling his head. 

He couldn’t defend the man when he wasn’t sure if he believed the explanation or not. 

He still loved Severus, but he had watched as the man coldly killed the headmaster. He watched Dumbledore falling to his death. 

It wasn’t something you could forget in a hurry.

McGonagall had finished her eyes boring into his. She wanted to talk to him, but Harry couldn’t face that, not yet. 

As the crowd moved away Harry came closer to the marble tomb, placing his hand on the cool stone. “I don’t know how you could have asked him to do that,” he whispered. “You must have known what it would do to us. I loved him, I mean love him.” Harry hung his head. “You always intended that I would do this alone.” His hand fisted on the stone, thumping it angrily. “Damn it! Why bind us if you had this in mind all along?”

Silence answered him.

“How am I supposed to trust him again after this?” 

“Harry?” Hermione’s soft whisper stopped him.

“Why did he do this?” 

“Artemis isn’t evil Harry. He had to do what he promised in the unbreakable vow, as you said, Dumbledore told him to do it.” It was easy for Hermione to accept the explanation; she was on the outside, an observer looking in. Severus's reasoning made sense to her. She wasn’t in love with a murderer. 

“No not him, why did Dumbledore bind us together only to do this to us?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione looked down at her shoes. 

“I need to be alone,” Harry ignored the stares as he stalked away.

“Wait, Harry, there’s something I wanted to tell you,” Hermione caught up, pulling his arm.

He tugged it away angrily.

“Remus is here.” 

Harry stopped in his tracks, turning to scan the crowd. 

“Come with me.” Hermione grasped his elbow, dragging him away from the funeral to the edge of the forest. 

There he was, looking better than Harry had ever seen him.

“Harry, I’m so sorry,” Remus opened his arms, expecting Harry to hug him.

“Did you know you’re going to be a father?” Harry spat.

Arms lowered, eyes shifting away guiltily. “I’ve only just learnt, I will speak to Tonks after I’ve spoken to you,” Brown eyes focused on him.

“Artemis isn’t evil,” Harry defended, already knowing what Remus was going to say.

“He murdered the head of the Order, a wizard that would have helped end the war.” Remus folded his arms over his chest. 

“Dumbledore was already dying; he made Artemis promise to do it if Malfoy couldn’t.”

“You believe what that monster told you?” 

Harry hesitated, mirroring Remus's stance.

“Your hesitation tells me what I knew. You doubt him; he was not a mate worthy of you.” Remus stepped closer. 

This was not the Remus he knew, confident, easy to judge. Harry’s wand came out. “How do I know you’re the real Lupin? The Remus I know always sees the best in others.” 

Remus smiled, splaying his palms to show he meant no harm. “Your greatest fear is fear itself,” He told Harry simply. 

Harry lowered his wand. Besides Hermione and Ron, no one knew that. “What happened to you?” 

“I stopped fighting the beast. I embraced my werewolf instincts and I feel whole because of it. I speak the truth when I say Artemis is no good for you.” 

“Our bond has been broken… speaking of which, you need to get out of here. If you’re found they’ll kill you. You’re breaking the law being an unbound werewolf.”

“You are still bound to his magic. He still has a claim to you.” Remus walked the short distance between them. “Come with me to my pack, we will help you win this war, rallying behind the name Apollo.”

“And what would you want in exchange?” 

Remus looked genuinely hurt. “Harry, I see you as my cub, family that needs protecting. Why would I ask you for anything?”

“You might not, but a whole pack would want something from this alliance.” Harry could almost hear Severus in his ear, telling him to join with the pack, for now, this was something they planned after all. “You want rights within the community?” he guessed.

Remus looked bewildered, and Harry understood the man actually wanted nothing but to protect him. 

“I’m sorry, this whole…situation has distorted my perception,” Harry whispered, he wanted to hurt everyone around him, just so he didn’t have to be hurting by himself.

Remus's face changed, drawing Harry in a hug. “I’m sorry your mate has caused you this anguish, I know you had begun to love him, and I’ll admit that even I am shocked that Severus could do something like this. I believed Artemis was never worthy of you, but I did not think he was lying in his intentions.”

Harry buried his face in Remus's robes. It was easier to let the man believe that. “Speak to Tonks, stay with her until your child is born, then I will come with you to your pack.” 

Remus's eyes glistened. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a father.” He confided in Harry. 

“I can’t believe you destroyed your own bond.”

“I cared for her, I really did, but for once in my life Harry I needed to be true to myself. I want to find an actual mate, not be forced into picking just anyone.” 

Harry nodded in understanding. “I’m going back to the castle; I just want to be alone for a while.” 

“Alright,” Remus squeezed him. “I will find you again soon.”

Harry ignored everyone as he stomped across the grounds into the castle, he was aware of McGonagall watching him go, and he had no desire to speak to her. He could almost hear her thoughts; _I knew he was no good for you Harry._ He couldn’t listen to that line of thought anymore.

Ron had already received the lashing of his tongue in the infirmary. Harry had been in pain, wincing from the bandages and potions seeping into his lacerations. Hermione had been telling him that no one had been hurt, that the DA had seen Malfoy disappear.

It was Hermione that saw the Death Eaters first arrive, but she had not alerted the Order, no one laid claim to that. Harry knew who it was that had. 

Silently he had seethed on the bed, almost waiting for Dumbledore to show up and offer some speech about growing up, or this was part of the plan all along.

But he never came.

So when Ron had begun a very timid version of ‘I told you so,’ well Harry had snapped, the beds around him blasting back a few inches.

His friends hadn’t spoken about it since. 

Harry stopped walking, looking at the door to their quarters…or was it his quarters now? He was livid with himself for coming here, almost seeking comfort from something that wasn’t here. 

He rested his forehead against the door. 

He didn’t know where else to go.

The quarters were just as they left them; work still on the desk, Harry’s books on the floor. Harry turned his head towards the bedroom, his chest constricting in pain. It was only days ago they had last been intimate. It was just before they had left to get the locket, and Harry had been sleeping in the afterglow of pleasure.

He had woken to silence, and when he peeped into the living room, he saw that Severus had been writing something on a parchment. When the man sensed he was being watched, he pushed the parchment into the draw of his desk and smiled at Harry.

The draw.

Severus had mentioned something being in his desk for him. 

Gingerly he sat in the chair, breathing the deep familiar musky smell of Severus. He wanted to wrap himself in it, forgetting that all this had happened. “What am I supposed to do now?” Harry questioned the room. He knew what the plan was, find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them. 

Harry couldn’t even think of moving, stuck in the sea of grief that he was. Even Remus mentioning the name Apollo was a stab in the gut, a reminder of something that perhaps shouldn’t have been. 

“Redemption.” Harry tapped his wand to the desk. 

There was a letter and beneath that was another sheaf of parchment and small Pensieve bowl, a vial of shimmering liquid beside it. 

_Watch the memory first,_ shone in black ink on the letter.

He gently grasped the vial between thumb and forefinger, turning it to watch the mercury liquid seep along it. He was hesitant to view it, but it might give him the closure he needed.

***

He was inside Dumbledore’s office. The headmaster was standing alive and well. Choking on a sob, Harry raised his hand, his fingers distorting the memory of the old man. 

Severus entered the office, and all Harry felt was numbness, like sleeping on a limb for too long. He couldn’t muster any feeling; he wouldn’t **allow** himself to feel for the man. 

“Ah, Severus! What an unexpected surprise.” Dumbledore moved, allowing Severus to enter. “I thought you would be teaching at this hour? Have I got it wrong?” Dumbledore was frowning, tilting his head to the side. 

“No Albus, Filius is covering my lesson for me.” Severus sat down at the headmaster’s desk. “I have something I wish to discuss.” 

“Oh?” 

Harry moved closer to Dumbledore, sitting beside him, hoping despite logic telling him otherwise, that Dumbledore might offer him a word, a glance, something. 

“I cannot go down the path you are asking me.”

Harry’s face turned from his mentor, taking in his former mate. A small spark of emotion flickered in his chest. “You can’t be serious…” Harry dared to hope.

“I believe you deserve a chance to explain Severus.” 

Dumbledore’s voice was cold, and Harry felt himself unconsciously drawing away from the man. 

“I’m not betraying Harry by killing you. He deserves to know what is happening, Albus. We both know that it will fall to me to fulfil the bond Narcissa placed on me, and unless Harry is informed why I am killing a man he thinks of as his grandfather, I will lose him.” 

Harry pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, ramming his glasses into his nose. “You tried to tell me,” he whispered to the memory. His skin felt clammy as he watched Severus fill a glass from the table.

“Not only that, I will not remain at Hogwarts while you send him on some wild goose chase for Horcruxes. He needs help to accomplish that, and you will tear him apart in separating us.”

“When I die your bond will terminate.”

He wanted to press his palms over his ears. This wasn’t a side of Dumbledore he had seen, a clash of emotions was raging inside him. Grief and anger battling until it left him feeling sick, his stomach convulsing angrily. 

“Just like you did with Lupin? Did you not think his child deserved better?”

“Tonks is with child?” Dumbledore pulled a glass toward him. “Why did Remus not inform me?” 

“I do not believe he was aware of that fact when he sought your aid. Although why you bonded them in the first place and then undid it is beyond me.” Severus reclined thoughtfully in his chair. 

“What happens between me and Remus is of no concern of yours Severus.” 

Harry could only watch in horror at the coldness of Dumbledore’s tone. Why hadn’t he brought Remus back? Didn’t the baby deserve that, didn’t Tonks? 

“Harry is aware of your age Albus. He has already asked me what will happen when you die.”

“What did you tell him?” 

“I told him the truth. When a couple becomes bonded an official record is made and…” Severus paused. “I informed him that very few couples in our world volunteer to have their magic bound together. He did not seem to mind, he was more concerned that we do not have an official record. It is something he wishes to look into.”

Harry remembered that conversation, he left his spot on the floor, sitting closer to the memory form of Severus. His mate barked in laughter, watching Dumbledore’s face. 

_Look at me,_ Harry willed.

“I will be honest with you Severus, as many few are. It was my intention when I let you bond that it would be for a limited amount of time. I believed that in this short amount of time you might both find love, but I never lose sight of my goal. It was not for love that I bound you. However, such feelings will help our side to win the war, just as I knew they would. Harry will do everything possible to keep you safe, just as you will do the same.”

“Why are you trying to pull us apart?” 

He warned me, Harry felt wretched, placing his hand on Severus's lap, keeping it hovering above the figment of the memory, pretending he was getting comfort from him.

Dumbledore regarded him, folding his hands over his stomach. “You need to remain at Hogwarts Severus. The children will need your protection from Tom, and Harry will need your assistance from here.”

“Minerva is not going to allow the Dark Lord to overthrow Hogwarts. She is your deputy after all.”

“And how long will Hogwarts survive!” Harry jumped as the glass in Severus's hand broke. “You are the spy. You are the one he trusts. With you as headmaster, the children will be safe a little longer. Tom will believe you are holding Hogwarts for him, his attention will turn elsewhere.”

“My concern is for Harry, not the students.”

“Oh, Severus haven’t you learnt from your mistakes? You had no concern for others when you repeated that damn prophecy, and it is because of you we are in this position.”

“I never knew it was about Lily,” Severus growled, shaking the glass from his hand.

“No, you just thought you’d lead the Longbottoms to their death in a quest for dark glory.” 

Harry winced at the accusation.

Severus rose to his feet. “I will not be used as some mindless puppet in your game Albus. When you die I will take Harry to find the Horcruxes and we will destroy them and Voldemort.”

“You will sacrifice everything for Harry?” Dumbledore spat at him. “You think he will trust you after my death? You will not allow yourself to die so that is your only option.”

“You planned this all along.” 

Harry could feel his head spinning with all the new information, tears running down his face as he watched his mentor do this to Severus. 

“If you hadn’t bonded I would have eventually lost you to the Ministry. Harry wouldn’t have concentrated if he was pining after a werewolf. What choice did I have? Believe it or not Severus. I did hope you might have found some happiness in each other.” 

“You are crueller than I imagined Albus. Allowing two people to form feelings when you knew all along you were going to rip them apart.” Severus stormed towards the door. 

“Harry will die Severus. How could I not allow him some chance of love?” 

He felt his tears dry, his magic whipping around him, distorting the memory. Harry stood, ready to destroy the Pensieve. _Pining after a werewolf, you played with my emotions so I would stop pining!_

“HE WILL NOT DIE!” Severus whipped around, spittle flying in his rage. 

Harry’s magic was nullified, stopping in its tracks as he turned to watch Severus in wonder. It was then he knew.

Severus had been telling the truth.

He did love him.

“You two have had your allotted time together. I hope you both found something from it.” 

“It was my magic,” Severus whispered. 

“You stand there and lie to me about feelings and giving Harry and me a chance. Perhaps that was how you convinced yourself that this bonding was the right choice. Harry isn’t strong enough. You are hoping my magic will pull some of his out.”  
Severus walked slowly to the desk, like a predator would circle its prey. “The night of our bonding you insisted our magic be bound. I had no objection for the law states it must be so, and Harry wouldn’t have known any different.” 

Severus wrenched Albus from his chair by his robes. “What are you trying to do?”

Harry silently cheered Severus on, wishing this wasn’t a memory and he could somehow change places with his mate. 

A magical barrier came between them, forcing Severus to take a few steps back. “I never imagined you would fall in love. You have never been able to see past James’ ghost. Harry needs your knowledge to conquer Tom. Already I hear his grades are improving. I needed Harry to keep you safe in case the Ministry found out about Artemis. When I am gone, it will be that neither of you requires the other.” 

“I still need him!” Harry screamed at the man, flinging himself at the image. 

“Did you plant the werewolf paw in the woods that night?” 

“An unexpected development.”

“That you took full advantage of.” Severus spat and turned his back on his mentor once more. “We are finished talking Albus. Harry is mine to look after and I will not let him leave to chase around the British countryside. Find another way or all your plans will unravel before your eyes.” Severus slammed the door behind him.

***

Harry pulled out of the memory gasping. “You were unable to find another way,” Harry whispered sadly, wishing Severus was with him at this moment. “Severus, I’m sorry.” He lay his head down on the desk, softly crying. The parchment rustled against his arm. 

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I know I was forced to complete my vow, and for that, I am truly sorry. The only thing I can possibly say in my defence is that the plan was in motion before I even knew of your potential as a mate, and by then it was too late to stop the inevitable._

_I have included a memory that I hope will explain the situation better than I ever could._

_My only regret is that I never told you how I felt._

_I beg for your forgiveness, but even if I am never granted it know that I love you, and I will endeavour to help you end this war, even if I never see you again. It is my wish that you can live in a free world, able to make your own choices about life._

_Find Lupin’s pack,_

_Yours_

_Severus_

The letter disintegrated into ashes as he finished reading it. 

There were a few moments of silence before Harry threw his head back and screamed, the sound filled with rage, pain and loss. There was no need for magic, just bare physical strength had the room upside down in seconds, leaving Harry in the middle of carnage panting heavily. 

His shoe rustled on paper, and blearily Harry looked down at it, remembering Severus had left him something else. 

His eyes were blurry as he read it; a document for officially declaring a bonding at the ministry, underneath was a roughly scrawled note. 

_A possibility I hope one day we can achieve._

Harry pulled it to his chest. One day they would be officially bonded, Harry would see to it, Voldemort damned, Dumbledore damned. 

The time for Apollo was now.

 

The End

Thank you all so much for reading, your kinds words, your reviews, it all means the world to me. If anyone would like to get in touch then come chat with me on Twitter,

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)

otherwise, keep an eye out for the sequel **The Rise of Apollo**


End file.
